NCW
by DXP
Summary: National Championship Wrestling. This is a hardcore promotion based in Pennsylvania. Watch as characters unknown to the fiction wrestling circuit was they fight for the titles, respect, and most importantly for the fans. Note some swearing and violence. Don't read chapter 1-34. They are not good.
1. NCW Saturday Night 1 12 13

I do not own anything that is not mine.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The ECW theme by the slashtones plays throught the arena

"Ladies and Gentlemen representing NCW. Dxphantom." The ring announcer announces.

The Crowd suddenly beings chanting, " NC dub! NC dub! NC dub!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to NCW! " dxphantom said.

The crowd broke out into a cheer. "DXP! DXP! DXP!"

The ECW theme continued as dxphantom walked out.

Save my soul plays as the intro to Saturday night plays. The camera pans over the crowd in Johnstown,PA.

"Welcome everyone to NCW I'm Joey Styles along side dxphantom and Dan Hanson." Joey introduced the crowd.

Sabu's theme Huka Blues plays as the crowd breaks out in cheers.

"The following contest is set for one fall. Introuducing first from the air nomads Aang." The announce said.

" This kid has guts I will say that. Hey has thought in many great matches and not only wrestling, Hey has thought a entire armada, and defeated firelord ozai." Dxphantom said.

" Shut up you signed this twelve year old." Dan said in a harsh way. Dan is like NCW's Bobby Heman.

"Hey I can fire you in a instant so." dxphantom said.

Line in the sand plays a.k.a Evolutions theme.

" And his opponent Tarrlock." The announcer said.

Mix reactions came from the crowd mostly boos.

" Now this is a great guy he is the brother of Amon. Great talent we have here." Dan.

"Let me remind you blood bending is not aloud in the NCW but yes he is talented. Not as much as his brother." dxphantom said.

The match began as Tarllock locked up with aang and whips aang into the corner. He slams a chop against Aang But Aang counters and whips him into the corner. He begins delting blows to the head. Aang runs back toward the ropes and charges back at Tarrlock. Tarlock trips him and grabs His leg and jurks it forward and backwards. Tarlock covers Aang.

1…2

Aang kicks out. Tarlock grabs aang by the head and delivers a swinging neckbreaker. Tarlock pulls Aang through the ropes and puls him out.

" DDT, DDT. He is going for it." Dan saids in excitement.

Aang however rams Tarlock in the abdomen. Aang then punches Tarlock. Aang begins climbs the ropes.

" Oh God no not this." Dxphantom said.

He jumps and peforms a five star frog splash and pins Tarlock.

1…2…3

Huka Blues plays as Aang pulls himself up.

" Here is your winner, Aang!" The announcer announced. Fans cheered.

" What a match." Joey said.

"Match, you call that a match. Come on Tarrlock get up and beat him." Dan yelled.

" Now will you shut up." dxphantom said.

Scene changes to backstage.

Ben tyneson is seen walking through the halls. The crowd booed as he polishes his title belt. Suddenly Zuko walks up. The two stare at each other and then grin and continue walking.

" I don't know what that was about but next Ben will face Bolin next." Joey said as the show went to commercial break.

My Time [Triple H's old theme] plays as the arena begins booing.

"The following contest is for one fall. Introducing first from Belwood, Illinois. He is the NCW champion, Ben Tyneson." The announcer announced.

[To huge green pyro streaks fly across the rafters.]

" We continue NCW Saturday night with the arrival of our champion." Joey said.

" Finaly some good wrestling, At least our champion is descent." Dan said.

The rockers music plays as the crowd goes nuts.

" And his opponent, From Republic City. He is one half of the fire ferrets. Bolin!" The announcer said.

" Bolin is making his debut in NCW and wrestling. His pro bending team the fire ferrets were a amazing combination of Mako, of course Bolin and the Avatar Korra. As you know they are now a tag team here Mako and Bolin." Dxphantom said.

The match began as Bolin grabs ben and whips him into the corner. Bolin lands hard on Ben and then suplexes him. Bolin runs back and forth bouncing on the ropes and drops an elbow on Ben. Bolin covers Ben.

1

Ben kicks out and punches Bolin. Ben gets up and kicks Bolins abdomen. Bolin falls and Ben puts Bolins leg on the bottom rope. Ben gets on the outside and jumps into the ring and stomps on Bolin's ankle. Ben stands on Bolins ankle for four seconds and then kicks Bolin's back. Ben pulls up Bolin and then peforms a spinning DDT. Ben grabs Bolin's legs and trys to put Bolin in the Omni-lock. Bolin spins around and Ben falls to the mat. Bolin gets up and bounces off the ropes. Ben trips him however and grabs Bolin's legs and locks the Omni-lock. Bolin trys to grab the ropes but can not reach it. Bolin subits.

" Here is your winner, The NCW world champion, Ben Tyneson." The announcer announced.

" Oh come on." Joey moaned.

" Yes, Yes, Yes!" Dan said.

"Will you sit down." Dxphantom said.

The show comes back on the air.

" The following women's match up is set for one fall." The announcer announced.

The rockers theme plays. Reason why Korra was part of the pro bending team the fire ferrets and Makoa and Bolin use this theme to.

" Introducing first. From the southern water tribe. She is the current Avatar. Korra." The announcer announced.

" Korra possible one of our greatest wrestlers in NCW making her debut here in wrestling." Dxphantom said.

[ Lita's WWE theme plays.]

" And her opponent from Amity Park winsconsin, Sam Manson."

The bell rang an the match began.

The match begins with Sam admidiatly taking advantage of Korra not looking. Sam irish whips Korra into the corner. Sam then kicks korra in the gut. She then places Korra on the turnbuckle. Sam climbs it and try's to suplex Korra. Korra blocks it. And shuves Sam off the turnbuckle. Korra dives off the turnbuckle and onto sam.

1..2

Korra runs against the ropes and comes back dropping a leg drop.

1…2

Sam kicks out and flips Korra. Sam grabs Korra and delivers a neckbreaker. Sam then delivers a hurricanronna and covers Korra.

1..2

Korra kicks out. Sam pulls Korra up but Korra reverses with a suplex. Korra then gets set up. Sam gets up and Korra hits her with a spinning heel kick.

1…2…3

" here is your winner Korra." The announcer said.

Commercial

Memory remains plays.

NCW's first pay per view No Way Out.

A four man elimination match for the United states heavywheight championship.

Six men will battle for the NCW title inside the elimination chamber.

Sokka defends his title against Amon. And much more.

NCW No Way Out Janurary 20, 2013

Sceen discolors and goes black and white.

1/19/13

" This next bout is a Hadcore match set for one fall."

Man in the box plays as Sokka comes out of the misty pyro.

" Introducing first, from the southern water tribe. He is NCW hardcore champion, This is sokka."

" Sokka boomerang is here in NCW's first hardcore match." Dxphantom said.

The crowd cheers as Sokka gets on the turnbuckle and hoists the belt.

Cactus Jack's theme plays

" And his opponent from Amity Park Tuck Foley."

" Tucker Foley, nepthew of ECW and WWE hardcore legend Mick Foley getting set up for this hardcore match. Remember Sokka will defend his title at No Way Out against Amon." Joey pointed out. " This will be a test for Sokka."

Sokka begins and Delting rights to the head of Tucker. Sokka then irish whips Tucker into the turnbuckle. Sokkad runs toward thew turnbuckle but Tucker kicks Sokka. Tucker kicks Sokka along the head. Sokka falls and Tucker pushes him out of the ring. Tucker goes out of the ring the opposite side and picks up a chair. Tucker comes around the corner. Sokka gets up and kickd him in the gut. Tucker peforms a swinging neckbreaker. Sokka picks up the chair and gives Tucker a chair shot. Sokka then goes over to the apron and pulls out a bat covered in barbed wire. He swings it at Tucker. Tucker falls to the ground in pain and try's to crawl away. Sokka then grabs Tucker and shuves him into the steel steps. He then rolls tucker into the ring. Sokka climbs the ropes to the top turnbuckle and then jumps off and hits Tucker with a diving elbow. He then pins Tucker.

1…2

Tucker kicks out and then punches Sokka. Tucker gets back up and begins punching Sokka. Sokka finally falls. Tucker removes one of his elbow pads and runs at the ropes and comes back and peforms the TF elbow. Tucker then pulls out a sock in the corner and puts it on his hand. But when he turns around Sokka delivers a ice-breaker[ cycle-kick.].

1…2…3

" Oh My God what a match." Joey said.

" Coming up next is our main event. Zuko vs. Ash Ketchum."

Slow chemical plays as the arena boos.

" The following contest is scheduled for one fall." The announcer said. " Introducing first. Zuko."

Huge fireball explodes.

" Well Zuko is looking to wreak havoc here in NCW. And tonights main event he will face Ash ketchum." Joey said.

" Ash dosen't stand a chance." Dan began to say.

[ Bret harts 1st WCW theme[ His worst].]

" And His opponent from pallet town, Ash ketchem."

" Well Ash Ketchum is no stranger to this business. He has been in almost every FF.N wrestling promotion and now he adds NCW to that list."

The Bell ring and the match begins. Ash tackles Zuko down and begins punching Zuko. Ash then gets up and kicks Zuko's side. Ash picks up Zuko andpushes him into the croner. Ash the takes a step back and charges into the corner. Zuko moves at the last second and Ash goes flying into the steel post. Zuko grabs Ash and picks him up and tosses him onto the mat. Zuko then grabs ashes leg and kicks it twice and jerks it forward. Zuko the drags Ash over to the ropes and places his leg on the bottom rope Zuko then jumps into the air and lands onto ashes ankle. Zuko pins Ash.

1…2

Ash barley kicks out and Zuko grabs Ahs by the head. Ash cluches his hands and nails Zuko in the xtomach twice. Ash the runs back toward the ropes and launches himself and lands on Zuko. Zuko yells at the ref and distracts the ref. Suddenly Ben Tyenesson come out of nowhere and into the ring and spear's Ash. Zuko the covers Ash.

1…2…3

Ben who is on the outside begans celebrating. Zuko then puts the STF on Ash. Ben gets in the ring and partilial peforms an Omni-lock.

Brock Lesnar's theme plays.

" Finally some order." Dxphantom says.

" I don't think brock[ Not brock from WWE, Pokemons Brock] likes what Ben and Zuko are doing." Joey said.

Brock comes in the ring and tosses Zuko out of the ring and picks begins punching Ben. Ben's head is busted open. Brock puts Ben on his shoulders and gets ready to peform Rocky ending but zuko attacks Brock. Ben and Zuko continue taking out Brock and Ash till enter sandman plays and the titantron comes on with a countdown.

7 days 2 hours 60 seconds.

Zuko and Ben leave the ring as the lights go out.

And the letter D appears as a light in the adiunce.

"What does that mean?" Joey asked.

" I think we will learn next week." Dan said.

**Thanks for reading. Next show Monday Night Heat. Please Review. **


	2. NCW Monday Night Heat 1 14 13

Save my soul plays.

" Welcome everyone to Monday Night Heat we are debuting live in Pittsburgh, PA for a huge night." Joey said.

"I'm Mick Foley alongside Joey styles as we wre getting ready for a night." Mick said.

Triple H my time theme plays as boos break out in the arena.

"Please welcome Zuko and your NCW heavywheight champion Ben tynesson." The announce said.

" Now last Saturday me and Zuko destroyed the pokemon trainers. And in the NCW universe many people have been asking why your NCW champion and The prince Zuko are teaming up." Ben said.

" I am sick and tired of all of these new babyfaces that walk through NCW and other promotions. You cheer and cheer for them because they are good. However me and ben can wrestle we don't give a s*** on what people think." Zuko said.

" Folks we apoloigize of this language." Joey said.

Bret Hart's first WCW theme plays.

" Well someone is coming out to shut these to up and it is Ash Ketchum." Mick said.

" Who the hell do you think you are?" Ash asked. " That's the best you can do."

" See this is what I am talking about." Zuko said.

" Zuko I am sick and tired of you asscorting Ben and Ben you say you are great but you play dirty and never win far and square." Ash said. " How about you defend that title not in elimination chamber."

" See that's how I feel." Ben said.

" Inside a triple Cage." Ash said.

" No No No No No." Ben said.

ECW theme plays as dxphantom comes out.

" No Ben even though you are the champion you do not run this company." Dxphantom said.

"I have changed my mind about the main event at No Way Out, It will be a triple Cage match agianst Zuko, Ash, Tucker Foley, Aang, and a mystery opponent that will be revealed this Saturday."

ECW theme continues to play.

" Well you heard it, That's that match but next we have Timmy Turner taking on my nepthew Tucker Foley next." Mick said as the show went to commercial break.

oOo

"the following contest is set for one fall"

Cactus Jack Theme plays.

" Introducing first from Amity Park, Tucker Foley.'' The announcer said.

" Well Tucker will be inside that triple cage but tonight he might have a easy match as he faces Timmy Turner."

Bret Hart's 2end WCW theme.

" And making his way to the ring, Double T Timmy Turner."

The match begins by Tucker starting to clabor Timmy with four punches followed by a german suplex. He the drops a elbow on Timmy. He then pins Timmy.

1…2

Timmy kicks out. Tucker pulls Timmy up by the head but Timmy Kicks Tucker in the gut. He then punches Tucker in the head twice and runs back to the rounds and clothsline Tucker. Timmy Then stomps on the leg of Tucker. He trys to put tucker in the sharpshooter but tucker kicks Timmy in the head. Tucker gets up and whips Timmy into the corner. Tucker takes a step back then trys to spear Timmy but Timmy jumps to the top rope. Timmy Pulls Tucker up to the top rope and then suplex him onto the mat. Timmy stomps on Tuckers injured shoulder and then trys to put Tucker into the sharpshooter but again Tucker kicks out. Tucker Punches Timmy till he is on his knees. Tucker kicks Timmy's back. Tucker bounces off the ropes and delivers the Tuck elbow and pulls out a sock. Timmy though trips Tucker and puts him in the sharpshooter. Tucker taps.

" Here is your winner, Timmy turner."

" What come on he tripped him." Mick said.

" Well Timmy somehow in his first match has one will be part of the fatal four way Ladder match for the US heavyweight championship." Joey said.

" But next the tag team titles are on the line Brock and Ash defend against Spongebob and Patrick next." Mick said as the show went to commercial break.

[Deep Dramatic voice]

" NCW is coming to PPV on January 20th 2013. Don't miss out in this historic event."

"NCW Hardcore champion Sokka is fed up from Amon."

" Amon has targeted him since the begining of the year."

[Sokka's voice] "You have targeted me, my sister, and now I am going to target you."

NCW No Way Out.

oOo

Daniel Bryans theme.

" The following contest is a tag team match-up is set for one fall and is for the NCW tag team championship, introducing first the challengers, from Bikini Bottom at a total combined whieght at 400 lbs. Spongebob, Patrick the Krusty Krushers." The announcer said.

" Well as we are back we have a tag team match." Joey said.

The Hart foundation Theme.

" And there opponets, at a total combined wheight at 290 pounds, Ash and Brock." The announcer said.

" Both of these men will be part of two of the No Way Out matches. Brock will be in the fatal four way ladder match and Ash in that six man triple cage match." Mick said.

The match begins with spongebob vs. Ash. Ash begins to attack spongebob with three punches and then a backbreaker. He then whips spongebob into the corner. Ash goes over and delivers a huge chop. He then suplexes spongebob and cover him.

1..2

Sponge bob kicks out and then trys to put spongebob in the sleeper hold but spongebob then elbows Ash in the stomach twice. And then grabs Ash by the arm and pulls him both ways and then slams Ash to the ground. Sponge Bob slowly goes over to Patrick and tags him in. Patrick goes over and stomps on Ashes arm. Patrick then whips Ash into the corner and thenspears as in the turnbuckles. Patrick picks up Ash and gets ready to peform a front powerslam but Ash begins delting blows to Patricks head. Patricks falls to his knees and Ash falls into the corner and tags Brock. Brock gets in and begins delting blows to the head of Patrick. He then Picks up Patrick and puts Patrick in mid air for about six seconds and then delivers a vertical suplex. He then pins Patrick.

1…2

Patrick kicks out and then Brock picks Patrick up, puts him on his shoulders and peforms Rocky ending.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner and still tag team champions Brock and Ash."

"Ash and Brock after all that punishment are still the tag team champions." Joey said.

" But up next our main event, Sokka takes on naruto.'' Mick said as the show went to commercial.

Chris Jericho's theme plays.

" The following contest is a hardcore match. Introducing first from the Ninja world Naruto." The anouncer said.

Man in the Box plays

" And his opponent, from the southern water tribe, he is the Hardcore champion Sokka." The announcer said.

The match begins by Sokka beginning to punch Naruto into the corner. Sokka deliver s a chop and then goes outside and grabs the steps. Sokka pushes the steps into the ring and then grabs a chair. Sokka gets back into the ring and nails Naruto with the chair. Sokka gets onto the turnbuckle and lands on Naruto. He then pins him.

1…2

Sokka goes over and grabs the steel steps and trys to hit Naruto with them but Naruto punches Sokka out. Naruto grabs the steps and rams Sokka with the steps. Sokka falls out of the ring. Naruto climbs ou t of the ring. Naruto pulls the monitors off the announcers table. [ Our announcer tables are wooden] Naruto pulls Sokka up and puts Sokka on the table. Naruto gets on the Table and delivers a swinging neckbreaker. The table collapses. Naruto slowly gets up and grabs another chair. He slams the chair over and over on Sokka. He then rolls Sokka into the ring where Naruto climbs the ropes with the chair. He drops the chair onto Sokka. He delivers a diving elbow and picks Sokka up and puts him on his shoulders looking to peform the F-5. Sokka gets off of Naruto shoulders and peforms the ice-breaker.

1…2…

Naruto counters and lifts Sokka up on his shoulders and peforms the F-5.

1…2…3

" Whoa, what a upset, Naruto making his debut has knocked off the hardcore chsmpion." Mick says.

" here is your winner, Naruto." The announcer said.

" Look at this strength." Joey said as the replay played off Naruto kicking out and lifting Sokka up.

" Good night everyone." Mick said as the show faded.


	3. NCW Saturday Night 1 19 13

Not in this there is mild language but is pixiled out.

Save My Soul by Blues Saraceno as the intro of NCW plays.

" Ladies and Gentleman welcome to NCW Saturday we are just hours way from NCW first Pay-Per-View, I'm Joey Styles alongside dxphantom." Joey said.

Road Dogg theme plays

" Ladies and gentleman please welcome Ben tyneson, Zuko Omnimix." The announcer said.

" Well it is official ladies and gentleman, Ben and Zuko are together and we will find out what they will say." Dxphantom said.

" Well tonight, The prince of the fire nation Zuko and The NCW world champion Ben 10 Tyneson, Omnimix is here to raise some hell." Ben said.

" And why you wonder why we are together, well lets look at us, we are very similar, We are both underdogs, people who think we are not this stronger. What better thing to do than combined the two greatest wrestlers in this company." Zuko said.

" And this Sunday in that triple cage I will still be champion." Ben said. " And I fo not care about Ash, Aang, Tucker or that mystery opponent. Lets talk about that. Those three wrestlers are nothing compared to us and the other mystery wrestler is probably a babyface like them."

Sudenly all the lights dimmed and the countdown came on.

" Look , Look at the countdown it is at fifteen seconds." Joey said." 14 13"

" What are you doing?" dxphantom asked.

" Counting down." Joey said.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

0

The king of kings intro plays. And then the Game by motorhead.

A figure appears on the entrance ramp and a spotlight reveals it is Danny Phantom.

" Oh My God it's him, it's Danny Phantom" Joey said. " He is here in NCW."

The crowd erupts into cheers as Danny makes his way to the ring.[ In Triple H style.]

"The roof has exploded off of Madison Square Garden." Dxphantom shouted as the cheers of the crowd nearly was louder then the commetating.

" Ok can someone rephrase me on what these idiots doing, Ben I know who you are but[ Pause ] never seen you in any wrestling promotion." Danny said.

" Who do think you are. Intrupting us. You can't just barge in here." Zuko said.

" Well lets see here, ugh I can barge right in here and I just did." Danny said.

" And What are you whinning about these so called babyfaces of NCW?"

" We are talking about these stupid people that can not fight man to man, Like Ash Ketchum." Ben said.

" Well last time I checked you are the babyfaces. Everytime some one lays a hand on you t seems like you run away. It seems like you can't handle loosoing so what do you do you get your buddy here out and attack your opponent." Danny said.

" Leave this ring now." Zuko said. He then shuved Danny back. Danny shuves Zuko. Then Zuko trys to punch Danny but Danny blcks it and starts punching Zuko over and over and down onto the mat. Ben grabbed Danny and pushed him into the corner where Ben slams Danny into the turnbuckle over and over.

Bret Harts first WCW theme plays.

" Here comes Ash and the plane is even." Joey said.

Ash comes in and grabbed Ben and the two started delting blows over and over on Ben. Zuko gets up and trys to attack Danny but reverses. Ash nails Ben with a head butt and climbs the ropes. He peforms the lightning bolt and Danny peforms a ghost vortex. Danny picks up Zukos micro phone.

" I will see you to inside the triple cage." Danny said.

" This is just a preview of what we will see inside the triple cage." Dxphantom said. Danny and Ash stood up on the turnbuckles at opposite ends.

" Comeing up next Timmy takes on Spongebob." Joeys said as the show went to commercial break.

oOo

Owen Harts theme plays as Spongebob is half way through his entrance.

" Well we welcome you back to NCW Saturday Night Spongebob coming off a lose from heat with his tag team partner. He looks to change all of that tonight." Dxphantom said.

Bret Harts second WCW theme plays as the crowd has mixed emotions when Timmy comes out.

" And his opponent, from Dimsdale, California, Double T Timmy Turner." The announcer said.

The match begins. Timmy begins delting blows to Spongebob. He then whips Spongebob into the corner. Timmy grabs Spongebobs arm and slams it in the turnbuckle. He then hits Spongebob in the gut with his shulder. Timmy grabs Spongebob by the waist and trys to suplex him but Spongebob counters with a swinging neck breaker. He then Grabs Timmy's are, pulls Timmy forward and then around and hits him with a clothsline. Spongebob then grabs Timmy's leg and pulls him over to the ropes. He stomps on Timmy's ankle and then grags Timmy into the center of the ring.

1…2

Timmy kicks out. Sponge bob Grabs Timmy's head and throughs him into the ropes. Spongebob steps back and trys to peform a texas clothsline but Timmy ducks and Spongebob goes flying into the ground.

1…..2…..3…..4

Timmy gets out and slams Sponge bob on the announcers table and then whips Spongebob back into the the ring. Timmy climbs up to the top rope and then peforms a swanton bomb.

Timmy grabs Spongebobs legs and puts him into the sharpshooter. Spongebob trys to reach to the ropes but Timmy pulls him back into the right center of the ring. Spongebob taps.

" Here is your winner Timmy Turner." The announcer said.

" Spongebob still has not won a match in NCW. But Timmy will be going into Now Way Out with momentum for the fatal four way ladder match."

Kanes theme burned plays.

" Wait who is this".

Huge blast occurs and flames rise from the stage.

"That's that's got to be Ozai, one of the men who will be in that ladder match." Joey said.

Ozai steps into the ring and grabs Timmy by the neck and fire slams Timmy[ choke slam]. The all four post erupt in flames.

" What the heck happened." Dxphantom asked.

" Well Ozai has made a impact here tonight" Joey said. " But up next we have Hardcore action The Hardcore division heats up, Aang vs. Eugene krabs next."

oOo

" The following hardcore match is set for one fall." The announcer said.

Sabu's Huka Blues plays as the arena erupts into cheers.

" Introducing first from the southern air temple, This is Aang."

The camera quickly pans from the ring to the crowd and to Aang.

" Aang has been on a roll in NCW, last week he knocked off Tarrlock and tonight we will see if he can knock off the million dollar krab." Joey said.

I come from Money plays as mr. krabs comes out. The crowd begins to boo.

" And his opponent from The Bikini Bottom, The Millon Dollar Krab, Eugene Krabs." The announcer said.

" Mr. Krabs is Making his debut in NCW and some say he starts with a up hill battle." Dxphantom said.

" Well in my opinion yes he does, he has to face Aang who is defenitly a opposite of Krabs, A high flyer and this is a Hardcore match." Joey said.

The match begins. Aang drops Krabs with punches after punches. He then pulls him up and whips him into the corner. Aang goes outside and Grabs a table from under the ring. He then goes over and places each end of the table on the ring and the announcers table. He grabs a chair from under the ring and slides into the ring. He trys to hit Krabs with the chair but he grabs the chair. He then hits Aang on the back with it. Mr Krabs Places the chair on Aang and puts the chair between the tunbuckles. He then goes over to Aang and pulls him up. He throughs him into the chair. Aang grabs the rope and falls onto one knee. Krabs climbs the turnbuckle. He trys to deliver a diving elbow but Aang ducks. Krabs nails the mat and injurys is arm. Aang climbs the ropes and peforms a moonsault.

1…2

Krabs kicks out and Aang Throughs Krabs on the table.

Aang props the chair up and does Sabu's pose.

" oh no, don't do this Aang, Sabu nearly ended his career doing this." Joey said.

Aang backs to the ropes. He runs up onto the chair ans=d jumps onto Krabs who was partial standing. The table snaps and the announcer table collpases.

The Crowd began chanting." Holy s***."

" Oh My God!" Joey exclaimed.

" Aang or Mr. Krabs might have broken there necks." Dxphantom said.

Four EMTs come out with strechers. The one trys to move Aang but he motions them to go. Aang slowly gets up and and walks over to the stretcher. He then shuves it and runs over Krabs. He then puts Krabs on the stretcher board and straps him down. He then pushes the stecher to the side of the ring and rolls him in strapped to the board. He then props the board against the turnbuckle and backs back. He runs up and spears Krabs and the board snaps. He then unties him and pins him.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner. Aang." The announcer said. Aang gets up but falls back down.

" I don't know if he is going to be 100% at No Way Out but this is just a small slimmer of what you will see in that Triple Cage." Dxphantom said.

" But coming up next it is official, Danny is in his first NCW match as he takes on Zuko." Joey said.

New H outlaws theme plays.

" The following contest is set for one fall, Introducing first from the fire nation, occuponied to the ring by Ben, Zuko." The announcer said.

" Well erlier tonight Omnimix was out talking and where intrupted by Danny and Ash." Dxphantom said.

The Game by Motorhead plays. As Danny comes out in Triple H style

" And his opponent, From Amity Park Winscoinsin, He is the Halfa, Danny Phantom." The announcer said.

" Ladies and Gentleman you are looking at one of the man that has made Cartoon wrestling so famous." Joey said.

" And now we will see what he really can do." Dxphantom said as the bell rings. Zuko shuves Danny and yells, " We are the best." Danny grabs Zukos arm and flips him over and Grabs him. He grabs Zukos arm and pushes it to the ground. He then picks him up and whips him into the corner. He nails Zuko in the gut with his shoulder and then delivers a chop. He then delivers a bulldog and covers.

1

Zuko kicks out. Danny grabs Zuko and trys to deliver a neckbreaker but Zuko counters with a high knee. He then runs back and spings off the ropes and peforms and spring board clthsline. Zuko then covers.

1

Zuko gets up and bounces off the ropes and delivers a leg drop. He then trys to lock Danny into the STF but Danny picks him up and drops him on his back. He turns around and delivers a spinebuster.

" Danny is fired up, getting ready." Joey said.

Danny delivers a ghost vortex and covers.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner Danny Phantom." The announcer. Ben grabs a chair and climbs into the ring and attacks Danny.

" Oh no, these two have enough." Dxphantom said. Zuko slowly got up and began stomping on Danny. Suddenly Ash comes done the ramp and grabs Zuko and delivers rolling Thunder and goes outside of the ring and begin to roll. Aang then comes out and grabs Ben and he takes out ben. Danny shuves Aang out of the way and stomps on Ben. Aang pumbles Danny. Tucker then comes out and delivers mandimaclaw on Aang.

" All six members in the Triple Cage are taking out each other." Joey said as Danny goes outside and grabs the steel steps and rams Ben with them. Ash is down and Zuko grabs a ladder. He then props it up and climbs it and flys off and lands on Ash. Aang tosses Tucker over the barricade and the two start fighting in a aisle. Danny pulls Ben up onto the stage and shuves him into the staging. He then delivers a spinebuster off the stage.

He gives the Triple H pose as the show ends.

Tommarow on PPV Sokka and Amon square off at No Way Out.

And do not miss the Triple Cage match.

No Way Out.


	4. No Way Out PPV

Memory remains by Metelica plays for the intro of No Way Out.

" And Now NCW presents No Way Out."

The pyro goes off in the war memorial as the fsns were cheering.

" Welcome everyone to Now way Out I'm Joey Styles alongside dxphantom for the first NCW Pay-Per-View." Joey said.

" And tonight that demotic triple cage hangs high in the rafts as six men will be locked in that and the person to leave the cage with the title wins the championship." Dxphantom informs.

Chris jerichos theme plays.

" The following contest is set for one fall, introducing first Naruto."

" This young man has had a great debut in NCW and tonight he faces Tarrlock." Joey said.

Line in the sand by Motorhead plays.

" And his opponent from Republic City Tarrlock."

The match begins. Tarrlock begins delting blows to the head of Naruto. Tarrlock then headbuds him and shuves him into the corner. Tarrlock comes over and delivers a chop to Naruto and then whips Naruto into the corner. Tarrlock comes over and trys to punch Naruto but Naruto reverses and begins delting blows to Tarrlock. Naruto then knees Tarrlock and whiups him over the ropes.

1…2…3…

Naruto climbs out of the ring and slams Tarlock into thr e post and rolls him into the ring.

1…2…

Tarrlock kicks out. Naruto runs and bounces off the ropes and kicks Tarrlock in the head. Naruto picks up Tarrlock, puts him on his shoulders and peforms a F-5.

1…2…3.

" Here is your winner, Naruto."

" Naruto did not waste any time. This match was all him." Dxphantom said.

" Coming up next For the first time we will have a US heavyweight champion. Bolin vs. Brock vs. Ozai vs. Timmy Turner next. And later on Sokka is fed up he must defend his title against Amon and The six man Triple Cage match for the NCW championship." Joey said.

Bret Hart's second WCW theme plays.

" The following contest is the fatal four way Ladder match for the US heavywehight championship. Introducing first from Dimsdale, California Double T Timmy Turner."

" Timmy made his debut last week at Heat and now is one of four to have a shot at the title." Joey said.

Burned [ Kane's first WWE theme] plays.

" And his opponets first, from The fire nation, The phenoix king. Ozai."

"Well Ozai has never been in NCW action but last night he made a exploding entrance intruppting Timmy vs. Sponge Bob." Joeys said.

huge flames rise from each ring post.

The rockers theme plays.

" And there opponent From republic city he is one half of the fire ferrets, Bolin."

" Well Bolin has not have a good beginning in NCw but looks to put all that behind tonight." Dxphantom said.

Brock Lesnar's theme plays.

" Well here comes the pain." Joey said.

" And there opponets, Brock."

" Brock is in no good mood he has been attacked by Zuko and Ben and lost on heat." Joeys said. " And here we go."

The match begins by Brock attacking Bolin and Timmy going after Ozai. Ozai tosses Timmy out of the ring and goes outside ro grab a ladder. Brock corners bolin and delivers snake eyes. Brock goes out and heads toward Ozai who is going to one of the four alreadt propped ladders. Ozai folds the latter and rams Brock with it. Ozai tosses the ladder into the ring and props it. He begins climbing the ladder. Timmy come in and begins climbing on the other side. Ozai reached the top first and trys to grab the title. Timmy however punches ozai once. Brock Bolin comes gets back up and pushes the ladder and Ozai land on the rope and Timmy flys into the barricade. Brock on the outside picks another ladde and pushes it in the ring. Ozai slowly pulls himself up and is met by Bolin who begins punching him twice. But Bolin is attacked by Brock who trys to toss him out of the ring. Bolin however punches Brock till he is on his knees. Bolin Places one of the ladders beside brock and climbs it to the top. He then dives off it and lands on Brock.

" Oh My God!" Joey exclaimed.

Timmy Gets back into the ring and places the downed Ladder up and begins to climb it. Ozai however grabs timmy's leg and pulls him off the ladder. Everyone is down except for Ozai who goes out of the ring and pulls a ladder out from under the ring and pushes it in. ozai gets in the ring puts the ladder on one of the steps on one of the standing ladders and dose the same with the other end. Ozai picks up Timmy and puts him on the ladder. Ozai climbs the other end of the ladder to the top.

" Now Ozai don't do this thats is pure steel." Dxphantom says. Out of nowhere Bolin low blows Ozai and ozai falls onto Timmy and through the ladder and the ladder snaps in two and they fall onto the ring. Brock is also up and trys to push the ladder down. Bolin however grabs the title at the last second as he falls to the mat.

" here is ypur winner and new US heavy weght champion Bolin!" The announcer said.

" After all of this we finally have a champion." Joey said. Bolin gets up on the barricade and celebrates with the crowd.

" This guy deserves it." Dxphantom said.

Title Card.

" If you want more hardcore we have more Sokka defends his title against Amon. Hardcore title on the line next.'' Joey said.

Man in the box plays.

" Our next match up is a Hardcore match for the Hardcore championship. Introducing first, from the southern water tribe he is the hardcore champion Sokka." The announcer said.

" Let's see how this match came to be." dxphantom.

Dramatic music plays.

" you know how sick and tired I am at seeing Sokka hoisting that title?" Amon asked. " There. Since when hishe the top guy. He never is first I am first I am the face of this company I am the leader of the reveloution."

Sokka comes out.

" You know I am sick and tired of you telling everyone that is a bender they need to be equalized. I lived my life without bending." Sokka said.

" You know how about you give me that title at No Way Out." Amon said.

" No you do not deserve it. Youdo not just ask for a match." Sokka said and begins leaveing.

Next day.

" Well we are excpecting a match up here this Monday." Mick said.

Suddenly Amon appears on the titantron.

" You know I considered what happened last week. I decided to give you a choice on defending your title or else." Amon said.

" Or else what." Sokka asked.

" Or else I will equalize your sister." Amon said.

"What they hell." Mick asked.

" Amon has lost it." Joey said. Sokka goes running back stage looking each room for Amon.

Sokka finds his dressing room and attacks Amon and his followers but finds Katara is not there.

" If you want to see your sister fight me at No Way Out." Amon said.

" Fine." Sokka said.

oOo

Mankind theme

" And his opponent from The southern water tribe, Amon." The announcer announced.

Amon charges into the ring and Begins punching Sokka. Amon grabs Sokkas head and throughs Sokka out of the ring on the announce table side. Amonrolls out of the ring and pulls a chair from under the ring. Amon turns around and nails Sokka with a chair three times. He then throughs sokka into the barricade [ steel Barricade]. Amon pulls the Apron up and tosses into the ring street signs, a trash can, a chair and lighter flued. He then turns around but is ment bya super kick from Sokka. Sokka grabs Amon and bounces his head off the announcer's table. Sokka whips Aon into the ring. Sokka gets in the ring and grabs the trash can. He nails Amon with the trash can. A backs up and waits till Amon is up then he trys to peform the ice breaker but Amon counters with equalized. He then grabs the lighter fluid and starts drenching sokka with it. He then goes outside and under the ring and grabs a lighter[ One used for campfires.

Sokka slowly gets up and grabs the bottle of lighter fluid and squarts some on Amon as he trys to get in the ring. Amon lights Sokka on fire and accidently burns his arm.

" Oh My God." Joey exclaimed. Amon peforms the equalizer and covers.

1…2…3

" here is your winner and New hardcore champion, Amon." The announcer said.

Boo!

" Someone get a fire exinguashier out now." Dxphantom says as three medical personal comes out drenching Sokka with water. Sokka is not moving and is laying flat in the ring. Moremedical staff bring in a stretcher and put Sokka on it.

The crowd begins chanting lets go Sokka as the show takes a short break.

oOo

The lights dim and strobe beams come on as the cage is lowered.

" It's hard to belive that this is only the second triple cage cage in history. And the last one was 13 years ago in WCW." Joeys said.

" The following contest is the six-man, Triple Cage match for the NCW championship. Now two men will start this match, others will come in over the time period of the match. Now the only way to win is to make it to the third cage an bring the title back down and out the door."

Cactus Jacks theme plays.

" Well Tucker Foley is coming to the ring and he has comed prepaired, He is bringing a trashcan full of weapons." Dxphantom said.

Slow chemical plays.

Zuko makes his way to the ring and admiediatly starts delting blows at Tucker He then kicks Tucker in the head and then Shuves him out of the ring. Zuko goes to the outside and grabs one of the three standing ladders and pushes it in the ring. He places it under the opening to the second cage and begins climbing. Tucker gets back into the ring and starts attacking Zuko. He grabs Zuko and pulls him down the ladder and throughs him onto the mat. Tucker goes to his trash can and grabs a Singapore king. He then hits Zuko repediatly with it.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Sabus theme plays.

"Uh-Oh here comes Aang." Joey said as Aang came to the ring and enter the cage. He admediatly began attacking Zuko and pushed him into the turnbuckle. Aang began climbing the latter but was caught by Tucker who throughs him out of the ring. Zuko who is on the floor grabs a chair and pushes it in the ring. Tucker punches Aang to the point Aang was on his knees.

Zuko hits Tucker with a chair.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

My time plays as Ben comes out with base ball bat and went into the cage and begins nailing Aang with the bat. Tucker begins climbing the ladder and crawls into the second cage. Zuko also climbs up into the second cage.

" The second cage is possible the most dangerous cage, it is the hardcore cages there are trash cans, sticks,chairs, handcuffs, bolt cutters and so much more." Joey said

Zuko grabs Tuckers arm and whips him into the wall. He presses Tuckers face against the steel wall.  
Zuko then slams Tucker down onto the steel floor.

Meanwhile in the first cage Ben continues taking out Aang.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Game by motorhead plays.

Danny Phantom comes down the ramp and into the ring and starts punching Ben and pushes him out of the ring and Ben goes flying into the steel wall and gets busted open. Danny goes outside and Shuves Ben into the steel steps. Danny goes back into the ring and begins climbing the ladder. Tucker slowly gets up in the second cage and a close shot reveals he is busted open and badly. Zuko grabs the bolt cutters and begins cutting the chain that seals the door. Danny gets into the cage and waits till Zuko cuts the chain. Danny then punches Zuko ten times till Zuko is out.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Bret Harts first WCW theme plays as Ash runs down the. He goes into the the cage and begins attacking Ben. Ash kicks Ben in the head and then grabs The steel steps.

Ash, " Come On get up, Get Up."

Ash nails Ben with the steel steps and then goes into the ring.

Danny climbs up the second stage to the third cage. Zuko is close behind Danny. Tucker also is starting to climb the second cage. Danny goes into the third cage and grabs the title. He is however ment by Zuko who hits him with a superkick. Danny fall back into the cell and Zuko smears Danny's face on the steel cutting him open. Zuko grabs the title and leaves the third cage. Tucker punches Zuko and climbs to the top of the third cage. Tucker gives the TF symbol then lands on Zuko who is up, they fall off the top of the second cage and land on the top of the first cage.

Ash climbs up the ladder into the second cage and out the cage door. He picks up Zuko and throughs him off the cage down to the mat. A huge cheer rises over the crowd.

" Oh MMMYYYY Y GGGGGODDDDD!" Joey exclaimed. Danny climbs down the second cage and starts attacking Ash. He throughs him into the second cage and grabs a Singapore cane and hits Ash with the cane. Danny climbs down the ladder where Ben grabs the ladder and begins pushing it. Danny jumps off halve way down and stares at Ben. He then peforms the DX chop and peforms the vortex on Ben. He then turns his direction to Aang. Aang try's to punch Danny but Danny counters with a spinbuster. Danny picks the title up and leaves the ring.

" Danny is going to do it, he is going to become the champion. Suddenly out of nowhere a guy in a black T-shirt slams the door on Danny. He then comes in and punches Danny over and over. He then peforms goe to SGF and then pushes the title back into the ring. Ben grabs the title and then goes out of the ring and begins punching Danny. He shuves Danny into the cage. Danny's one side of hisface begins to bleed. He instructes the other man to grab a table from under the ring. The man places the table against the corner of the cage. He places Danny against the table. Ben then spears Danny through the table. He then orders The man to drag Danny. Danny grabs the belt at the last second as Ben makes it through the cage.

" Wait what? Ben has the title but Danny is hanging onto it." Joey said.

" Who the hell won."

" Ladies and Gentlemen, has a result of both men grabbing the title, this match is a draw, Making your winner Ben tyenosen."

" What, Danny had it." Dxphantom said.

Ben grabs Danny and puts him into the Omni-lock on the ramp.

" Folks this match is over but Ben dosen't want Danny to get up." Joey said.

Suddenly out of nowhere Aang comes out of nowhere and breaks the lock. Aang then begins delting blows to the man over and over Aang goes over the barricade and grabs a spectetors chair. Places it behind the barricade then jumos onto the chair and lands onto the man.

" This whole place is canrige. Zuko is down outside by the cage, Tucker is out ontop of the cage, Ash is down in the second cage, and Danny, Ben, Aang and this still unidentified man." Dxphantom said.

" What will we see tommarow?'' Joey asked as the show ended.


	5. NCW Monday Night Heat 1 21 13

Save My soul plays.

The pyro goes off.

" Welcome everyone to monday night Heat, I'm Joey Styles alongside Mick Foley. This is the aftermath of No Way Out and we are only 23 days away from WrestleWars 18." Joey said.

" We are live in the Manatahn Center in New York City." Mick Foley said

Slow Chemical plays. Zuko comes out with a neckbrace on.

" Well last night at No Way Out six man battled inside a Triple Cage. Ash and Zuko were fighting on top of the first cage when this happened." Mick said. the footage changes to last night.

" Oh God don't do it Ash." Joey exclaimed.

Ash picks up Zuko and throughs him off the cage down to the floor.

" Oh MMMYYYYY GGGGGODDDDD!" Joey exclaimed.

The screen comes back to the present where Zuko is standing in the ring.

"Last night I was in a triple Cage and I had my title all I had to do was climbs down the ladder. But as you know Ash Ketchum through me off the cage." Zuko said.

" You fell off, you fell off." The crowd began to chant.

" Now Ash if you are watching this out in TV land let it be known you perposly took me and only me out." Zuko said. " If you have a problem about we tell at my face. Because now I will lose almost half a month of my career. And if you dare touch me I will sue you." He holds up a contract.

Bret Hart's first WCW theme plays.

" Well here comes the man that injured Zuko." Joey said.

" First off I have no clue what you are talking about. You had the title and I wanted it." Ash said. " Second what did you expect. It was anything goes."

" But did you seriously have to through me onto the floor." Zuko said.

" Listen to yourself, you two nights ago said you were the best." Ash said. " Now you are whining about a bruise."

" You do not want to admit it do you." Zuko said. " You don't want to admit that you are a lying, sell out."

Zuko shuved Ash.

" And if you lay a hand on me I will fined you." Zuko said.

Ash stands there in distraught.

" You said you will be better in a half a month didn't you." Ash said.

" Yeah why?" Zuko asked.

" How about in 20 days we end this, at WrestleWars." Ash said.

" Can't you understand I am injured." Zuko said.

" Yeah but you been wanting to end me, get your revenge. Do it at WrestleWars." Ash said.

" Your on." Zuko said.

Zuko steps out of the ring.

" Well I think Zuko will have to be ready in 20 days at WrestleWars." Mick said.

" Up next Naruto takes on our new Us heavywheight champion Bolin." Joey said.

Chris Jericho's theme plays.

" The following contest is set for one fall. Making his way to the rin, Naruto." the announcer said.

" Well Naruto coming off a good night last night at no way out knocking off Tarrlock and looking tonight to improve his winning streak." Mick said.

the rockers theme plays.

" And his opponet from Republic City, he is the US heavywhieght champion Bolin." the announcer said.

" Well Bolin had a great night last night he overcame the odds and defeated some of our higher wrestlers in that Ladder match for the Us. Heavywheight championship.: Joey said. " Next time we are pay-per view we will bein Indianapolis, Indiana for WrestleWars 17."

The match begins with Naruto locking up and kicking Bolin in the gut. Naruto grabs Bolin by the ahead and shuves him into the turnbuckle. Naruto then grapples Bolin and throughs him down on the mat. Naruto gets up on the top turnbuckle. He trys to deliver a diving leg drop but Bolin moves and rolls outside the ring. Bolin slowly pulls himself up and rolls into the ring. Hey grabs Naruto by the head and begins delting blows to the head of Naruto. He then whips Naruto into the corner. He then backs up and spears Naruto into the turnbuckle. Bolin backs up and the runs and flips 180 and peforms a cannonball senton. He the pulls Naruto out of the ring and flips him over himself. Bolin climbs up the ropes and delivers a elbo drop.

1...2

Naruto kicks out and he somehow picks up Bolin on his shoulders and trys to peform a f-5 but Bolin gets off Naruto shoulders and peforms a superkick.

1...2...3

" Here is your winner, Bolin." the anouncer said.

" Well Bolin over came a huge obstucle lets take a look." Joey said.

" Naruto was trying to peform a F-5 on Bolin but he gets off Naruto shoulders and peforms a superkick." mick said.

" Well lets talk some more about No Way Out." Joeys said.

" Last night in Johnstown Sokka defended his title agianst Amon and well, this may be some of the most desterbing footage you ever seen." Joey said as a highlight from No Way Out plays. Amon picks up a bottle of lighter fluid and squarts it all over sokka. He then lights Sokka on fire and peforms a Equalizer.

1...2...3

EMT's come out and try to get a respond from Sokka who is out cold.

oOo

" Well we got a update about Sokka and he has lost tons of skin on his right arm and has third degree burns on his right leg and right arm and can not compete for almost a month." Joey said.

" It is just disgusting that a man could do shuch a thing." Mick said.

CHristen and Edge theme plays.

" The following tag team competion is set for one fall and is for the tag team championships. Introducing first Dash Baxtor and Kquan the Ravens." the announcer said.

Hardy Boyz theme plays

" and there opponets, they are the NCW world Tag Team champions, Ash and Brock." The announcer said.

" Ash and Brock became tag team champons after defeating the Gaang at Road to Glory Since then they have been dominating The NCW tag team division but tonight for the first time on FF.N the titles will be defended." Joey said.

The match begins with Ash and Kquan. Ash grabs the arm of Kquan and whips him infront of Ash and behind Ash till Ash lets go and Kquan goes falling into the corner. Ash then goes over and delivers a huge chop. He then delivers a german suplex and covers Kquan.

1...2

Kquan kicks out and Ash delivers a backbreaker to Kquan. Ash goes over and climbs the ropes. But Dash grabs Ashes leg and pulls him down and ash falls onto the apron. However the ref did not see it. Kquan goes over and tags Dash in. The two pick up Ash and slam him into the mat.

1...2

Ash kicks out and Dash grabs Ash and rams him into the turnbuckle. He then begins punching Ash.

1...2...3...4

Dash then grabs Ash and delivers a DDT. He then puts Ash into the sleeper hold. Ash begins to fade.

1

Brock gets in and breaks the count and begins pumbling Dash.

1...2...3...

Brock gets back out of the ring and onto the apron. Dash climbs trys to peforms a leg drop but Ash trips him. Ash runs over and tags Brock. Brock goes in and grabs Dash and repidiatly slams Dash into the mat over and over. He puts Dash on his shoulders and delivers a F-5.

1...2

Somehow Dash kicks out. And he puts Brock on his shoulders and delivers a GTS. He then bounces off the ropes and delivers a leg drop.

1...2...3

Surprisingly half of the crowd breaks into a cheer.

" Here is you winner and new World Tag Team champions, The Ravens." The announcer said.

" Oh My God it happened, it happened." Joey exclaimed.

" Finally Dash and Kquan are champions." Mick said.

" You may or may not hate them but these guys over came all odds. This might be the greatest upset in NCW history." Joey said. " Whatch this."

Rewind

Dash picks up Brock and delivers a GTS and then in slow motion shows the reaction of Kquan of the three count.

oOo

Dash and Kquan jump into the crowd where the fans celebrate with them.

" And if you think that is great comeing up next we have hardcore action and later on Ben has a announcement." Mick said.

oOo

Randy Orton's first theme plays.

" The following contest is a hardcore match, introducing first Sasuke Uchiha." the announcer said.

the crowd begins booing.

" Sasuke is making his NCW debut tonight in this hardcore match.[ I hate the Naruto series but other people use alot of the characters so thats why he is in NCW.]" Joey said.

Seve Austin's theme plays as the crwod goes into a roaring cheer.

" and his opponet, Fanboy." the announcer said.

" Well somebody else is also making there NCW debut." mick said.

the match begins with Sasuke taking down Fanboy and he begins bashing Fanboys head off the canvas. He then whips Fanboy over the rope and onto the floor near the ramp. Sasuke goes over the rope and pulls up the apron and grabs a chair, a trash can and a table. He begins setting up the table till Fanboy hits Sasuke in the back of his head and shuves him into the steel steps. Fanboy grabs the chair and tosses it in the ring. He then pushes Sasuke into the ring. Fanboy pushes the steps into the ring then he rolls into the ring. Fanboy then rams Sasuke into the croner. Fanboy takkes a step back and trys to gore him buthisv Sasuke rolls under the ring. He grabs Fanboys legs around the post and peforms a figure four. Fanboy reacjes for the chair and slams it onto Sasuke's head. Fanboy slowly backs into the ring grabing his leg. Sasuke grabs the dented chsir and rolls into the ring. He slams the chair on Fanboy's back. He then pins Fanboy.

1...2

Fanboy kicks out. Sasuke places the steel steps agianst the turnbuckle. He then grabs Fanboy by the head and trys to slam him into the steps but Fanboy counters and slams sasuke into the steps. Sasuke falls down. Fanboy waits for Sasuke to get up and then peforms a Frosty stunner. He pins Sasuke.

1...2...3

" here is your winner, Fanboy." The announcer said. fanboy climbs the turnbuckle and calls for two frosty freezy's. Two frosties fly into his hands and he bashes the frosies over awnd over and drinks them.

" Well comeing up next Ben addresses the NCW crowd." mick said as the show went to commercial break.

oOo

My Time plays as Ben comes out with his NCW title belt and a custom omnitrix title belt.

" Ah come on now he carrys to titles." Mick said. Ben shows off his custom belt to the crowd as the crowd boos him. He grabs a microphone and gets into the ring.

" Your a chump, Your a chump." the crowd chanted. Ben is about to talk.

Game by motorhead plays.

" Well someone is ticked off." mick said.

" Last night both Ben and Danny had the title at the same time but Ben wins due to champion rules." Joey said. Danny in Triple H style walks down the ramp and never loses I contact with Ben. Danny stares down Ben then climbs the turnbuckle and peforms his pose. He then gets infront of Ben and each other stare them down.

" Danny Danny Danny." Half of the crowd chants.

" Ben Ben Ben." the rest chant.

Danny looks at the Wrestlewars Icon hanging from the rafters. Ben looks as well. Ben the looks at Danny, smirks and walks to the corner of the ring and is about to leave the ring and then turns at Danny and comes right back to hims and peforms his omnitrix pose pointing to it. Danny peforms the DX chop. The lights dim to a greenish light as both men stare each other down. The show ends there.


	6. NCW Clash of the CHampions 1 25 13

Enter Sandman plays as the pyro goes off in the Toyota center. The camera pans over the crowd.

" Welcome everyone to NCW's first ever Clash of the Champions we are live in York, PA in the Toyota center I'm Joey Styles along with the human suplex machine Taz." Joey said.

" Well it is great to be back at the anouncer's table with you as we get ready for a line up of events. The Hardcore title, Tag Team and NCW title will be defended. Could time be up for the Heavywheight champion Ben as he takes on Ash." Taz said.

The Game by motorhead plays as Danny comes out in a leather jacket.

" Well it is official at WrestleWars 18 it will be Danny Phantom vs. Ben 10 and if Ben is the champion after tonight it will be for the NCW title." Joey said.

" 11 days ago I intrupted Ben for three reasons." Danny said." One I should be the champion, I would have if it wasn't for that other guy helping Ben. Second Somebody needs to shut him up and end his regin. Third…"

My Time plays.

" Well here is the current champion." Taz said.

" Danny, you do realize I know the third reason." Ben said. " We are the last two of our kind. There is no other people like us."

" You know it Ben that you are as equal as me." Danny said.

" And you know that we can both end each other." Ben said.

" That's why at WrestleWars we don't have a normal match." Danny said. " A match where there are no rules, anything goes. I'm talking about No Holds Barred."

" Your on." Ben said.

My Time plays as Ben leaves.

oOo

Comercial

Expreince the moments that changed NCW, and shaped it. From the beginning in 1979 to the present. It is all here.

NCW: Classics from the Past.

oOo

" The following contest is for the World Tag Team championships." The announcer said.

Edge and Christian's theme plays as The Rvaens come down the ramp. [ Well there is no ramp, it is just carpet going from a minitron to the ring.]

" Introducing first from Amity Park, the Ravens." The announcer said.

" They Ravens won the titles last Monday against the Pokemon trainers and tonight they have there first title defense." Joey said.

Daniel Bryan's theme plays

" And there opponets from the bikini Bottom, at a total combined wheight at 555 lbs, The krusty krushers." The announcer said.

" Who are these pretty color fellows they think they can make it in NCW." Taz said.

" Well I… I do not know." Joey said.

The match begins with Patrick and Dash. Dash and Patrick lock and and try to shuve the other down. Patrick stopped and kicked Dash in the stomach. Patrick dives on Dash and goes for a quick cover but Dash kicks out. Dash grabs Patrick and puts him in a head lock. Patrick trys to grab Dash but Dash delivers a face plant. He then puts Patrick in a boston Crab. Patrick claws his way to the ropes and kicks off Dash. Dash gets back up but Patrick kicks him with a Enzugeni. Patrick makes a diving tag and Spongebob comes in. Spongebob grabd Dash and throughs Dash into the post. Dash slowly falls out of the ring and onto the concrete floor.

[ In my wrestling promotion I have stopped count outs unless it is a last man standing.]

Spongebob goes outside and he delts three blows to Dash. He then picks up Dash and slams his head off of the barricade.[ Steel barricade] Spongebob grabs Dash by the head and rolls him into the ring. Spongebob gets in and tags Patrick and the two suplex Dash. Patrick covers.

1…2…

Dash kicks out at the last second. Patrick picks Dash up and trys to peform a swinging neck breaker but Dash counters with a spear. He pulls his way over to Kquan and tags him in. Kquan delivers three chops and whips Patrick into the ropes. Kquan somehow puts Patrick on the top rope and suplexes Patrick off the turnbuckle and Patrick through the canvas.

" Oh My God!" Joey exclaimed.

The crowd began chanting, " Holy S***."

The ref went over to the hole and the two were not responded. He gets up and is about to ring the bell but Patrick begins to pull himself out of the hole. Dash slowly got up and on his knees hits a KO punch and covers.

1…2…3

" Again aginst all odds The Ravens are champions." Joey said. As Dash slowly rolled out of the ring were he dosen't move. Two people bring out a stretcher.

" Never Patrick or Dash are moving." Taz said. Dash his helped up where he refuses to be cared out on a stretch. Kquan gets out of the ring and helps Dash leave the ring.

" Coming up next the Hardcore title will defended Amon takes on the vetran Iroh." Joey said.

oOo

" Ladies and gentleman welcome back to NCW Clash of the Title when we went to commercial break we had had our NCW Tag team titles where Dash suplexed Patrick off the turnbuckle and the ring broke. So has we have our hardcore match will start in on the stage while our crew fix our ring for our main event.

Mankind theme plays

" The following match is a falls count anywhere match for they NCW hardcore championship. Introducing first from Republic City He is the hardcore champion, this is Amon." The announcer said.

Taz music plays.

" And his opponent from The fire nation, he is the dragon of the west, he is Iroh." The announcer said.

" Well that theme sounds familiar to you dosen't it." Joesy said as he cameras turned to Taz and Joey sitting at the anouncer's table beside the stage.

" Yeah it does, it's ok I will allow it." Taz said.

The match begins with Iroh grabbing Amon and punching him till he is down on the floor. Iroh stomps on Amon's face. Iroh grabs Amon and tosses him face first into the steel frame. He then Shuves him into the steel barricade. He clothslines Amon over the barricade. Iroh gets to the top of the barricade and falls off and delivers a elbow drop. Iroh slowly gets up and grabs a pan that one of the fans are holding. He nails Amon with the pan and covers.

1…2

Amon kicks out. Iroh picks up Amon and trys to through him into the steel barricade but Amon counters and kicks Iroh into the barricade. Amon tackles Iroh and begins delting blows to the head of Iroh. Amon folds a chair in the crowd and turns around and slams it on iroh four times. He whips Iroh into the crowd where three spectators fall. Amon goes over and delivers a DDT on the concrete floor. Amon gets up and drags Iroh out of the arena into the backstage. Iroh trips Amon and slams Amon into the brick wall. He then throughs Amon into a door which collapses. Amon slowly claws his way up and grabs a cup of water and tosses it at Iroh which does nothing. Iroh grab Amon and peforms a vertical suplex. He then pins Amon.

1…2

Amon kicks out and kicks Iroh in the jaw. Amon gets up and whips Iroh out of the room into the wall. Amon then throughs Iroh outside into the arena where a begins to drag Iroh up the steps. Iroh counters with a punch but Amon hits a cycle kick. Amon walks up the steps and gets on the rail and dives off and delivers a swanton bomb and lands on Iroh who fall on his shoulders. He pins Iroh

1…2…3

" Here is you winner and still hardcore champion Amon." The announcer said. Suddely out of the crowd Aang jumps the barricade with a Singapore cane and attacks Amon with it repediatly on the spine.

" That's Aang, he is best friends with Sokka who Amon had injured at No Way Out." Joey said.

" Oh god, look at the whelts." Taz said. Aang delikvers a rushin leg sweep. He then pushes Amon into the staging where he continues to hit Amon with the cane. Aang goes over to the announcer table and pulls off a headset from Taz.

" Amon, I have had it. You injure people and then hide in the shadows. This is getting f***ing old. I am going to end you and your hardcore regin at WrestleWars." Aang said.

" Well the anger of Aang has over whelmed him, he wants revenge." Joey said as Aang stands over Amon and the show comes to a end.

oOo

**If you want more matches, more rivalries PM me if you want me to write a match, rivalriy, or new wrestler or anything to help NCW. Help NCW become Extreme.**


	7. NCW Saturday Night

Save my soul plays as the camera pans over the crowd and too the NCW entrance stage.

" Welcome everyone to Saturday Night prime I am joey styles alongside dxphantom for a explosive night live in Ebensburg, PA." Joey said.

Road dogg's theme plays as omnimix comes out. Zuko is still wearing a neck brace.

" Well I don't want to know what these guys have to say." Dxphantom said.

" Well lookie what we have here." Zuko said.

" Is it just me or does it seem like every week we are in the same northeastern town." Ben said.[ I am not trying to offend anyone.]

" You should be on your knees begging for us to talk." Zuko said. " To us because Omnimix's grip on NCW grows bigger."

Kevin Nash 2003 theme plays.

" Ladies and gentleman please welcome the man who attacked Danny Phantom at No Way Out two weeks ago." Ben said. " My friend Kevin Levin."

Kevin gets into the ring and grabs a microphone.

" People of Ebensburg what's up?" Kevin says as the entire arena boos.

" Tonight the army grows as we get more and more soldiers to take down people like Ash ketchum." Zuko said. " Aang, and the big man himself Danny Phantom."

The Game [ minus the intro] plays as Danny comes out and grabs a microphone.

" Lets get one thing straight, these people are why you are wrestling on NCW and you Zuko, someone needs to shut you up." Danny said. He looks over at Kevin.

" Kevin Levin. Long time no see last time I saw you, you slammed the steel door on me." Danny said.

" Let's get one thing straight if you did become champion you would have still been demolished by omnimx." Kevin said.

" Danny how about this tonight you face me and Kevin since Zuko is injured still, with a partner of your choice and see how ready you are for WrestleWars." Ben said.

" Any partner?" Danny asked.

" Yup." Zuko said.

" Your on but I have you thing to show you." Danny said. He turned his direction to Kevin and he peforms a ghost vortex on him. Zuko and Ben run out of the ring.

" Well Danny looks to be ready but is our Us heavywheight champion ready. He goes one on one with Aang next.

oOo

NCW will be on Pay per view feburary 10, 2013 in Indianapolis at the Lucas oil stadium for WrestleWars 18.

Ben vs, Danny for the NCW title.

And

Ash vs. Zuko

Live on PPV.

oOo

Taz theme plays as the crowd explodeds into a roar.

" The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from the fire nation. He is the dragon of the west this is Iroh." The announcer said.

" Well last night on Clash of the Champions Iroh faced off against Amon for the hardcore championship and has you can see Iroh is showing the wounds from last night." Joey said as the camera showed Iroh had bandages wrapped around on his head and right shoulder.

" I am even shocked he is here and wrestling." Dxphantom said.

Abyess's old TNA theme plays.

" And his opponent making his debut in NCW, Skulker." The announcer said.

" Well look at what we have." Dxphantom said.

" He is a ghost wrecking machine, he is a hunter and tonight looks to make Iroh the hunted." Joey said.

The bell rings as the match begins. Iroh locls up with Skulker and then puts him in a arm lock. Skulker counters and delivers a kick and picks up Iroh and delivers a vertical suplex. Skulker grabbed the legs of Iroh and put him in a boston crab. Iroh pulls his way to the bottom rope where Iroh kicks off Skulker and pulls himself up the ropes. Skulker charges into the corner but Iroh ducks under the ropes. Skulker stops himself and jumps on the top turnbuckle. Skulker turns around and jumps off the turnbuckle and lands on Iroh outside of the ring.

The crowd began chanting, " NC dub NC dub NC dub."

" This is NCW and it is not for the faint of heart." Joey said.

Skulker gets up and grabs Iroh but Iroh puts him in the Tazmission. Skulker blacks out and Iroh relaeases the hold and rolls him in the ring. Iroh pins Skulker.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Iroh." The announcer said.

" Well Iroh can put all of last night behind him." Dxphantom said.

" NCW will be back just in a couple minutes." Joey said as the show went to commercial break.

oOo

" When NCW comes back to PPV it will be in Indianapolis for WrestleWars 18." Joey said.

The rockers theme plays

" The following hsrdcore match is set for one fall, in the ring from Republic City, the US heavywhieght champion, Bolin." The announcer said.

" Well at WrestleWars Bolin will defend his title in a three way Dance against Timmy and Ozai and as we know those two have a heated rivalry as of late." Dxphantom said.

Brock lesnar's theme plays

" And his opponent, Brock." The announcer said.

The match begins with the two walking up and Brock over powering Bolin who is thrown into the corner. Brock runs up and delivers a huge chop. He then lifts Bolin up and tosses him over the rope and onto the floor. Brock gets out of the ring and slams Bolin's head to the floor over and over. Brock then places Brock on the side of the barricade. Brock then backs up and charges and spears Bolin through the Barricade.

"Oh My God." Joey exclaimed.

" NC dub NC dub NC dub." The crowd cheered.

Brock slowly gets up and grabs a chair and trys to hit it Bolin with it but bolin trips him. He sees a fan with a trash can and grabs it.

" Look what the fans have brought here tonight." Dxphantom said.

Bolin slamsit against the head of Brock. Brock collapses but Bolin grabs a chair and hits Brock on the spine with a chair. Bolin pins Brock.

1…2

Brock kicks out and Bolin delivers a DDT on the concrete busting open Brock. Bolin the drags Brock back in the ring and pulls up the apron. He grabs a chair and rolls into the ring with the the table and places it on the turnbuckle. He pulls up brock by the head and whips him into the table. He the pins Brock.

1…2…3

"Here is your winner, Bolin." The announcer said.

" What a match." Dxphantom said.

The scenes change to the hallway back stage with Danny talking to somebody who is in the other room.

" Well up next who is Danny's partner." Joey asked.

oOo

Road Doog theme plays as Omnimix comes out.

" The following is a tag team contest set for one fall. Making there way to the ring Ben tyneson and Zuko, Omnimix." The announcer said as the boos filled the arena.

" Well Ebensburg has some things to say to Omnimix." Joey said.

" Well I am wanting to know who Danny picked as his partner." Dxphantom said.

The game by motor head plays as Danny comes out and stops on the ramp. Back's up and his music stops.

" Well who is it." Joey asked as the camera changed to the worried faces of Omnimix.

Dx theme plays

" Oh no. no that can't be." Said dxphantom as green flashing strobe lights come on as the camera runs up to the stage where Danny and Ash come out.

" Oh My God it's Ash Ketcum CX IS BACK!" Joey exclaimed as Ash and Danny walk down the ring.

" Making there way to the ring, Ash Ketchum and the halfa Danny Phantom, Cartoon X." The announcer said

The fans begin to chant, " CX CX CX CX."

The match begins with Danny and Kevin and Danny takes down Kevin and begins delting punches. Danny whips Kevin in the corner where Danny places his boot on the neck of Kevin.

" Well Danny is frustrated with Kevin, Kevin cost him the NCW championship." Dxphantom said.

Danny picks up Kevin and delivers a belly to belly suplex. He trys to pin Kevin.

1…2

Danny Pulls up Kevin and trys to peforms a swinging neck breaker but Kevin reverses and delivers a DDT. He then grabs the arm of Danny and twist it and slams it to the canvas. Kevin bends Danny's leg forward and backwards and goes over and tags Ben in. Ben grabs Danny and delivers a bulldog and pins Danny.

1…2

Ben picks up Danny and looks to peforms a superfick but Danny counters and whips Ben in the corner. Danny tags Ash. Ash steps in and begins deliver blows to the head of Ben. He then Peforms a suplexs and climbs the ropes. Ash jumps off and delivers a lightning bolt snd covers.

1…2…3

" Here are your winners, Ash Ketchum and Danny Phantom, Cartoon X."the announcer said.

" Well we just saw the reunion of CX and a preview of what we will see at WrestleWars." Dxphantom.

" From Ebensburg, PA good night." Joey said. The camera showed Cx peforming the DX chop as the show came to a end.

**No not forget if you want me to write a match you want or if you want NCW to have a new wrestler. PM me and tell me. Please do and help make NCW better for you.**


	8. NCW Monday Night Heat 1 28 13

" EC DUB EC DUB EC DUB EC DUB EC DUB!" the crowd chanted. The camera panned over the crowd in the ECW Arena.

oOo

ECW theme plays as the intro to Monday Heat plays.

" Welcome everyone to NCW well tonight it seems it is ECW, I'm Joey Styles alongside Mick Foley for a great night." Joey said.

ECW theme plays as DXP comes out.

" How is everyone doing tonight here in the ECW Arena?" Dxphantom asked. The crowd erupted.

" Tonight we are in the city of Hardcore for a event. But I came out here to say that next month we will be in the hamsterian ballroom for a ECW tribute event and a NCW PPV called Hardcore Heaven." Dxphantom said.

The crowd erupted in ECW cheers and thank you DXP chants.

" I knew you would remember that name." dxphantom said." And tonight we will have a bring your own weapons match and I can see you brought weapons. So have fun tonight everyone."

oOo

" The following contest is for the very first ever NCW Fanfiction. Net championship." The ECW announcer[ do not know his name]. " And will be contested under ECW rules."

Sting's theme plays as Dan Phantom comes out.

" Who the hell is that." Mick asked.

" That is if I am reading this correctly Dan Phantom the futuristic evil version of Danny Phantom." Joey said.

Chris Jericho theme plays.

" And his opponent, Naruto." The announcer said.

The match begins with Naruto punching Dan but dan easily dodges the last one and grabs Naruto and delivers three elbow chops. Naruto is forced into the corner where Dan delivered a elbow to the head of Naruto. Dan whips Naruto but Nruto grabs Dan and whips Dan over the turnbuckle. Naruto gets out and Lifts up the steel steps and Rams it to the side of the head of Dan. Naruto pulls up the apron of the ring and grabs a street sign. Naruto turns around and slams the sign on Dan. Naruto ulls himself up the steel barricade. He then trys to deliver a headbutt but Dan grabs Dan and delivers a RKO. Dan get up and pulls out a table from under the ring. He sets it up and then grabs another table and props it on top of the first. Dan turns around and Naruto hits him with the steel steps. Naruto the rolss himself and Dan into the ring and pins him.

1…2

Naruto gets up and whips Dan into the corner. Naruto gets on the turn buckle behind him and pulls up Dan onto the turnbuckle. He trys to peform a suplex but Dan blocks. Naruto reposition himself on the turnbuckle with his back facing the tables. He then suplexes Dan and the to go flying into the two tables and the tables break in half.

"Oh My God!" Joey Exclaimed.

"Holy s***." The crowd chanted.

Naruto pushes the broken piece of table off of him and then rolls out of the pile. Dan pulls himself up by the barricade. A camera zooms in to show Naruto's arm is busted open. Dan Naruto slowly walks over and delivers to punches to the face of Dan. He then slams Dan's face on the steel barricade. Naruto the shuves Dan over the steel barricade. Naruto trys to grab Dan but Dan then suplexes Naruto over the steel barricade. Dan delivers a leg drop once. He then grabs a steel chair one of the fans where holding. He nails Naruto with it twice but Naruto ducks and Dan hits the steel chair off of the barricade. Naruto the grabs Dan and shuves him over the barricade. He then slams Dan in the post and then rolls Dan into the ring. Anruto then picks up Dan and peforms a F-5. He then pins Dan.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner and new champion. Naruto." The announcer said.

" What a match. This was ECW." Mck said. As Naruto climbs the ropes and holds up the title belt.

" Coming up next we have tag team action The ravens take on Fanboy and Chum Chum . And tonight Omnimix said a new member will be joining them." Joey said.

oOo

Stone Cold's Disturbed theme plays

" The following tag team match is set for one fall." The announcer said. " Introducing first at a total combined wheight at 200 lbs, Fanboy and Chum Chum."

" Well Fanboy made his debut on NCW last week and has announced that he and Chum Chum wll freeze NCW." Mick said.

Christian and Edge theme plays as The Ravens come out from the crowd.

" And there opponets, at a total combined wheight at 385 lbs, The Ravens." The announcer said.

" Well the Ravens last Friday they would do anything to win the championship even going through the ring." Joey said.

*** Video clip from Clash of the champions***

Dash suplexes his opponent off the turnbuckle and through the canvas,

oOo

The match begins with Kquan and Chum Chum. Kquan grabs Chum Chum and Whps hm forward and backwards and then nto a corner. Kquan goes over to the corner and then grabs the head of Chum Chum and headbutts him. He then delivers a running bulldog and pins Chum Chum.

1…

Chum Chum kicks out and Kquan puts Chum Chum in a Cross face. Chum Chum trys to kick out. Chum Chum removes one of Kquan's arms and delievers a elbow Chum Chum turns around and delivers a chop. Chum Chum the climbs the ropes and dives off and delievers a body drop. Chum Chum walks over to Fanboy and tags him in. Kquan does the same with Dash. Fanboy and Dash go at it and brings Dash down and begins punching Dash. Fanboy then gets back and waits for Dash to get up and delivers a stunner.

1…2…3

" What!" Joey exclaimed.

" Here are your winners Fanboy and Chum Chum." The announcer said.

" What a upset, Dash was lost in Football land. Mick said.

" Fame gets to you but you have to remember He was injured after that fall." Joey said.

*** backstage***

Aang is seen taping is hands. He looks up and sees Zuko.

" Well look who it is the big man himself." Aang said.

" Look I am at least on a growing and successful stable, you, you only injure yourselfs for the fans.: Zuko said.

" You know I could of just left you lay in the ice in the north pole." Aang said.

Zuko slaps Aang in the face and Zuko leaves.

" Well coming up next our bring your own weapons match Aang takes on Timmy next." Joey said.

oOo

" On Feburary 10 we will be live on PPV in Indiana for WrestleWars 18." Mick said.

" The following, is the bring your own weapons match. An falls count anywhere." The announcer said. The fans cheer and hold up there weaponst that they brought to the arena.

Sabu's theme plays. Aang walks out but Timmy comes from behind and nails him with a bat.

" Well Timmy dosen't want to what and look what he has brought to the arena." Joey said.

Timmy grabs Aang and throughs him into the steel barricade. Timmy then tosses Aang over the barricade. Timmy goes over the barricade and grabs a barbed wire bat from one of the fans.

" Look what the fans have brought." Mick said.

Timmy hits Aang with the bat. He then presses the barbed wire against the forehead of Aang. He the tosses the bat out of the way. Timmy pins Aang.

1…2

Timmy grabs Aang up but Aang counters with a neck breaker. The camera zooms in and shows that Aang is busted open. Aang grabs the head of Timmy and he walks to the middle of the crowd. Aang grabs a kendlo stick from one of the fans and hits Timmy with it repediatly till it snapes. Aang then sshuves Timmy the entire way to the steel barricade where he tosses Timmyover it. Aang grabs a chair from the crowd and places it up. He runs up onto the chair and falls onto Timmy. Aang gets up and drags Timmy over to the steel teps where Timmy slams aang's head on the steel steps and into the ring. Timmy goes over to the barricade and grabs a frying pan from the crowd. He goes into the ring where he hits Aang in the head with it. Timmy covers.

1…2

Timmy pulls up Aang and trys to through him into the turnbuckle but Aang counters and throughs Timmy into the corner. Aang goes out of the ring and grabs a chair that a fan was holding and Aang rolls back into the ring and hits Timmy in the head. Timmy falls down and Aang places the chair on Timmy. Aang then peforms rolling thunder and pins Timmy.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner Aang." The announcer said. Aang gets up and is about to do his pose.

Road Dogg's theme plays as Omnimix comes out.

" Oh great now what." Mick said.

" Now has we said tonight we have a new member of Omnimix." Zuko said. " Aang you are not going to make it to WrestleWars."

From the crowd Amon comes out and nails Aang from behind. Timmy gets up and the to begin beating Aang up. Omnimix comes down and all 5 members begin attacking Aang.

" What?" Joey asked. " Somebody get in there."

The tud of a head set happens and Mick leaves the table and goes down the aisle way and sarts taking on Omnimx but they overwhelm him. Danny comes out of the entrance way but another member of Omnimix which is Tarrlock attacks him.

" It is a Omnix invasion…" Joey said before he is cut off by a equalist putting Joey in a head lock.

Zuko and Kevin pick up Aang and peform a suplex. Ben continues attacking Mick Foley.

*** Backstage***

Tucker is being attacked by a masked Omnimix member.

Scense change showing in the woman's dressing room Korra being attacked.

*** Arena***

Kevin goes out of the ring and begins tearing up the apron. Amon then sets fire of one of the turnbuckles as the flame forms the Omnitrix symbol. The show the comes to a end.


	9. NCW saturday night prime 2 2 13

*** Promo ***

Last Monday

" Oh now what?" Mick asked.

" Aang you are not going to make it to WrestleWars." Zuko said.

Amon jumps the railing and Omnimix attacks Aang.

The screen turns wave as horor music plays.

The Camera pans over the War Memorial.

" Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Saturday Night and last week on Heat one of the most disturbing moments happened in NCW history." Dxphantom said in a serious voice. Joey is not at his side. " Joey styles will not be announcing tonight because he is recovering from the Omnimix invasion that happened at the ECW arena. Tonightwe also know Omnimix will be out here."

[ Sabu's theme plays]

Aang comes out of the entrance way. The entrance way is a black curtain surrounded with a steel chain and two signs on the far end that say NCW. The announcer's table is on the lefts side of the entrance way. 8 lights four on each side are red or blue. Aang is carrying a microphone and a barbed wire steel chair and sits down into the ring.

" Now last Monday the actions of Omnimix injured both of our comentators, Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley, Korra, Me and many others in the locker room." Aang said. " I am fed up with this Omnimix crap. Every week they are thinking they are purifying NCW of what they and more saying Amon of people who have the upper power. Well somebody is going to something and at WrestleWars 18 I am going to take Amon's mask off, take this steel chair, smash it against his head and bust him open and bleed blood. You want justice I will give you it." Aang said and got up and leaves.

"Well it looks like Aang is going to punish Amon at WrestleWars 18." Dxphantom said.

JR's Theme plays[ Jack Fenton's theme]

"Well look who is joining me at the announcer's table." Dxphantom said. Jack takes a seat at the announcer's table.

"Well it's good to see you dxphantom, I will be filling in for Joey for this coming week." Jack says

oOo

" This next bout is set for one fall."

Chris Jericho's theme plays

" Introducing first, he is the Fanfiction Champion, Naruto." The announcer said.

" Well last Monday Naruto and Dan battled it out in a great match. It looked like Dan was going to win till Naruto delivered a F-5." Dxphantom.

Line in the sand followed by Road Dogg's theme plays.

" And his opponets from Republic City, Omnimix's very own, Tarrlock." The announcer said.

" As you heard Tarrlock has joined Omnimix and took out Danny but he has been on a losing streak and Tarrlock lost to Naruto two weeks ago at No Way Out." Jack said.

The match begins with Tarrlockgrabbing Naruto and grabbing his head and puching it to the ground. Tarrlock the grabs the legs of Naruto and bends each one forward and backwards. He then picks up Naruto and whips him into the corner Tarrlock then rams Naruto into the post and begins hitint Naruto's gut with a shoulder.[ Remember in NCW there are none of those count outs like if they are outside or attacking each other on the ropes.] Tarrlock delivers a huge chop and then peforms a belly to belly suplex. He then pins Naruto.

1…2

Naruto kicks out. He slowly moves away from Tarrlock but Tarrlock grabs him and slams his head in the turnbuckle and then over the ropes and onto the floor. Tarrlock bends over and grabs Naruto by the head. Naruto delivers a huge punch to the head of Tarrlock and then shuves Tarrlocks head into the post. Tarrlock falls back onto the apron and Naruto gets into the ring and climbs the ropes. He jumps off the top turnbuckle and trys to land on Tarrlock but Tarrlock jumps out of the way. Naruto grabs his upper abdomen and Tarrlock covers.

1…2…

Naruto kicks out. Tarrlock gets up and tosses Naruto onto the apron and puts his feet on the second rope and pulls Naruto in and delivers a bulldog. He then covers.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Tarrlock."  
" Ugh, finally Tarrlock wins a match but it is a win for Omnimix as well." Jack said.

Suddenly Timmy and Amon come out of nowhere and grab Naruto.

" Where did these guys come from?" dxphantom asked.

Tarrlock goes out of the ring and pulls a table from under the ring and sets it up.

" Wait, oh No they are not going to do this." Jack said. Timmy and Amon shuve Naruto over the ropes and through the table.  
" Oh My God, Naruto my have broken his neck." Dxphantom said.

" Somebody needs to put a end to this." Jack said as the show went to commercial break.

oOo

" The following woman's contest is set for one fall."

Lita's theme plays

" Introduing first, Sam Manson." The announcer said.

" NCW WrestleWars is sponsored by The National and Pepsi." Dxphantom said.

Eve's theme plays.

" And her opponent, She is the Women's champion, Jazz Fenton."

The match begins with Sam shuving Jazz into the corner and repediatly delting blows to the head. Jazz slops down on the lower turnbuckle where Sam puts her foot on Jazzas throat. After 5 seconds Sam lefts go and grabs Jazz and peforms a hurricanron. She then pins Jazz.

1…2

Jazz kicks out and kicks Sam in the jaw. Jazz jumps up and peforms a neckbreaker and whips Sam forwards and backwards and the peforms a suplex. She jumps up onto the ropes and peforms a moonsault on Sam.

1…2

Sam kicks out and Jazz grabs the head of Sam and jerks it but Sam counters and delivers a Twist of Fate.

1…2

Jazz rolls over and pins Sam.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Jazz Fenton." The announcer said.

" Who, Jazz caught Sam off guard and Sam is in shoke." Dxphantom said.

" That's my daughter." Jack said.

" Well at WrestleWars she defends her title against Korra." Dxphantom said as the title card for WrestleWars came up.

" Also Danny Phantom takes on Ben 10 for the NCW title." Jack said. " And Aang looks to end the terror of Omnimix and get vengeance for what happened to his friend Sokka. Amon coghs up the Hardcore title."  
" And Ash as enough of Zuko saying he ment to injure him at No way out Ash vs. Zuko." Dxphantom said.

*** backstage ***

"Ladies and gentleman, Danny Phantom." Said the interviewer. "Last Heat You and many others of the NCW roster were attack by Omnimix what will you do?"

"This Monday it is Heat casino, we will be live in the golden dome in Monaca and if Omnimix interfere with my match or anybody's else, they better know where UMPC is." Danny said and he walked away.

oOo

"Next Monday NCW will have it's Heat Casino where we will spine the wheel to find out who will face each other and what match it is." Dxphantom said.

"The following contest is a tag team match set for one fall." The announcer said.

New H outlaws theme plays

" Introducing first, Kevin Levin and Ben Tyneson, Omnimix."

The announcer said.

" Well we saw Omnimix earlier tonight attack Naruto and now two moremembers are out." Jack said.

Sabu's theme plays as Aang comes out with a barbed wire chair.

"And his opponent from the Air nomads, Aang." The announcer said. Aang gets in the ring and challenges Ben or Kevin to attack him.

Taz theme plays.

Nobody comes out.

*** Backstage ***

Two EMTs aid a downed Iroh and Timmy and Amon try to get at him.

"Oh no, no Iroh is to old for that abuse." Dxphantom said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

*** Arena ***

"Well I guess this is going to be a handicap match?" Jack asked.

The bell rings and Aang begins attacking Kevin and hit Ben with the chair. Kevin comes from behind and attacks Aang and the two take him out.

1…2…

Aang kick out and trys to fight back but he his tossed into the turnbuckle where Kevin and Ben both deliver a chop. They both pin Aang.

1…2…3

Kevin grabs the steel chair and hits Aang with it.

Kevin and Ben leave.

" Well I…I….I have no clue what is going to happen." Dxphantom said. The camera show Aang is busted open as the show went to commercial break.

oOo

" The following contest is a falls count anywhere match set for one fall.

Bret Hart's first WCW theme plays as Ash walks out into the arena.

"Introducing first from Pellet town, Ash Ketchum."

Mankind theme plays as Amon comes out.

" And his opponent from the southern water tribe, he is the hardcore champion Amon." The announcer said.

The match begins Amon delting rights to Ash. Ash catches one and whips Amon into the ropes. Ash the delivers a texas clothsline and the two fall out onto the floor. Ash covers.

1

Amon kicks out and Ash gets up. Ash grabs the head of Amon and shuves him into the post. Ash grabs one of the steel steps and rams Amon with them. Ash goes over and puts Amon on the steel barricade. Ash runs at Amon and the two go over the steel barricade and land in the second row in the crowd. Ash slowly covers.

1…2

Amon kicks out and Ash slowly pulls himself up by a chair. Amon gets up. Ash grabs a chair and folds it and trys to hit Amon with it. Amon grabs the chair and hits Ash with it. Ash falls onto the concrete and Amon covers Ash in the swamp of people.

1…2

Amon gets up and whips Ash into the wooden hockey board at the edge of the crowd. Amon walks over and climbs up onto the board and trys to peform a moonsault but Ash catches him and throws Amon into the crowd behind the board. About five people from the crowd fall down with Amon as Ash gets up on the board.

"Get him on the chairs." Ash yells while two fans put Amon on the chair. Ash then peforms a lightning bolt. Ash hits his head into the chair but Amon's neck goes crashing into the chair. Ash grabs his head in pain as Amon slowly gets up holding his neck. Ash covers but very slowly.

1…2…3

"Here is your winner Ash Ketchum." The announcer said. Amon slowly gets up and limbs his way toward the ring but Ash is not getting up.

"Well Ash as won but Amon may have won the war." Jack said.

"Thank you for watching Saturday Night Prime." Dxphantom said as the show ends.

**Thanks for reading. I would like to specialy thank **

**JC 619**

**Toonwriter**

**Or any other writer who has followed NCW.**

**Thanks for dealing with me begging to write back and following me. NCW would have not survive if it wasn't for you. Please spread the word about NCW. And if anybody wants to add my promotion to a crossover event or mention me on anything. You are allowed to just do not say anything rude about me or NCW. Thank you.**


	10. Wrestlewars 18 part 1

[ Deep powerful voice]

Some moments left you breatless.

" Sokka is on fire." Joey exclaimed.

Some moments entensife everything.

" Not from there" Joey exclaimed as Ash throughs Zuko off the Triple Cage.

And Some are umbelivable.

Danny and Ben faces Off.

Moments like tonight. Two oppisites collide

[Zuko attacks Ash]

Others will seek revenge And others want to be number one.

Tonight everything combinates at one event.

Welcome to WrestleWars.

Memory remain s by mettelica plays

"And now NCW presents Wrestle Wars."

The Pyro goes of with huge booms on the stage. Our is basically Wrestlemania 26 stage but the slide thingy is on the walkway area.

" Welcome everyone to WrestleWars 18 we are live and sold out in Indianapolis, Indiana in The Lucas Oil Staduim. I'm Joey Styles alongside Mick Foley." Joey said,

" The atmospthere in this arena that last year hosted Super Bowl 46 now host WrestleWars 18 . Look people are still packing in here." Mick said.

" Ladies and Gentleman welcome to WrestleWars." The announcer said.

Brock Lesnars theme plays.

" Our opening contest is set for one fall. Introducing First Brock."

" Well Brock is certinatly pumped up for WrestleWars." Micks said.

Abyess old TNA theme plays.

" And his opponent from the Ghost Zone, Skulker."

Huge white pyro shoots up.

The match begins. Skulker begins laying blows to the head of brock. Skulkerpushes Brock into the corner where he pushes Brock done to the bottom turnbuckle. He then Puts his foot on Brocks Neck. Skulker grabs Brock and peforms a scoop slam.

1..2

Skulker goes up to the turnbuckle and trys to deliver a knee drop but Brock moves out of the way. Skulker falls down and grabs his knee. Brock gets on the turnbuckle and begins punching the head of Skulker. He pulls skulker up and then peforms a sulpex.

Brock then picks up Skulker and trys to peform a F-5 but Skulker gets off and peforms a RKO and covers.

1…2

Brock kicks out and Skulker puts him in a head lock but Brock puts Skulker on his shoulders and delivers a F-5.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Brock." The announcer said.

" What a explosive start to WrestleWars 18." Joey said.

[Backstage]

" Man I am glad you are back in NCW." Aang exclaimed. The camera turns and show Sokka as the crowd in the arena erupt.

" Yeah." Sokka said. " Tonight though Amon is never going to excpect anything."

[ Arena]

" Well tonight will Danny finally become number 1 agianst Ben 10 tonight or will the Omnimix prevail." Joey said.

" But next We have our Contract equals champion match Six people will compete in a ladder match." Mick said.

oOo

[ Memory remains plays.]

" Well we would like to thank Metellica for WrestleWars 18 theme song Memory remains." Joey said.

" The following contest is the contract equals champion match." The announcer said.

" Now in this match four folders will be suspended above the ring. Each folder contains a contract for a title match for one of four titles. The way to get the folders is by climbing a ladder."

Kevin Nash 2003 theme plays.

" Introducing first Kevin Levin."

Catus Jack theme plays.

" And his opponent from Amity Park, Tucker Foley."

Line in the sand plays.

" And there opponent Tarrlock."

Chris Jericho theme.

" And his opponent, Naruto"

The rockers theme plays

" What?" mick asked.

" And there opponent from Republic City, Mako."

" We have not seen Mako for three months and he is back." Joey said.

Taz them plays.

" And there opponent, from the fire nation, he is the dragon of the west, this is Iroh." The announcer said.

" Well Iroh is making his way down to the ring for the 8th time in his carrer. Iroh has been in two of these matches and is 1 for 2." Mick said.

The match begins with Naruto going after Tarrlock and sending him into the turnbuckle. Iroh and Mako go outside and goe grab a ladder. Kevin begins to battle with Tucker who counters with a whip over the ropes. Tarrlock grabs Naruto and puts him in a head lock. He then peforms a bull dog asIroh gets in the ring with the landder. Kevin goes over and hits Iroh and pushes him onto the turnbuckle. Mako gets into the ring as well and sets up the ladder and begins to climb it. Tucker grabs Mako and pulls him down. Tarrlock at the same time begins climbing the ladder. Mako climbs up the ladder but Kevin grabs him and peforms last ride. Tarrlock grabs one of the contracts.

" Now Tarrlock will be escorted out of the ring and to the back." Joey said.

" There are only three contracts now." Mick said.

Mako punchs Kevin. Naruto goes out of the ring and folds and other ladder. Tucker grabs Naruto and slams him into the ladder. Naruto falls back and Tucker pushes the ladder in the ring. Iroh attacks Tucker and slams his head into the ladder. He then shuves Tucker into the corner with the ladder. Mako climbs up the ladder and Iroh dose as well. The two begin to punch each other. Mako picks up Iroh and peforms a suplex from the top of the ladder and the two fall out of the ring and onto the floor.

" Oh My God!" Joey exclaimed as the crowd began chanting

" NC dub NC dub!"

Naruto rolls back into the ring as Kevin begins climbing the ladder. Tucker gets up and hits Kevin with the ladder pnacakin him. Naruto pushes the ladder and Kevin falls off. Tucke hits Naruto with the ladder and climbs the ladder and gets a contract. Tucker then leaves the arena.

Mako rolls back into the ring and slowly get a ladder and places it in the ring. Kevin goes to the other side and begins climbing the ladder. Mako gets to the top and begins punching Kevin. Kevin falls off the ladder and Mako grabs another contract.

Mako climbs down the ladder and leaves the arena.

" One title contract remains, three are left to fight for it." Joey said.

Iroh and Naruto get into the ring and begin battling with each other. Kevin breaks in and slams the head of Iroh in the ladder. Naruto begins delting rights to Kevin and puts him on his shoulders. He delivers a F-5 and climbs up the ladder and grabs the final contract.

" Naruto dose it. Naruto gets a contract." Micks says.

" Naruto has now broken the record for most wins in contract equals champion. He has won 5." Joey says.

" Coming up next Zuko says Ash is perposly targeting him, Ash next." Mick says.

oOo

" The following contest is set for one fall." The announcer said.

Slow Chemical plays as red and green flames shoots up from the stage. The flames open just enough and Zuko walks out.

" Introducing first, Zuko." The announcer said.

" Well Zuko wants revenge tonight from this." Mick said.

*** No Way ***

Ash picks up Zuko on the top of the first cage and throughs him off down onto the floor.

" Oh MY God!" Joey exclaimed.

*** WrestleWars 18 ***

" Zuko has missed a moth of his carrer and do think he will have some ring rust?" Joey asked.

" No, we know Zuko he always has a trick up his sleeve." Joey said. " But you have to remember Omnimix has been band."

Bret hart's first WCW theme plays.

" And his opponent from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum." The announcer said.

" Well Ash like so many others tonight wants to put away a member of Omnimix and tonigh he gets that chance." Mick said.

The bell rings and the two get into oppsite corners. Ash motions for Zuko to lock up. Zuko heisitates. He then suddenly kicks Ash in the chest and takes him down. He begins jiting punches onto Ash. Ash kicks him off. He grabs Zuko and peforms a suplex. Ash then grabs the leags of Zuko and puts Zuko in a figure four. Zuko reverses and peforms a clothsline. Zuko grabs Ash and thows him over the top rope and onto the barricade and into the crowd. Zuko rolls out of the ring and grabs Ashes head and pulls him over the barricade. He trys to peform a hung rope DDT but Ash counters with a spear. Zuko nails his back into the apron. Ash falls onto the floor. Ash gets up and peforms a neckbreaker and then rolls Zuko into the ring. Ash climbs up turnbuckle and jumps off to peform a lighting bolt. He then pins Zuko.

1…2

Zuko kicks out. Ash grabs Zuko and delivers a upper cut. He whips Zuko into the corner. Ash takes a step back and then trys to land on Zuko but Zuko climbs up the turnbuckle. Zuko begins to punch Ash till Ash is weak enough to pull up the turnbuckle. Zuko mimcks Ash till peforming last ride from th top turnbuckle. Zuko gets up on the top turnbuckle and waits till Ash gets up. Zuko jumps off and delivers a diving clothsline and pins Ash.

1…2

Ash kicks out. Zuko complains to the ref that it was a 3. Ash pulls himself up the turnbuckle while Zuko is distracted. Zuko turns around and Ash peforms a lightning bolt.

1…2

Zuko kicks out and Ash is in shock. Ash picks up Zuko and begins delting rights to Zuko. Zuko catches on of the fists and shuve Ash out of the way and sets him up for a chokeslam. Zuko delivers a chokeslam and pins Ash.

1…2…

Ash kicks out. Zuko pulls up Ash and puts him in position for another choke slam but Ash shuves Zuko and delivers a spinning heel kick ans pins Zuko.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Ash Ketchum." The announcer said.

" Well finally Ash can shut up one member of Omnimix." Joey said.

" Coming up next we have some tag team action, The ravens defend there title against Fanboy and Chum Chum and The krusty krushers in a TLC match next." Mick said.

oOo

" Since Agust of 2008 Lucas Oil stadium has host many events. But thanks to you the NCW fans you have set a NCW and Lucas oil Stadium all time attendance record of 76,820." The announcer said.

The midway pyro goes off as the dome opens up and the windows do as well.

" Well Lucas oil stadium is a great stadium and look at the arena now since the sun has set." Joey said.

JR's theme plays.

" Well look who is coming down to the announcer's table." Mick said.

" It is Jack Fenton, NCW legend a two time NCW tag team champion and 3 time us heavywheight champion. Also a commentaring legend." Joey said.

" The following contest is the Tables Ladders and chairs two for the NCW tag team championships." The announcer said.

Daniel Bryan's them plays as vlue pyro explodes on both sides of the ramp. The Krusty Krushers come out .

" Introducing first at a total combined wheight at 320 lbs, The krusty krushers." The announcer said.

" Well the krusty krushers making there third Wrestle Wars appearance as a tag team." Jack said.

Enter sandman theme plays as The camera pans over the stadium and zooms in onto Fanboy and Chum Chum making there way to the ring through the crowd. Both pull out FFFs and bash it against there heads.

" And there opponets, at a total combined wheight at 300 lbs. Fanboy and Chum Chum." The announcer said.

" Well Fanboy and Chum Chum have defeated the ravens in singles and tag team action making them number 1 contendors." Joey said.

Edge and Christian's theme plays.

" And there opponets, from Amity Park, The ravens."

The ravens come out with steel chairs as the crowd erupts into cheers.

" Well The regining champions are the favorites going into this match. They have competed in 3 TLC matches and 5 Ladder matches, this is familiar territory for them." Mick said.

" The match begins with all six going at it. Dash hits Spongebob with a chair. Fanboy and chum chum go out and each grab and ladder and put the ladder in the ring.

Fanboy gets in but is met with a chair shot from Kquan. Kquan sets up the ladder and begins climbing it. Patrick goes over and pushes the ladder. Dash hits Patrick with a steel chair and the ladder collapses and Kquan falls onto the floor. Patrick's head bounces off of the ladder busting him open. Chum Chum gets in the ring and nails Dash with the ladder. He then slams the ladder into Spongebob and Patrick. Fanboy gets up and climbs up the ladder. Kquan climbs back into the ring and pulls Chum Chum down and clibs up the ring. He begins delting punches to Fanboy and shuves him off the ladder. Patrick gets up and pulls Kquan down. Chum Chum and Fanboy recover and grab a table and place it in the ring. Dash gets up and comes into the ring with a ladder. Spongebob hits a punch to Kquan and shuves him into the ladder nudgeing the ladder. Fanboy and Chum Chum set up the table. Dash begins setting up another ladder and begins to climbing it. Patrick follows Dash up the ladder. Dash hits a punch to Patrick. Dash sets Patrick for a bulldog. Dash jumps off the ladder and peforms a bulldog through the table.

" Oh My God!" Joey exclaimed.

Fanboy is up and clibing the ladder and Kquan climbs the other. Spongebob and Chum Chum climb opposite ladders where the four battle each other. Kquan begins nudging the ladder with Chum Chum on. Spongebob jumps down as the ladder topples over and Chum Chum bounces off the steel barricade. Kquan and Fanboy battle on the ladder till Kquan falls off and lans on the floor. Fanboy reaches for the titles and grabs them. Dash is back up and pulls the ladder from under Fanboy. He places it a few feet away and climbs up the ladder. He jumps off and delivers a superkick in mid air.

" Oh My God." Joey exclaimed.

" All six men are down." Jack said.

Sponge bob and Patrick go out of the ring and grab tables and begin placing them on top of each other. Chum Chum pulls himself up and walks over to the krusty krushers and peforms a DDT. Spongebob grabs a chair and hits Chum Chum with it. Spongebob goes into the ring. Dash slowly gets up and begins delting rights to him. Dash places the ladder under the belts and climbs up and reaches for the titles. Fanboy with all the strength he has climbs the ladder. He begins delting rights to Dash. Patrick gets up onto the apron when Dash falls off the ladder, crashes into him and the two go through the tables.

Fanboy climbs to the top of the ladder and pulls down the titles.

" Here is your winners and new Tag Team champions, Fanboy and Chum Chum." The announcers said. Chum Chum gets up and celebrates as he calls for a FFF. Fanboy jumps into the crowd where he is carried around the arena. Chum Chum does the same.

" Coming up next is Amon defends his title against Aang." Mick said.

oOo

Mankind's theme plays as the arena turns a errish red and prurple.

" The following contest is a hardcore match for the NCW hardcore championship, Introducing first from the southern water tribe, the NCW Hardcore champion, Amon." The announcer said.

" Well Amon has reaked havoc in NCW first he took out sokka at no way out, then he joined Omnimix and took out mick foley for a week, then he has targeted aang." Joey said.

" Aang has said he may not win but Amon will not be able to get up after tonight." Mick said.

Sabu's theme plays.

" And introducing the challenger from the air nomads, he is the last airbender, this is Aang." The announcer said as Aang came down the ramp with the barbed wire steel chair.

" Well Aang has started to carry that barbed wire steel chair and has said it will take out each member of omnimix starting tonight with Amon." Joey said. Huge pyro explodes over the stadium.

The match begins with both man delting blows to each other. Aang hits Amon with the chair. He whips Amon into the corner and then peforms a running chop. He then shuves Amon over the ropes and onto the floor. Aang gets out of the ring and pulls a trash can from under the ring. He hits amon with it and Amon rolls onto the Spanish announce table. Aang gets on the announcer table. Amon grabs Aang and lifts him up and over the barricade and peforms a chokeslam. Aang falls into the chairs from the crowd. Amon springs off the announcer's table and peforms a swanton bomb and pins Aang.

1…2

Aang kicks out. Amon grabs Aang and shuves him into the steel barricade. Amon jumps over the barricade and grabs the trash can. He turns around and hits Aang with it. Amon goes under the ring and pulls out a table and stes it up by the steel barricade. He pulls Aang over the baaricade and onto the table. He climbs up the turn buckle. He jumps off and trys to peform a swanton bomb but Aang catches Amon and peforms a scoop slam through the table. Aang pins Amon.

1…2

Aang gets up and shuves Amon into the post. Aang pulls up the apron and throws into the ring a street sign, bed pan, another table and a Singapore cane. Aang rolls into the ring with the Singapore cane and nails Amon with it repediatly. He whips Amon into the corner and picks up the trash can. He charges at Amon but Amon ducks under the ropes and Aang nails himself with the trash can. AMon gets into the ring and peforms a DDT and pins Aang.

1…2

Amon gets up and leaves the ring. He bends down and grabs a bottle from under the ring. He rolls into the ring with the bottle. He sets up a table and drenches the table with lighter fluid. Aang slowly gets up with the street sign and peforms a spinning ankle kicks with the street sign. He pins Amon.

1…2

Aang climbs up the turnbuckle and poses. He peforms a five star frog splash but Amon counters with a equalizer. He goes back out of the ring and grabs a lighter and sets the table in the ring on fire. Amon picks up Aang and his about to through Aang through the table.

Shawn Micheals theme plays as Sokka comes out and runs down the ramp.

" He's back, Sokka is back." Jack exclaimed.

Sokka gets into the ring and begins delivering right s to Amon he then peforms a ice breaker. He goes over and gets Aang onto his feet. Sokka and Aang pick up AMon and throw him into the flaming table. Aang picks up the barbed wire chair while Sokka rips off the mask of Amon. Aang hits Amon eith the steel chair in the face busting him open. Aang pins.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner and new NCW hardcore champion and now triple crown winner, Aang." The announcer said. Pyro erupts from the stage.

" Aang has become the fifth triple crown winner in NCW." Joey exclaimed.

" Aang has finally ended or temporialy ened the regin of Amon and Omnimix." Mick said.

" Well we could have a new champion again in the next hour. Bolin has the odds stacked against him in a triple way dance against Ozai and Omnimix's Timmy next on WrestleWars 18." Jack said.

oOo

" The following contest is the three way dance. Now the only way to win is by pinfall or submission. The first person that is pinned will be eliminated." The announcer said.

Kane's first WWE theme plays as the lights in the arena turn red. A huge pyro explosion occurs and Ozai comes walking out.

" Introducing first from the fire nation, the phenoix king Ozai." The announcer said.

Bret Hart's second WCW theme with Omnimix lighting plays.

" And his opponets first from Dimsdale,CA representing omnimx, Timmy Turner." The announcer said.

The rockers theme plays as Bolin comes out onto the entrance stage. Huge jets of tan pyro erupt on both sides of him has he comes down the ramp.

" And there opponent, from Republic City, He is the Us heavywheight champion, Bolin." The announcer said.

Timmy and Ozai imidiatly attacks Bolin. They whip Bolin into the turnbuckles. They both begin to delt blows to Bolin. Timmy pins Bolin.

1…2

Bolin kicks out and begins delting blows to the gut of Timmy. Ozai grabs Bolin and peforms a swinging neck breaker. He then whips Bolin into the corner. Timmy gets out of the way as Ozai delivers punches to the gut. Bolin his the thrown over Ozai and onto the mat. Ozai begins to climb the ropes. Timmy telss him he will take him out. Timmy peforms rolling thunder and trys to pin Bolin.

1…2

Bolin kicks out. Ozai jumps off the turnbuckle and lands onto the canvas. Bolin jumps up and pins Ozai.

1…2

Timmy comes from behind and puts Bolin into a head lock. Bolin pins Timmy.

1…2

Ozai peforms a axe hammer. He begins delting blows to Bolin. He picks Bolin up and peforms a vertical suplex. Then picks up Bolin. He trys to peform a choke slam but Timmy comes from behind and low blows Ozai. He puts him into the sharpshooter. Ozai trys to kick him off but Timmy pulls his leg farther up. Ozai taps.

" Ozai has been eliminated." Joey exclaimed.

" IT was a set up." Mick said.

Bolin and Timmy begin to fight again. Bolin peforms a back breaker and then takes a step back. He begins stopping his foot for 10 seconds and then peforms a superkick.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner and still US heavywheight champion Bolin." The announcer said.

" After the fatal four way ladder match at No Way Out his dream still lives on." Joey said.

Hello it is me dxphantom. I have stopped updating if you know. As of now Heat has been canceled temporaliy. Only Saturday night will be running. I am sorry for last weeks no updates. Also Friday I will update part 2 with Ben vs. Danny. I haven't finished it.


	11. Wrestlewars 18 part 2

Comercial

On March 3erd NCW will host it's first People Power PPV. You the fans of NCW get to choose who you want to wrestle. How do you vote, Put the vote number and your vote in the review

Example: V1 Ben Tyneson

Votes will be posted on Saturday night Prime.

" Well NCW WrestleWars is known for it's musical part. Let's go to the stage." Joey said.

Bon Jovi comes out and play Wanted Dead or Alive.

" In this next bout there will be no count outs, no disqualifications anything goes because the following contest set for one fall is a No Holds Barred match and is for the NCW championship."

My Time plays as Ben walks out with the NCW title.

"Introducing first from Bellwood, The NCW champion Ben Tyneson." The announcer said.

" Well Ben the leader of Omnimix has for two months controlled NCW." Joey said.

" That is true and he dosen't like Danny's type. Like Ben said they are the last of a era, a decade in a making. This is kind of Cartoon network vs. Nickelodeon."

Ben hoists up the title and his custom title at the same time.

The lights go out as green lights shine onto the stage.

The Game theme plays as Danny walks out [ In Triple H style]into a huge roar of cheers.

" And his opponent, from Amity Park winsconsin, Danny Phantom!" the announcer said.

" This is Danny's 10th appearance at WrestleWars, 10 times he has walked down that ramp. He is also one of two that is undefeated he is 9-0 and that other undefeated guy was his partner Ash Ketchum who is 13-0." Mick said.

Danny gets into the ring and the two stare each other down. The bell rings and the two begin to delt blows to each other. Ben gets the upper hand and pushes him back into the corner. He delivers a huge chop and then picks him up and trys to peform Last ride But Danny grabs his Ben's head and peforms a faceplant. Danny begins to delt blows to the head Of Ben and then slams him into the turnbuckle. He then whips Ben halfway across the ring but Ben counters and whips both of them over the top rope and land near the announcer's tables. Ben slowly gets up and slams Danny's head on the announcers table. Ben then shuves Danny onto the Spanish announcers table. Ben climbs up the turnbuckle and stares down Danny. He then jumps off anf peforms a moonsault and lands on Danny and the table collpases. Both men begin to stir and Ben pulls himself up by the Barricade while Danny pulls himself up the announce table. Ben trys to superkick Danny but Danny Peforms a spinbuster and slams Ben through one half of the announcer's table. Danny slowly goes over to the ring and pulls out a chair. He goes over and grabs Ben and throughs Ben by the shoulder into the steel steps. Danny picks up Ben and rolls Ben into the ring. Danny steps into the ring and picks up the chair. He hits Ben on the shuldors and hit Ben repitadly.

"Stay down!" Danny yells everytime he hits Ben with the chair. After 20 chair shot Danny drops the chair. Danny grabs Ben and picks him up and peforms a vertical suplex. Danny pins Ben.

1…2

Ben kicks out. He picks up Ben and trys to peform a suplex but Ben counters with a swinging neck breaker. Ben gets up and stomps on Danny's leg. He puts Danny's leg on the bootom rope and the stomps on it. Ben grabs Danny's leg and trys to put him int the Omni lock but Danny flips Ben. He gets up and delivers a spinebuster. Danny picks up Ben and peforms Ghost Vortex. Danny pins Ben.

1….2…thr

Ben kicks out and Danny looks astonished. He picks up Ben and trys to peform a faceplant but Ben grabs Danny and shuves him over the ropes and onto the floor near the ramp. Ben takes a step back and then charges and jumps over the top rope and lands On Danny and knocks down a cameraman.

" Oh dear god not the camera man." Joey said. A replay is played. Ben and Danny are both down. Ben suddenly kicks up. He pulls the apron up and pulls out a table and a ladder. He picks up the ladder and trys to hit Danny with the ladder. Danny trips Ben and the ladder hits Ben in the head. Ben hits the apron. Blood begins gushing out of his head. Danny pulls himself up and rolls Ben into the ring. He puts the table in the ring and sets it up. He puts Ben on the table and climbs the turnbuckle. He peforms a DX chop and then dives off the turnbuckle. Ben counters and peforms a Ghost Vortex through the table. Ben slowly pins Danny.

1…2….thre

Danny shuves Ben off of him as Ben on the canvas is astonished.

" How, How can Danny survive that watch this again." Mick said and a replay plays.

Ben pulls himself up slowly up the turnbuckle. Ben goes over to Danny and puts him into the Omni-lock. Danny screams in pain as he trys to get some leverage. Danny rolls through and grabs Ben's legs and and peforms a figure four. Ben gets out of the lock but can't get up. Danny limbs out of the ring. He pulls out a sledgehammer. Danny gets into the ring and trys to hit Ben with the sledgehammer but Ben counter with a steel chair. Ben begins hitting Danny with the chair over and over.

" Look, at the chair." Joey said. Ben thoughs the chair out of the ring and picks up the sledgehammer. Ben hit Danny with the sledgehammer in the gut. Danny falls to the canvas and Ben puts Danny in the Omni-lock. Danny try's to reach for the sledge hammer. He grabs it and trys to hit Ben with it. Ben is hit with it and falls to the canvas. Danny slowly gets up. Same as Ben. The both are on there knees and begin delting bloes to each other. Danny gets the advantage and gets up. Ben notices the hammer and crawls to it. Danny steps on the hammer. Danny picks Ben up and begins delting rights to the head of Ben. He whips Ben into the turnbuckle and grabs the sledgehammer. He nails Ben with the sledgehammer in the eyes and Ben collapses. Danny does Undertakers pose and picks Ben up and peforms a tombstone piledriver and pins Ben.

1…2…

Danny gets up and trys to pick Ben up but Ben puts him in Hell's Gate. Danny trys to grab the sledgehammer. He can't and passes out.

1

2

Danny wakes up and picks up Ben and peforms a SPinebuster. Danny gets Ben up and peforms Undertaker's pose one final time and peforms the Ghost Vortex and pins Ben.

1…2….3.

" Here is your winner and new NCW champion, Danny Phantom." The announcer said.

" He has did it. He has beaten Ben." Joey exclaimed.

The shield them plays and Omnimix comes out of the crowd and surrounds the ring.

" This is not good. Danny's hurt." Mick said. Danny points to the entrance stage and Ash, Tucker, Korra, Sokka, Aang, Bolin, and Mako come out and down the ramp.

" I belive Omnimix is trapped." Joey said. Omnimix steps against the ring were they roll in. Danny peforms a spinebuster on Zuko abd the NCW roster swarm the ring and chaos insuse. Omnimix gos flying out of the ring and begin to run away in the crowd. Danny pick up a microphone. Ben limbs to Joey and Mick.

" Hey Mick could you please carry that little S.O.B over there into the ring?" Danny asked.

" Do you mean like this." Mick said and grabbed Ben by the neck and rolls him into the ring.

" Mako could you peform a superkick." Danny asked. Mako peforms a superkick on Ben.

" Bolin how about a elbow drop." Danny said. Bolin climbs the turnbuckle and peforms a diving elbow.

" Sokka lets get a ice breaker." Danny said. Sokka peforms a ice breaker.

" Korra, man I know you have been waiting for this, a spinning ankle kick." Danny said. Korra peforms a spinning ankle kick.

" Aang you want to do a kick." Danny asked. Sokka and ash grab Ben and Danny hands Aang a chair and Aang hits Ben with the chair.

" Ash get up that turnbuckle and lets see a lightning bolt." Danny said. Ash peformed a Lightning bolt.

" And now lets one last time see a ghost vortex." Dannny said. He peformed a ghost vortex.

Danny hoists up both belts. Danny limbs up the turnbuckle and Black and white pyro erupts from the stage and white confetti falls as the show comes to a end.


	12. NCW saturday Night Prime 21613

Memory Remains plays

*** wrestlewars 18 ***

Ash delts blows at Zuko.

Zuko peforms a chokeslam

Ash peforms a heel kick.

Aang is down as amon lights the table.

Sokka comes out.

" OH my god Sokka is back!" Joey exliamed.

Danny and Ben stare each other down.

Ben peforms a moon sault through the announncers table.

Danny hits Ben with the chair.

Danny rolls through the omni-lock and peforms a ghost vortex which Ben kicks out.

Danny pins Ben and wins the championship.

ECW theme plays as dxphantom comes out.

" Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Saturday Night prime, we are live in our hometown of Johnstown ,PA for the aftermath of Wrestlewars 18 I'M Joey styles alongside Jack fenton my new colige at the table." Joey said.

' Thank you joey dxphantom the owner of NCW is here to announcer the four contracts from contract equals championship match last Sunday." Jack said.

" Last Sunday four men won contracts for a championship match. Tonight we will find out the matches. Ladies and Gentleman please welcome the four winners.." dxphantom said.

Naruto, Tucker, Tarrlock, and Mako come out. They line up in the ring.

" First Mako." Dxphantom said. Mako hands dxphantom the contract.

" It is a contract for a US heavywheight championship." Dxphantom said.

" Now Tarrlock." Dxphantom said as he grabbed the contract from Tarrlock.

" A shot for the hardcore championship." Dxphantom said.

" Now Tucker lets see yours." Dxphantom grabbed the contract and opened it up.

" A shot for the Fanfiction championship. That means Naruto your contract is for a NCW championship title shot." Dxphantom said.

oOo

" The following contest is set for one fall.'' The announcer said.

My time plays as Ben comes out in a upset state.

" Well last Sunday at WrestleWars 18, Ben got well payback, Danny and Ben went through a hellish match ending with Danny winning the title. Then the NCW roster dismembered Ben." Joey said.

" I agree, Ben was like common trash last Sunday." Jack said. Ben. Slams his fists against the table and then rolls into the ring grabbing the micro-phone.

" No, Hell No." Ben said.

" What?" The crowd said.

" Shut up." Ben said.

" I can't take it. Danny stole the title from me. I had it. It is a fluke win." Ben said. " I am deffinatly a real champion."

" You F*** up." The crowd began to chant.

Ben slams his fists into the turnbuckle.

Shawn Micheals theme plays.

" And his opponent from the Southern Water tribe, please welcome back. Sokka." The announcer said.

" Well here is one of those people that dismemberd Ben, a returning Sokka." Jack said.

" Yeah he also saved Aang and helped him win the Hardcore title." Joey said. Sokka looks at Ben.

" Welcome Back!" The crowd chanted.

" What the heck are you talking about?" Sokka asked. " You are loosing it.

" What the heck do you know. You gave Aang that title, you intrupted that match, why did you go after me." Ben said. He shuved Sokka.

The bell rings. Ben begins delting right s to Sokka into the corner. He peforms a big chop and then peforms a arm drop. He whips Sokka into the corner. He turns Sokka around and picks his legs up and catapultes him into the turnbuckle. Ben takes Sokka and peforms a DDT 6. Ben picks up SOkka's leg and slams it onto the canvas. He pins Sokka.

1

Sokka kicks out. Ben grabs Sokka's arm and applies pressure. He gets Sokka up and peforms a back drop. Ben grabs the leg of Sokka and twistes it. He then trys to put Sokka into the Omni-lock but Sokka kicks Ben. Sokka gets up shawn Micheal's way and begins to delt lefts to Ben. Ben backs onto the ropes wher Sokka lifts Ben over the ropes and onto the floor. Sokka bends back and then jumps up over the ropes and lands on Ben. He grapples Ben and slams his head off the apron and rolls him into the ring. Sokka climbs up the turnbuckle and then jumps off and peforms a elbow drop. Sokka goes over to the turnbuckle and begins stomping his foot. Ben gets up and Sokka peforms a icebreaker and pins Ben.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Sokka." The announcer said.

"Well Ben again slipping up." Joey said.

"But great momentum for Sokka returning to action." Jack said.

oOo

" Folks we welcome you back to NCW Saturday Night Prime. A very disponded Ben Tyneson in the ring. He has been in a ticked off mode over the break. He actually as you can see slammed the steel steps into the barricade.

Shield theme plays.

" What now." Joey said.

Omnimix comes walking down the alley and into the ring.

" Ben look at yourself. You are slipping." Zuko said.

Ben grabs the microphone.

" Really you were having a cow looseing to Ash." Ben said. " My match was a title match."  
" But you lost." Zuko said.

" You did to." Zuko said. Kevin grabs the microphone.

" Ben we have decided because of you loosing, you have disgraced the name Omnimix. So you as of now are no longer part of Omnimix." Kevin said.

" What?" Joey asked.

" NO, No, No, No, you can't do that." Ben said. Omnimix left the ring. " You Bastards I make the deciscions."  
"Well, I guess Ben is out of Omnimix." Jack said.

oOo

Hey folks this is the first vote for People Power PPV.

Vote 1:

Who should Dan Phantom defend his Fanfiction. Net title against.

Brock

Dash

Kquan

Vote now by writing your vote in the reviews.

oOo

" This next bout is a women's match set for one fall." The aannouncer said.

Lita's theme plays.

" Introducing first from Amity Park, Sam Manson." The announcer said.

" Well we welcome you back to Saturday Night Prime, we have some women's action." Joey said.

" Sam lost along with 2 others as Pulina one the title." Jack said.

" As you know Sam has a hatrated for Paulina and tonight she will probably tear her apart." Joey said.

Kelly, Kelly's theme plays as the crowd boos.

" And her opponent, from Amity Park, She is your new Woman's champion, Paulina." The announcer said.

Sam dosen't even let Paulina get in and she begins delting blows to the back of Paulina. She pulls paulina in and begins delivering blows. Sam picks up Paulina and peforms a backdrop. Sam grabs Paulina and rams her head into0 the turnbuckle. She grabs Paulina and trys to whip her into the turnbuckle but Paulina counters and peforms a double A spinbuster. Paulina show off and climbs up the turnbuckle and peforms a Moonsault. She pins Sam.

1…2

Sam kicks out. Paulina gets up and grabs Sams head and whips her out onto the apron. Sam falls between the apron. Paulina grabs Sam's legs and pulls her back into the ring. She turns Sam around into a boston crab. Sam grabs the bottom rope and rolls off Paulina. Sam. Get's up and grabs Paulina. She pulss her up the turnbuckle and then peforms a suplex from the top turnbuckle. Sam pins Paulina.

1…2

Paulina kicks out. Sam gets up and tells the ref it was a three. Paulina trys to hit Sam who ducks and hits the ref. Paulina grabs Sam and begins peforming righ punches. She shuves Sam out of the ring and peforms a DDT. Paulina grabs a chair and hit's Sam with it. She rolls Sam back into the ring and peforms a Hurricanrona and wakes up the ref.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Paulina." The announcer said.

" What a cheater. She knocked the ref out and then used a weapon." Joey said. Paulina grabs the microphone.

" Sam you and every other woman in that locker room will learn the hard way and I am going to never loose this title." Paulina said and slammed the microphone on Sam.

oOo

" The following contest is a tag team match set for one fall." The announcer said.

The rockers them plays.

" What?" Jack asked.

" Introducing first from Republic City, Acompenied to the ring by Korra. Mako and Bolin the fire ferrets." The announcer said.

" Well alright, It looks like the Fire ferrets are back in Busniess." Joey said.

" A unexpected return. The US heavywheight champion Bolin, The Us Heavywheight contract holder Mako, and Korra." Jack said.

The shield theme is heard.

" And there opponets, representing Omnimix, Timmy Turner and Amon." The announcer said.

"Well both men lost there championship matches, so they will be wanting to put there anger out on The Fire Ferrets." Jack said.

The match begins with Mako and Timmy. Timmy and Mako lock up. Timmy grabs the arm of Mako and trys to slam it to the canvas but Mako counters twisting Timmy's arm. He then peforms a steamboat arm drag and then whips him into the corner. Mako delivers a chop and then peforms a german suplex. Timmy kicks Mako in the jaw and then he tags Amon in. The two peform a vertical suplex. Amon pins Mako.

1…2

Mako kicks out. Amon picks up Mako and trys to set him up for a suplex up Mako counters and whips Amon into the corner. He tags Bolin in and the two whips Amon into the ropes and then peform a double chop. The then take out Timmy. Mako gets back on the apron and Bolin picks up Amon and peforms a front powerslam. Bolin climbs up the turnbuckle and peforms a diving elbow drop. He pins Amon.

1…2

Bolin tags Mako in and Mako peforms a superkick.

1…2…3

" Here are your winners The Fire Ferrets." The announcer said.

" It looks like the fire ferrets heav not lost there touch." Jack said.

Korra, Bolin and Mako celebrate in the ring. Bolin starts to walk towards the ropes till suddenly Mako turns him around and superkicks Bolin.

" What?" Joey exclaimed. Mako grabs his contract folder and shuves it in front of Bolin. Mako grabs a microphone.

" This is just a small example of what I can do. Bolin, Brother you do realize I am better then you. After seven months I Come Back and guess what every body is chanting. Bolin!, Bolin! At Hardcore Havoc I am taking that title from you." Mako said.

" Well, Mako I think is Jeaulous." Jack said.

" Coming Up next NNG will be live on NCW. Gumball and Chowder in there first NCW match, next."

oOo

Ryback's theme plays.

" The following contest is s hsrdcore match set for one fall. Introducing first, Chowder." The announcer said.

" Well this crowd loves chowder. He and Gumball are making there first NCW live appearance. Chowder in NNG one the championship twice." Jack said.

Cult of Personality plays.

" And his opponent, Gumball." The announcer said.

" Gumball making his fanfiction NCW debut as well. A former three time NNG champion." Joey said.

The match begins with Chowder overpowering Gumball. He peforms two belly to Belly suplexes. He then whips Gumball into the corner. Chowder drops Gumball down and pefroms three punches to the head of Gumball. He then grabs Gumballs head and peforms a vertical suplex. Gumbal rolls out onto the apron. Chowder climbs up the turnbuckle. He dives off and peforms a axe hammer. Chowder picks up Gumball and rams him into the steel barricade. He then whips Gumball into the teel barricade. Chowder walks over but Gumball counters with three punches. Then a knee buster. By the head of Chowder Gumball whips him into the steel barricade. Gumball takes a step back and spears Chowder through the barricade.

" Oh My God!" Joey exclaimed.

Gumball slowly gets up. He pulls up Chowder and pefromed a back breaker. Gumball whips Chowder into two rows of chairs, and pins Chowder.

1…2

Chowder kicks out. Gumball pulls Chowder and till they get to the hockey boards. Gumball gets Chowder onto the top of the boards and trys to push him off. Chowder suddenly picks up Gumball and peforms a front powerslam off the board and into the second row of bleachers[ Seats]. Chowder gets off and pulls Gumball op the bleachers. On the fourth Row he picks up Gumball. Gumball gets off and hits Chowder with five punches. He puts Chowder over a entrance portal. He try's to suplex Chowder but Chowder blocks and Suplexes Gumball off the top of the entrance portal to the ground.

" OH….MY ….God." Joey exclaimed.

" From that height, the poor two youngesters must of killed themselves." Jack said.

Chowder slowly pins Gumball.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Chowder." The announcer said.

" I don't know how but we have a winner." Jack said.

" Thanks folks for watching." Joey said.


	13. Clash of the Champions 2 23 13

Raw 1998 theme plays as the pyro goes off.

" NCW is live and outside at the Peoples natural Gas Field in Altoona, PA for Clash of the Champion. Im' Mick Foley alongside Taz for what is set for a amazing night." Mick said.

" Yeah tonight we have a great champion vs. champion match, Bolin vs. Danny." Taz said.

" The following contest, is set for one fall and is for the NCW tag team championships." The announcer said.

Daniel Bryan's theme plays.

" Introducing first the challengers, from the bikini bottom, Spongebob and Patrick, the krusty krushers." The announcer said.

" Well the two where in the triangular ladder match and had the number 1 contendor spot. And tonight they get one on one action for the title." Taz said.

Disturbed's austin's theme plays.

" And there opponets, they are the tag team champions. Fanboy and Chum Chum." The announcer's said.

The match begins with Fanboy and spongebob. Fanboy grabs the arm of Spongebob and flings him into the corner. Fanboy gets on the top rope and peforms a neckbreaker. Spongebob rolls out of the ring. Fanboy takes a step back and leaps over the top rope and lands on spongebob. Fanboy gets up and whips Spongebob onto the ring. He delivers a elbow to the throat of Spongebob. Fanboy gets into the ring and applies pressure to the arm of Spongebob. He pins Spongebob.

1…

Spongebob kicks out. Fanboy sets up Spongebob for a belly to belly suplex but spongebob counters with a faceplant. Spongebob peforms a leg drop. He stomps on Fanboy's hand then tags Patrick in. Patrick peforms two clothslines and then puts Fanboy in a Camel clutch. Fanboy claws his way to the bottom rope where he gets enough leverage to push off Patrick. Fanboy tags Chum Chum in and Chum Chum shuves Patrick into the corner. Chum Chum then peforms a running elbow nad then peforms a german suplex. Chum Chum pins Patrick.

1…2

Patrick kicks out and gets enough strength to lift up Chum Chum. Chum Chum gets down and peforms a axe hammer. He pins Patrick 1…2...

Spongebob breaks up the count and Fanboy attacks Spongebob. Chum Chum take out Spongebob with a double clothsline. The two then do the same to Patrick nd then pin Patrick.

1….2…3

" Here are your winners and still tag team champions, Fanboy and Chum Chum." The announcer said.

*** backstage ***

The camera pans threw the men's locker room. Danny and Aang are talking. Suddenly Ben comes out of nowhere and begins to attack Danny.

" Oh My God Ben has snapped." Taz said.

" Get sercurity."Somebody yells. Aang trys to get Ben off of Danny but is shuved into his locker. Ben whips Danny into a locker which collapses on him. Ben drags Danny into the hallway where he continues to delt punches to Danny. He slams him into a sound case and then rolls him down the hallway and into the arena. Ben climbs up the scafling and then jumps off and injures Danny.

" Somebody stop this." Mick said. Ben continues delting blows to Danny. He then puts him into the Omni-lock.

" That got to be tearing his ACL." Taz said. Ben is not finished and jumps the barricade and grabs a chair. He goes back over to Danny where he hits his right leg with the chair over and over and shouts stay down.

" Those are the words Danny yelled at Ben." Mick said.

He the drives the top of the chair into the leg above the knee cap. He then puts him into the omni-lock. Security comes out and gets Ben off of Danny.

" Ben has snapped." Taz said.

" He may have tore Danny's ACL." Mick said.

oOo

" Well we welome you back to Saturday night prime, minutes ago Ben assaulted Danny and during commercial break Danny was taken away in a stretcher and now our card has change. It will now be Bolin vs. Ben." Taz said.

" If ben dosen't snap again." Mick said.

" The following contest is a tables match." The announcer said.

Catus Jacks theme playd.

" introducing first from Amity Park, Tucker Foley." The announcer said.

" Tucker is looking to cash in that contract for a internet championship. That would mean if he won it he would become a triple crown winner, he has already won the hardcore championship and US heavywhieght championship." Mick said.

Sabu's theme plays.

" And his opponent from the southern air temple, he is the hardcore champion, this is Aang." The announcer said.

" Aang won the championship at Wrestlewars 18 in a hardcore match and a little help from Sokka." Taz said.

The match begins with Tucker delting blows Aang. He whips him into the corner and then suplexes him onto the canvas. Tucker goes out of the ring and grabs a table. Tucker rolss into the ring with it and sets it up against the turnbuckles. Tucker turns around and Aang peforms a drop kick. Aang Gets up and puts Tucker into a one arm camel clutch. Tucker slowly gets up and then peforms a back drop. Tucker pulls out a sock and trys to put Aang into the mandamiclaw but Aang counters with swinging neck breaker. Aang climbs out of the ring and gets a chair. He gets back into the ring and slams the chair into Tucker's head. Aang picks up Tucker and slams him onto the floor. Aang sets up his chair and then leaps off of it, lands on Tucker and goes threw the announcer's table.

" Remember folks that dosen't count. The only way to win is by putting only your opponent through a table. Not both of yourselves." Mick said.

Aang gets up and slams Tucker off a standing table. Aang pulls another table from under the ring and sets it up on the alreay standing one. He nails Tucker with a huge punch. Aang rolls tucker into the ring. He trys to whip tucker into the table but Tucker counters with a DDT. Tucker picks up Aang and peforms a piledriver which busts Aang open. Tucker shuves Aang onto the table. Tucker charges at Aang. Aang ducks and Tucker goes throught he table and into the post.

" Oh jeus, that could have separated his shoulder right there." Taz said. Aang climbs up the turnbuckle with Tucker and backdrops him through the two tables winning the match.

" Here is your winner, Aang." The announcer said.

" The first time they both went through the annoucners table, then Tucker himself went into the table." Mick said.

" But you have to put your opponent through a table and that is what Aang did." Taz said.

Sheild theme plays

" oh no. Not these idiots." Mick said. Omnimix surrounds the ring. Tarrlock comes down the alley way with his contract.

" he is going to cash in on a injured Aang." Mick said. Suddenly Sokka comes from behind and hits Tarrlock with a steel chair. Omnimix attacks Sokka. They all whip Sokka into a steel barricade. Omnimix peform a last ride on the concrete.

" Come on guys, cut this crap off." Taz said. " He was only trying to defend his friend.

Omnimix leaves. Sokka is wreching his head while Aang is still out cold ontop of Tucker.

oOo

Power of the people vote. I can not have my PPV till I get all the votes so I do not know when I will do it but please vote.

V2

What type of match should Ash and Timmy be in.

a ladder match[ ladder will be used for a weapon

Strecher match

Steel cage[ by escaping the cage.]

oOo

" Well NCW has some great news. One, NCW will be getting a new show called Voltage. It will premire on Feburary 28, 2013. That also means we will be dividing NCW up into two brands. Prime and Voltage." Taz said.

" Dxphantom has decided this because this will give more wrestlers the chance to wrestle." Mick said.

" Man I can't wait it will be you and me on announce team." Taz said.

" The following contest is the first round of the prime Road to Glory series." The announcer said.

Ryback theme plays.

" introducing first, Chowder" the announcer said.

" Chowder made his NCW debut last Saturday night and he got into the Road to Glory series. The winner of this match will face either Ash or Brock. Man could you inmagine Brock vs. Chowder." Taz asked.

" It would be a crazy match." Mick said.

Matt Hardy's theme plays.

" And his opponent, Darwin." The announcer said.

" Darwin a NNG rookie getting ready for this match. He and Gumball were at one point NNG tag team champions." Mick said

" It would be a upset if Darwin would win." Taz said.

The match begins with Chowder delivering clothslines and then two elbow chops. He whips Darwin into the corner and puts Darwin into the tree of whow. Chowder puts his foot on Darwin. He takes a step back and picks up Darwin. He peforms a vertical suplex and pins Darwin.

1…2

Darwin kicks out. Chowder takes a step back. He trys to peform a cltohsline but Darwin peforms a scop powerslam. He picks up the leg of Chowder and trys to put him into the ankle lock. Chowder kicks Darwin in the face. He gets up and peforms a Millitary Press. Chowder picks up Darwin and peforms shell shock.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Chowder." The announcer said.

" Chowder taking no time to end this and moves on in the brackets." Micks said.

" Coming up next is our main event Bolin the us champion takes on a well angry Ben Tyneson." Taz said.

oOo

" Well coming up tomarrow we will head to England. That is right Saturday Night Prime will be in England. It will be exciting Prime will not be back in the US till after Hardcore Havoc." Mick said.

" The following contest is set for one fall." The announcer said.

The rockers theme plays.

" Introducing first the US heavywheight champion, Bolin." The announcer said.

" Bolin is in a war with his brother Mako after Mako suprkicked him last week. Living Bolin and Mako torn. A earlier interview with there partner Korra wwas conducted today. Korra stated that she never saw it coming, Bolin and Mako were almost perfect brothers. Bolins fame must of got Mako jealous since Mako is always number 1." Taz said.

My Time plays.

" and his opponent from Bellwood, Ben tyneson." The announcer said.

" This match was originaly going to be Danny vs. Bolin but Ben lost it and assaulted Danny earlier tonight, injuring Danny." Mick said.

The match begins with the two delting punches to each other. Ben shuves Bolin into the corner and delivers a chop. He whips Bolin into the other Turnbuckle and trys to ram Bolin. Bolin kicks Ben in the head and then climbs up the turnbuckle. He peforms a moon sault. He puts ben into a Camel clutch. Ben rolls Bolin onto his shoulders.

1…2

Bolin kicks out. Ben hits a upper cut on Bolin and the puts him into a texas clothline. Ben clothslines Bolin onto the floor. Ben throws Bolin into the steel steps. Ben then slams Bolin's head into the barricade. He then rolls Bolin into the ring. Ben climbs into the ring and grabs the arm of Bolin. He climbs the ropes and peforms old school. Mako comes down the ring.

" What the heck is Bolin here for." Taz asked. Mako takes a seat at ringside and watches the match. Ben pins Bolin.

1…2

Bolin kicks out. Ben trys to put Bolin into the omni-lock but Bolin kicks Ben in the face. He then peforms a belly to belly suplex. He goes over to the ropes.

" Go Mako." He yells.

" I am better than you." Mako says. Bolin gets out of the ring.

" What is your problem." Bolin yells. Ben yells at The ref to get Bolin back into the ring. Mako slaps the face of Bolin. Ben gets out of the ring and rolls Bolin into the ring and peforms a ghost vortex mocking Danny.

1…2…3

" What the hell just happened." Mick asked.

" Mako getting in the face of Bolin again." Taz said.

Mako gets into the ring and the two begin kicking Bolin. Mako picks up Bolin and throws him out of the ring and into the new announcer's table.

" The table broke again." Mick said.

" Mako is just wanting to end Bolin." Taz said. The show comes to a end.

**Hey guy please tell me a rivalry I can do with Sokka. He is one of our main wreslters but I don't have anything to do with him. Please tell me.**


	14. NCW saturday Night Prime 1 23 132 24 13

Save My soul plays as the pyro goes off.

" Welcome everyone to Saturday Night Prime, we are live in London England in the Copper box. I'm Joey Styles alongside Jack Fenton in NCW's along awaited shows in England. We will be in the cooper Box this week and next week and then head to Manchester." Joey said.

" And we got a huge main event, Ash takes on Ben." Jack said.

" The falling contest, is set for one fall." The announcer said.

Shawn Micheals theme plays.

" Introducing first, Sokka."The announcer said.

" Sokka has been on a huge role since his return." Joey said.

Bret hart's third WCW theme plays.

" And his opponent from Dimsdale, California, Representing Omnimix, Timmy Turner." The announcer said.

" Timmy however has been on a loosing streak since wrestlewars." Jack said.

" The match begins with Timmy locking up with sokka and whipping him by the neck onto the canvas. Timmy then peforms a swinging neck breaker and then whips Sokka into the corner. Timmy charges at the corner but he goes into the steel post and Sokka gets unto the turnbuckle. He picks up Timmy and peforms neck breaker from the tope rope.

" Oh My God, that has to have hurt both men." Joey said.

Sokka slowly gets up and peforms 5 chops. He then peforms a drop kick. He pins Timmy.

1…2

Timmy gets up and blocks another chop and then peforms a back breaker. He puts Sokka into a figure- four lock. Sokka try's to reach for the ropes but Timmy pulls back farther. Sokka reverses and puts the figure four on Timmy. Timmy trys to punch Sokka but Sokka behins back. Timmy puts his shoulders down.

1…

" Timmy is in so much pain." Jack said.

Sokka gives up on the figure four and realeases the hold. He bends back Timmy's arm and stomps on it. Sokka climbs the ropes and then peforms a diving elbow drop. He gets up and begins stomping his feet. He peforms sweet chin Music and then pins Timmy.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner Sokka." The announcer said.

Zuko comes out from the crowd and hits Sokka with a Singapore cane.

" What in the world." Joey exclaimed. Omnimix comes out from the crowd and all begin to dismantle Sokka. Sokka trys to fight back but his again hit with the cane. Zuko orders Amon and Kevin to set up s table. Ash comes out and begins to delt punches to Omnimix members with Sokka. Aang comes out but his ofpowerd. Zuko gets into the ring and lifts Sokka onto the turnbuckle and then suplex him into the table.

" Somebody needs to stop this." Jack said.

oOo

The rockers theme plays as Korra comes out.

" Ladies and Gentleman please welcome Korra." The announcer said.

" Well as you all know Bolin and Mako are a little bit broke up. I need to put something out. I have nothing to do with this. I have no idea of what Mako is thinking. I have known he is always been trying to be number 1 in the ferrets." Korra said.

This fire burns plays Mako comes.

" Korra what the heck are you talking about." Mako said stepping into the ring. " You are the main problem. Don't you get it, you were the one that made us three goe nuts. We have been falling apart." Mako said.

" Mako, wait, what are you saying you have been always trying to be number one." Korra said.

" Bolin as been ignoring the fact that I tought him everything." Mako said. " And at Hardcore Havoc I will inalulate him."

" And guess what, to make sure you don't take the dirty way out. I am the special guess ref." Korra said and left the ring.

oOo

The following contest is a steel cage match. Now the only way to win is by climbing over the cage or exiting the door." The announcer said.

The lights go out. Pyro goes off and chris jericho's theme plays.

" Introducing first, Naruto." The announcer said.

" Naruto won the NCW championship contract at Wrestlewars and is waiting for the right time to cash it in, but tonight in London England can he survive the steel cage." Joey said.

Brock Lesnar's theme plays.

"and his opponent, Brock." The announcer said.

Brock gets into the cage and begins delting punches to Naruto. He whips Naruto into the corner and peforms a suplex from the top rope. Brock trys to climb out of the cage but Naruto grabs the foot of brock and pulls him onto the ropes. Naruto balances himself on the ropes and then Peforms a sprinborad off the ropes. Naruto bounces off the ropes and then kicks Brock in the head. Naruto climbs up the turnbuckle and thinks about climbing but the peforms a diving axehammer. He then trys to put Brock into the walls of Jericho but Brock twirls his feet around and knocks Naruto off his feet. Brock pulls himself up the ropes and then charges into Naruto who scrapes his back onto the steel. Naruto falls down. A camera shoot shows His upper back is bleeding. Brock then slams Naruto with a bulldog. Brock picks up Naruto and then peforms a vertical suplex. Brock picks up Naruto and then peforms a F-5. Brock begins to climb up the steel cage. Naruto slowly steers and also begins to climb the cage. Brock is at the top corner of the cage and Naruto moves over and puts one foot over the cage. Brock gets over and then begins delting punches to the head of Naruto brock picks up Naruto an then picks him up. He then peforms a suplex off the cage and then down onto the canvas. The ring shakes and then the tope right post collapses and bring the steel down to it's level.

" Oh My God, there backs have to be broken." Joey said.

Brock slowly walks up the slanted canvas and calls for the door to be open. Brock crawls out but Naruto grabs the leg of Brock. Naruto gets himself up. Naruto puts Brock into the sharpshooter but brock pulls his way onto the floor. He kicks Naruto off and then falls onto the floor.

" Here is your winner, Brock." The announcer said.

oOo

Bret Hart's first WCW theme plays.

" The following contest is set for one fall, introducing first Ash Ketchum." The announcer said.

My Time plays as Ben walks out.

" And his opponent from Bellwood, Ben Tyneson." The announcer said. Ben in frustration kicks the apron up and climbs into the ring and spears Ash and begins punching Ash. He then bounces Ashes head off the canvas. He picks Ash up by the head and peforms a twist of fate. He then peforms a drop kick and then whips Ash into the turnbuckle and Ash flips over onto his back. Ben stomps on Ashes chest and then pulls him onto the turnbuckle. He jumps off with Ash and peforms a bulldog. He pins Ash.

1…2

Ash kicks out and in frustration Ben begins to yell at the ref. Ash grabs Ben and then peforms a superkick and then takes a step back and peforms rolling thunder. He pins Ben.

1…

Ash trys to peform a spinning heel kick up Ben catches it and the puts him into the omni-lock. Ash trys to reach for the rope but is forced to submit.

" Ben is loosing it." Joey said.

" But man has he been on a roll." Jack said.

Suddenly from the lights go out.

" What the heck." Joey asked.

The lights come back on and Danny is standing in the ring behind Ben with a sledgehammer. His left leg is heavily taped and his head has a bandage.

" Danny, Danny is here." Jack said.

" What the heck is going on." Joey asked.

Ben turns around and Danny hits Ben right between the eyes with the sledgehammer busting him open. Danny then begins punching Ben like crazy. After 20 punches Danny goes over and unties a turnbuckle covering. He whips Ben into the uncovered turnbuckle. Over and over Danny hits Ben with punches. Danny then throws Ben over the top rope and onto the floor. Danny ripes off the covering of the announcers table. He pulls Ben up by the head onto the table. He peforms the DX chop and then peforms a dhost vortex through the table.

" Danny is ticked off about what happened at clash of the champions." Jack said.

Danny climbs limbs up the turnbuckle and peforms Triple H's pose as the show comes to a end.

**Ok guys that is it. Sorry I am late I had a busy week. Voltage will be up This Thursday I promise. Special thanks to mr. cartoon for the future Zuko, Sokka riavaly. Ok bye guys. **


	15. NCW Voltage 3713

TNT by AC/Dc [ cytting the intro] plays as the pyros goes off.

" Welcome everyone to Wheeling west Virginia inside the Webnaco Arena for the debut of Voltage. I'm Mick foley alongside Taz for this event." Mick said.

The Game by motorhead plays as Danny comes out wearing a leather jacket in Triple H fashion.

" Well it is official, in 10 days Danny will defend that title against Ben in what Ben requested, a I quit match at hardcore havoc." Taz said.

" Well last Friday as everyone knows Ben tyenson pulled a few musles in my leg. Since ben thinks the why to win is by attacking somebody last Saturday I attacked Ben with a sledgehammer. Now Ben, I need to ask you something. I know somewhere in T.V land you are watching this and let me ask you this. Why the heck do you go off the deep end so easily. Ever since you lost you went nuts the prime after 18. You lost it on me, Bolin, and Ash. Then you call out a stipulation for a I Quit match. Ben you are slipping. You won't be ready for Hardcore havoc in this state." Danny said.

Ben walks out and into the alleyway.

" Oh really, I am the sore loser. You are trying to be the big hero. Look at you. Your left leg is heavily taped. You are limbing and get you think I have snapped. At Hardcore Havoc I could possible snap your leg. I can end your carrer." Ben said.

"What?" Danny asked. Danny began to jokinly quiver.

" Ugh I'm Ben Tyenson and I will defeat this person and be I will win the NCW championship and rule NCW, Blah Blah Blah. Here is what going to happen at Hardcore Havoc. Here paint a picture you no wait I have a paint brush right here." Danny said.

He pulls out a paint brush and tosses it at Ben.

" Paint this picture of Danny Phantom putting the all great and powerful Ben into a pedigree. No wait I can pull that photo up. Camera man will you please put it up on the screen. Could you yeah there it is people what has happened once and will happen again." Danny said. "Ok so long Ben. No what not so long you have a match right now isn't that right." Danny said and left the ring. Ben gets into the ring.

oOo

Edge and Christians theme continues playing as Kquan is almost finished with his entrance.

The match begins with ben hitting Kquan in the back of the head with a axe hammer. He then whips Kquan into the corner. Ben slams Kquan's face of the turnbuckle and then spears him into the turnbuckle. He then tomps on Kquan's throat. Ben then bends Kquan's leg forward. Ben then peforms a heel kick and pins Kquan.

1…2

Kquan kicks out. Ben grabs the leg of Kquan and elbows it. He then lifts the leg up and slams it onto the canvas. Ben whip Kquan into the turnbuckle. Ben trys to spear Kquan but Kquan rolls over the ropes. Ben goes into the post. Kquan slowly gets up and begins to deliver chops. Kquan. Gets onto the turnbuckle and shuves Ben back and peforms a diving bulldog. He then punches Ben in the head 6 times cutting ben open above his eye. Kquan then gets up on the turnbuckle and peforms a moon sault missing Ben. Ben gets up and puts Kquan into the Omni-lock. Kquan tapes out.

" Here is your winner and moving on in the Prime Road to glory series. Ben." The announcer said.

" Ben still wanting to get the title back may now have a chance for a third chance." Mick said.

Ben rolss Kquan out of the ring. He punches Kquan with a upper cut and then slams his head onto the Table. He then shuves Kquan into the steel steps.

*** Backstage ***

" Ladies and Gentleman the leader of Omnimix, Zuko." The interviewer said.

"Now last week on prime you attacked Sokka. Why?" The interviwer asked.

" Sokka is just one of many on the desposile list. He nees to know what rules in NCW. Fire, not ice. And everyone knows Fire rules all." Zuko said and walked. Away.

*** Arena ***

" The following contest is a Hardcore match." The announcer said.

Sabu's theme plays.

" Introducing first from the air nomads. He is the NCW hardcore champion. This is Aang." The announcer said.

" Aang has also had some problems with Omnimix. Tonight he gets his hands on one of the members of Omnimix." Mick said.

Sheild theme plays.

" And his opponent from New York City, Kevin Levin." The announcer said.

Aang takes no time to wait and springs off the ropes and lands on Kevin and the two begin to roll over and puncj each other. Aang gets up and slams the face of Kevin into the steel post and over the steel steps. Aang then slams Kevins head off the steel barricade. And then whips him into the opposite corner.

" Aang wasting no time he is furious with Omnimix and is taking it out on Kevin." Taz said.

Aang grabs Kevin and shuves him right into the announcers table. Aang shuves everything off ripping off Taz's head set in the process and climbs up the table. The crowd sreams as Aang looks down at Kevin.

" I'm not done yet." Aang shouts and gets off the announcers table.

" Hes not done yet what is he talking about?" Mick asked. Aang pulls up the apron and pulls out a barbed wire board.

" Heck no. Not this." Taz said.

Aang places the board on the table. Kevin comes from behind and clothsline him into the barbed wire. Aang's skin in a area is ripped open and he begins to bleed. Kevin then picks up Aang and peforms a jack knife onto the floor. Kevinslowly gets up and grabs a chair from under the ring. He hits Aang with it. Kevin pulls out a fire exstinguster and nearly blows it at Aang. Aang counters with and rope kick. Aang rolls Kevin into the ring. Aang grabs another barbed wire board. He props it up in the corner and peforms a DDT and busting Kevin open. Aang grabs the head of Kevin and shuves Kevin into the board. The barbed wire sticks to Kevin. Aang slams down the board and the climbs the turnbuckle. He peforms a frog splash onto the board and Kevin.

" OH MY God." Taz said.

" That was aswome." The crowd shouted.

Aang pinned kevin.

1…2

Kevin kicks out and Aang is in shocked. Aang lifts up the board and tosses it out of the ring. He whips Kevin outside the ring. Aang gets out of the ring. And slams Kevin onto the table. Aang looks at the turnbuckle. Aang climbs up the turnbuckle.

" Oh My God Aang is going to do it he is going to dismantle Kevin." Mick said.

Aang jumps off and peforms a moon sault onto Kevin, through the barbed wire board and the table. He pins Kevin with his arm.

1…2…3

"here is your winner. Aang."

Sheild's theme plays. Aang grabs a chair and gets into the ring.

Omnimix appears on the titantron.

"Oh Aang, you probably want to know where we are. Well we are somewhere here tonight but we won't tell you." Zuko said.

" Well I see you have your steel chair and are ready to fight. We have somebody you know." Tarrlock said. The camera slowly turned to show two equalists holding down Katara.

" What the heck is happening." Mick said.

Aang gets out of the ring and goes backstage.

[Backstage]

Aang looks around everywhere. Kicks open the locker room. Eevryone stares at Aang and asks whats wrong. Aang leaves the locker room and kicks open every door in the hall. He looks down the hall and sees Timmy at the end of the hall. Timmy shouts into a room and then locks the door. Aang trys to open the door but can't he then uses the chair to break through some glass and gets a axe. He begins to chop down the door till he can unlock the door. He picks up the chair and kicks down the remains of the door. He sees the dorr across the room closing.

[Parking lot]

Omnimix runs out of the arena and all are getting into cars. Ssng comes out from the arena as the cars begin to pull away. Aang runs up to one car with the char and breaks in the window. He rips open the door and trys to grab Tarrlock who hits the gas and drives away. Aang throws the chair at the car and breaks the window as the car turns a corner.

oOo

AD

On 3/17/13 NCW goes hardcore for a ECW tribute event. Hardcore Havoc. Don't miss the brother vs. brother match between Mako and bolin with special guest referee Korra. Also Danny vs. Ben in a I quit match for the NCW championship. And a ladder match for the new Fanfiction champion.

Don't miss the action.

oOo

" The following contest is a Voltage road to Glory series round 1 contest set for one fall." The announcer said.

Huge fire erupts as Ozai makes his way to the ring.

"Introducing first from the fire nation, he is the pheniox king, Oazi." The announcer said.

Chris Jericho's theme plays as Naruto comes out.

" And his opponent, Naruto.'' The announcer said.

The match begins with Naruto trying to peform a kick but his got by Ozai. Ozai begins delivering upper cuts till Naruto is on the ropes. Ozai delivers a huge chop and then suplexes Naruto onto the canvas. Ozai the stomps on the chest of Naruto then picks him up by the head. Ozai then peforms a neckbreaker and then whips Naruto into the ropes. Ozai walks to the opposite ropes and then charges at Naruto and trys to clothsline Naruto but Naruto peforms a suplex onto the floor. Ozai legs hit the steel barricade. Naruto slowly gets up. He then delivers a high knee to the head of Ozai. Naruto then slams Ozai's face off the steel barricade. Naruto then gets onto the apron. He sets up to jump off but he looks at the post. Naruto climbs up the post. He peforms a swanton bomb off the post and onto ozai and ozai goes into the barricade pushing the barricade back. Naruto pulls Ozai up and rolls him intot he ring. Naruto gets on the apron and jumps over it and lands onto Ozai. He pins Ozai.

1…2

Ozai kicks out. He catapoltes himself off the ropes and trys to peform a leg drop but Oazi rolss away. Ozai pulls himself up the ropes. Naruto gets back up and trys to peform a drop kick but Ozai catches his leg and picks him up and peforms a spinebuster. Ozai picks up Naruto and puts him into a head lock. He wears him down and then picks him up and peforms a side leg drop. Ozai pins Naruto.

1…2

Naruto gets up. He nails his elbow into Oazi's gut. He puts Ozai on his shoulders but Ozai gets off and peforms a chokeslam. He pin Naruto.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Ozai." The announcer said.

" Ozai will progress to round two." Mick said.

" Good night everybody." Taz said.


	16. NCW saturday Night prime 3 9 13

promo

2 days ago.

Aang slams Kevin through the table.

1...2...3

" Aang wins, the hardcore champion wins." Taz said.

" Aang, you probably want to know where we are." Zuko said on the titantron.

" We are here." Zuko said.

"We also have somebody you know." Tarrlock said. The camera pans to show Katara chained up.

oOo Aang goes crazy backstage and breaks down the dorr with a axe.

oOo

Aang tosses a chair at the leaving Omnimix car.

The camera pans over the cooper box in London, England.

Shawn Micheals theme plays as Sokka walks out.

" Well Sokka is ina ticked off mood. This past thursday his sister Katara was kidnapped by Omnimix." Joey said. ' I'm Joey styles along with Jack Fenton here on saturday night prime."

" Well as everybody knows Sokka has been targeted by omnimix since No Way Out. He lost a month of his carrer at the hands of Amon. Sokka maybe now be a mental wreck." Jack said.

" Zuko, you and your gang can through me threw a flaming table, you can a suplex me onto the floor. But you never, ever mess with my family." Sokka said. " Since you want to attack me, I am telling you that at Hardcore Havoc lets fight. Let's fight till we bleed. Let's fight in a contained area where nobody can interfere in a to us. Let's fight inside Hell in a Cell."

Sokka drops the mic.

" Did he just say what I thought he said?"

Sheild theme plays.

Zuko and Omnimix comes out. They come into the ring.

" Sokka, You want me to end it. You want me to. Hell in a Cell. That's fitting because You are in Hell." Zuko said. " I accept." Zuko stared at Sokka.

oOo

Save my soul plays as the intro to Prime plays.

The pyro goes off.

" Well we are live folks here tonight in england lets get to the action." Joey said.

Bret hart's 1997 theme plays as Ash comes out.

" LAdies and gentleman the following contest is a round 1 road to glory match. Introducing first from Pallet town, Ash Ketchum." The announcer said.

" Ash has been on a short break these past few weeks since Wrestlewars 18 after suffering a injured shoulder needed a two week rest but he is here in England and the corwd loves him." Jack said.

Brock Lesnar theme plays.

" And his opponet, Brock." The announcer said.

" Well there is big history between brock and ash the are former tag team champions and they had one of NCW's greatest rivalrys back in 2005. Tonight this rivalry is renewed."Joey said.

Ash takes no time and begins pounding away at Brock brock takes down Ash with a UFC body ram. Brock hits punches on Ash's skull. Ash kicks off Brock and brock goes flying into the ropes. Ash gets up and pulls Brock back into the ring and peforms a body slam. Ash hits Brock with a elbow drop and then whips him into the corner. Ash takes control and hits Brock with a kick. Ash gets onto the ropes and begins delting punches at Brock. Brock gets enought strenght and he picks up Ash and peforms a last ride down to the canvas. Brock rolls up the legs of Ash and pins him.

1...2

Ash rolls Brock down.

1...2

Brock kicks out. Brock isquicker to get up and hits a clothsline on Ash. He then picks ash up and peforms a spinebuster. Brock gets as up on his shoulders up Ash grabs the rope. Brock then lifts him up and other the ropes onto the floor. Brock gets down and slams Ash into the steel barricade. He goes over to the steel steps facing the entrance way and slams Ash into them Brock. pulls as up ahd then whips him into he ring. Brock climbs up the ropes and trys to land on Ash but ash hits him with a suplex. Ash slowly rolls over onto Brock.

1...2...

Brock kicks out. Ash picks up brock and whips himinto the corner. there Ash hits 10 chops then slams brock to the floor. Ash climbs up the turnbuckle and trys to peform a lighting bolt but Brock catches himand peforms a rocky ending[ F-5]. Brock pins Ash.

1...2...3

" Here is your winner brock." The announcer said.

" Well Brock will face chowder in the quarter finals next week here on Prime." Jack said.

" And coming up next is some tag team action. The halfa Danny Phantom teams up with Sokka for the first time since 2007. CX reunites agian as they take on Zuko and Tarrlock next." Joey said.

oOo

DX theme plays.

" The following contest is a tag team match set for one fall. Making there way to the ring Sokka and the NCW heavywheight champion Danny Phantom. C generation X." The announcer said.

" Hello London, Are You Aready." Danny asked.

The crowd erupts

" No I said are your Ready." Danny asked agian as the crowd's cheers nearly over whelmed him.

" And is you are not down with that Omnimix we all got two words for you." Sokka said.

" S*ck it!" The crowd shouted.

The shield theme plays.

" And there opponets representing Omnimix Zuko and Tarrlock." The announcer said.

CX gets out of the ring. Omnimix takes a step back till the rest of Omnimix comes out.

" This is going to get ugly it's 2 vs. 5 right now." Jack said. Suddenly from the crowd Aang comes out with his staf.

" Aang what the heck is he doing here in London." Joey said. Aang peforms a twist of fate on Amon and the brawl begins. Tarrlock grabs Aang and shuves him into the barricade. Sokka superkicks Timmy. Danny peforms a ghost vortex on Amon. Aang takes down Kevin with his staf. Aang then takes it to all the other downed Omnimix members. CX rolls Zuko and Tarrlock into the ring where the match finally begins.

Danny and Tarrlock begins. Danny takes down Tarrlock and begins punching him. Danny then peforms a Knee buster and then whips him into the corner. Danny hits Tarrlock with punches 9 times till tarlock hits one on Danny. Tarrlock climbs up the turnbuckle and peforms a star press. Tarrlock runs over and tags in Zuko. Zuko hits Danny with two punches. Danny trys to get him and puts him into a arm lock. Zuko grabs the ropes. Danny gets Zuko into his corner and peforms a spinebuster. Sokka tags himself in. Sokka tells Danny I want to end him. Danny gets outside other the ring. Sokka is caught off guard with a body side slam. Zuko pins Sokka.

1...

Sokka kicks out. Zuko stomps down on Sokka's chest. He then puts him into a head lock. Sokka gets out of it but Zuko hits Sokka with a chokeslam. Zuko looks to the turn buckle and then climbs it. He trys to peform a coast to coast but out of nowhere Sokka peforms a ice breaker and pins Zuko.

1...2...3

" Here our your winners C-generation X.Z" the anouncer.

Sokka looks down at Zuko and grabs a microphone.

" March 17. Wow you said you are putting me throw hell. Well looks like you went to hell. See you at Hardcore Havoc." Sokka said and left the ring.

" Well Sokka said it. As we learned earlier the two will battle it out inside Hell in the Cell." Joey said.

" Coming up next is our main event Tucker takes on Mako in a hardcore match." Jack said

oOo

This fire burn [ CM Punk's old theme] plays as the crowd boos.

" The following contest is a hardcore match and falls count anywhere. Making his way to the ring from Republic City, Mako." The announcer said.

" Mako has become angierd with his brother and turned agianst him leading to one of our three main events at hardcore havoc. Mako will cash in his contract to face Bolin for the US heavywheight championship in a no disqualification match with Korra the special guest referee." Jack said.

Cactus Jack's theme plays.

" And his opponet from Amity Park. Tucker Foley." The announcer said.

The match begins with Mako punching Tucker and slaming Tucker into the corner where Mako continues the punches. Mako climbs up the ropes and then peforms a suplex. Mako picks up Tucker and whips him over the top rope and out to the announcer table. Mako trys to slam Tucker onto the table but Tucker hits a huge punch onto Mako. Tucker then peforms a reverse atomib drop. Tucker then by Mako's head slams him into the steel steps. Tucker pulls up the apron and grabs a barbed wire base ball bat. Tucker hits Mako with the bat cutting Mako's back open. Tucker then peforms a DDT on the concrete. Tucker rolls Mako into the ring and grabs the steel steps and pushes it in the ring. Tucker rolls in and hits Mako with a side walk slam. Tucker pins Mako.

1...2

Mako kicks out. Tucker whips Mako into the turnbuckle. Tucker trys to ram into Mako but Mako ducks Tucker and climbs up the turnbuckle. He dives off and hits a elbow drop. Mako then whips Tucker into the ropes. Mako takes a step back and then whips him over the ropes. Mako then pulls Tucker up and then spears him into the steel steps. Mako then pulls up the apron and pulls out a table. He puts the table into the crowd. He then rips part of the barricade away and sets up the table in the crowd. He turns around and Tucker hits Mako with a Clothsline. He pins Mako.

1...2...

Mako kicks out. Tucker nails Mako agianst the barricade. Tucker looks at the steps and then shuves the, out of the way to reveal a sack. Tucker rolls into the ring and dumps nails all over the ring. Tucker then goes out of the ring and grabs Mako. Mako nails Tucker with a punch and then picks him up turn him around and slams him through the table. Mako pins Tucker.

1...2

Tucker kicks out. Mako rolls Tucker into the ring. Mako picks up the barbed wire bat and presses it agianst Tucker's head ripping his forehead open. Mako gets Tucker up and then superkicks Tucker into the thumbtacks.

" OH MY GOD!" Joey esclaimed.

" Tucker has just become a human pin cusian." Jack said.

Tucker pulls on Mako's leg and Mako lands into the tacks. Mako in pain pins Tucker.

1...2...3

" Here is your winner. Mako" The announcer said.

" OH jeus Tucker has to be in pain." Joey said.

Suddenly out of the crowd Bolin jumps the barricade with a chair and nails Mako with it. Bolin and Mako begin to brawl. Bolin rams Mako into the announcers table. He then gets Mako onto the table hwere he peforms a piledrfiver threw the table. The locker room begins to file out with officals to stop this maythem. Suddenly out of nowhere Korra comes out and peforms a spinning heel kick on both Mako and Bolin.  
" WHat the heck just happened." Jack asked.

" This could be the scene in two weeks at hardcore havoc. Good night ladies and gentleman." Joey said as the show went off air.


	17. NCW Voltage 3 14 13

R.I.P

Paul Bearer

1954-2013

Rest In Peace

Hells Bells plays for the intro to Voltage.

" Welcome everybody to Voltage we are live and sold out in the Cambria County war memorial where the NCW hardcore title will be up for grabs. Aang has challenged any Omnimix member to a hardcore match. Hello everybody I am Mick Foley along with the human suplex machine Taz and our special guest commentator the NCW US heavywheight champion Bolin. " Mick said.

"We are only 3 days away from Hardcore havoc. And every bodys question is what will Sokka do inside Hell in the Cell well we will find out right now in a match against Kevin Levin." Taz said.

Shawn Micheals theme plays.

" The following contest is set for one fall introducing first, from the southern water tribe. He is Sokka." The announcer said.

" Well Sokka is going onto Hardcore Havoc with the more experience. He is a three time Hardcore champion and has been in two Hell in a cell matches. But even though he will be inside a cell he still needs to worry about the other 4 members of omnimix." Bolin said.

Sheild theme plays as The camera pans to a entry portal in the back of the arena and Kevin comes out. Sokka gets out of the ring and calls kevin out. Out of the crowd Zuko nails Sokka in the back of the head with a cane. Kevin gets over the barricade and rolls Sokka into the ring and the bell rings. Kevin nails three huge elbows on the back of Sokka's neck. Kevin peforms a arm drag and twists down on Sokka's arm. He then puts him into the tree of wow and kicks Sokka in the stomach. Kevin pulls Sokka into the center of the ring and pins him.

1…2

Sokka kicks out. Kevin peforms a head lock twisting Sokka's head. Sokka grabs onto Kevin's arm and gets out of the head lock and whips Kevin into the turnbuckle. Sokka jumps off the canvas and peforms a drop kick onto Kevin. Sokka then rolss Kevin onto his shoulder.

1…

Kevin kicks out. Sokka hits two huge chops on Kevin but then Kevin picks up Sokka and peforms a backdrop. Kevin grabs Sokka and whips him into the turnbuckle. Kevin goes outside and pulls down Sokka's head choking him. Kevin gets onto the second rope. He headbutts Sokka and Sokka falls onto the canvas. Kevin gets onto the top turnbuckle and trys to peform a frog splash but Sokka comes out of know where and hits a icebreaker.

" OOOOOHHHHH!" Taz exclaimed.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner Sokka." The announcer said.

Zuko gets onto the apron.

" Hey Sokka, Yeah you. Hows your sister!" Zuko shouted. " Oh what, I kidnapped her." Sokka trys to peform a icebreaker onto Zuko but Zuko grabs Sokka and chokeslams Sokka onto the floor.

" What else will this man do." Mick said.

" Coming up next we have Fanboy taking on Naruto next." Bolin said.

oOo

Stone cold steve Austin theme plays.

" The following contest that is set for one fall. Introducing first from Galaxy hills city. He is one half of the world tag team champions, Fanboy the announcer said.

Chris Jericho's theme plays as Naruto comes out.  
" And his opponent, he is the holder of the contract equals championship NCW heavywheight contract. Naruto." The announcer said.

The match begins with Fanboy punching Naruto till they are into the corner. Naruto hits Fanboy in the head with a kick. Naruto hits a huge clothsline to Fanboy. He then bounces off the ropes and nails a high knee. Naruto hits two elbows to the neck of Fanboy. Naruto trys to whip Fanboy into the corner but Fanboy whips Naruto into the opposite corner. Fanboy hits 10 chops and then climbs up the back of the ropes and hits a elbow right on Narutos shoulder. He kicks Naruto in the back of the head and Naruto falls onto the canvas. Fanboy peforms a diving elbow and then pins Naruto.

1….2

Naruto kicks out. Fanboy hits a uppercut. He nails a spinning kick into the gut of Naruto. Fanboy whips Naruto into the ropes but Naruto hangs on. Fanboy goes over and try's to punch Naruto grabs Fanboy's punch and then rams Fanboy. Naruto climbs up the turnbuckle and then peforms a star press. Naruto pulls up Fanboy and nails him with a chop. Fanboy hits Naruto in the gut and trys to peform a stunner but Naruto counters with a codebreaker. Naruto picks up Fanbiy and peforms a F-5. He then pins Fanboy

1…2…3

"Here is your winner Naruto." The announcer said.

"Naruto comes back to win it." Mick said.

"Yeah that was unbelivable." Taz said.

" Coming up next we will have some woman's action. Palunia defends her title against Gwen tyneson next on Voltage." Mick said.

oOo

It is the one night NCW goes to it's roots. Hardcore roots. NCW's PPV tribute to ECW Hardcore Havoc. Not miss the hell in a cell match between Zuko and Sokka, The brother vs. brother match between Bolin and Mako for the US heavywheight championship with special guest referee Korra and the rematch of one of the greatest cartoon matches, Danny defends his title against Ben.

oOo

Paulina finishes up her entrance.

Shield theme plays.

" And her opponent, representing Omnimix, Gwen tyneson." The announcer said.

Gwen gets intot he ring and takes down Paulina slaming Paulina's head against the canvas. She then whips paulina into the ropes and then clothsline's Gwen up and over the top rope. Gwen climbs up the turnbuckle and drops off landing on Paulina. Gwen then rolls Paulina back into the ring. Gwen gets into the ring and springboards herself off the ropes and lands on Paulina. Gwen pins Paulina.

1…2

Paulina kicks out. Paulina trys to fight back by hitting Gwen with a heel kick. Paulina bounces off the ropes and trys to clothsline Gwen but Gwen ducks. Paulina goes for it again but Gwen hits a hurricaneronna. Gwen climbs up the turnbuckle and peforms a moonsault and pins Gwen.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner and new NCW woman's champion, Gwen Tyeneson." The announcer said. The crowd booed.

" I can't belive it, Gwen Tyeneson has defeated the former champion and became the new champion." Mick said.

" Well that is something for Omnimix to celebrate about." Taz said.

" But man they might be celebrating after tonight if one of them defeat Aang and one of them becomes the new hsrdcore champion. And that's next." Mick said.

Sabu's theme plays.

" The following contest is a hardcore match and is for the hardcore champion, coming down ailse, Aang." The announcer.

" Alright, Omnimix bring your member now and if you defeat me I will face that person in my dojo, Devil's pit." Aang said.

" Whoa." Mick said.

Sheild theme plays. Timmy comes out and the match begins. Timmy trys to hit Aang with a punch but Aang begins to punch Timmy. Aang rolls out of the ring and pulls up the apron from under the ring and pulls out a table and a barbed wire rapped steel chair. Aang gets into the ring and peforms a DDT. Aang then peforms a neckbreaker and pins Timmy.

1…2

Timmy kicks out. Aang whips Timmy onto the ropes and then kicks him. Timmy falls into the announcer s table. Suddenly out of nowhere the other four members of Omnimix jump the barricades. Each one climbs up the ropes. Aang picks up the barbed wire steel chair. All four men get into the ring and Aang tooses the chair at Tarrlock and the other three members clabur Aang. Timmy pulls out a two trash cans, a belt, and a stick in the ring. He gives each member a weapon then they attack Aang. Amon nails Aang in the face with a garbage can lid and busts Aang wide open. Timmy picks up the table and sets it up. All the members of Omnimix trys to powerslam Aang into the table. Aang elbows Zuko, kicks Amon and Tarrlock and punches Kevin. Timmy comes out of know where and nails Aang in the head with the steel chair and Aang falls down throw the table. Timmy pins Aang.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner and new Hardcore champion, Timmy Turner." The announcer said. Omnimix puts Timmy on his shoulders.

" This is not right. Why, why did this regin end this way." Mick said.

" But remember Timmy has to face Aang in the devil's pit match at hardcore havoc. Good night from Johnstown." Taz said.

**Ok guys I would like to let you know there will be now prime this Saturday night. Also please,please,please review and tell me your thoughts on everything I write about. I am also thinking about making a fourm for NCW. Ok then see you Sunday. Hardcore Havoc will be posted this Sunday at 5 pm. EST.****Havo**


	18. Hardcore Havoc PPV

ECW intro plays.

Let the bodies hit the floor by drowning pool plays.

And Now NCW presents the most hardcore event of the year, Hardcore Havoc.

The camera pans over the arena and then a circular view around the stage. The stage is in the center the Extreme Championship Wrestling entrance way with huge HD panels, one on each side. The announcers table is beside the entrance ramp. The ramp is straight that connects to the ring.

" Welcome everybody to NCW's Hardcore havoc. We are live in the Hamsterian ballroom, I'm Joey styles along with me is Mick Foley." Joey said.

" Tonight we have a great line up, We get to see a first ever brother vs. Brother, Mako is turning in his contract to face Bolin for his Us heavywhieght champion with special guest referee Korra." Mick said.

" And also a rematch from Wrestlewars 18. Danny is here and will defends his title against Ben. And a Hell in a Cell match, Zuko vs. Sokka" Joey said.

" The following contest is a round 2 match of the Prime road to glory series. And falls count anywhere. " The announcer said.

Ryback's theme plays

"Introducing first Chowder," The announcer said.

"Chowder is in the second round after easily knocking off Darwin." Joey said

"But can the NNG rookie take down the vetran Brock tonight." Mick said.

Brock Lesnar's theme plays.

"Well here comes the pain." Joey said as Brock comes out.

"Brock has been on a huge role. He said he needs to be champion again to become what he use to be." Mick said.

Chowder dosen't even let Brock get in the ring and begins shouldering him. Brock fight off the attack and nails Chowders head off the top rope. Brock gets into the ring and hits chowder with a upper cut and then a neckbreaker. Brock gets up and peforms a piledriver. He then whips chowder into the ropes. Brock then suplexes Chowder back into the ring. Brock covers Chowder.

1…2

Chowder kicks out. Brock shuves Chowder right into and up the turnbuckle. Brock runs up to the turnbuckle and trys to hit Chowder with a kick but Chowder jumps off the turnbuckle and peforms a frog splash onto Brock which violently shakes the ring. Chowder slowly gets up and pulls him and Brock out of the ring. Chowder punches brock a couple of times and then slams his head off the barricade busting Brock open. Chowder then slams Brock into the post and into the entrance side of the ring. Chowder trys to whip Brock but Brock whips chowder right into the ramp. Brock pulls out a cheese greadar from one of the crowd members. He jumps up onto the ramp and then rips open Chowder with the cheese shredder. Them back drops Chowder on the ramp. Brock them peforms a face plant on the ramp. Brock looks at the announcer's table right beside the ramp. Brock puts Chowder on his shoulders and peforms a F-5 onto the table and breaking one of the legs.

" What the heck." The crowd chanted.

Brock pulls Chowder up onto the ramp and whips him all the way back into the ring. Brock climbed up the Turnbuckle and peforms a star press and the pins Chowder.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Brock." The announcer said.

" Brock moves on to the semi finals. He will face either Ben, Dash, or Sokka." Mick said.

[Backstage]

Sokka is walking back and forth in the hallway.

" Well tonight is the Hell in the Cell match between Sokka and Zuko but next is a tope rope terror match[ Ultimate X] for the Fanfiction championship." Joey said.

oOo

"The following contest is the top rop of terror match for the NCW fanfiction championship. Now the only way to win is by climbing one of the four truss and crawl over the ropes to the championship." The announcer said.

Cult of personialtity plays.

" Introducing first, Gumball." The announcer said.

Ted Dibase theme plays.

"And his opponent from the bikini bottom, Eugene Krabs." The announcer said.

Chris Jericho's theme plays.

" And there opponent, Naruto." The announcr said.

Taz ECW theme plays.

" And there opponent from the fire nation, Iroh." The announcer said.

The match begins with naruto and Krabs delting blows to each other. Iroh takes down gumball. Krabs catches one of Naruto's punches and then whips him into one of the trusses. Iroh whips Gumball out of the ring. Iroh begins to climb one of the truss. Krabs goes over and pulls Iroh down and peforms a dimond cutter. Gumball outside pulls up the apron and gets a table. Krabs begins climbing the truss while Naruto climbs the opposite truss. Krbabs and naruto both get onto the rope and pull there way to the belt. Gumball sets up a table in the ring. Iroh and Gumball look up at Naruto and krabs and then shake there head. Iroh grabs Krabs and Gumball grabs Naruto. The two peforms a jack knife into the table. The crowd erupts.

" OH My God." Joey exclaimed.

" ECW, ECW,ECW" The crowd chanted.

Iroh and Gumball climb up the truss. The pull each other over the ropes. Iroh kicks Gumball twice till Gumbal falls Onto Mr. Krabs. Naruto slowly gets up and grabs Iroh's foot. Iroh looses his grip and hangs to the belt. Iroh kicks away Naruto. Iroh falls with the title.

" That's it?" Mick asked.

" here is your winner and new Fanfiction championship. Iroh." The announcer said.

" I can't belive it. That fall that Naruto and Krabs took must have been bad." Joey said.

" Well coming up next, one of our main events of the evening. Bolin will defend his title against his brother Mako who is cashing in his contract and the special guest referee Korra. A friendship torn apart and we will see why right now." Mick said.

*** 1 month ago ***

1…2….3

Fire Ferrets celebrate after a victory.

Suddenly out of nowhere Mako superkicks Bolin.

" Bolin you forget I tought you everything. You forget it. Now you won't to be the big man." Mako said.

Mako stares at a downed Bolin

**  
" You know it is wired, it seems everything went wrong when Korra showed up.

Mako attacks Bolin.

**  
"Yeah it's you Korra you caused this problem." Mako said.

" Mako I have no idea what the heck you are talking about. It is always you trying to be number 1." Korra said.

Bolin jumps the barricade.

" And at Hardcore havoc so you don't do any dirty tricks I am the special guest ref." Korra said.

Bolin and Mako you fight as the locker room comes out.

Korra superkicks both of them ending the fight

oOo

" The following contest is a street fight for the US heavywheight championship." The announcer said.

The rockers theme plays.

" Please welcome the special guest referee of the following contest, Korra." The announcer said.

" Korra is a torn mess. Her best friends are in a fight. And two weeks ago Korra had enough." Mick said.

" Yeah she superkicked both Bolin and Mako. Mick do you think she will call it down the middle?" Joey asked.

" No." Mick said. " Korra has said a few things that makes me say no."

This fire burns[ cm punks old theme] plays. Mako comes out as the crowd explodes into boos.

" Mako has lately been one of NCw's most contrivisaly wrestlers. He has been saying he needs to me number 1. He thinks Bolin has had fame gone to his head." Mick said.

Rob Van Dam old ECW theme plays as Bolin carrying a Singapore cane.

" Bolin has held that US heavywheight championship since Janurary, one of the top 25 regins in NCW history. Tonight he is set for what could be one of his most dangerous fights in his carrer." Joey said.

" Ladies and gentleman your following contest is for the US. Heavyehight championship of the world. Introducing first the challenger, from Republic city. This is Mako." The announcer said. " And his opponent from Republic City. He is the US heavywheight champion this is Bolin."

The bell rings and the match begins. Mako and bolin lock up and Mako hits Bolin with rights to the gut of Bolin. Mako shuves Bolin and hits him with a drop kick. He then goes for a quick pin which Bolin kicks out. Mako grabs Bolin and peforms a atomic drop. Mako then whips Bolin into the turnbuckle. He charges at Bolin and hits a high knee. He then whips Bolin up and over the top rope onto the apron. Mako springs himself off the ropes and kicks Bolin into the head. Bolin falls to the concrete floor. Mako climbs up the turnbuckle and trys to peform a moon sault of the turnbuckle but Bolin catches him and peforms a spinebuster onto the floor. Bolin then slams Mako into the steel barricade. Bolin then whips Mako over the steel steps and onto the time keepers table. Bolin slams Mako's head off the table and then pulls Mako up onto the table. Bolin trys to peform a superkick but Mako counter with a huge knockout punch. Mako climbs up the turnbuckle and jumps off. Bolin out of nowhere hits the superkick and Mako and Bolin goe through the announcer's table. Bolin rolls Mako into the ring. Bolin looks to the crowd and grabs a cruch from the crowd. Bolin rolls into the ring and hits Mako with the cruch. Bolin continues the assult. Korra tells him after the teh sixth blow to stop it but Bolin continues till the cruch is bent. Bolin pins Mako.

1…2

Mako kicks out. Bolin pulls Mako out of the ring except for his feet and peforms a bulldog. Bolin pulls up the apron and pulls out two steel chairs and a barbed wire board. He rolls the barbed wire board into the ring. He picks up the steel chair trys to nail Mako with the chair but Mako hits a low blow. Korra yells at Mako.

" Mako, this is a match." Korra yells. Mako shuves Korra out of the way and hits Bolin in the back with the chair. Bolin rolls over and Mako hits Bolin in the head with the chair Busting him open on the side of his left eye. Bolin falls down. And his back hits the floor. Mako continues the assult with fifteen more chair shots. Mako tosses the chair away and rolls Bolin into the ring. Mako rolls into the ring and puts up the board in the corner. He trys to suplex Bolin into the board but Bolin shuves Mako. He superkicks him and Mako falls down. Bolin picks up the chair and pulls up one of Bolin's legs and trys to hit Mako with the chair but Mako kicks Bolin into the board. Mako goes over to the board and rips Bolin right off. He drops the board onto the mat and then goes outside and pulls a sack from under the ring. He dumps tones of nails onto the ring. He climbs up the ropes and peforms a diving elbow and then pins Bolin.

1…2…thr

Bolin kicks out. Mako yells at Korra.

" That was a three." Mako yells.

Korra holds up two fingers. Mako shuves Korra back. Korra shuves Mako.

" I AM THE REFEREE!" Korra yells. Mako puts her into the hells gate. Korra trys to break the hold by grabing a chair but Bolin grabs a chair and nails Mako who releases the hold. Bolin grabs Mako and DDT's Mako onto the nails busting him wide open. Bolin trys to pin Mako but relizes Korra is out. Bolin trys to wake up Korra. Another referee comes running down and calls the count.

1…2…

Mako kicks out. Bolin goes out of the ring and pulls out a table and ladder. Bolin rolls both into the ring. Bolin trys to nail Mako witht the ladder but Mako trips Bolin and the ladder nails Bolin and the ref knocking the ref out of the ring. Makos sets up the table in the ring. He pulls up Bolin and puts Bolin onto the table. Korra pulls herself up and peforms a spinning heel kick on Mako. Bolin rolls off the table and Mako lands on it. Bolin climbs up the ladder slowly. He does Jeff Hardy's pose and then peforms a swanton bomb off the sixteen foot ladder down onto Mako and through the table. Korra in disbelief and shock sits in the corner grabbing her hair.

" Oh My god what has happened. I can't belive it, Korra can't belief it, not even this 25 hundred sold out crowd can." Joey said.

Bolin slowly rolls onto Mako.

1….2….3

" here is your winner and still US. Heavywheight champion, Bolin." The announcer said.

" Somehow He wins his title back. Watch this. How high was that though?" Mick asked.

" Had to be a 20 foot drop." Mick said.

Medics with strechers from the back come out to aid all three downed superstars.

" Korra got to be hurt. That lock can make you pass out. I think she used all her energy on that superkick." Joey said.

" But what about Mako at the end of that drop. He went straight threw the table. And those tacks. Tacks aren't suppose to touch human skin." Mick said.

oOo

Sabu's theme plays.

" Ladies and gentleman your following contest is the devils pit match. Now in this match the canvas of the ring has been removed and steel, glass bars, and other weapons are in the ring. This is also for the hardcore championship introducing first the challenger from the air nomads. Timmy." The ECW announcer said. Suddenly out of the entrance way Tarrlock comes and hits Sabu in the back of the head with a axe hammer. Timmy hits two blows to the head of Aang He then pulls Aang across the ramp to the entrance way. Timmy slams Aang into one of the four steel support beams. Timmy trys to do it again but aang counters with a upper cut. Aang climbs up the steel truss[ truss is about 13 feet high about the size the ones were used at Bound for Glory 2009.] Timmy climbs up the other side. Sabu begins hitting punches to the head of Timmy. Timmy looses his grib and falls off the truss and gpes right throw the staging. Aang then jumps off and peforms a leg drop from the top of the truss and hits more of the damged electrical power then Timmy shocking him. Timmy slowly pulls himself out of the hole. He limbs across the stage to the ring he grabs a barbed wire bat out of one of four trash cans located at each post. Suddenly Aang pushes away a panel of the ramp and climbs out of the ramp. Timmy runs up the ramp but is met with a cltosline. Aang picks up the barbed wire bat and nails Timmy in the back with it. He then rolls Timmy over the apron and into the pit[ ring]. Aang goes over and pulls the baracade away from the crowd and sets up a barbed wire board. Aang gets into the pit and nails Timmy with the bat busting Timmy open. Aang then notices a glass bar and picks it hits Aang with a kick. He picks up the bar and breaks it against Aangs right arm and shoulder riping cuts in his skin. Timmy pulls picks up a table off the floor and places it up against the apron board. Timmy hits two punches on Aang. He then peforms a arm drag onto the pile up weapons on the floor. Timmy trys to whip Aang into the table but Aang counters with a german suplex onto a piece of steel fence. Aang picks up the baseball bat with barbed wire and presses it against Timmy's head busting him wide open. Aang pins Timmy.

1…2

Timmy kicks out. Aang gets out of the pit and tosses a trash can with weapons into the pit. Aang climbs up the turnbuckle and peforms a air slam but Timmy grabs Aang out of thin air and put him into the sharpshooter. Aang screams in pain and reverses releaseing the hold. Timmy gets a chair from the floor and hits Aang with it. Timmy hits a drop kicks and then goes out of the ring and grabs another barbed wire board. The tosses it in the ring. Timmy picks up the board and props it in another corner. He trys to whip Aang into the board but aang hits a superkick and Timmy falls onto the barbed wire board. Aang then peforms a high knee and then pulls down the board. Aang pins Timmy ontop of the board.

1….2…

Timmy flips over putting Aang under the board. Timmy whips Aang right into the table. Timmy picks up a kendlo stick. He nails Aang with it. The second time however Aang grabs the kendlo stick and nails Timmy right between the eyes. Aang pulls up Timmy and puts in onto the apron frame. Aang sets a chair up and the jumps off the chair onto Timmy and the two go throw the barbed wire board. The wire sticks to Aang's and Timmy's skin.

" Oh My God." Joey said.

Aang pulls himself up by the barricade but Timmy is still down. Aang rolls Timmy into the pit and Aang places a trash can onto Timmy. Aang climbs up the turnbuckle and peforms a air splash right onto Timmy and pins Timmy.

1…2….3

" Here is your winner and new NCW hardcore champion, Aang." The ECW announcer said.

" Aang has just put away another member of Omnimix and reclaims what is his." Mick said.

" Watch this, this was in the first few minutres in the match." Joey said as the highlight of the truss fall.

" Then this, throw the barbed wire board." Mick said.

" Aan victorious over another member of Omnimix." Joey said.

" Speaking of Omnimix Sokka has been wanting to get vengeance from the kidnapping of his sister Katara and he will get that chance against Zuko inside Hell in a Cell next." Mick said.

oOo

The lights dimmed as the cell lowered from the ceiling.

" It is 16 feet high, over 2 tons, The hell in the cell is one of the most dangerous enviorments. People have been chokeslammed throw the cell tops and throw the ring, Others have been pushed off it, and some have lost there carrers in this demontic cell." Joey said.

" The following is the hell in a Cell match." The ECW announcer said.

The shield theme plays as Zuko comes out.

" Introducing first from the fire nation, representing Omnimix, Prince Zuko." The announcer said.

" Zuko has gotten into the head of Sokka which many people cannot do. He has chokeslamed him threw tables and worst of all kidnapped his sister." Mick said.

Man in the box plays as Sokka comes out with a ECW tribute shirt and a Singapore cane.

" Well look, it's Sokka with a tommy Dreamer tribute." Joey said.

" ECW! ECW!" The crowd cheered.

" This is old school Sokka, hardcore Sokka, the man who has done every hardcore match you could imagine." Mick said. Sokka gets into the ring and hits a high knee to Zuko. He then begins to hit Zuko with tons of blows. He then whips Zuko off the ropes and hits him with the Singapore cane. Sokka then whips Zuko over the top rope and to the floor. Sokka climbs out the ring. He trys to whip Zuko but Zuko peforms a reverse atomic drop. Zuko hits two punches and then whips Sokka into the steel wall. He then pushes Sokka's head into the wall busting him open. Zuko begins to hit knees into Sokka's abdomen in the corner. Zuko hits a huge chop. Zuko then whips Sokka and hits a clothsline. Zuko then slams Sokka against the steel steps and then Zuko rolls Sokka into the ring. Zuko picks up the bottom half of the steel steps and rolls it into the ring. Zuko then try's to peform a double A spinebuster on the steps but Sokka counters with a huge punch. He then whips Zuko into the corner. He picks up Zuko and peforms a scoop powerslam against the steel steps. Sokka pins Zuko.

1…2

Zuko kicks out. Sokka sets up the steel steps in the corner. Sokka turns around and is met with a drop kick. Zuko shuves Sokka shoulder first into the steel steps. Zuko hits Sokka into the corner with a punch. Blood begins to drip rapidly. Zuko goes out of the ring and pulls up the apron and gets out a barberd wire chair. Zuko rolls into the ring and trys to hit Sokka with the chair but Sokka nails Zuko in the head with a kick. Sokka puts the steel chair onto Zuko. Sokka climbs up the turnbuckle and peforms a moon sault landing on Zuko. Sokka pins Zuko.

1…2…3

Zuko kicks out. Sokka picks up Zuko and whips him over the ropes and into the cell wall. Sokka climbs out of the ring. He pulls out a trash can and nails Zuko in the head. Sokka then whips Zuko into the post. Sokka then rolls Zuko into the ring. Sokka climbs uo the turnbuckle and trys to peforms a elbow drop but slowly Zuko hits Sokka with the chair. Zuko picks up Sokka and chokeslams him. He then pins Sokka.

1…2…

Sokka kicks out. Zuko pulls up Sokka and peforms a swinging neckbreaker. Zuko picks up the steel steps and nails Sokka with them. Zuko begins hitting punches onto Sokka. Zuko then tosses Sokka out of the ring and onto the cell wall. Zuko bounces off the ropes and dives toward sokka but Sokka ducks and Zuko goes flying into the cell wall busting him open on his right side. Sokka the whips Zuko into the cell wall. He then slams Zuko into the wall. Sokka then trys to clothsline Zuko but Zuko ducks and Sokka hits a cameraman. Sokka turns around and ducks from Zuko and peforms a icebreaker. Sokka pulls a table from under the ring and goes into the ring and sets it up. Sokka pulls Zuko into the ring. He trys to hit a arm drag but Zuko reverses and puts sokka into a side walk slam. Zuko picks up Sokka and whips him into the corner and Sokka lands upright on the turnbuckle. Zuko gets onto the top of the turnbuckle and trys to suplex Sokka into the table. Sokka shuves Zuko off him and peforms a icebreaker and Zuko goes through the table. Sokka peforms a elbow drop.

1…2

Suddenly Omnimix comes down to the ring with a pair of bolt cutters and uncut the lock. Sokka gets up and trys to fight off the attack but Omnimix overwhelms him. Zuko is helped out of the cell. Amon peforms a equailizer and leavesthe cell. Omnimix celebarates around the door.

Bret Hart's first WCW theme plays and Ash comes out and begins attacking Omnimix taking out Amon, Kevin, Tarrlock and Timmy.

" Ash as been tourted by Omnimix and will gets his hands on the leader." Jeoy said. Sokka gets up and leaves the ring. Zuko begins to climb the cell. Sokka goes after him. Zuko trys to stop Sokka but Sokka punches Zuko. Sokka gets on the top of the cell and the two begin delting blows to each other. Zuko gets the advantage and sets up Sokka for a chokeslam. Zko chokeslams Sokka and the two fall throw the top of the cell and throw the ring. Sokka flips Zuko onto his back just before they go throw the ring.

" Oh MY God." Joey exclaimed.

" That was aswome." The crowd chanted.

" That got to have broken both of there spins." Mick said.

Suddenly Sokka's hand appears.

" Sokka somehow survived it." Joey said.

" He's hardcore, He's Hardcore." The crowd chanted. Sokka pulls out Zuko and then peforms a icebreaker and Sokka falls onto Zuko.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Sokka." The announcer said. The cell slowly raises. Nether man is moving. Ash calls out for EMTS. Sokka is helped onto a stretcher.

oOo

"The following contest is a I quit match for the NCW Heavywheight championship of the world." The ECW announcer said.

Voices in my head plays.

" Introducing first from Belwood Illinios, Ben Tyneson." The announcer said.

" Well Ben has been a bit of a mental mess since Wrestlewars, He wansted this match and Danny excepted it." Joey said.

Triple H theme plays.

" And his opponent, from Amity Park Wincsionsin, He is THE NCW heavywheight champion, Danny Phantom." The announcer said.

" Everbody is wondering, what is the health of Danny. This is his first singles competiton since Wrestlewars." Mick said.

Ben begins delivery rights at Danny. Ben whips Danny into the corner and then peforms a UFC back ram. Danny hits a punch on Ben. He then nails a knee buster on Ben. Danny hits more punches. Danny bounces off the ropes and trys to clothsline Danny but Ben superkicks Danny. Ben then turns his attention to the turnbuckle and ripes away the top turnbuckle cover in the top right corner. Ben turns around and try's to nail Danny into the exposed turnbuckle but Danny reverses and peforms a arm drag. Danny then puts Ben into a arm cross body lock. Danny tells the ref to ask Ben.

" Ben do you want to quit?" The ref asked.

" No." Ben said.

Danny releases the hold on Ben. He trys to whip Ben into the exposed turnbuckle but Ben counters and whips Danny into the exposed turnbuckle. Ben goes out of the ring and grabs a trash can. Ben pulls Dannys leg out from under him and slams one against the post. Ben then nails Danny's legs with the trash can. Ben then puts on the unique figure four lock on the post.  
" Danny do you want to quick?" the ref asked.

" No." Danny said.

" Danny is in a bad spot his leg was torn at the hands of Ben." Joey said.

Ben finally releases the hold. Danny clutches his leg and Ben pulls Danny out of the ring. He trys to nails Danny against the barricade but Danny counters with a atomic drop. Ben whips Ben over the barricade. Danny pulls up the apron and grabs a sledgehammer. Danny ripes away a piece of the barricade and grabs Ben and nails him between the eyes with the sledgehammer busting him open. Danny picks up a chair and nails it against Ben's head. Danny the pulls ben behind him toward the stage in the crowd. Danny peforms a ghost vortex.

" Ben do you want to quit?'' yhe ref asked.

" No." Ben said.

Danny whips Ben over the barricade and Ben hits the ramp. Danny jumps over the barricade and begins delivering blows to Ben. Danny then whips Ben into one of the HD panels. Ben fights back and grabs the sledgehammer and nails Danny in the gut. Danny gets Ben and peforms a spinebuster. Danny then shuves Ben off the 4 ½ foot high stage. Danny begins climbing up the truss. He then peforms a swanton bomb off the truss and lands on Ben. Both are down. Danny slowly gets up. Out of nowhere Naruto jumps the barricade and nails Danny in the back of the head of Danny with a sledgehammer.

" What the heck?" Mick asked.

Naruto slams Danny against the stage. He then pulls out his contract and hands it to the ref. The ref rings the bell. Naruto picks up Danny and F-5 Danny knocking him uncounscious.

1…2…3

" What, Naruto won the title,?" Joey asked. Naruto calls out somebody from the back and Omnimix comes out.

" Ladies and gentleman please welcome the new member of Omnimix and new NCW heavywhieght champion…. Naruto." Kevin Levin said. Omnimix delivered there signature moves to both Ben and Danny as the show ends.


	19. NCW Voltage 3 21 13

The camera pans around the Sovereign Center filled with 7,450 strong.

The shield theme plays as Azula, Gwen, Zuko with bandages around his waist, Kevin Levin, Amon, Timmy, Tarrlock and Naruto with the NCW heavywheight championship.

" Well last week at Hardcore Havoc a shocking ending Danny almost had Ben at breaking point till Naruto came out with his contract, Pick up the sledgehammer, knocked out Danny, cashed in his contract, delivered the F-5 and won." Mick said.

" But that was only the beginning it turned out he was part of Omnimix and called Omnimix out and Omnimix took out both a helpless Ben and Danny." Taz said.

" Last night, Omnimix finally took out public emeny #1 and #2. A mangiled champion, bleeding at the hands of me and a knocked out stud. Omnimix is just beginning, We are taking every one like Danny Phantom. We have a hit list." Naruto said.

" Omnimix has the NCW heavywheight championship, a soon to end Aang and Tarrlock over here will become the hardcore championship. I the new leader of Omnimix has declared war against NCW." Zuko grabs the mic.

" Sokka buddy, I heard while Omnimix was out in the arena your buddy Aang saved Katara. Well that is the last happiness you will have." Zuko said. "You are on our hit list. And tonight everybody here will see what we can do." Zuko said.

" Wow, I think omnimix is just getting started." Taz said." But coming up next the prime road to glory series continues. Spongebob vs. Patrick next."

oOo

" Welcome back folks to Voltage and next time NCW will be on Pay Per View we will be in Detriot, Michigian for Road to Glory on April 14." Mick said.

The match begins with Patrick locking up. Patrick shuves Spongebob into thr corner. Patrick lands two huge chops and then peforms a whip into the ropes. Patrick pulls Sponegebob into the center of the ring and peforms a back drop. Patrick then peforms a german suplex and pins him.

1…2

Spongebob kicks out. Patrick trys to peform a clothsline but spongebob ducks and spongbob hits a round house kick. Sponegob begins to hit karate chops to Partick making Patrick back into the corner. Spongebob then peforms a arm drag and puts Patrick into a arm bon. Spongebob realeses the hold and then peforms a backbreaker. He then peforms a DDT and pins Patrick.

1…2

Patrick kicks out. Spongebob pulls up Patrick and puts him in a camel clutch. Patrick somehow finds enough energy to stand up and peforms a backdrop. Patrick holds onto the ropes and climbs up the ropes. Patrick gets onto the second rope and peforms a vader bomb. Patrick then peforms a vertical suplex and pulls him up and peforms a scoop powerlam.

1…2…

Spongebob kicks out. Patrick peforms another scoop powerslam and then picks him up and peforms a Oklahoma slam.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Patrick." The announcer said.

" Patrick moves on to the second round." Mick said.

" Next up Sokka said before the show he had something to say for Omnimix." Taz said.

oOo

shawn micheals theme plays.

" Ladies and gentleman please welcome, the southern warrior, Sokka." The announcer said.

" Last Sunday I took what I fought was the leader of Omnimix threw the ring." Sokka said. " And now Naruto has stolen the NCW championship from Danny and what I heard badly injured Danny and was in the hospital a few hours later. Naruto, ZUko Kevin I don't care who comes out but I want to talk to you, You want to end NCW take me out. I dare you." Sokka yelled.

" What, wait is Sokka calling Omnimix out?" Taz asked.

The shield theme plays

" Well I don't think we will have to wait." Mick said

" Sokka you don't get it, we don't work on a system, we do what we won't when we won't, Now you called us out about something." Zuko said.

" I propose something, you want to end NCW, how about you go threw a team representing NCW." Sokka said. " A twelve man tag team match at Road to Glory."

Omnimix talks and talks.

" We except." Zuko said. " But on one codition, NO disqualification and is you think you are getting the upper hand your not. We will see your team this Saturday." Omnimix said and left the arena.

" Well coming up next out Prime road to glory continues with this match, two legends Tucker Foley vs. Aang next." Mick.

oOo

Cactus Jack theme plays

" Well getting back from Omnimix drama, this is kind of a dream match in my opinion." Mick said.

" I would agree these are two of NCW's most hardcore wrestlers and they will be in a hardcore match.

" The following contest is a road to glory series bout and is a hardcore match, In the ring, from Amity Park winscoinsin, Tucker Foley." The announcer.

Sabu theme plays.

" And his opponent from the southern air temple, Aang." The announcer said.

The match begins with Aang and Tucker nailing blows to each others abdomen. Aang shuves Tucker and trys to clothsline him but Tucker nails a big boot to the face of Aang. Tucker picks up Aang and performs a reverse atomic drop. Tucker then performs three chops. Tucker post Aang into the corner and hits Aang with a elbow. Tucker try to perform another chop but Aang grabs Tuckers hand and performs and Drop kick. Aang bounces off the ropes and clothsline Tucker up and other the top rope. Aang pulls Tucker over and knees him in the gut. Tucker grabs Aang's arm and trys to whip aang but aang countered and whipped Tucker into the steel steps. Aang then pulls out a table and sets it up in the ring. He goes back outside and try's to kick Tucker but Tucker counters with a back drop. Tucker lifts up the top section of the steps and grabs a piece of barbed wire. Tucker gets into the ring. Aang trys to punch Tucker but Tucker hits Aang with the barbed wire causing Aang's arm beginning to bleed. Tucker then peforms a world back breaker. Tucker pulls out mr. socko and then wraps it around with barbed wire and peforms the man of meclaw. Tucker pins Aang.

1…2…

Aang kicks out. Tucker pulls up Aang and try to jack knife aang into the table but Aang gets down and begins to punch Tucker till he is grappled against the table. Aang climbs up the turnbuckle and trys to peforms a air slam into the table but tucker grabs Aang in mid air and slams him to the canvas causing one of the tables stands to fold. Tucker rolls out of the ring and picks up the sack. He goes back into the ring and dumps thumbtacks all over the ring. He turns to Aang and peforms a knee buster. Tucker picks up Aang and slams Aang into the thumbtacks. He pins Aang.

1…2…thr

Aang kicks out. Tucker picks up Aang and slams him into the table.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Tucker Foley." The announcer said.

" Tucker finally ends that losing streak and also ends Aang's winning streak, He now moves on to round two." Taz said.

" But coming up next is our main event. Naruto takes on Bolin in a champion vs. Champion match."

oOo

"Well Saturday it was just announced Bolin will defend his US heavyewheight title against Mako." Mick said

Rob Van Dam old ECW theme walk.

" The following is a champion vs champion match, Introducing first the NCW US heavywhieght championship. Bolin." The announcer said.

" Bolin is coming off what some people are calling one of NCW's greatest matches and Saturday we will see it one more time." Tazz said.

Chis Jericho theme plays.

" And his opponent, representing Omnimix Naruto." The announcer said.

" Naruto has turned his back against NCW last Sunday and cashed in the contract to take out Danny Phantom and Ben. Ben we learned will be on Prime this coming Saturday and boy I can't wait what he has to say." Mick said.

The match bedgins with NAruto locking Bolin into a head lock, Bolin get out and pulls onto Naruto's arms. Naruto counters with a back breaker. Naruto picks up Bolin and whips him off the ropes Bolin performs a drop kick. Naruto gets up. Naruto hits a right hand onto Bolin's head. Naruto then whips Bolin over the top rope. Naruto climbs up the turnbuckle and jumps off but misses Bolin. Bolin then peforms a summer sault. The two slowly gets up. Bolin kicks Naruto in the gut. He then rolls Naruto into the ring. Bolin climbs up the ropes and peforms a moon sault. Naruto moves over to the ropes and Bolin climbs up again. Naruto grabs the ropes and Bolin falls onto the ropes. Naruto climbs up the ropes and peforms a double arm suplex. Naruto covers.

1…2

Bolin kicks out. Naruto whips Bolin into the corner and performs two chops. Naruto looks over to the turnbuckle and ripes off the turnbuckle.

" Oh now that is not right." Mick said. Naruto pulls up Bolin and whips Naruto into the turnbuckle but Bolin jumps up onto the turnbuckle and peforms a back drop landing on Naruto. Bolin hits two knees onto Naruto. Bolin peforms a kick and pins Naruto.

1…2…

NAruto kicks out. Bolin whips Naruto. Naruto ducks and slides under Bolin. Bolin trys to kick Bolin but Naruto grabs the foot and trys to put on the walls of Jericho. Bolin counters and twirls Naruto around. Naruto gets out of the way of the drop kick. Naruto whips Bolin right into the unexposed turnbuckle. Bolin pins Naruto.

1…2…

Naruto kicks out. Bolin climbs up the turnbuckle and performs the five star frog splash. But he lands both onto the ref and Naruto. Bolin climbs up the other turnbuckle. Suddenly Amon comes out and pulls Bolin off the turnbuckle. Amon gets into the ring and begins nailing blows to Bolin. He then whips him into the unexposed turnbuckle and peforms the equailizer. He pulls Naruto over Bolin and wakes up the ref.

1…2…3

"Oh now come on, not to the poor kid." Tazz said.

Naruto is pulled out of the ring by Amon.  
" Omnimix takes another person to the trash." Mick said.

Naruto grabs a microphone.

" That is a example of what I am capable of as the champion and it won't end." Naruto said and held up his title as the show came to the end.

Copyright 2013 NCW.

**If you like NCW please talk about it on fourms like Fiction wrestling multiverse. Please, Please review. I love reviews.**


	20. NCW saturday Night Prime 3 23 13

Save my soul

" Welcome everyone to Saturday night prime, we are live in the Greensboro center in North Carolina. Tonight we will find out who is on Team NCW in the five on five tag team match that Sokka challenged." Joey said.

Randy orton's theme plays.

" Well last Sunday at hardcore havoc Ben and Danny were screwed out of the championship." Jack said

" What happened, I don't get it, What the hell happened?" Ben asked. " This time I can say it, I was screwed out of the title, Omnimix you have got into everyones business to much I want a rematch right now, Come on you never back down to a fight."  
The shield theme plays. Naruto with Ben's custom belt and Omnimix comes out.

" Ben please stop whining, We Omnimix have your answer."Naruto said. " NO."

" What is the NCW champion to afraid." Ben said.

"No we you weren't screwed, you just should off fought me." Naruto said.

" Naruto you have a attitude." Ben said.

" Ben You will never fight me for the title you had a opurtunity to fight back and you didn't take it." Naruto said.

"Fine then but I want something, that custom title belt around your waist I want back. it is my property." Ben said.

" Ben it is my property now, You are not the champion." Naruto said. " But since you said we do fight we will do that." Naruto said droping the mic and Omnimix surrounding Ben. Naruto takes out ben and picks him up and performs a F-5. Ben in pain rolls our of the ring.

" Omnnimix has taken out another member of NCW's roster." Joey said.

" Well next we have road to glory action, Fin making his debut of TV in NCW will face a mystery opponent." Jack said.

oOo

Fin finishes up his entrance and grabs a mic.

" Now I don't care who this guy is, it might be a vetern but nobody can stop me getting the number 1 contender ship for the NCW heavywheight championship." Fin said.

Edge 2004 theme.

" What the heck it can't be?" Jack said. The crowd erupts into a huge pop.

" Its Brad carbuckle, the former three time US heavywheight champion and NCW heavywheight champion, he has returned from a back injury from over a year ago at Wrestlewars 17." Joey said.

The match begins. Fin hits four chops onto Brad and then whips him into the ropes. Fin trys to push Brad off the apron but Brad pulls Fins head down on the ropes. Brad climbs back into the ring and hits a huge punch. Brad then whips Finn into the ropes and and hits a big boot to Finn. He then peforms a vertical suplex and a then hits Finn with a couple of stomps. He then pins Finn.

1…2…

Finn kicks out. Finn fights back with a DDT. He then trys to put Brad into the ankle lock but Brad counters with a face plant. Brad goes up to the top rope and peforms a summersault onto Finn. He then sets up Finn into a camel clutch. Finn grabs the ropes. Brad releases the hold and Finn hits a Brad with a axe hammer. He then puts Brad down with a clothsline. Finn climbs up the turnbuckle and trys to pefrom a moonsault but Brad rolls away. Slowly he gets up and spears Finn.

1…2…3

" here is your winner, Brad carbuckle." The announcer said.

" Brad has returned with a vengeance." Joey said.

Suddenly from behind Kevin Levin clothslines Brad from behind.

" Now wait a minute, That's Kevin Levin, he cost him a year of his carrer." Jack said. Kevin goes outside and nails Brad's head against the table. Kevin trys to jack knife Brad but Brad delts punches and Kevin and Brad goes threw the announcers table.

The show goes on a commercial break

oOo

Backstage Bolin is in the backstage interview area.

" Bolin on Voltage Amon interfered with your match, your thoughts." The interviewer asked.

" Look Amon I don't know what your problem is but if you interfered tonight it won't make a difference because I am going to leave here as the champion. Amon you are just a man looking to be number 1 but guess what I am number 1." Bolin said.

oOo

Million dollar theme plays.

" The following is a round 1 round to glory match. Introducing first, Egune krabs." The announcer said.

" Mr. Krabs coming off a painful Tight rope match. Watch this from Hardcore havoc." Jack said as a replay shows Mr. Krabs and Tucker get knock into tables. End of repley.  
" Mr Krabs looking to make a difference."

Triple H theme plays.

" And his opponent from Amity Park winscosin, He is the halfa, Danny Phantom." The announcer said.

" Danny coming off one of the most contravirsal matches in recent history." Joey said.

The match begins with Danny locking up with Krabs and shuveing him into the corner. Danny hits a elbow to Karbs and then whips him into the oppisiste corner. Danny then hits five chops and then performs a suplex. Danny then trys to pin Krabs but Krabs kicks out. Danny pulls up Krabs and trys to performs a whips but Mr. Krabs whips Danny into the turnbuckle. Krabs then hits ten elbows and then perorms a head lock. Krabs then performs a big boot and then slams Danny's leg off the canvas. Krabs pulls Danny up and performs a clothsline. Mr. Krabs then performs six punches to Danny. Krabs then whips Danny onto the apron. Krabs trys to spear Danny off the apron but Danny counters with a vertical suplex onto the floor. Danny stirs and gets up. Krabs also gets up. Danny performs a knee buster and then slams Krabs into the post and rolls him into the ring. Danny rolls into the ring and pins Krabs.

1…2

Krabs kicks out and Danny peforms a bulldog. Danny whips Krabs into the ropes and then trys to back drop him but krabs hits him in the head. He then peforms a backbreaker. Krabs trys to peform the figure four lock but Danny breaks the hold and puts him into the ghost vortex and pins Krabs.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner, Danny." The announcer said.

" Danny may get his hands on Naruto if he wins the tournament but next week he will have to go through brad carbuckle." Jack said.

" Well coming up next the US heavywheight championship is on the line next." Joey said.

oOo

this fire burns plays as Mako comes out.

" The following contest is set for one fall and is for the US heavywheight championship, Introducing first Mako." The announcer said.

" Hardcore Havoc was highlighted by Mako vs. Bolin with Korra as the ref. It was one of the greatest matches in wrestling today." Joey said,

RVD walk theme from ECW plays as Bolin comes out.

" And his opponent from Republic city the US champion, Bolin." The announcer said.

The match begins with Bolin and Mako delting punches to each other. Bolin gets the advantage and takes Mako into the corner and hits four chops. Bolin then whips Mako into the corner and peforms a axe hammer Mako rolls away from Bolin and Mako gets up and clothslines Bolin. Bolin counters with and suplex. Bolin then whips Mako into the corner. Bolin then slams Mako and pins him.

1…2

Mako kicks out. Bolin pulls up Mako and trys to clothsline Mako but Mako ducks and Bolin knocks out the ref. Bolin turns around and peforms asummonan slam. Bolin gets up onto the top turnbuckle.

The shield theme plays and Amon comes out and attacks Bolin. He then peforms two equiliazers. He pulls Mako up and peforms a equailizer on him and leaves the ring. Mako slowly gets up and pins Bolin.

1…2…3

"Here is your winner, and new US heavywheight champion, Mako." The announcer said.

" What the heck, Bolin was screwed out of the championship." Jack said.

" What is Amon's problem?" joey asked.

" Well coming up next Sokka reveals his team." Jack said.

oOo

The shield theme plays and all members of Omnimix comes out.

" Sokka my watch says time is up. You better have six good partners or we will land the smackdown on you." Naruto said.

Shawn micheals theme played.

" Naruto, me and NCW are sick and tired, I know everyone wants to kill you, these six men will end Omnimix. In 3 weeks you are history." Sokka said.

Bret Harts theme plays and Ash comes out.

" Ash a target of Omnimix." Jack said.

Sabu theme plays

" Wow, Sokka's team grows with Aang." Joey said.

Randy orton's theme plays.

" Ben is looking for revenge." Jack said

The rockers theme plays.

" What the heck, Korra has joined Sokka's brigade." Joey said.

Triple H theme plays.

"Oh my God the halfa is joining the ranks." Jack said.

"What one more." Joey said.

Edge 2004 theme.

"What in the worlds Brad has joined the army, he was attacked by Kevin Levin tonight and here comes Team NCW." Jack said.

Omnimix rushes out of the ring and into the crowd.

"Have a nice day." Sokka said as the show came to a end.

Please please review.


	21. NCW Voltage 3 28 13

**Hey guys I have changed the Name of NCW from Cartoon to championship. I have added new characters from books so that's why but it will be mostly cartoons. Also I do not own anything. Drew Cage is RedRules OC. He is letting me use him.**

Hells Bells plays as the pyro goes off.

" Welcome everyone to Voltage we are live in the Cambria County memorial in Johnstown, Last Saturday on Prime we learned Sokka and his team will face Omnimix at Road to Glory. I'm Tazz alongside Mick Foley for a special two hour edition on Voltage." Tazz said.

" We have five matches four of them from the road to glory tournament." Mick said.

" The following contest is set for one fall and is a round 1 match in the Road to Glory series." The announcer said.

The shield theme plays

" Introducing first Zuko." The announcer said.

Tazz theme plays and Iroh comes out.

" And his opponent from the fire nation, The NCW fanfiction champion Iroh." The announcer said.

" This match is a family matter, Uncle vs. nepthew." Mick said.

The match begins with Iroh trying to grab Zuko but Zuko ducks and body slams Iroh. Zuko then stomps on Iroh's chest and then pulls him over to the ropes. Zuko runs back and bounces off the ropes and lands onto Iroh and puts pressure onto Iroh choking him against the ropes. Iroh releases his grip. Zuko pulls up Iroh and peforms four chops and backs Iroh into the corner. Zuko gets up onto the second ropes and punches Iroh five times. Iroh grabs one of Zuko's punches and pushes him onto the canvas. Iroh gets onto the turnbuckle and jumps off the turnbuckle and peforms a back flip onto Zuko. Iroh pins Zuko.

1…

Zuko puts his foot on the bottom rope. Iroh pulls Zuko up and peforms a belly to belly suplex. He then peforms a butterfly lock. Zuko counters by getting to his feet and peforms a back body drop. Zuko then peforms a clothsline. Zuko climbs up the ropes and peforms a body drop and lands on Iroh but Iroh puts up his elbow. Iroh and Zuko stur. The two get onto there knees and both peform punches. Iroh gets the upper advantage and peforms a suplex. Iroh then gets Zuko set up for the Tazmission. Zuko begins to fade. Zuko grabs the bottom rope and Iroh breaks the hold. Iroh goes up the turnbuckle and trys to peform and back drop but Zuko grabs him in mid air and peforms a chokeslam and pins him.

1…2….3

" Here is your winner, Zuko." The announcer said.

[Outside]

A white limo pulls into the backstage area. The doors open and Danny, Sokka, Aang, Ash, appear.

" Wow, I can't belive Omnimix enjoys this." Danny said.

" Yeah their interior is awful." Sokka said. The camera zooms in and reveals a destroyed interior with spray paint everywhere.

" Good times." Ash said.

[ Arena]

Zuko looks around the arena waiting for a attack.

" Well, it looks like CX is here and probably the other three members of NCW are nearby." Mick said.

oOo

" This match-up is set for one fall. And is a Road to glory match" The announcer said.

The shield theme plays.

" Introducing first from The southern water tribe, Amon."

" Amon has been on a mission and it is clear, to eliminate Bolin, But why many people are asking." Tazz said.

" I don't know but Amon will have the chance tonight to take Bolin out of the championship spotlight for a long time." Mick said.

RVD's walk theme plays.

" And his opponent from Republic City, Bolin." The announcer said.

"This is the first time in three months we have seen Bolin without the US heavywhieght championship. Bolin is looking to take his outrage on the man who cost him the title tonight and get a shot at the title." Tazz said.

The match begins with Bolin punching Amon into the corner and then gets onto te second ropes and delivers ten punches to amon damaging Amon's mask. Amon pushes off Bolin. Bolin peforms a drop kick and the begins punching Amon. The ref pulls Bolin off Amon. Bolin runs up to the ropes, spring boards off the top rope and peforms a spinning heel kick. Bolin then grapples Amon and trys to perform a suplex but Amon blocks it and twists Bolin's arm and puts him into a front face lock. Bolin in pain gets out of the hold and counters with a camel clutch. Amon pulls his way to the ropes and breaks the hold. Bolin gets up and kicks Amon and Amon falls to the outside. Bolin climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a moon sault onto Amon. Bolin then whips Amon into the steel barricade. He then rams Amon into the steel barricade. Bolin grapples Amon and whips him into the corner barricade. Bolin trys to perform a bulldog but Amon counters and whips Bolin into the barricade. Amon takes a few steps back and then spears Bolin through the barricade.

" Oh My God, right through the barricade like a bullet, that might have broken Bolin's back." Mick said.

Amon gets up and pulls Bolin back into the ring area. He put Bolin onto the table. Amon climbs up the turnbuckle and try to peform a leg drop onto the table but Bolin moves out of the way and Amon goes through the table. Bolin crawls to the apron and pulls himself up. Amon as well gets up. Bolin whips Amon into the ring. Bolin goes up to the top rope. Suddenly from the crowd Zuko comes out and pulls down bolin onto the rope. Amon trys to clothsline Bolin but instead knocks out the ref and then clothslines Bolin. Zuko gets into the ring and begins to stomp on Bolin. Amon performs a eqiulizar on Bolin. The two countinue to stomp on Bolin.

Shawn Micheals theme plays and Sokka comes out.

" Sokka is here, he is here to stop this madness." Mick said.

Sokka superkicks Zuko. Amon performs a equalizer on Sokka. The rest of Omnimix comes out and begins to take out Bolin and Sokka.

DX theme plays and Ash, Danny, Aang[ CX] Korra, and brad come out and the two teams begin fighting outside of the ring.  
Bolin gets up and punches Amon and climbs the turnbuckle and performs a Elbow drop. Bolin pulls the knocked out ref over to him, pins Amon and slams The refs hand down three times.

[Crowd]

1…2…3

"What on earth." Tazz shouted.

"Did he win?" Mick asked.

"All Hell has broken lose at ringside." Tazz said.

Suddenly The titantron comes on.

[ The camera shows the moon and the pans down to show Ben on a bridge in downtown.

" OH Hey Guys, I guesss you want to know where I am, Heck I am in downtown." Ben said.

The entire fight stops.

" naruto yeah you in your little orange jumpsuit, Since you want give tmy belt back I took something from you." Ben said holding up the NCW heaywhieght championship.

" Yeah I snuck in earlier tonight and stole it and geuss what if you want it back well you are going to need a few things first your going to need this mask to see under the water, your snorkeler, a regorlator because you might have to deep, here is your air tank, I don't even think it's full but I don't care, Here is your flippers, and when you find it call me on this cell phone." Ben said tossing all the objects into the river.

"Well Naruto I hope you like fish and polluted water because If you want this title back your going to have to go through that so good luck." Ben says and throughs the belt into the river.

"NO!" Mick said.

"Thats the gold of NCW and it is heading toward the stone bridge tonight." Tazz said.

oOo

" The following contest is set for one fall and is a road to glory match." The announcer said.

The shield theme plays.

" Introducing first, from the southern water tribe, Tarrlock." The announcer said.

" Well as everything settles down, Tarrlock has to face a mystery opponent tonight." Mick said.

Do Ballas[ Texas speacil] theme plays.

"And his opponent from Chicago Illonis, making his debut Drew Cage." The announcer said.

"Wow Drew Cage, A NNG rookie coming into NCW." Tazz said.

Tarrlock begin delting punches to Drews face. He put him down and stomps on him. He then pulls him up and whips him into the corner. Tarrlock leaps onto Drew and Faceplants him on the canvas. Tarrlock pulls back on Drew's arm apllying pressure. Tarrlock takes a couple of steps back and then slides down and kicks Drew. Tarrlock whips Drew over the top rope onto the apron. Tarrlock picks up drew and try's to perform a vertical suplex but Drew counters with a DDT. Drew pulls but Tarrlock and performs a hurricanrana. Drew whips Tarrlock into the corner and gets up onto the top rop and performs another Hurricanrana. Drew goes for a pin.

1….

Tarrlock kicks out. Drew Suplex but Tarrlock counters with a german suplex. Tarrlock performs a Bulldog and then climbs up the turnbuckle and try's to perform a diving leg drop but Drew rolls out of the way. Drew gets up and puts Tarrlock into the ropes and performs a backstabber. Drew climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a shooting star press. Drew gets up and springboards off the top rope and lands onto Tarrlock. Drew climbs up the opposite turnbuckle and performs a moonsault. Drew then try's to perform the boston Crab but Tarrlock kicks Drew. Tarrlock stumbles to his feet and pefroms a double arm DDT. Tarrlock puts Drew on the apron and sets him up for a bulldoge but Drew rams Tarrlock. He jumps over the ropes and lands onto Tarrlock. Drew performs his diamond symbol pose and then locks Tarrlock into the Cage Lock[ Figure Four leg lock]. Tarrlock taps.

"Here is your winner and moving on in the road to glory series Drew Cage." The announcer said.

" What a debut for Drew Cage, He was amazing, Welcome to NCW Drew." Mick said.

" Good night everybody see you Saturday." Tazz said. Drew celebrates on the stage as the show concluded.

Oh Yes, Oh Yes it's true. I am now allowing OCs into NCW. If you have a OC for a wrestler, commentator, or interviewer, PM the OCs name and characteristics. I will write who came up with the OC when it first comes up. Ok goodnight.


	22. NCW Voltage 4 4 13

The camera pans around the Hamsterian Ballroom.

The Shield theme plays as Omnimix comes out from the crowd walking in line.

" Cut that music." Naruto yells.

" You shut it, You shut it." The crowd says.

"Shut up, I'm talking." Naruto said jumping over the barricade.

Omnimix gets into the ring.

"You know the last time we were here I in that corner over there cashed in my contract on Dannny Phantom and brought the championship back to the people who really deserve it, US. I can't belive what happened to Tarrlock here last week. A fluck win, It will not happen again Drew."Naruto said pointing to Drew who is at the commentator table.

"You can't wrestle." The crowd chants.

"You people, You ECW fans need to realize it's gone it's over, stop living in the past and live the present, The Present is Omnimix, This group of people are the ones who deserve to be champions. Screw ECW." Naruto said.

" EC Dub EC Dub!" The crowd chanted.

" Shut up, You shouldn't chant that infront of me, you should instead bow down to me because I am the image of this company." Naruto yelled.

Sabu's theme plays and Aang comes out as the crowd erupts into cheers.

" What the heck are you saying, If it wasn't for ECW, Hardcore wrestling you wouldn't be here in NCW. You have been here since the late 1990s you know what hardcore wrestling is you fought the hardcore legend Terry Funk. And I take avensce of you destroying the name of ECW." Aang said.

"Aang you praise hardcore, that title of yours you hold around your waist is a pile of crap, This here is the gold." Naruto said holding up his Omnimix title as the crowd went into boos.

ECW theme plays as dxphantom comes out.

"Naruto and Aang I have a way to settle this tonight we will have our main event, Aang vs. Naruto in a Falls count anywhere match." Dxphantom said.

"Well what a main event announced by our Owner, anyways ladies and gentleman I'm Tazz alongside Special guest commentor Drew Cage and Mick Foley."Tazz said.

"Well it is great to be here in NCW Tazz and Mick, I can't wait for tonight." Drew said wearing his NCW4ever shirt and blue pants.

"The following contest set for one fall is a Road to Glory series." The announcer said.

Cactus Jacks theme plays.

"Introducing first from Amity Park Winscionsin, Tucker Foley." The announcer said.

Pyro goes off and Zuko comes out.

"And his opponent from the Fire Nation, Zuko." The announcer said.

The match begins with the two locking up. Tucker grabs Zuko by the waist and performs a reverse atomic drop. Tucker punches Zuko and then performs a knee buster. Tucker trys to whip Zuko but Zuko counters and whips Tucker into the corner. Zuko charges at Tucker and clothslines him in the corner. Zuko gets on the second rope and try's to punch tucker but Tucker puts Zuko in the corner and puts him in the tree of woo. Tucker takes a step back and then performs a running elbow drop. He then performs a swinging neckbreaker and then pins him.

1…2

Zuko kicks out. Tucker whips Zuko into the ropes and onto the apron. Tucker trys to clothsline Zuko but Zuko backdrops Tucker onto the floor. Zuko goes to the floor and then begins to punch Tucker and then shuves him face first into the steel barricade. Zuko then whips Tucker onto the table. Zuko gets onto the table and try's to perform a choke slam but Tucker counters and pushes Zuko off the table. Tucker rolls Zuko onto the table and Tucker gets off. Tucker pulls out a sock and performs the Mandible claw. Tucker gets onto the table and trys to perform a DDT but Zuko counters and gets off the table. He pulls Tucker off the table and picks him up and then performs a Batista bomb through the announcer's table.

"OH Dear God, not that, That's to much!" Taz said.

Zuko rolls Tcuker into the ring and performs a chokeslam. He pins Tucker.

1…2…3

" Here is your winner Zuko." The announcer said.

" What a match, carnage is everywhere at ringside, Zko even though with Omnimix is so talented, these two men gave it all." Mick said.

Zuko pulls up Tucker. He raises Tuckers hand and then leaves the ring.  
"Now what is that about, good sportsmanship shown by Zuko." Taz said.

"Well I don't know but I do know that our owner dxphantom wants to know from you the fans of NCW what has been the best match and rivalry in NCW so far. Just PM him[ Me] or post a review to tell what was your favorite match." Mick said.

"And coming up next Patrick will face Bolin next and also I can't Aang vs Zuko in our main event." Drew said as the show went to a commercial break.

oOo

"The following contest is a Road to Glory series match, in the ring Patrick Star." The announcer said.

RVD's ECW theme plays.

"And his opponent from Republic City, Bolin." The announcer said.

"Bolin For the past couple of weeks has been assaulted by Amon but that all changed last week but will Amon do that again." Taz asked.

"Well I don't know but a title shot on the line Bolin will do anything to win." Drew said.

The match begin with Partick and Bolin locking up. Bolin gains power and Performs a belly to belly suplex. Bolin then performs a arm hook DDT and then performs a german suplex and then whips Patrick into the ropes and then performs a clothsline. Bolin pins Patrick.

1…

Patrick kicks out. Bolin trys to perform a twist of fate but Patrick pushes bolin out of the way and performs a clothsline and then puts him into a swinging neckbreaker. Patrick picks up Bolin and performs snake eyes and then backdrops Bolin. Patrick pulls Bolin up and tosses him over the top rope but Bolin stays on the apron. Bolin kicks Patrick in the face and then jumps over the tope rope and performs a drop kick. Bolin begins to punch Patrick and then pulls up Bolin and superkicks Patrick and pins him.

1…2…3

"Here is your winner Bolin." The announcer said.

"A easy win by Bolin and he will face Zuko at Road to Glory.

Mankind's theme plays.

"Oh My God, It's Amon" Mick said. Amon comes down the ramp with a steel chair. Bolin gets ready for a fight. Amon gets into the ring. Bolin trys to superkick Amon but Amon hits Bolin's leg with the chair. Amon then hits the edge of the chair on Bolin's leg. Amon then pulls Bolin to the apron and Amon goes outside and then slams Bolin's leg against the post and then puts him into the figure four lock.

"Come on Amon, stop this." Drew said.

"He is going to separate his leg." Mick said.

Suddenly Bolin's leg gets dislocated and Bolin schreeches in pain.

This fire burns plays as Mako runs down to the ring and begins hit rights and lefts on Amon breaking the hold and then pushes him over the barricade.

"Amon I think just broken the leg of Bolin." Taz said.

"Mako may have came to late." Drew said.

oOo

Sabu's theme plays.

"This contest is a Falls count anywhere match, Making his way to the ring from the air nomads, Aang." The announcer said.

"This match was made earlier tonight by our owner dxphantom." Mick said.

"Well Aang and this crowd wants to see Naruto gets his but kicked around the arena because of what he said earlier tonight." Tazz said.

The shield theme plays as Naruto comes out.

"Aang there has been a change is plans for tonight. I am not going to wrestle but instead this man will." Naruto said.

Line in the sand plays.

"Tarrlock is cashing in his contract for the hardcore title." Drew said.

The match begins with Aang begins hitting three punches. Tarrlock grabs when punch and performs a back body drop. Tarrlock the performs a arm take down and pulls on the arm of Aang. Tarrlock gets up and then performs two chops. Aang whips Tarrlock intot he corner. Aang try's to perform a running clothsline but Tarrlock kicks Aang in the face. Tarrlock then stomps on Aang and then whips him onto the apron. Aang grabs Tarrlock and performs a suplex off the apron. Aang gets up onto the top of the turnbuckle and performs a diving leg drop. Aang pins Tarrlock.

1…

Tarrlock kicks out. Aang whips Tarrlock into the barricade. Aang pulls up the apron and pulls out a florescent light bulb stick. Aang nails Tarrlock with it on the back. Aang then performs arm drag and puts Tarrlock into a cross body arm lock. Tarrlock grabs Aang's leg and gets onto his feet. Tarrlock picks up Aang and then performs a jack knife onto . Tarrlock pins Aang.

1…2.

Aang kicks out. Tarrlock pickd up the steel steps and nails Aang in the head with it busting Aang open. Tarrlock pins Aang.

1…2.

Aang kicks out. Tarrlock pickd up the steel steps and nails Aang in the head with it busting Aang open. Tarrlock rolls Aang intot he ring and pulls out barbed wire and a steel chair. Tarrlock picks up Aang and performs a belly to belly suplex and then grabs the steel chair. Tarrlock trys to hit Aang with the steel chair but Aang ducks and performs a spinning heel kicks. Aang picks up the chair and hits Tarrlock in the back with it five times. Aang garbs the barbed wire and whips tarrlock with it twice and then presses it on Tarrlocks arm. Aang pins Tarrlock.

1…2

Tarrlock kicks out. Aang goes to the top rope and trys to perform a five star splash but Tarrlock grabs Aang in mid air and performs a spine buster and then puts him onto the apron. He pulls him into the ropes and performs a bulldog and pins Aang.

1…2…3.

"What in the world." Drew exclaimed.

"Here is our winner and new hardcore champion Tarrlock." The announcer said.

"Aang was not prepaired and Tarrlock is the hardcore champ." Mick said as the show came to a end.

**OK guys. Please review or PM me to tell me what was your top 5 matches and moments in NCW so far.**


	23. Wrestlemania Prime

**Hey Guys there will be no Voltage on 4/10/13.**

Save My soul plays as the camera pans over MetLife stadium.

"Welcome to Wrestlemania Prime, we are live at Metlife stadium in which in a couple of hours will be packed with 85,000. Right know maybe 9,000 are here. I'm Joey Styles alongside Jack Fenton." Joey said.

"And a wrestlemania event can't be complete with asweome matches including Brad carbuckle vs. Danny Phantom and also Sokka will face Timmy Turner here tonight. And also Amon will speak about his actions this past Thursday." Jack said.

"The following contest is set for one fall." The announcer said.

Randy orton's theme plays.

"Introducing first from Belwood Illinois Ben Tyneson." The announcer said.

Edge and christian's theme plays.

"And his opponent from Amity Park Dash Baxtor." The announcer said.

The match begins with Dash trying to suplex Ben but Ben counters a arm body drop. Ben bounces off the ropes and performs a running clothsline. He then try's to do it again but Dash drops Ben. Dash then goes to work on Ben by performing high knees till Ben is in a corner. Dash whips Ben and then pulls him back and performs a Russian leg sweeper. Dash try's to pin Ben.

1…2

Ben kicks out. Dash pulls up Ben's legs and trys to stomp on Ben but Ben puts him into hell's gate. Dash trys to break the hold but Ben pulls harder and harder till Dash almost pasts out. Dash puts his hand on the rope breaking the count. Ben slowly gets up. And pulls Dash into the center of the ring. Ben performs a b ackbreaker and then pulls up Dash and begins elbowing the back of Dash's neck. Ben then performs a DDT and rolls up Dash for a pin.

1…2

Dash rolls Ben onto his shoulders.

1…

Ben kicks out. Dash begins hitting punches to Ben and pushes him into the corner. Dash climbs up the turnbuckle and pulls Ben up and try's to perform a suplex but Ben blocks it. Dash suplexes Ben but Ben rolls through and puts Dash into the Walls of Jericho. Dash rolls himself onto his back and kicks Ben off. Dash ducks one of Ben's clothslines and then performs a spear. Dahs then whips Ben into the ropes and perofrms a spinebuster. Dash puts Ben on the tope turnbuckle and Dash climbs up and perofmrs a spear off the top rope down to the canvas and pins him.

1…2…3

"Here is your winner Dash baxtor." The announcer said.

"What a match, Dash is going to Road to Glory and will face Brock and is he beat Brock will make it to the semifinals." Joey said.

oOo

"The following contest is set for one fall." The announcer said.

The shield theme plays.

"Introducing first representing Omnimix Timmy Turner." The announcer said.

"Timmy and Omnimix are looking to take down the last line of defense of NCW. They will face well a all star team." Jack said.

Shawn Micheals theme plays.

"And his opponent Sokka." The announcer said.

Timmy dosen't even let Sokka get sintot he ring and begins punching Sokka's neck. He then pulls Sokka into the ring and begins stomping on Sokka. He then drags Sokka into the corner and puts his foot on Sokka's throat. Timmy then performs a drop kick and then performs a arm drag and pulls back on Sokka's arm. Sokka begins throwing punches in the air till he hits Timmy. Sokka gets onto his feet and pushes Timmy. Timmy try's to clothsline Sokka but Sokka ducks and performs a german suplex and pins Timmy.

1…2

Timmy kicks out. Sokka delivers a axe hammer and then a drop kick dazing Timmy. Sokka backs up and then performs a running clothsline and the two fall to the canvas. Sokka begins punching Timmy and then whips him into the barricade. Sokka then slams Timmy face first into the post and rolls him into the ring. Sokka climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a moonsault but Timmy ducks and Sokka lands on his feet dazing him. Sokka cluches his right leg. Timmy begins kicking the leg till Sokka is on the canvas. Timmy then puts Sokka into the sharpshooter. Sokka clawed his weary to the ropes. Timmy breaks the hold and then try's to choke Sokka. Sokka pulls Timmy over thin and then performs ten chops. Timmy falls down and Sokka climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a elbow drop and pins Timmy

1...2...3

"here is your winner Sokka."

oOo

Amon stands in the ring.

"Now for the past month I have been attacking Bolin. People want to know why? Well to equailize NCW I realize I have to start with the foundation. That is the Fire Ferrets. First Bolin, Then mako and final Korra. I will equalize Then NCW greats." Amon said.

This fire burns plays as Mako comeup out. Mako states at Amon. Mako kicks Amon in the gut and performs a twist of fate.

"You will never put your hands on my friends." Mako said.

oOo

"This contest is set for one fall." The announcer said.

Edge 2003-2004 theme plays.

"Introducing first Brad carbuckle." The announcer said.

"Brad returned two weeks ago after a year absence form NCW when he broke his back at Wrestlewars 17 and tonight he will face Danny Phantom, Best freind these two are and they will be on team NCW at Road to Glory but tonight these two veterans will fight on WWE's greatest stage." Joey said.

Triple H theme plays.

"And his opponet from Amity Park Danny PHANTOM!" The announcer said.

"Danny has been having a awful month in april, last march he was screwed out of the NCW championship and has been targeted by Omnimix." Jack said.

Danny and Brad shake hands before the bell rings. The match begins withthe two lock up. Brad twist the arm of Danny and pulls him into the corner. He then slams Danny's arm off the turnbuckle. Brad then whips Danny into the other corner. Brad charges at Danny and try's to perform a head kick but Danny ducks and Brad goes flying into the turnbuckle. Danny then suplexes Brad back intot he ring. Danny then begins punching Brad on the canvas. Danny then pulls up Brad's arm and puts him into a boston crab. Brad pulls his way to the ropes but Danny pulls him back into the center of the ring. Brad rolls under Danny. And then trips Danny from under. Brad gets up, picks Brad's legs up and stomps on him. He then try's to put Danny into the sharpshooter but Danny kicks Brad in the face. Danny gets up and trys to perform a axe hamnmer but Brad ducks and then performs flying four arm. Brad then pins Danny.

1...2

Danny kicks out. Brad performs a head butt and then runs to the ropes and trys to springboard off the ropes but Danny catches Brad and performs a spinebuster. Danny sets up Brad for the ghost vortex but Brad picks him up and back body drops Danny. Brad falls onto the ropes. He pulls himself up and whips Danny into the roeps and then lifts him up and other the top rope. Brad gets out of the ring and puts Danny onto the table. Brad climbs up the turnbuckle and eprforms a summersault off the turnbuckle onto Danny and part of the table gives. Brad gets up and spears Danny through the other half of the table. Brad rolls Danny into the ring and pins Danny.

1...2...

Danny kicks out. Brad is in shock and then gets into the corner and gets ready for antoher spear. Brad trys to spear Danny but Danny stops Brad dead in his tracks and then punches Brad. Danny performs his [triple H] pose and then performs a ghost vortex[pedigree]. He then pins Brad.

1...2...

Brad kicks out. Danny then begins stomping on Brad. Brad kicks Danny in the face. Brad hits a chop on Danny. He then whips Danny ontot he floor. Brad goes tot he ropes and then runs up and trys to missle dive on Danny but Danny catches Brad in mid air and performs a DDT. Neither man moves as the ref looks over the ring. Danny sits up and gets up. He pulls up Brad and whips Brad into the steel chairs. Danny then rolls Brad intot he ring. Danny grabs Brads leg and performs the unique figure four on the post. Brad try's to grab Danny's leg but can't. Brad pulls himself by the ropes into the the cavas and pulls back that causes Danny to be in pain. Danny releases the hold. Danny rolls into the ring and performs a knee buster and then sets Brad up for the ghost vortex but Brad back body drops Danny. Danny lands on his legs and Brad spears him. Brad pins Danny.

1...2...3

"Here is your winner Brad carbuckle." The announcer said.

"Brad! Brad has beaten Danny Phantom!." Joey said.

"It took three spears, three! to end the halfa." Jack said.

Brad pulls Danny up and raises his hand and helps him out of the ring.

"This is the greatest respcet I have seen in NCW. Brad in Danny have been through it all." Joey said.

"Well for Wresltemania we would like to say goodnight and we will see on the next Prime." Jack said as the show came to an end.

**Sorry guys this is late, I have been having a crazy schedule but I did get it up. Please tell me in a Review what is NCW's top 5 or the best match so far in NCW and NCW's OMG moments.**


	24. NCW saturday night prime 4 13 13

*Promo*

Static appears over the screen. Suddenly highlights of Bolin being attacked on Voltage.

"To equalixe NCW I must start with the foundation of NCW, That is the fire ferrets." Amon says.

Amon is seen slamming Bolin's leg against the post.

"First Bolin, Then Mako, Then Korra." Amon said.

Mako down to the ring at Wrestlemania Prime. Mako performs a twist of fate.

"You will never touch my friends." Mako says.

oOo

Save my soul plays as the camera pans over the Canal Park in Akron,Ohio.

"Welcome everyone to Saturday Night Prime, 11,000 strong here tonight for this night, the final event before Road to glory. Hello I'm Joey Styles alongside Mick Foley, and Jack Fenton has we get ready for road to glory." Joey said

Bo Dallas theme plays as Drew Cage comes out.

"The following contest is a road to glory series match set for one fall, Introducing first from Chicago illinios Drew Cage." The announcer said.

"Drew has had a great debut in NCW, I can't wait to see him fight tonight." Mick said.

Kane's theme plays as pyro goes off.

"And his opponent from the fire nation Ozai." The announcer said.

The match begins with the two delting blows to each other. Ozai capitalizes by shouldering Drew. Ozai then begins punching Drew till Drew is against the ropes. Ozai then lifts Drew over the tope rope onto the apron. Ozai. Try's to suplex Drew back intot he ring but Drew blocks it and instead slams Ozai's neck off the ropes. Drew spingeboards off the ropes and lands on Ozai and pins him.

1…

Ozai rolls over.

1…2

Drew kicks out. Ozai begins landing blows onto drew's chest and then whips him intot he ropes. Ozai the kicks Drew out ontot he floor. Ozai rolls out of the ring. And whips Drew into the barricade. Ozai try's to ram into Drew but Drew moves out of the way and Ozai pushes the steel barricade back 5 feet. Drew performs two cartwheels and then kicks Ozai. Drew whips Ozai back intot he ring. Drew climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a back flip onto Ozai. Drew pins Ozai.

1…2…

Ozai kicks out. Drew begins delivering chops to Ozai. Drew runs to the ropes and try's to perform a cross body but Ozai catches him in mid air and performs a side walk slam. Ozai pulls his arm back and gets ready for a chokeslam. Drew gets up and picks up Ozai and performs a soman drop. Drew the performs the Cage K O and then locks Ozai into th Cage lock[ figure four] Ozai taps.

"Here is youw winner Drew Cage." The announcer said.

"Drew did it, Drew's is going to be in the semi finals at road to glory and will face Zuko." Joey said.

" Speaking of Road to glory Dash or Brock will face Brad carbuckle in the semi finals as well, we will just have to find out." Jack said.

"Also coming soon is CAF Championship Action fighting. It will be cartoons and others fighting in the hexagon, it will be the first of it's kind and it will be coming soon." Joey said.

oOo

Triple H theme plays as Danny slowly makes his way to the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome the halfa, Danny Phantom!" The announcer said.

"Well last week at Wrestlemania prime Danny and Brad battled it out in what might have been one of the greatest matches in NCW history. Brad came out on top but Brad showed great respect and helped Danny out of Wrestlemania 29, As you can see Danny's ribs are tapes from three spears." JAkc said.

"Last time I was in a No DQ type of match, I fougt with one of the greatest wrestlers on our roster Ben Tyneson. But Naruto came into arena and destroyed us both. Naruto you are a coward. I can and I will beat you tommarow night. But I am not here about that." Danny said. "There is something else bothering me. I have noticed that I have pretty much bettaen everyone in this company, I have done everything I can, four time NCW heavywheight champion, Two time Us heavywheight champion, 5 time Hardcore champion. I have made the million I wanted, I have done everything. Everything except one. There was always one obstacule that has been in my way, Everybody knows it is a personal problem in my family. That is I have never beaten in a wrestling ring my emeny Vlad Plasmius, You know him betters as Vlad Masters. He has attacked me a while back. Heck he is the reason why I was recently absont till Janurary from NCW for five moths dues to my leg. So Vlad I am laying out the cards. You and me, in a match, at Spring slam." Danny said.

"Well Danny, making a statement." Joey said.

oOo

"The following contest is set for one fall." The announcer said. Mankind's theme plays

"Introducing first from The southern Water tribe Amon." The announcer said.

"The last time Amon faced Sokka, Sokka missed a month of his carrer after that due to server burns, These two men will face each other in the 14 man tornado tag No DQ match." Jack said.

Shawn Micheals theme plays

"And his opponent from the southern water tribe. The southern warrior Sokka." The announcer said

"Sokka is getting ready for tomarrow and tonight we get a preview of what we will see tomamrow." Joey said.

The match begins with the two locking up. Amon grabs Sokka's are and slams it off his own shoulder. Amon grabs the arm of Sokka and puts him into a arm bar twisting Sokka's arm. Sokka gets onto his feet and grabs the head of Amon and headbutts him. Sokka whips Amon onto the apron. Sokka then suplexes Amon back into the ring and pins him.

1...2...

Amon kicks out. Sokka. pulls up Amon and begins hitting chops on Amon. Sokka runs back to the ropes and perform a cross body off the ropes but Amon catches him in mid air and performs a side effect. Amon climbs up the turnbuckle and jumps off and performs a shooting star press but sokka performs the ice breaker and pins Amon.

1...2...thr

Amon kicks out. Amon slowly sits up but Sokka kicks Amon in the kidneys and then into the abdomen. Sokka climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a elbow drop. Sokka pulls Amon out of the ring and climbs up the turnbuckle. Sokka jumps off and performs a moonsault and lands onto Amon. Sokka rams Amon's head into the post. Sokka try's to whip Amon into the steel barricade but Amon performs a belly to belly suplex. Amon then whips Sokka into the barricade. Amon then puts Sokka onto the table. Amon gets up onto the table and try's to performs a equalizer but Sokka counters and performs a side effect off the table onto the floor. Sokka rolls Amon into the ring. He begins stomping his feet as AMon gets up and Sokka performs a ice breaker and pins Amon.

1...2...3

The shield theme plays and Omnimix comes out and surrounds the ring SOkka ready's himself for a fight.

"This is not where Sokka needs to be." Jack said. Omnimix gets into the ring ans surrounds Sokka. Suddenly Team NCW comes out through the crowd and all 14 men go into a brawl. okka and Naruto begin delting blows to each toher till the are outside of the ring. Sokka picks up Naruto and performs a powerbomb through the table. Omnimix runs out into the corwd and up through the stadium. Team NCW chases them up into the crowd. Ben rolls Zuko onto a consetion stand counter and performs a RKO on the counter. Brad and Kevin both fight in the crowd. Suddenly Brad spears Kevin down the steps. Omnimix fleesout of the stadium. CX theme plays.

"Well could this be the image at Road to Glory? We will find out tommarow night in Detroit." Joey said as the show came to a end.


	25. Road to Glory PPV

Thunderstruck plays.

" And now NCW presents road to glory."

The pyro goes off. The stage is the Bound for Glory 2009 stage with the ramp looking like a road and street lamps along the side.

" Welcome everyone to NCW's road to glory tonight. I am Joey styles alongside Jack fenton here representing the Prime roster."

" Hey don't forget us It's me Tazz and Mick foley representing Voltage." Tazz said

" The following contest is set for one fall and is a quarter final Road to Glory match." The announcer said.

Edge and Christian theme plays.

" Introducing first from Amity Park winscions Dash Baxtor."

" Dash has come a long way and he has never won the NCW champion, He has to go through one of the biggest star in NCW right now." Jack said.

Brock Lesnars theme plays.

"And his opponent, Brock." The announcer said.

" Brock was on a down hill slide for awhile till the tournament began he has taken out two opponets already. Brock is a vetran in NCW a five time world champion two time Tag team champion and he will have the more experience going into this match." Mick said.

The match begins with Brock going after Dash and putting him into a side head lock and whips him into the corner. Brock then rams Dash into the turnbuckle. Brock then whips Dash into a clothsline. He then picks up Dash and performs a back body drop. Brock then pulls on Dash's arm and then whips him out of the ring into the barricade knocking it back into the crowd. Brock steps out of the ring and trys to nail Dash into the barricade but Dash nails a punch onto Brock he then slams Brock's head off the canvas and rolls him into the ring. Dash jumps over the ropes and lands onto Brock Dash then bounces off the ropes and performs a leg drop. He pins Brock.

1…2

Brock kicks out and pushes Dash into the ropes. Brock gets up and performs ten chops to Dash and whips him into the ropes and then suplexs him back into the ring. Brock slams Dash's leg onto the canvas and then stomps on Dash's back. He pulls dash up and peforms a double arm DDT. Brock pins Dash.

1…2

Dash kicks out. Brock sets Dash up for a butterfly submission. Dash rolls Brock over him and pins him.

1….2

Brock kicks out. Dash locks him into a arm bar and then Lifts up Brock and performs a summoa slam. Dash climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a diving arm drop but Brock moves out of the way and Dash lands elbow first into the canvas. Dash lays in pain as brock gets up and puts Dash onto his shoulders and then performs the F-5 and pins Dash.

1…2…3

"Here is your winner, Brock." The announcer said.

"Brock is in the finals, he is one step closer to the finals if he beats Brad carbuckle. Meanwhile in the brackets for voltage we have Zuko taking on Bolin next and then later on tonight Sokka and team NCW try to end Omnimix once and for all."

oOo

Batisata's theme plays

" The following is a road to glory semi final match is set for one fall making his way to the ring, ZUko." The announcer said.

" Zuko knocked off Iroh, then Tucker and now looks to knock off Drew Cage." Taz said.

Bo Dallas theme plays.

"And his opponent from Chicago Illionis Drew Cage!" The announcer said.

"Drew is possible one of NCW greatest high flyers. He is undeafted. In NCW I hope he wins the #1 contendor spot." Joey said.

Zuko and drew square off. The match begins with the two locking up. Zuko grabs Drew's arm and twists it and slams it on is shoulder. Zuko then puts him into a arm lock pulling back on Drew's arm. Zuko then does a karate chop on it. ZUko then grapples Drew and performs a vertical suplex and then suplexes him again and pins him.

1…

Drew kicks out. Zuko trys to perform a clothsliine but Drew ducks. Zuko turns around and Drew performs a drop head kick dazing Zuko. Drew hits six chops on Zuko and performs a Sumoan drop. Drew try's to perform a hurricanrona but Zuko reverses buy slamming Drew off the top rope and onto the apron. Zuko pulls Drew onto the apron and then performs a vertical suplex into the ring. Zuko pulls up Drew and whipshim into the corner. Zuko trys to slam into Frew but Drew kicks Zuko. Drew climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a moonsault. Drew pins Zuko.

1….2

Zuko kicks out. Drew performs a german suplex and then bends back Zuko's leg. Drew locks Zuko into the Figure-four lock[ Cage Lock] Zuko trys to grab the ropes but can't reach it. Zuko grabs Drew's leg and puts Drew into the figure four leg lock. Drew breaks up the hold. Drew gets up and performs a back breaker. Drew gets into the corner and gets ready to performs the Cage K O but Zuko grabs Zuko and performs a batista bomb. Zuko pins Drew.

1…2…thr

Drew kicks out. Zuko is in disbelief and performs a clotshline. Zuko bounces off the ropes and trys to kick Drew but Drew ducks and performs a superkick. Drew gets up onto the turnbuckle and trys to perform a moonsault but Zuko grabs him and performs him Batista bomb and pons him.

1…2

Drew puts his foot on the rope breaking the count. Zuko pulls up Drew and try's to perform a neckbreaker but drew performs a DDT. Drew then goes outside and performs a back flip over the top rope and pins Zuko.

1…2

Zuko kicks out. Drew hits Zuko with four clothslines and then try's to perform a Cage K O but Zuko counters and chokeslams him.

1…2…3

"Here is your winner Zuko." The announcer said.

"Zuko will face either Brock or Brad tonight, I can't wait." Mick said. Zuko picks up Drew and helps him up the ramp.

"I don't get it, what is it with Zuko being kind?" Joey said.

*Promo

O

R  
L  
A  
N  
D  
O

The greatest event under the palm trees is coming to the citrus bowl.

Wrestlewars 19 live August 4 2013

"The following contest is a semi final match in the Road to Glory series." The announcer said.

Brock Lesnar theme plays.

"Introducing first, Brock." The announcer said.

"I know brock is amazing, but that match earlier tonight might have drained Brock from his power, Brad will be coming into this match fresh." Tazz said.

Edge 2003 2004 theme plays.

"And his opponent Brad carbuckle."

"Brad has come back from a awful back and arm injury a year ago and is back." Jack said.

The match begins with Brad locking up with Brock. He pulls tightly on Brock's Abdomen and trys to perform a running clothsline. Brock though counters by kicking Brad's leg. Brock then pulls up Brock and performs a belly to belly suplex. Brock then begins to stomp on Brad's arm. Brock then whips Brad into the turnbuckle and puts him into a spinebuster. Brock then puts him into a rear neck choke lock. Brad grabs the ropes breaking the lock. Brock trys to pull up Brad but Brad rolls under and pins Brock.

1…

Brock kicks out. Brock kicks Brad in the face and then begins punching Brad. Brock the picks him up and trys to german suplex him but Brad elbows Brock. Brad the performs a drop kick and whip him into the ropes. Brad charges at Brock and clothslines him out of the ring. Brad climbs up the ropes and performs a moonsault off the turnbuckle onto Brock. Brad hten whips Brock into the barricade. Brad then whips Brock into the ring. Brad climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a elbow drop off the turnbuckle onto Brock. Brad the pins Brock.

1…2..

Brock kicks out. Brad gets into the corner and gets ready to spear Brock. Brad runs at Brock but Brock picks Brad up onto his shoulders and performs a Rocky ending[F-5]. Brock pins Brad.

1…2…3

"Here is your winner Brock." The announcer said.

" How did Brock do it Brad pinned Brock twice but one rocky ending ended all of that." Joey said.

"Brock will face Zuko later on tonight in our main event and the winner will get a #1 conterdor spot." Mick said.

"Well this has been a long time coming, Omnimix has tourtured NCW and seven wrestlers look to put a stop to this." Jack said.

Promo

The screen turns green.

Sokka is powerbombed through the flaming table at No Way Out, Ben rips Danny's leg, Aang is slammed into a table, Bolin's leg is injured by Amon.

"We are taking over NCW.' Naruto said.  
Suddenly Sokka comes out.

"Naruto you want to end NCW then you will have to go pass me and six other wrestler." Sokka said.

Suddenly the screen turns clear as DX theme plays showing past images of CX.

"What the heck. CX,CX joined team NCW, Sokka, Danny, Ash, Aang." Joey exclaims.

Korra come out. And then Ben and brad carbuckle.

The screen changes to Ben on a bridge.

"Hey Naruto It hurts me to do this but I really don't care so." Ben says and throws the NCW title into the river.

"What will happen at Road to Glory something will give." Joey shouts.

" In this following contest, there will be no rules and is a No DQ 14 man elimination match." The announcer said.

The shield theme plays.

"Introducing first Zuko, Tarrlock, Timmy, Amon, Kevin Levin, The womans champion Gwen Tyneson, and NCW heavywheight champion Naruto, Omnimix" The announcer said.  
"Well Yes Gwen is not following her cousin anymore and Naruto has said he has kind of got use to her and likes her." Tazz said.

"Well Ben Tyneson's Omnimix plan exploded in his face a month ago and he will tonight look to end what he made." Mick said.

CX theme

"And there opponets first Sokka, Danny Phantom, Aang and Ash Ketchum, CX." The announcer said.

"CX's first Pay Per View since Spring Slam in 2006, I am so happy to see them back together." Jack said.

Randy Orton's theme plays as five pyro steaks fly into the air end explode.

"And there tag team partners first, From Belwood Illinois Ben Tenyson" The announcer said.

The rockers theme plays.

" And there tag team partner Korra." The announcer said.

Edge 2003 2004 theme plays. Nobody comes out.

"What is going on?" Jack asked.

"I…I don't know." Tazz said.

*backstage*

Brad is seen on the ground unconscious with two EMTS aiding him.

"Oh my God Brad I guess was taken out by somebody in the back." Jeoy said.

"Probably kevin before the match." Mick said.

Omnimix surrounds Team NCW.

This fire burns plays. Mako rushes down the ramp and begins delting blows to Amon. All memebrs of both teams go into a all out brawl.

"I guess Mako has joined team NCW." Mick said.

Danny grabs Naruto and tosses him into the post busting Naruto open. Mako pulls Amon into the ring and begins punching Amon till Amon is on the ground. Meanwhile outside the ring Aang shuve Tarrlock into the steel barricade. Korra begins attacking Gwen. Kevin goes after Sokka but Sokka superkicks Kevin. Ben goes after Timmy who rolls into the ring to get away from Ben but Ben rolls into the ring with a steel chair and begins destroying the back of Timmy with it. Ash grapples Zuko onto the announcers table. Ash climbs onto the turnbuckle and try's to jump off but Amon grabs Ash and backdrops him into the ring. Mako however performs a drop kick onto Amon and pins him.

1…2…3

Outside Danny pulls Naruto up the ramp and begins delivering chops. But Naruto counters by whiping Danny into the stageing. Naruto charges at Danny but Danny picks him up in mid air and performs a spinebuster on the stage. Danny performs Triple H pose and then performs ghost vortex on the stage. Sokka back at ring side continues the attack on Kevin. Sokka pulls up the apron and pulls out a ladder. Sokka sets it up by the announcer's table. Zuko begins to stir. Timmy slides out the ring with a Tv. Monitor and nails Sokka in the back of the head and Sokka collapses. Mako goes outside and superkicks Timmy. Mako climbs up the ladder. Korra pulls Kevin to the announcer table and puts Kevin ontop of Zuko. Sokka slowly climbs up the ladder as well. Mako and Sokka get onto the top of the ladder.

"Oh god no, that's got to be fifteen feet in the air." Joey said.

Sokka performs the DX chop and he and Mako perform two swanton bombs off the ladder onto Zuko and Kevin through the table.

"That is fricken Asweome." The crowd chanted.

Korra rolls Zuko into the ring and Ash who is on the turnbuckle performs a five star splash and pins Kevin.

1…2…3

NCW 7 members, Omnimix 6 members. Danny comes down the ramp and grabs Timmy he then performs a spinebuster onto the floor. Danny rolls Timmy in the ring. Danny performs a ghost votex and pins Timmy

1…2…3

NCW 7 members Omnimix 5 members. Sokka slowly gets up. Tarrlock begins delting punches at Sokka as soon as he gets up. Aang comes from behind and whips Tarrlock into the post. Aang rolls Tarrlock into the ring. Aang begins punching Tarrlock. Aang gets onto the turnbuckle and performs a five star splash. Tarrlock scoops Aang out of the air and pins him.

1…2…3

NCW 6 members Omnimix 5 members.

Naruto comes down the ramp and grabs Sokka. Naruto performs the F-5. Sokka rolls Sokka into the ring and pins him.

1…2…

Mako brakes the count and begins slaming Naruto's head against the canvas. Danny outside picks up Tarrlock and pushes him into the ring. Danny pulls out a barbed wire chair and two other chairs as the crowd roars. Danny places Tarrlock into the ring and korra rolls Zuko. Korra picks up a Singapore cane and rolls into the ring. Ben gets in as well and all six members look down at Omnimix. They all perform the DX chop and begin slaming chairas on them. Tarrlock gets up though as well as Zuko and take out Danny and Ash. Gwen who is back up on her feet rolls up Korra.

1…2

Korra kicks out. Sokka and Naruto begin punching each other. Also Zuko chokeslams Ash and pins him.

1…2…3

NCW 5 members Omnimix 5 members.

Mako rolls up Zuko.

1…2…3

NCW 5 members Omnimix 4 members.

Amon nails Mako in the head with a chair busting Mako wide open. Amon then rolls Mako out of the ring. Sokka puts Naruto intot he sleeper hold but tarrlock comes from behind and takes down Sokka. Tarrlock pins Sokka.

1…2

Danny grabs Tarrlock and hits him with barbed wire. He then performs a ghost vortex and pins Tarrlock.

1…2…3

NCW 5 members Omnimix 3 members. Suddenly Gwen comes out of no where and pulls back on the head of Danny and putting him into a sleeper hold. Meanwhile outside the ring Naruto begins delivering right s to Ben. Naruto rolls Ben into the pin and climbs up the turnbuckle. Naruto performs a shooting star press. And pins Ben.

1…2…3

NCW 4 memebers Omnimix 3 members.

Danny performs a backdrop onto Gwen. Danny looks to perform the spinebuster but Zuko kicks Danny in the head and pins him.

1…2…3

NCW members 3 Omnimix 3 members.

"I can't belive it Korra, Mako, and Sokka are the last free representing NCW and Zuko, Naruto and Gwen are all that is left in Omnimix." Tazz said.

Korra and Gwen fight in the corner while Naruto and Sokka delt punches to each other and Zuko and Mako are tied up fighting outside. Zuko kicks Mako, Zuko rolls Mako into the ring. Korra performs the heel kik and pins Gwen.

1…2…3

NCW 3 members Omnimix 2 members

Zuko picks up Mako and chokeslams him.

1…2…3

NCW 2 members Omnimix 2 members.

Korra picks up the barbed wire steel chair and wacks Zuko with it repeaditly. Also Sokka try's to perform the ice breaker but Naruto grabs the leg of Naruto and puts him into the walls of Jericho. Sokka try's to reach the rope but can't. Korra meanwhile takes the stell chair tosses it at Zuko and pins him.

1…2…3

NCW 2 members Omnimix 1 member

Sokka's left legs buckles and just before he is about to tap Korra swings the barbed wire chair at the back of Naruto breaking the hold.

"ECW ECW ECW!" The crowd cheered.

Korra nails punches at Naruto and ducks a clothsline. Naruto then runs right into the ice breaker Sokka performs and pins Naruto.

1…2…3

Shawn Micheals theme continues to play.  
"Here are your winners Team NCW." The announcer said.

The crowd cheers as Sokka and Korra hold onto the ropes to stand up. Sokka is holding onto the turnbuckle to stand.

"Everyone would had thought it would be Danny to end it, Many thought Aang would end it but Korra and Sokka ended the Four month rule of Omnimix, Omnimix is dead." Jack said as the entire locker room pours out into the arena.

"NC dub NC dub NC dub." The crowd cheered.

Korra steps up onto the turnbuckle as the crowd begins cheering for her. The entire roster then puts Sokka on there shoulders,

"Sokka, Sokka." The announcer chanted.

Sokka looks at the NCW heavywheight title that was on the time keepers table. Sokka then looks at the crowd. He gets off the shoulder of the alumni and jumps over the Barricade and walks away in the crowd.

**Ok guys that's it. I didn't do the final because it would not make sence having Zuko who was just busted open be ok for a another match so that match Brock vs. Zuko will be on prime.**

**Please review to tell me your favorite NCW monets and matches.**


	26. NCW Saturday Night Prime 4 20upd 21 13

The camera pans over the Sears Center in Chicago Illinois.

Bo Dallas theme plays as Drew Cage comes out.

"It was last night Drew Cage lost to Zuko in the road to glory series. But in a weird ending Zuko helped Drew out of the ring and later on that Zuko and omnimix lost to NCW," Joey said.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to Cage Prime." Drew cage said as his own town crowd erupted into a frenzy.

"Now as most of the thousands and millions of Cagits saw I lost to Zuko but hey there will be a next time but back to more important things that finally the brutal klan known as Omnimix was slain by Sokka and Korra the surviving memebers of Team NCW. And Omnimix is Dead and NCW can move on." Drew said.

Line in the sand plays as Tarrlock comes out.

"Well that is the man who Drew defeated in his NCW televised debut." Jack said.

"Drew what are you doing out here, shouldn't you be in the back with the rookies who fight in dark matches." Tarrlock said. "These people don't care about matches you were not in they care about the hardcore champion." Tarrlock said putting the title on his shoulder.

"Yeah how are you champion when you can't beat me." Drew said.

"I can beat you and defend this title." Tarrlock said.

"Fine then next you and me for the hardcore title." Drew said.

"Your on under one stipulation, a ladder match!" Tarrlock said.

"Deal." Drew said.

"Wow we are going to have a ladder match for the hardcore championship next week." Joey said.

"Also tonight will Vlad Masters return and answer Danny's challenge." Jack said.

oOo

"This contest is set for one fall." The announcer said.

This fire burns plays.

"Introducing first from Republic City the US heavywheight champion Mako." The announcer said.

"Well Mako the regining US heavywheight champion has had problems lately. Amon targeted his brother Bolin for three weeks till breaking the theemer of Bolin by slamming it again and again against the post. Mako made it clear Amon should stay away from his friends and then performs a twist of fate. And at Road to Glory Mako got his hands on Amon when he replaced Brad who was attacked by Kevin Levin" The Jack said.

Cult of Personality plays.

"And his opponent he is one half of the NCW tag team champions Gumball."

"Well Gumball won the Tag team championships with Darwin at a house show against Fanboy and Chum Chum." Joey said.

"Also don't forget NCW's next PPV is on May 12 at the Air Canada Centre in Tronto for Spring Slam." Jack said.

The match begins with Mako taking Gumball down. Mako begins delting rights to Gumball. Mako then pulls up Gumball and whips him into the ropes. Mako then trys to backdrop Gumball but Gumball hits a knee buster. Gumball then performs a flying four arm. Gumball then whips Mako into the corner. Gumball runs up and hits a round house kick. Gumball then performs a arm drag and try's to put the Anaconda Vise on mako. Mako rolls Gumball onto his shoulders.

1…

Gumball rolls over and again puts Mako into the Anaconda Vise. Mako somehow finds the strength to stand up and pulls up Gumball Mako performs a spinebuster. Mako rolls out of the ring and pulls himself up by the apron. Mako climbs up the turnbuckle. Mako try's to perform the elbow drop but Gumball performs a superkick. Gumball then climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a shooting star press. Gumball gets up and performs a diving leg drop. Gumball then performs the GTS and pins Mako.

1…2…

Mako kicks out. Gumball begins kicking Mako in the legs and then the neck and locks Mako up into the Anaconda Vice. Mako try's to pull him up again but can't Mako try's to punch the head of Gumball but Gumball pulls back harder. Mako fades and the ref calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner Gumball." The announcer said.

"Can we get some EMTS Mako is out." Jack said.

Medics come out with a stretcher. One goes into the ring and puts Mako on a backboard as the show goes to a commercial break.

oOo

The show resumes backstage with Mako being pushed away on a stretcher. Suddenly out of nowhere Amon takes out all of the EMTs. Amon pulls mako who is unconscious and straped onto a backboard off the strechter.

"Stay away from your friends, stay away from Bolin. You don't tell me what to do." Amon yells.

Amon then unties Mako from the backboard and performs the Equalizer on the stretcher collapsing the stretcher. Amon then lifts up Mako and carrys him away toward the entrance way.

Arena.

Amon comes out with Mako and gets up onto the stage.

"Come on Amon, stop it." Jack said.

"Amon has snapped." Joey said.

"Amon performs a spinebuster 5 time on the stage. He then performs the equalizer on the stage bending one of the panels. Amon then whips him into the stage whichbends in as well. Amon then whips him over the stage and locks him into the figure four. Suddenly from entry way Korra comes out and begins to delt right s to Amon breaking the hold.

"What the heck is Korra doing out here." Joey said. Korra try's tp perform the spinning heel kick but Amon ducks and performs the equalizer on Korra. Amon picks up Mako who is on the ground and performs the last ride onto the floor.

"Oh My God." Joey said.

"That may have broken the spine of Mako." Jack said.

oOo

We are one plays as Vlad Masters.

"Ladies and Gentleman making his return to NCW Vlad Masters." The announcer.

"This crowd in Chicago is not giving a warm welcome for Vlad." Joey said.

"I don't know why because Vladdie has never done anything wrong." Jack said.

"Oh guy what about injuring your son and costing him 5 months of his carrer." Joey said.

"Minus those moments but anyeays Vlad has been abcsent since November." Jack said.

"Alright Danny you want me here come out." Vlad said.

Nothing happens.

"Well it looks like your little hero is late but that gives me more time to say my feelings. First off Danny had his chance more then once, it is his fault he injured his leg. I have never done anything bad… lately." Vlad said. "Danny had been the same since he first got his powers, a caword, a whinner, a failure."

Triple H's theme plays as Danny comes walking out.

" He is here folks, the 12 time champion, The halfa Danny Phantom." Joey said.

"Oh look it is the great Danny Phantom, Bla bla bla." Vlad said.

"Danny when was it the last time you won anything, two months ago, ever since then you can't do anything. You're a crippled mess. So why do you want to face me." Vlad asked.

"You cost me 5 moths of my carrer, You little weasel getting away with everything and running away when you don't get what you want. I want you to feel what it is like." Danny said.

"Oh I'm so scared, The little phantom is threatening me." Vlad said sarcastically.

"Fine then I will face you. At spring Slam, because I will love to flinging you around the arena one more time." Vlad said laughing. He then slaooed Danny and punched him. Vlad went out of the ring and pulled out a ladder and rolled back in. Vlad pulls up Danny and looks to Perform the Plasmius twist [ Twist of Fate] on the ladder but Danny picks Vlad up and slams him against the ladder. Danny pulls out a sledgehammer. Danny try's to hit Vlad but Vlad rolls out of the ring. Danny sets up the ladder in the ring and climbs up it.

"Hey Vlad I will face you in a sledgehammer ladder match." Danny said and the held up the sledgehammer.

"What?" Joey asked.

"A sledgehammer ladder match what is that?" Jack asked.

"When a sledgehammer is suspened high above the ring and you must climb the ladder and grab the sledge hameer to use it, and it will happen at springslam?" Joey said.

oOo

Batistas theme plays

"The following contest is the finals of the road to glory series, Now the winner of the match will have a 1 contendorship spot for any title in NCW. Introducing first from the fire nation Zuko." The announcer said.

"Well next week in NCW's draft on Prime, I want to know which title is coming to Prime and going to Voltage." Jack said.

Brock lesnars theme plays as the arena erupts

"And his opponent Brock!" The announcer said.

"Brock has been well in the lower parts lately and wants to be back to the top. He can do that tonight."

The match begins with the two locking up. Brock twists on Zuko's arm and then whips him into the ropes. Brock then performs a german suplex and trys to cover him.

1

Zuko kicks out and rolls toward the edge of the ring but Brcok grabs him and performs a spinning spine buster. Brock then try;s to perform another spinebuster but Zuko grabs the arm of Brock and puts him into the Kamura. Brock collapses and try's to elbow Zuko's neck. Zuko releases the hold but performs a spinning heel kick. Zuko then begins punching brock over and over. Zuko thenpulls up Brocks legs and try's to roll him over into the Boston Crab. Brock reverses and puts Zuko into hells gate. Zuko grabs the ropes breaking the hold. Zuko rolls out of the ring and Brock goes out as well. Brock picks up Zuko and performs a samoan srop on the floor. Brock rolls Zuko back into the ring and sets him up for the Rocky Ending but Zuko gets off and picks up Brock and performs the Batista bomb and pins him.

1…2…

Brock kicks out. Zuko trys to hit a K.O. punch but Brock ducks and nails Zuko with the Big boot. Brock then performs the Rocky ending and looks down at Zuko. Brock pulls up Zuko and whips him into the corner. Brock climbs up onto the second rope and begins punching Zuko. Zuko blocks one punch and punches Brock ans swings his back into turnbuckle and pulls up Brock onto the second rope and Zuko gets up onto the tope turnbuckle and sets Brock up onto the turnbuckle.

"What is Zuko doing, Is he setting up for a suplex?" Joey asked.

"No, No ZUko what the heck are you doing that is going to be a total 500 lbs suplex with your and Brock's wheight, don't do it." Jack asked.

Zuko Don't!" Joey yells as Zuko suplexes Brockk off the top turnbuckle and the ring breaks away in the center and Brock goe through the ring.

"Oh My GOD!" Joey said. Zuko pulls Brock out of the hole and pins him.

1…2…3

"Here is your winner Zuko." The announcer said.

"Zuko has earned his number 1 contendership for any title in NCW." Jack said.

"And what will happen next week on a special two hour edition of Prime at the Draft." Joey said as the show came to an end.

**Yeah guys there will be a draft. But the brand rosters will not be separated. SO a Prime guy can have a rivalry and a match with a Voltage guy, Same with the titles but separate rosters will give wrestlers more oppurtuinities to wrestle. Ok guys review, PM, Bye.**


	27. NCW Prime NCW Draft

Raw 2003-06 theme begins as the Prime intro plays.

The pyro goes off at the Hartford civic center.

"Welcome everyone to NCW Prime on this special two hour edition of NCW's Draft we are live in the XI center in Hartford, im' Joey Styles alongside Jack fenton and Taz for a historic night in NCW." Joey said.

Mick Foleys TNA theme plays.

"and here is The new GM of Prime mick Foley." Taz said.

Stone colds Disturbed

"Wht What the stone cold, stone cold is Voltages GM." Jack said

Mick turns the lottery container and pulls out a name.

"Well ladies and gentleman Omnimix can't have a reunion anymore because joining Prime is Timmy Turner" Mick said.

Bret harts 3erd WCW theme plays as Timmy comes out with a Prime shirt.

"Well timmy will face the Voltage pick." Jack said.

"I can't wait to see who is going to Voltage." Joey said.

"If you want me to pick a voltage guy give me a hell ya." Austin said as the crowd responded. He turns the container and pulls out a name.

"Well one of the greatest tag teams need to find new partners because joining Voltage, Fanboy." Austin said.

Steve Austins theme plays as Fanboy comes out.

"Wow, Fanboy a former tag team champion is going to Voltage." Taz said.

"Well Timmy will face Fanboy right now." Joey said.

The match begins with Timmy kicking fanboy. Fanboy try's to fight back by under cutting Timmy but Timmy grabs Fanboys arm and whips him into the corner. Timmy runs up toward fanboy but Fanboy kicks Timmy. Fanboy gets up on the turnbuckle and performs a drop kick. Fanboy pulls up Fanboy and buts him into a arm bar. Timmy pulls his way to the ropes and the ref forces Fanboy to break the hold. Timmy gets up and performs the tilt a world backbreaker anf pins Fanboy.

1…

Fanboy kicks out and Timmy elbows Fanboy in the neck. Timmy begins to stop on Fanboy. He the pulls Fanboy's legs up and stomps on Fanboy. Timmy then drags him to the turnbuckle and pulls Fanboy up by the legs and Fanboy's goes into the turnbuckle. Timmy then performs a DDT. He pins Fanboy.

1…2

Fanboy kcisk out and rolls up Timmy.

1…

Timmy kicks out. Fanboy performs the thesz press and begins punching Timmy. Fanboy try's to perform the stunner but Timmy catches him and performs a faceplant. Timmy grabs Fanboy's legs and locks him into the sharpshooter. Fanboy taps.

"Here is your winner Timmy." The announcer.

"Well after that performance I can't wait to see what Timmy has in store for Prime." Jack said.

Backstage

Zuko is walking toward the ring.

"Well coming up next the contract signing for who Zuko will face." Joey said.

oOo

Batista theme plays.

"ladidies and gentleman please welcome Zuko and Naruto." The announcer said.

" Well Zuko one the number 1 contendorship spot last week and won the Road to Glory tournament so tongith he gets to pick who he wants to face." Jack said.

"Ladies and gentleman tonight Zuko will sign either a contract for the US heavywhieght championship or the NCW championship." Joey said who was down in the ring. A table with two contracts is placed on a table and the ring is covered in Black carpeting.

Batistas theme plays as Zuko comes out.

"Ladies and gentleman here is the #1 contendor Zuko." Joey said.

"Choices to make tonight for Zuko he can become US heavywheight champion or become the world heavywheight champion." Jack said.

Chris Jericho theme plays.

"what the heck is Naruto doing here." Taz said.

"Wow Decisions, Descisions huh Zuko." Naruto said.

"What to chose, you to the prime roster to compete for the US title or face me. Think about it, you and me can team up, you with the US heavywheight title and me the NCW heavywheight champion. We can rule NCW."  
Zuko smiles and looks at the Prime contract. He picks up a pen/

"Naruto I won't disappoint anyone." Zuko said.

"But you." The crowd erupts.

"What?" Jack says.

Zuko slams the Prime contract and signs the Voltage contract. Naruto trys to hit Zuko with the title but Zuko picks up naruto and perform the batista bomb into the table. Zuko leaves the ring.

Randy ortons theme plays.

"what the heck. What is ben doing out here. What the heck is going on." Taz said.

Ben goes into the ring and looks down at Naruto who is out cold.

"well Ben has demanded antoher title shot saying he was robbed out of the title at Hardcore Havoc." Jack said. Ben looks at the contract. He picks up the title contract and signs it.

"Can he do that, he isn't number 1 contender." Jack said.

Ben leaves the ring.

"Well Ben put himself into a title match." Taz said.

oOo

"well it's time for Primes second pick." Mick said and he spinned the lottery cylinder and pulled out a name.

"ladies and gentleman joining the Prime family Ash ketchum."  
Bret Hart first WCW theme plays as Ash come out with a priem shirt on.

"Well Ash has been having a low profile, but he might climb back to the top in Prime." Joey said. Ash shakes hands with Mick Foley and goes backstage.

"And now lets just find out who the heck is coming to Voltage." Austin said turning the lottery cylinder and pulled out a name.

"Well NCW the heart and soul is moving to Voltage because coming to the Voltage roster is The southern warrior Sokka."

"Wait what." Taz said.

"I can't belive it." Jack said.

Shawn Micheals theme plays as Sokka comes out with a depressing face and walks to the ring with a microphone.

"Well We knew Sokka was coming out here tonight to address NCW about wha y he did what he did at Road to glory.

"Well everybody is talking about my walk out at Road to Glory. Well back at Hardcore havoc when I fell throw the cell top I destroyed my right knee. I had it fixed up but I was told I should take a break get the leg fixed. Well I wanted to continue what I love to do. Well at Road to Glory when Naruto put me into the walls of Jericho I severally injured my knee. If Korra had not got Naruto off of me my leg would have been brocken doctors say. Also am as everybody knows I have wrestled for 8 years. That many years sure dose take a tole on you and my Wresteling contract was up. I would have sign up but I have to get my knee reconstructed. I am here tonight to say that NCW belives for my best that I should retiring at Spring Slam. I will address NCW one last time then So if this is the last time I see you all I will miss all of you. So thank you for the suport and goodbye." Sokka said and walked backed the ring and handed Austin his Voltage shirt and left.

"well Austin is gonna have to pick another draft pick." Joey said as Austin turned the cylinder and picked out the name.

"well Voltage will be getting a legend in the woman roster, joining Voltage former NCW womans champion jazz fenton." Austin said.

Jazz comes out.

"Well Jazz will face whoever is chosen by Mick so we may have a mix gender match." Taz said.

Mick turned the cylinder and pulled out a name.

"Please welcome to Prime and making her debut to NCW representing the Master Blasters Vid." Mick said.

Vids come out and walks down to the ring.

"Well we will have these to go at it next on Prime." Jack said.

oOo

"We are back on Prime Vid over the commercial break to control over the match when Jazz went for a drop kick which Vid caught in mid air and perform a hurricane ronna." Joey said.

Vid pulls up Jazz and performs a leg sweeper and pins Jazz.

1…2

Jazz kicks out. Vid pulls up Jazz and performs a arm drag and puts her into a arm bar. Jazz gets up onto her knees and begins pulling down on the head of Vid. Jazz gets up to her feet and kicks Vid in the side of the head. Jazz gets up and rushes to the ropes and bouces off. She trys to perform a running clothsline but Vid ducks Jazz comes back around and slides under Vid. When Vid turns around Jazz hits a karate chop on Vid and goes for the pin.

1…2…

Vid kicks out. Jazz pulls up Vid and whips here over the ropes but onto the apron. Vid springs over the ropes and lands on Jazz. Vid then slams Jazz legs on the canvas. Vid then puts Jazz into a half boston crab and puts her knee against the spine of Jazz. Jazz crawls to the rope but Vid pulls her back into the center of the ring. Jazz taps.

"Here is your winner Vid." The announcer said.

"Well Vid making a impact here on Prime." Joey said.

Backstage

Drew tapes up his hands.

"well coming up next Drew could be in his beigest match o his carrer he faces Tarrlock tonight for the hardcore title in a ladder match." Jack said.

oOo

Line in the sand plays.

"The following contest is a ladder match and is for the Hardcore championship, making his way to the ring from the southern water tribe, he is the hardcore champion Tarrlock.' The announcer.

"well Tarrlock can not get over the fact he lost to drew in his debut match last moth which has caused a small rivalry between the two." Joey said.

"Well Tarrlock is strong but Drew is more of a high flyer and has the advantage." Jack said.

The Miz theme plays. Smoke pyro blows down onto the stage and Drew walks through the haze and blue and white pyro goes off.

"and his opponent from Chicago illinios, Drew Cage." The announcer said.

"well Drew is so athletic going into this match. I hope he wins." Tazz said.

Tarrlock steps out of the ring and looks at Drew. Drew charges at Tarrlock and rams him against the apron. Drew then whips Tarrlock into the barricade, rolls into the ring, and starts climbing up the already propped ladder in the ring. Tarrlock rolls in and grabs Drew and pulls him down the ladder. Tarrlock punches Drew a few time and then slams him off the steps on the ladder. Tarrlock then goes out of the ring and performs a vertical suplex on the floor. Tarrlock the faceplants Drew on the floor. Tarrlock goes to the side of the ring and picks up another ladder. Tarrlock walks over to Drew. Drew hits a drop kick on Tarrlock. The ladder falls on Tarrlock when he falls. Drew picks up the ladder and nails Tarrlock three times. Drew then sets the ladder end to end to the ring and the barricade. Drew then slams Tarrlocks head off the ladder. Drew rolls into the ring and begins climbing the ladder. Tarrlock rolls into the ring with a cut above his left eye and pushes on the ladder. Drew falls off and onto the ropes. Tarrlock sets the ladder back up and begins climbing the ladder. Drew kicks the ladder and the ladder falls and Tarrlock lands outside the ring. Drew falls out as well but gets back up. Drew pulls out a huge ladder from under the ring that is level with the ladder in the ring. Tarrlock pulls out a chair form under the ring.

"Wait a minute isn't this a ladder match not TLC." Jack said.

"Anything goes Jack." Joey said.

Both men go back into the ring. Tarrlock trys to hit Drew with the chair but Drew blocks it with the Ladder. Drew try's to hit Tarrlock with the ladder but Tarrlock hits Drew in the head with the chair. Tarrlock puts Drew between both ends of the smaller ladder. Tarrlock climbs up the turnbuckle. Tarrlock performs a diving leg drop onto of the ladder sandwhiching Drew cutting his back.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaims. Drew rolls onto the canvas and lays there. Tarrlock picks up the bigger ladder and sets it up. Tarrlock climbs the ladder and gets to the top and gets his hands on the ladder. Drew kicks the ladder and the ladder tips over and Tarrlocks lands on the canvas. Drew slowly gets up and grabs the smaller ladder. Drew pulls one of tarrlocks legs into the ladders steps and locks onto the Cage lock. Tarrlock taps knowing it wont stop the match. Drew realeses the hold. He pulls Tarrlock up and trys to perform the Cage K O but Tarrlock pushes Drew into the ropes. Tarrlock pulls Drew out and performs the Bulldog. Tarrlock sets up the ladder and climbs up the ladder. Drew pulls himself to the other side of the ladder and quickly climbs the ladder. At the top the two begin to punch each other. Drew gets the advantage and pushes Tarrlock off the top of the ladder and down through the other leveled ladder.

"Oh My GOD. Tarrlock has just lost his spine." Joey said.

Drew grabs the title and pulls it down.

"Here is your winner and knew NCW Hardcore champion, Drew Cage." The announcer.

"Drew has done it, Drew has won his first title in NCW." Jack said.

"it has been a long road but in the end through the pain and suffering he gets the gold." Tazz said.

Drew jumps into the crowd has they carry him throught the ringside seats.

"From The XL Center good night." Joey said as the show came to a end.

**OK so It has been late but I think it was good. Saturday just for this week is Voltage and no prime for 5/4/13. Please review and tell me what is your favorite NCW moments and matches.**


	28. NCW Voltage 5 4 13

Smackdowns 1999 theme begins as the intro to Voltage plays.

The camera pans over the Broome County Veterans Arena as pyro goes off.

"Welcome everybody to Voltage we are live in Binghamton, New York, I'm Tazz alongside the Hardcore champion Drew Cage for a huge main event tonight." Tazz said.

"You are right Tazz Ben Tennyson faces a returning Sonic boy I can't wait." Drew said.

"And also it has been announced that at Spring Slam there will be a fifteen man battle royal and the winner will win $15,000." Tazz said.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." The announcer said.

Bret Hart's theme plays as Ash comes out into the crowd.

"Making his way to the ring, Ash Ketchum." The announcer said.

"Well Ash will be part of that 15 man battle royal, could you imagine if he would win?" Drew said.

"Well that would definitely boost Ash back up into the main spotlight." Tazz said.

Fandango's [if it is wrong I did it on purpose] theme plays as Squidward slowly comes out as the crowd boos.

"And his opponent from the Rich of the Bikini Bottom, Squidward." The announcer said.

"Well squidward hasn't really been known as a wrestler in NCW but tonight will face Ash." Drew said.

"This isn't a dancing contest squidward this is wrestling." Tazz said.

The match begins with squidward trying to land a punch but Ash ducks and begins delivering repeated punches. Ash performs a head drag and puts Squidward to the ground and locks him up into a head lock. Squidward tries to illegally grab the hair of Ash but Ash releases the hold and stomps on Squidward's chest. Ash then pulls onto the arm of Squidward and stomps on it. Ash the pulls up Ash and whips Squidward into the corner. Ash runs toward Squidward but Squidward kicks Ash in the head. Squidward climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a moonsault onto Ash. He then pins Ash.

1…

Ash kicks out. Squid ward performs a elbow drop. He runs to the ropes and pushes off the ropes to performs another elbow drop. Squidward then tosses Ash out of the ring and cleans his hands. Squidward goes up to the top of the turnbuckle and try's to perform a diving drop kicks but Ash pulls Squidward out of mid-air and performs a body drop onto the floor. Ash slowly gets up and then shoves Squidward into the steel barricade. Ash then rolls Squidward into the ring and he himself gets into the ring. Ash performs a leg drop. He goes over to the corner and performs rolling thunder. Ash climbs up the turnbuckle and try's to perform the thunder bolt but squidward puts up his knees. Squidward goes up to the top rope and performs a diving legs drop and then locks him into the figure four. Ash try's to reach the ropes but Squidward pulls back and Ash taps.

"Here is your winner Squidward." The announcer said.

"Well Squidward comes away with the win and you got to bet this can give him a little attention in NCW." Drew said.

"Fluke win, fluke win Drew in my opinion." Tazz said.

Squidward looks down at Ash and climbs up the turnbuckle and performs another leg drop and then begins stomping on Ash. Two more referees push Squidward away and escort him back up the ramp.

oOo

This Fire Burns plays as Mako comes out.

"Well last week on prime Mako was injured by Amon and while being taken to the back well this happened." Drew said.

*** Promo ***

Amon slams Mako's leg against the post. Mako is put onto a stretcher and pushed into the backstage.

In the backstage area Amon attack Mako and runs over him with the stretcher. Amon then takes Mako out on the stage and performs a equalizer. Korra comes out and try's to stop Amon but Amon performs the equalizer on Korra.

"Amon after weeks and weeks of this attacking I want answers. Now tell me to my face what you want." Mako said.

Mankinds theme plays as Amon comes out.  
"Well it looks like we will get some answers right now." Tazz said.

"Mako I told you and all these people before I am making NCW equal and I have to start with the building blocks you and your buddies. Face it Mako You will fall like your brother. But to end you I want to face you. Injuring you isn't good enough for you, You need to be gone, out of the picture." Amon says.

"You think I will go so easily, You think I will fall amon." Mako said.  
"I'M NOT AFRIAD OF YOU AMON!"

"Then fight me, you and me, one on one, a stretcher match for the US heavyweight championship." Amon said.  
"OK Then IT IS ON!" Mako yells.

Mako nails Amon with the title and loked down and looks down at Amon.

"Bring you're a game on you will need it." Mako said and left the ring.

"Well I think Mako has finally reached the breaking point. A stretcher match that is going to be great." Drew said.

"Well if you think that match is going to be great what about the Triple Threat match between Naruto, Ben Tennyson and Zuko." Tazz said as the match card came up.

"Also I don't know if you have been following the fiction Wrestling twitter but Gwen Tenyson a former NCW wrestler and now with CCW and Korra got into a huge argument. This thing is getting intense between the two. Gwen has called Korra unworthy." Drew said.

"Well she hasn't faced Korra because she is the best woman on the roster so I hope the two go at it sooner or later." TAzz said.

"Well right now Korra is in action against a mystery opponent That gwen choosed to end Korra." Gwen has called Korra unworthy." Drew said.

"Well she hasn't faced Korra because, Korra is the best woman on the roster so I hope the two go at it sooner or later." TAzz said.

"Well right now Korra is in action against Misty That Gwen chosed to end Korra." Drew said.

The rockers theme plays as Korra comes walking out.

"Ladies and gentleman the following contest is a no holds barred match. Introducing first from the southern water tribe, Korra." The announcer said.

"Well like I said on twitter Korra and Gwen are getting into a fight and Korra wants to get her hands on Gwen." Drew said.

Korra waits for Misty but Misty comes from behind and hits her with a axe hammer. Misty then begins to pund away at Korra's head She rolls Korra out of the ring and slides out. Misty springboards off the ropes and lands on Korra. Korra pulls herself away but misty catches up and slams Korra's face off the floor. Misty pulls up the apron and pulls out a chain. She try's to whip Korra with it but Korra hits Misty with a drop kick. Korra picks up the chain and digs it into the skin of Misty, Korra then limps over the barricade and grabs a tray from the crowd. Korra nails Misty in the head with the tray. She then shoves her into the post. Korra then performs a swinging neck breaker. Koora rolls Misty into the ring. Korra climbs up the turnbuckle and try's to performs a diving elbow drop but Misty puts her feet and korra is down. Misty. Gets up and puts Korra into a head lock and a near choke hold. Korra fights back and performs a Enzuigiri on Misty and pins her.

1…2

Misty kicks out. Korra rolls out of the ring with Misty and slams Misty's head off the announcers table. Misty pushes Korra and rams her into the ring side. Misty then goes to the time keepers table and gets a steel chair. Misty nails the back of Korra with the steel chair 6 times. Misty then whips Korra onto the times keepers table. Misty gets up and try's to performs a running bulldog onto the announcer table but Korra picks up Misty and slams her onto the announcer table. One of the legs of the table fold and Korra rolls onto the floor. Korra gets up and grabs the steel steps. She runs up and hits Misty with the steel steps busting Misty open above her right eye. Korra rolls Misty into the ring. Korra looks at Misty and then pulls up the apron and tosses a barbed wire steel chair and a Singapore cane. Korra rolls into the ring and trys to grapple Misty but Mist trips Korra and performs a Lou Thesz press and cuts Korra's left cheek. Misty picks up the Singapore cane and nails Korra with it on the back causing her left shoulder to turn red. Korra somehow grabs the head of Misty and puts her into Hells Gate knocking Misty unconscious. The ref calls for the bell.

"Here is your winner by submission, Korra." The announcer said.

"Well Korra making a statement to Gwen." Tazz said.

Korra looks down at Misty. Korra then looks to the camera, picks up the barbed wire steel chair and begins to hit Misty with it till refs pull he away from Misty. Korra pushes a ref out of the ring and takes Misty out of the ring and reprops the time keepers table. She rolls Misty onto the table and Korra climbs up the turnbuckle. The crowd cheers for Korra as she performs a diving leg drop onto Misty and through the table.

"A huge message sent to Gwen." Drew said.

oOo

We are one plays as Vlad Masters walks out with a contract in hand.

"Well on the fiction wrestling twitter Vlad said he had stipulations to the match between him and Danny Phantom, a sledgehammer ladder match at Spring Slam and Vlad said if Danny wanted to know them he had to come here tonight." Tazz said.

Vlad puts the contract on a table.

"Ok Danny I'm here, where are you or did you chicken out because you know I can pick any stipulation." Vlad said.

"If you want this match you have to come out and sign this contract, then I will name the stipulations."

Triple H's music hits as Danny walks out.

"Lets skip the talking and get this over with." Danny said.

Vlad signs the contract.

"Think about it Danny is it worth it, I can have you blind folded or better get have you chained to the turnbuckle." Vlad said.

"or better yet we could get personal. The winner gets your girlfriens Sam Manson." Danny gives Vlad a cold stare.

"But wouldn't it be better if the looser got Sam since you are a looser Danny." Vlad said chuckling. He slaps Danny in the face. Danny nails Vlad and Vlad rolls out of the ring as Danny signs the contests.

"HAHAHA! You want to know what the stipulation is. I fyou loose your carrer is over!" Vald said laughing.

Danny rolls out of the ring and pulls up the apron and grabs a sledge hammer. Danny stares at Vlad. Danny starts walking forward as Vlad jumps into the crowd. Danny goes after Vlad but Vlad grabs Danny and performs a Plasmius Twist. Vlad then runs up into the crowd.

oOo

"Ladies and gentleman it is now time for your main event of the evening. This match is set for one fall." The announcer said. Randy Ortons 2008- present theme plays as Ben walks out.

"introducing first from Bellwood Illiniois, Ben Tyneson.

"Well Ben is in for the fight of his life against Sonic tonight, but Ben may get the advantage because of Sonic having ring rust." Drew said.

"Well I think Sonic has had some ring rust but still can beat Ben." Tazz said.

Goldbergs theme plays as the crowd begins chanting Sonic!

Backsatge

Sonic is walking in the halls of the arena making his way.

Blue smoke fills the stage as Sonic appears.

"And making his way to the ring, please welcome back SONIC!" The announcer said.

"when you step into the ring with Sonic you are in the ring with a former two time NCW heavyweight champion, former three time hardcore champion, and former Us heavyweight champion. SO you can be intimidated." Tazz said.

The match begins with the two locking up. Sonic grabs the head of Ben and pushes him into the corner. Sonic then hits a huge punch on Ben and whips him into the other corner. Sonic runs up and try's to elbow Ben put Ben kicks Sonic with both feet. Ben climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a diving cross body. He then picks up Sonics legs and delivers a kick to the abdomen. Ben pulls back onto Sonics leg applying pressuare and then releases the hold. Ben grabs Sonic by the head and puts him into the full nelson. Sonic however performs a crussifix slide and pins Ben.

1…

Ben kicks out and releases the full nelson. Ben try's to perform a round house kick but Sonic ducks and performs tilt the world back breaker. Sonic then performs a DDT and pins Ben.

1…2

Ben kicks out and kicks Sonic in the face. Ben gets up to his feet and clothslines Sonic over the ropes and onto the floor. Ben bounces off the ropes, runs up to the ropes and springboards off of them landing on Sonic. Ben pulls up Sonic and whips him by the head into the steel barricade. Ben then pushes Sonic shoulder first into the steel steps. Ben rolls Sonic into the ring. Ben goes in as well and gets up onto the top turnbuckle and performs a five star frog splash onto Sonic and pins him.

1…2…

Sonic kicks out. Ben picks up Sonics legs and puts him into the Omni-Lock. Sonic slowly pulls his way to the ropes but Ben pulls him back into the center of the ring. Sonic grabs Ben's foot breaking the hold. Sonic gets up and hits a big boot to the face of Ben. Sonic pulls up ben and whips him into the corner. He then performs the super speed combination[ Two punches and two high knees]. Sonic then picks up Ben and performs the jack hammer. Sonic pins Ben.

1…2…3

"Here is your winner, Sonic." The announcer said.  
"Well this is was great return by Sonic." Drew said.  
"Well good night from Voltage." Tazz said. The show closes with Sonic walking back to the entrance way.

**Ok guys that's all. There will be Voltage on 5/10/13 and Prime on Sunday 5/12/13. Review please.**


	29. NCW Voltage 5 10 13

Smackdown 1999 theme plays to the intro of Voltage.

The pyro goes off in the arena as the camera pans quickly pass the crowd.  
"Hello everyone and welcome to Voltage we are live in Buffalo New York, I'm Tazz alongside dxphantom for what is going to be a action packed night." Tazz said.

"Well we have the Cage brothers vs. the NCW tag team champions Darwin and Gumball in a non-title match." Dxphantom said.

"And let's not forget we've got Katniss Everdeen facing off against jazz Fenton what a match that will be." Tazz said.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall."

Sabud theme plays.

"Introducing first from the air nomads, Aang." The announcer said.

"Well Aang has arrived, the former three time hardcore champion." Dxphantom said.

Edge 2003-2004 theme plays as Smoke billows around the entrance way as Brad comes walking out.

"And his opponent Brad Carbunckle ." The announcer said.  
"Well Brad has made a great return to NCW after having his back injured at WrestleWars 17. I think he can beat Aang." Tazz said.

The match begins with the two locking up. Brad pushes Aang into the corner. Brad nails a huge chop and then whips Aang toward the other corner. Aang jumps onto the turnbuckle but Brad runs up and hits a huge kick to the side of Aang's head. Aang falls off the turnbuckle to the floor. Brad gets onto the turnbuckle and performs a diving cycle kick onto Aang. Brad gets up and performs a spinebuster on the floor. Brad then pulls up Aang and try's to slam the head of Aang against the edge of the ring but Aang counters with a drop kick. Aang slowly pulls himself up by the post. Brad runs towards Aang but Aang ducks, grabs Brad in mid air and performs a spinning spinebuster on the floor. Aang grabs Brad anr rolls him into the ring. Aang climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a summersault off the turnbuckle onto Brad and pins him.

1

2

2.40 and Brad kicks out. Aang runs to the ropes and springboards off the ropes and performs a summersault but Brad puts his knees up and Aang lands on Brad's knees. Brad gets up slowly. He locks Aang into the Camel Lock. Aang grabs Brads head and rolls him over and pins him.

1

2

2.35 and brad kicks out and releases the hold. Aang gets up and performs a heelkick. He then climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a diving leg drop. Aang then pulls up Brad and performs a DDT and locks Brad into the camel clutch. Brad try's to pull himself to the ropes but Aang pulls back on Brads head. Brad begins to fade. The ref lifts Brads arm up.

1

2

Brad suddenly comes to life and gets up. He then performs a back drop on Aang. Brad pulls himself up the ropes. Brad pulls up Aang and performs a few chops. Brad then bounces off the ropes and hits a big boot. Brad pulls up Aang and try's to perform a lifted DDT but Aang puts his feet down and rams Bard into the corner. Aang gets up and hits a ten punch combination. Aang goes to the opposite corner, runs up to Brad, and performs a heel kick. Aang then climbs up the turnbuckle and try's to perform a air slam but Brad picks up in mid air and pins Aang,

1

2

2.85 and Aang kicks out. Brad gets into the corner and then try's to perform the spear but Aang ducks and performs a jumping leg drop and then pins Brad.

1

2

3

"Here is your winner Aang." The announcer said.

"Aang, Aang beat Brad." Tazz said.

"I don't know how, height difrence dosen't matter, Aang pulls off the win." Dxphantom said.

oOo

commercial break

oOo

"Well we welcome you back to NCW voltage. We would like to remind that NCW is sponered by Pepsi." Dxphantom said.

The rockers theme plays as Korra walks down the ramp.

"Wait what the heck is Korra doing here, isn't she packing to go to Vegas to see CCW Meltdown?" Tazz said.

"Well, yeah…..I…..I don't know what is going on." Dxphantom said. Korra looks at Tazz and Dxphantom.

"Give me a microphone, Now." Korra yells at Tazz.

"What is this about Korra?" Tazz asks handing Korra a microphone.

"Gwen who the hell do you think you are? Saying your immortal. Listen to me. I can tear you apart from limb to limb. I will go to XX. Barge into the arena and get my hands on you if I have to. I am sick and tired of you mouthing off to me and everyone on Twitter. I am fed up with this crap. You think I am a brat. I know you are a PMS freak!" Korra yells.

"This is not scheduled folks." Dxphantom said.

"And I am tired off acting all nice. I am done following the system. You want to end me Gwen. You want to shut my mouth up. Mega Event you and me, no one to hold us back. Till then watch what you say and watch were you are." Korra said. She then tosses the microphone at dxphantom. Dxphantom gets into the ring with the microphone.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and yelling…" dxphantom said but Korra knocks the microphone out of dxphantoms hand. Korra then performs the spinning heel kick on dxphantom.

"What the heck was that for." Tazz asks as dxphantom slowly rolls to the apron.

oOo

The show returns from a commercial break as Jazz finishes up her entrance and Katniss is already in the ring.

"Well as we get back from that incident. Dxphantom went to the back so right now I am joined by I can't belive I am saying it but Dan Hanson is here." Tazz said.

"Whats the matter with that." Dan said.

"Nothing." Tazz said rolling hos eyes.

The match begins with the two locking up. Katniss twists Jazz's arm and then jerks it. Katniss then performs a arm drag and locks Jazz into a arm bar. Katniss releases the hold and kicks Jazz in the back. Katniss then nails Jazz head against the canvas. Katniss runs to the ropes and trys to performs a elbow drop but Jazz kicks Katniss in the head. Jazz gets up and clothslines Katniss. Jazz then pulls up Katniss and whips her into the corner. Jazz runs toward the corner to hit a high knee but Katniss pulls herself under the ropes and Jazz goes into the post. Katniss pulls jazz out of the ring and performs a backdrop onto the floor. Katniss then slams Jazz against the post and rolls her intot he ring. Katniss rolls into the ring and gets onto the second Rope. She performs a moonsault onto Jazz. Katniss pins Jazz.

1

2

2.20 and Jazz kicks out. Katniss gets up and stomps on Jazz. Katniss whips jazz into the ropes and gets ready for a big boot but Jazz ducks and puts Katniss into a full nelson. Katniss walks her way to the ropes but every step she takes is longer. Katniss looses strength and falls onto the ropes and Jazz falls out of the ring and looses grip on the hold. Katniss stays dangling over the ropes for 10 seconds and gets up. Katniss climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a diving cross body onto Jazz. Katniss gets up and slams Jazz head off the announcers table and rolls her into the ring. Katniss gets into the ring and performs a piledriver on Jazz. Katniss then bounces off the ropes and try's to perform the arrow[ running clothsline] but Jazz ducks and hits a hurricanrona. Jazz pins Katniss.

1

2

2.05 and Katniss kicks out. Jazz climbs up the ropes and try's to perform a diving knee drop but Katniss performs a spinebuster. Katniss then bounces by the ropes and performs the arrow and pins Jazz.

1

2

3

"Here is your winner katniss Everdeen." The announcer said.

"Well what a great match for Katniss Everdeen. She has been out of action and fighting in CCW since 2011. Great to have the girl who is on fire back in NCW." Tazz said.

"Well good match yeah but She had a few flaws." Dan said.

"what are you talking about?" Tazz said.

"Well how she got into that full nelson, a experience wrestler like her should no how easy it is to get out of it." Dan said.

"Do you here yourself talking." Tazz said.

"Yeah and I tell the truth." Dan said.

"Well let's look at Spring Slam. We will have that 15 man battle royal for 15,000 dollars. I love battle royals." Tazz said.

"well I can't wait for Danny Phantom vs. Vlad Masters. Can Danny finally beat Vlad. Remember Danny has never one against Vlad and at spring Slam Danny's career is on the line." Dan said.

"But what about the strechter match between Mako and Amon in the main event for the US heavywheight championship." Tazz said.

"Well Mako going into that match will have a mental disadvantage due to Amon attacking his friends." Dan said.

Backstage

Korra begins to pack her gym bag with her gear in frustration.

Dxphantom walks in.

"What the heck is wrong?" he asks.

"You know what is happening. I am sick of being ignored by everyone. The fans are the only people that notice me and Gwen is the reason. She wants to make a joke out of me well she will learn not to mess with me." Korra said packing away her elbow pads.

"But that dosen't give you the right to drop a pipe bomb and attack me." Dxphantom says.

"Also didn't you realize this company has no real womans division. You don't even have a title. That's because after Road to Glory Gwen decided she is to good for NCW and left to only wrestle in CCW." Korra said putting the strap of the gym bag on her shoulders and leaves the locker room. DXphantom turns around and Steve Austin is standing there.

"What?" DXphantom ask.

"You do realize that I run Voltage, not you. And Korra is right you need a new NCW womans title." Austin said.

"Fine you figure out a way to crown a new champion." Dxphantom yells in frustration and walks away mumbling. Austin just smirks and begins drinking a beer.

Arena.  
"Wow I think Korra is fed up a lot and looks to be heading to Vegas now." Dan said.

"Well I have no clue what is going to happen at Meltdown but it ain't good." Tazz said.

"Ladies and gentleman it is now time for your main event of the evening. It is a tag team match-up set for one fall."

The announcer said.

CM Punks 2011-present theme plays as Darwin and Gumball walk out.

"Introducing first they are the NCW tag team champions Darwin and Gumball."

"Well the two one the titles right last month. Every since they have not defended the title and tonight face the cage brothers." Tazz said.

Jeff hardy's TNA theme plays as Zach and Drew walk out.

"And there opponets from Chicago, Illinois, the hardcore champion Drew Cage and Zach Cage, the Cage brothers." The announcer said.  
"Well Drew has been in NCW for two months and tonight his brother Zach debuts in this match." Dan said.

Darwin and Gumball attack the Cage brothers out of the ring. Gumball begins fighting with Drew and Zach begins fighting with Darwin. Darwin slams Zach against the post and rolls Zach into the ring as the bell rings. Darwin begins to stomp on Zach. Darwin then picks up Zach and performs a nigh to the abdomen of Zach. Darwin whips Zach into the corner and body smashes Zach in the corner. Darwin takes a step back and performs a Bronco Buster. He then backdrops Zach on the canvas. Meanwhile Drew and Gumball get into there corners.

Darwin grapples Zach and pull back on Zach's jaw and tags Gumball in. The two whip Zach into the ropes and perform a double back drop. Gumball pulls up Zach and try's to punch Zach but Zach grabs the legs of Gumball and under cuts him. Zach slowly gets up and tags Drew in. Drew runs in and performs a running clothsline. Drew bounces off the ropes, picks up Gumball and performs a somoan drop. Drew climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a shooting star press on Gumball. Drew pins Gumball

1

2

2.15 and Gumball kicks out.

"Hey what is this?" Tazz asks as Dash and Kquan come down the aisle way and stand at the edge of the ring.

The ref goes over to tell them to leave as Gumball takes the advantage with a low blow and puts his shine on Drew's throat.

"Well the ref is doing a poor job." Dan says as Gumball finally releases his shine. The ref directs his direction to the match. Dash and Kquan begin talking while watching the match.

"Folks I got word we have to go to a commercial break but we will be back very soon." Tazz says as the show goes to a commercial break.

oOo

The show returns with Gumball hitting a big boot on Drew with the Ravens at ringside.

"well we welcome you back to Voltage, the Ravens came here before the commercial and I guess are studying the two tag teams in action." Tazz says has Gumball whips Drew into the ropes.

Gumball runs toward Drew but Drew ducks and pulls the ropes down and Gumball goes flying into the barricade. Drew springboards off the ropes and lands on Gumball. Drew then whips Gumbaoll into the steel steps. Drew roles Gumball into the ring and tags Zach in. Drew picks up Gumball and Zach performs a diving clothsline on Gumball. Zach pins Gumball.

1

2

2.65 and Gumball kicks out. Zach performs a leg drop on Gumball and climbs the turnbuckle. The ravens suddenly pull Gumball against the ropes.

"This isn't your match." Drew shouts.

The raven pull Gumball out of the ring. Darwin gets off the apron and pulls Gumball away from the Ravens but the ravens attack Darwin. Zach gets onto the turnbuckle and performs a moon sault off the turnbuckle onto kquan. Drew comes in and attacks Dash but Dash kicks Drew. The ref calls for the bell.

"As a result of interference this match is a draw." The announcer says as all six men begin to fght.

"Oh come on? What is the problem with the Ravens." Tazz asks.

Dash and Darwin fight it out. Dash picks up Darwin and nails his back against the post twice leaving Darwin on the ground. Gumball and Drew take it to Kquan and try to push him into the post but Dash comes around and hits a axehammer against the head of Drew. Zach trys to put the sleeper hold on Dash but Dash nails the back of Drew into the ring. Dash rolls Zach into the ring and performs a swinging neckbreaker laying out Zach. Dash goes back out of the ring and the ring and he and Kquan performs the 3D on gumball.

"nothing but destruction." Dan said.

"The Ravens making a statement. It's clear they won't the tag team championships but why did they attack the Cage brothers?" Tazz says. The Ravens stnd at each turnbuckle as the show comes a end.

oOo

**No rules**

Amon slams Makos leg against the post.

**No pins**

Amon performs the equalizer to Mako on the stage

**No submissions**

Mako nails Amon with the US heavyweight belt

**The only way to win is by putting your opponent on a stretcher.**

Amon pushes a stretcher over Mako

**A stretcher match for the US heavyweight championship. Live at Spring Slam on May 26, 2013.**


	30. NCW Voltage 5 24 13 part 1

The camera pans over the Halifax Fourm as the crowd chants NCW.

"Ladies and gentleman please welcome the newiest member to the NCW commentating team he is a five time WWe champion making his first appearance in NCW. Ladies and gentleman Bret the hitman hart!" The announcer says as the crowd erupts into Welcome Bret chants. Bret Harts 1997 WWE theme plays as he walks out into the arena.

[Promo]

On this episode of Voltage who will have the momentum walking into SpringSlam Mako or Amon. Will Mako show he has what it takes or will Amon prove he is going to end Mako come Spring slam.

Also is it the last time we see Danny Phantom inside a NCW ring. Will Vlad Masters finally end the Halfa or will the Million Dollar Ghost's plan backfire on him and Danny will finally get the upper hand.

And Stone Cold Steve Austin announces his plans for the new ncw womans champion. What will be Korra's reaction?

All of this on Voltage.

{Promo ends]

Smackdown 1999-2003 theme plays as the pyro goes off on the stage in the Fourm.

"Welcome everyone to Voltage I'm Tazz alongside the Hitman Bret Hart. Tonight we start off our Canadian tour and are on the road to spring slam." Tazz said.

"Well tonight we get to see if Mako is ready for his strechter match against Amon." Bret said.

The rockers theme plays as korra comes walking down the aisle way and into the ring with a microphone.

"If anyone hasn't seen Meltdown well Cris of CCW made a lot of FALSE coments about me." Korra said.

"Cris you don't know what talent is if it slapped you in the face. You think I'm a lowlife. HAHAHA! You are more then that Cris. You came up with those childish comments because you know Gwen Tyneson will fall to me at Pride and Glory. But to you Gwen. I stand in this ring, you probably watching this in your hospital bed in Vegas. Well I will give you a clear message. I am not a little brat. That club to the head is just the start of a long road you and me will travel. And I will get to that end of the road first and you….you will be nothing but a mess. You think you are immortal, look at what happened to you. Someone immortal could heal themselves in fifteen minutes. You say I don't belong here, I am not in your league. Well your right. You are not in My League. So what is it going to be Gwen. You want to be the better person. Come and face me or are you going to sit there and bleed." Korra said.

Stone colds disturbed theme plays as Austin comes out into a roaring crowd.

"Well our GM is here is Halifax, he said he would announce what he had plan for the New womans title tonight." Bret said.

"Well Korra, last week we saw you storm out of the arena and dxphantom left me with the decision for the womans title. Stone cold decided that the best way to make this happen is that you and 14 others from different companies will compete in a battle royal." Austin said.

Pain by three days grace plays as Zoe Payne comes out.

"What the, what is she doing here this is NCW not CCW." Tazz said.

"Well Zoe Payne is the friend of Gwen and we know Korra and Gwen have a disliking of each other." Bret said as Zoe stepped into the ring.

"Well Korra Gwen is in the hospitial as you know but she is sending me here to tell you messages." Zoe said as the crowd booed.

"look Zoe get out of her. We know you are here to say I am a lowlife like cris and Gwen belive." Korra said as Zoe looks at Korra thinking of a comeback.

"Look little girl you never have had gold and you won't get it at Springslam. Gwen told me to make sure that you won't be able to walk again. And I plan on doing more then that." Zoe said.

"Yeah right I can toss you over the top rope with eaise." Korra said.

"Look her missy you running your mouth saying you can beat Gwen is nothing. You are just a lowlife who needs to go back to that ice cube you call home. You are never going to be on the level with gwen. Your to delusional to hang with anyone like me and Gwen. Gwen would use you just to clean up the blood from another opponent and then toss you into barb wire to despose of you. You will never get to be as successful as Gwen. And you wouldn't last a minute in the house of Payne you are to weak and to predicapble. I can see every move you make like Gwen can and be ready to reverse it and I…" Zoe said till she was cut off and Korra nails a right puch to the face of Zoe. Korra nelts down by Zoe.

"Did you see that coming?" Korra ask.

"Screw you KORRA!" Zoe screams. Korra rolls out of the ring.

"This spells disaster for Zoe." Tazz says as Korra rolls out of the ring and picks up a TV monitor.

"Now come on Korra. Don't do this, are you insane?" Bret asks.

Korra gets up onto the turnbuckle, Zoe slowly gets to her feet and Korra jumps off, and crashes the TV monitor to the face of Zoe as a spark goes off and Zoe begins to bleed from a cut on her head. Zoe falls to a knee but takes down korra.

"This is getting out of hand." Tazz says as Korra and Zoe roll out of the ring landing punches on each other.

Zoe gets up and performs a clothsline on Zoe. Zoe then throughs Korra into the steel barricade. Zoe try's to push korra over the barricade but Korra begins to land punches on Zoe. Zoe backs up and falls. Korra pulls out a barb wire 2 by 4 as referres and security begins to surround the seen. Zoe and Korra are pulled back from each other and Korra's head is bleeding from all of those punches. Zoe knocks down a ref and rams Korra into the ring. She picks up the barb wire 2 by 4 and Korra pulls out a string of barb wire and whips Zoe with it. Korra performs the spinning heel kick on Zoe. The refs finally get control and pull Korra away from Zoe who is laying against the announcers table.

"Well I think we can agree that at SpringSlam it is going to be brutal." Bret says as Korra walks up the aisle.

"Well coming up tonight Drew Cage will take on Dash Baxtor after what happened last week. It will be high flying vs. body bashing." Tazz says.

"but right now we got Aang squaring off with Peeta." Bret says as the show goes to a commercial break.

oOo

"This contest is set for one fall currently in the ring at this time from District Twelve Peeta!" The announcer says as the crowd gives a small cheer.

Sabu's theme plays as the lights dim to a light blue and orange color. The crowd chants Aang's name as the camera does a angle shot of Aang coming down the aisle.

"And his opponent from the air nomads, AANG!" The announcer says as the crowd becomes very loud.

"Aang is getting a great response from the crowd here in Halifax." Bret says.

"Well NCW Voltage this week is brought to you by Pepsi…" Tazz says till you hear a muffleing sound. The camera turns to the announcers table were Squidaward tenticles takes a seat at the announcers table.  
"What the hell are you doing here" Bret asks.

"Well NCW isn't good without a cultural person on commetating." Squidward says as he puts on a headset.

"Where did you, why did you, Ugh never mind." Tazz says as he sighs.

The match begins with the two locking up. Peeta gets the most strength and begins to push Aang down to one knee. Peeta quickly realeses his grip and kicks Aang in the back. Peeta the grabs the arm of Aang and slams it against the canvas. Peeta begins to stomp on it as Aang backs away into the corner.

"Ha, llok at this Aang he calls himself a wrestler he is to wimpy to fight." Squidward says.

"Will you shut up, better yet could we get security?" Tazz asks.

Peeta pulls Aang up onto his feet in the corner. Peeta try's to wip Aang into a clothsline but Aang ducks and performs a back stabber. Aang slowly gets to his feet and performs a leg drop on Peeta. Aang runs up, bounces off the ropes, and performs a moonsault onto Peeta and goes for a pin.

1….2

"Really did Aang expects a pin, anyone would know to take the advantage." Squidward says.

"Yeah and you know that." Bret asks.

"Just saying someone with talent would know to continue laying pressure." Squidward says.

Aang runs up onto the turnbuckle and try's to perform a splash on Peeta but Peeta puts up his knees and aang lands on Peetas knees.

"See what I mean." Squidward says.

"Well who elected you a wrestling expert." Bret asks.

"Could we get back to the match?" Tazz asks.

"whatever." Squidwards says.

Peeta is up to his feet and grabs Aang's legs, and catapults him intot he turnbuckle. Peeta grabs the head of Aang and puts him into a head lock twisting on the head. Aang grabs Peeta's face and accidently pokes his eyes. Peeta realeses the hold and Aang slowly roll toward the ropes.

"Well I don't think he ment that but he gets out of that hold." Tazz says.

"Oh come on that was on purpose, Aang is a cheater." Squidward says.  
"Do you here yourself talk?" Bret asks.

"Yeah and I speak the truth of what I am seeing." Squidward says.

Aang over hears Squidwards talking and looks over to squidward.

"Oh go back to your fighting." Squidward says.

Aang turns around and Peeta performs a drop kick. Peeta then performs a stomp to the head of Aang. Peeta rolls Aang into the center of the ring and pins him.

1

2

2.80 and Aang kicks out. Peeta climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a moonsault onto Aang. Peeta gets up quickly, bounces off the ropes and try's to land on Aang put Aang performs a superkick in mid air. Aang climbs up the turnbuckle.

"Hey don't break your leg." Squidward says catching Aang's attention.

"Will you please just shut up!" Bret says. Peeta catches Aang off guard, gets up to the top rope and performs a svertical suplex from the top rope.

1

2

3. The match comes to the end with Squidward snorting.

"here is your winner Peeta!" The announcer says as Peeta rolls out of the ring.

"Well do to some _distractions _Aang looses this match." Tazz says.

"hey don't look at me I was telling you how bad he was." Squidward says. "Well I'm out of here." Squidward says as he takes off his head set.

"Where are you going now?" Bret asks as Squidward jumps over the barricade and walks away into the crowd.

oOo

Korra is aided by a trainer in the bak who is putting on a bandage on Korra's check.

"Well I don't understand why Zoe thinks she should be involved with my business." Korra says to the trainer finishes up on the bandage.

"well earlier tonight Zoe and Kora went at it in a brawl Korra coming away with a few cuts…" Tazz says till suddenly Zoe comes out of nowhere and nails korra in the head.

"Oh great shes still her." Bret says as Zoe pushes a table out of the way.

"You think you are that tough to fight Gwen." Zoe says.

"Zoe get out of here…" the trainer says but Zoe shoves him out of the way. Zoe then kicks the arm of Korra.

"This is what Gwen did to Chell at meltdown." Zoe says

….

Grabs a bottle of some mediciane

…

And slams it against korra's arm. She then takes the shattered end and pushes it into Korra's right arm.

"UUUUUGGH!" Korra moans in pain.

"and now you know what pain feels like." Zoe says.

Zoe then pulls up Korra…

…

And drives Korra's head into the glass door of the cabinet and the glass shatters busting Korra wide open.

"You think that's bad Gwen will do worse to you at the Mega Event. If you show your face on XX she will end you." Zoe says and walks away. Korra lays curled up on the ground bleeding from her head and her now huge gash on her arm.

" A sadistic brutal attack by Zoe backstage to Korra." Bret says as a replay of Zoe smashing Korra through the cabinet plays.

"Well Gwen sent Zoe here to do the damage to Korra to teach Korra a lesson and never come back to CCW but I think this will make Korra to come to CCW to take out Zoe and Gwen." Tazz says.

**Well part 1 is done. PM and if you have a OC pm me the OCs profile. I am currently wanting female wrestlers and heels. Part 2 will be up before Spring Slam. **


	31. NCW Springslam part 1

Last year

Vlad Masters vs. Danny Phantom. Danny looks to perform the ghost vortex but Vlad counters with the sharpshooter. Danny screams in pain and taps. EMTs bring out a stretcher and Danny is rolled away from the ring.

Present

"There is one obstacule I have never gone passed and that is Vlad Masters." Danny says.

"Danny face it your carrer is coming to a end, maybe one more year and your gone, history." Vlad says.

"You want it that bad, you want to face me fine." Vlad said and signed the contract. Danny looks to sign the contract but Vlad slaps Danny. Danny punches Vlad out of the ring and signs the contract.

"The stipulations that you didn't is if you lose you must retire from wrestling in NCW." Vlad says.

oOo

And now NCW presents spring slam

oOo

The pyro goes off at Air Canada Centre. The stage has the electric panels and steel trusts from Wrestlemania 18 but has a green background and jagged HD panels only 2 feet high.

"Welcome everyone to Spring Slam, we are live in Tronto Canada, I'm Jack Fenton alongside Taz and our speacil guest commentator Jim Ross." Jack said.

"Thank you Jack this is my first NCW event and tonight Mako who is injured will face Amon in a stretcher match for the US heavywheight championship, Mako has been tourtuted by seeing Amon destroy his brother Bolin. That match is tonight." Jim said.

"But right now we have a special battle royal." Tazz said.

The camera zooms in on the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman the following is a fifteen man battle royal. The winner will win 15 thousand dollars." The announcer said. "introducing Mr. Krabs, Ash Ketchum, Tuck carnbuckle, Brad carnbuckle, spongebob, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Timmy Turner, Dash Baxtor, Kquan, sqiudward, Oazi, Peeta, chowder and Sonic."

The match begisn as everybody begins delting punches with each other. Krabs gets Peeta into the corner and delivers a chop. Across the ring. Kquan and Dash team up against Tuck and Brad as the four go at it. Fanboy takes the fight to Ozai and begins pushing Ozai over the tope rope. Ozai however figths his way in and suplexs Fanboy out of the ring. Peeta begins stomping on Krabs and then whips him over the rope. Krabs hangs onto the ropes as Chum Chum is pushed over the ropes by Peeta. Peeta then kicks Krabs off the ropes and onto the dash and kquan try to eliminate the carnbuckles but the carnbuckles fight back. Tuck trys to whip Kquan but kquan pulls the ropes down and tuck goes out of the ring. Brad then lifts Kquan up and pushes him over the tope rope and out of the ring. Dash climbs up the turnbuckle and knocks down brad. Peeta and Sonic go at it but Ozai grabs Sonic and trys to throw him over the rope but Sonic elbows Ozai and pushes Ozai over the rope while holding onto the ropes and getting back into the ring. Peeta grabs Ash and puts him up int the corner and pushes Ash onto the turnbuckle and out of the ring but somehow Ash lands on a chair in the crowd and is not eliminated. Peeta is shcocked but dosen't notice Timmy who kicks him over the top rope eliminating him. Chowder scoops up Timmy and then Dash and marches around the ring and performs a shellshock. Brad pulls up Dash and whips him out of the ring. Meanwhile in the crowd Ash call for three people to give him there chairs and places ont infront of him and one on the other side of the barricade. Ash climbs over the first chair, then over the barricade onto the second. And Ash places the third. Ash gets onto the apron as Chowder tosses Timmy over Ash. Ash grabs chowder and backdrops him onto the floor. Sonic spears Ash as he gets into the ring and Brad eliminates Dash. The three square off. Sonic takes both Brad and has down and performs the jack hammer on both of them. Sonic picks up Brad and tosses him over the tope rope. Sonic turns around and pulls up Ash. Ash grabs Sonics head and pushes over the top rope.

"Here is your winner, Ash Ketchum." The announcer said.

"How in the world did Ash do it, he was originally thrown intot he crod and then got back into the match and defeated Sonic to win 15 grand ." Jim said. The ref hands Ash the gym bag filled with the money. Ash opens it up and begins tossing the money into the crowd. Sonic climbs back into the ring and smirks at Ash. Ash turns around and Sonic spears Ash and money goes flying into the air.

"He what was that for?" Tazz asked.

"Well Sonic didn't think Ash would come back to win and feels he was cheated." JR said. As Sonic walked up the ramp.

oOo

"This contest is a mixed gender fatal four way match and there are no disqualifications. Now the winner of this match gets a number 1 contendor spot for the hardcore championship." The announcer said.

Sabu's theme plays.

"introducing first from the air nomads, this is Aang." The announcer said.

"Well Aang is called the founder NCW's hardcore attitude, a three time hardcore champion winning two this year. Aang is the veteran going into this match and knows how to win these matches so I belive he will win." Tazz said.

Alex Rileys theme plays.

"And his opponets first from the seam in District twelve, katniss Everdeen." The announcer said.

"Well this is a first here in NCW, the womans division is now begins mixed with the regular roster, I think this will bring interesting changes to NCW." Jack said.

"Well Katniss is new to this wrestling atmposphere but she knows how to live through pain which in my opinion gives her the advantage." JR. said.

Line in the sand plays as Tarrlock comes out.

"and her opponet from the southern water tribe, Tarrlock." The announcer said.

"Well Tarrlock is the former hardcore champion, he lost to Drew on Prime and now wants to get his hands back on Drew Cage." Tazz said.

I come from money plays as Vid comes out.

"And there opponent, she is a part of The Master Blasters, Vid." The announcer said.

"Vid coming in big in NCW looking to win a major title here in NCW." Jack said.

The match begins with Tarrlock and Aang going at it in the corner while Katniss and Vid begin to land blows to each other outside the ring. Aang slams Tarrlocks head off the turnbuckle and performs a spinning DDT. Aang then whips Tarrlock over the ropes and goes outside.

Meanwhiles Katniss begins delting rights to Vid and then sends her over the barricade. Vid begins to run into the crowd but katniss gives chase and catches Vid in the crowd. Katniss grabs a chair and begins to nail Vid on the back. Katniss then pulls Vid to the stage where she tosses Vid over the barricade. Katniss tries to perform a diving leg drop but Vis superkicks Katniss in mid-air.

Meanwhile at ringside Tarrlock has gained control and begins slamming Aang's head off the announcers table. Tarrlock then pulls a shovel from under the ring. Tarrlock nails Aang in the head with the shovel and Aang falls ontot the table. Tarrlock pins Aang on the table.

1…2

Aang kicks out. Tarrlock nails Aang's abdomen with the shovel and then drops it. Tarrlock climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a divng leg drop onto Aang and the Spanish announce table collapses.

Meanwhile at the stage. Vid performs a bulldog to Katniss on the floor. Vid then slams Katniss off the steel trust and performs the belly to belly suplex on the floor. Vid pins Katniss.

1…2…

Katniss kicks out. Vid takes Katniss by the head and walks her down the ramp to ringside were she slams Katniss face off the steel. Vid then pulls up the apron and grabs a kindle stick. Vid try's to hit Katniss with it stick but Katniss rams Vid into the ring. Katniss picks up the stick and tosses it into the ring.

Meanwhile Tarrlock and Aang are in the time keepers area. Tarrlock sets up Aang on the time keepers wall and try's to spear Aang but Aang shoves Tarrlock right through the time keepers barricade. Aang pins Tarrlock.

1…2…

Suddenly out of nowhere Katniss nails Aang with the steel steps. Katniss begins nailing Tarrlock with the steel steps. She has a cut above her left eye but continues to fight. Vid goes out of the ring with the kindle stick and nails Katniss in the back. Vid then pushes Katniss into the post. Aang grabs Tarrlock and rolls him into the ring. Vid gets in and nails Tarrlock on the chest and pins Tarrlock.

1…2…

Aang pushes Vid out of the way and pins Tarrlock.

1…2…

Vid picks up Aang and begins punching Aang busting Aang open. Katniss rolls into the ring and spears Vid and pins her.

1…2…3

"Here is your winner Katniss Everdeen." The announcer said.

"What the, Katniss Everdeen got the number 1 conterndor spot for Drew Cages title." JR said.

"Well I can't belive it." Jack said.

"Katniss, Katniss can become a champion." Tazz said.

oOo

*** promo ***

[Naruto locks the walls of Jericho on Sokka]

"At Road to Glory I suffered damage to my knee." Sokka says.

[Sokkas leg buckles.]

"That is why I am going to retire at Spring Slam." Sokka says.

oOo

Shawn Micheals theme plays as Sokka comes out.

"Well tonight here in Toronto Canada Sokka will say good bye to the NCW universe." Jack said.  
"Well in his 20 year career I never thought we would see him say good bye." Tazz said.

"Sokka is by far one of the most successful athletes in fiction wrestling and it is ashame what Naruto did to him." JR. said.

The camera zooms in onto Sokka.

"Well I have been in this bussniess for almost 20 years. I fought my way to the top. Overcoming the greatest obstacules. And then I began to injury my leg. As you know that lately I have had problems. Man It is hard saying good by. For 20 years this is what I have been doing. I am well respected in the back. I am going to miss everyone in the locker room. Hearing Danny, Aang, Ben, Korra, mako and all the others. And I have to say thanks to you the fans. I mean I wouldn't have done anything without your support. So I guess goodbye." Sokka says.

Chris Jerichos theme plays as Naruto comes out.

"Now what is this about." Jack asked.

"Naruto is the man who injured Sokka." Tazz said.

"Yeah But what they hell is he doing out here." JR asked as Naruto stepped into the ring.

"Well look what we have here. Poor old Sokka hanging up the skates. Whoa…how pathetic." Naruto said. "I can't belive it, you of all people acting so poor and weak because of what nothing."  
"Well Naruto I am not pathetic… I did all I could do and I am finished." Sokka said.

"Finished because I ended you. See people I am the big thing around here… I am your world champion who has just ended the career of Sokka."Naruto said. Sokka grabbed Naruto's shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"Listen when I tell you this, You will never be as great as me." Sokka said.

Naruto punched Sokka. Sokka's face is cut a bit. Naruto goes over to Sokka and stomps on Sokka. Naruto rips off the turnbuckle cover. Naruto picks up Sokka and repeaditatly nails Sokka's head against the turnbuckle till Sokka lays on the canvas knocked out. Naruto leaves the ring and walks away.

oOo

The camera fades from black showing ladders surrounding the ring.

"The following contest is a sledgehammer match set for one fall. Now in this match up you must climb the ladder and grab the sledgehammer to use it legally in the match and you can only win by pinfall or submission." The announcer said.

We are One plays as Vlad comes out. He raises his arms up as Purple smoke rises followed by pyro.

"Making his way to the ring first from Green bay winscosin the million dollar ghost Vlad Masters." The announcer said.

"Well Vlad Masters is looking tonight to finally end Danny who he is to upsest with beating him. Vlad I think knows he is causing the pain of Danny and loves it." Jack said.

"Well Danny needs to focus on the match if he wants to win." Tazz said.

The King of Kings prelude plays as the lights go out. Green and Blue lights flash on the entrance stage as The Game plays. Danny walks out with a water bottle in hand.

"And his opponent from Amity Park winscosin. The halfa Danny Phantom!" The announcer said as the lights come back on.

"Well I don't think Danny has ever had his back up against the wall. He signed the contract which Vlad taunted him the sign which added the stipulation that if Danny looses he must retire." Tazz said.

"Well here we go Danny looses his career is over." Jack said as the match begins.

Vlad begins nailing punches to Danny. Danny fights back and rams Vlad into the corner. Vlad pushes Danny out the way and kicks him. Vlad gets up on the second rope and performs a axe hammer knocking down Danny. Vlad begins to nails Danny with punches. Vlad pulls up Danny and performs a DDT. Vlad then pushes Danny into the ropes and out of the ring. Vlad jumps off the apron and shoulders Danny. Vlad whips Danny into a ladder and then performs a front slam. Vlad picks up the steel steps and nails Danny with them. Danny falls back onto the time keepers table. Vlad slams Danny's face off the table and then pushes him shoulder first into the barricade. Vlad turns around and grabs one of the ladders. He charges at Danny but Danny ducks, puts Vlad onto his shoulders and drops him into the crowd. Danny picks up the downed ladder. Vlad however grabs the one end and jerks it at Danny's chin knocking Danny back. Vlad jumps back over the barricade. Vlad picks up the ladder and nails Danny in the head with the ladder.

"Oh come on Vlad. What are you trying to do kill him?" Jr asks.

"How is Danny surviving this brutal assault?" Jack askes.

Vlad rolls into the ring with the ladder. He sets it up and begins to climb the ladder. Danny rolls into the ring and grabs Vlad's leg. Danny pulls Vlad down to the canvas. Danny begins nailing rights on Vlad. Danny trys to whip Vlad into the corner but Vlad performs a belly to belly suplex. Vlad picks up the ladder and nails Danny in the head with it busting Danny wide open. Vlad puts Danny into the corner. Vlad gets into the opposite corner.

" and try's to hit Danny in the head with it but Danny trips Vlad and the ladder hits the post and nails Vlad knocking Vlad back. Danny grabs Vlad and performs a vertical suplex. Danny then kicks Vlad out of the ring onto the floor. Danny rolls out of the ring and picks Vlad up and performs a somoan slam on the floor. Danny then goes over to the announcers table and grabs a monitor.

"Oh now wait a minute, wait a minute Danny." Tazz said.

"Think things through Danny." Jack said.

Danny runs up to Vlad and runs the montitor xcreen in Vlad smashing the glass. Vlad falls and Danny begins nailing Vlad in the shoulders over and over till the monitor is to battered to recognize. Danny then rolls Vlad into the ring. Danny walks to the side of the ring and grabs a bigger ladder and rolls intot he ring with it. Danny begins to climbs the ladder but Vlad pushes the ladder to the side and Danny falls onto the ropes. Vlad goes out of the ring and gets a third ladder.

"Now why dose Vlad need a third ladder?" JR. asked.

Vlad rolls into the ring with another ladder. Vlad sets the smaller ladder between the turnbuckle and another ladder steps. He sets the second ladder up. He goes outside the ring and gets Danny. He puts Danny on the sideways ladder and climbs the standing ladder.

"Now come on Vlad don't do this." Jack says.

Danny regains conscious and climbs the ladder. Danny and Vlad exchange blows till Danny picks up Vlad and tosses him off the ladder onto the bigger downed ladder.

"OH DEAR GOD!" JR said.

"Vlads ribs could have been crushed there." Tazz said.

Danny climbs down the ladder and grabs the larger ladder and sets it up under the sledgehammer. Danny climbs up the ladder and grabs the sledgehammer as the crowd erupts into a roaring cheer.

"Now the sledgehammer is legal." Jack said. Danny gets onto the top of the ladder and performs a diving leg drop with the sledgehammer onto Vlad.  
"OH GOD! VLADS BACK COULD HAVE BEEN BROKEN!" JR said.

" a sledgehammer leg drop from 15 feet in the air." Jack said.

Danny gets up. He performs the DX chop and lays the sledgehammer on the canvas, picks up Vlad, and performs a ghost vortex on the sledgehammer. Danny pins Vlad.

1

2

2.90 and somehow Vlad kicks out.

"What the heck, What the heck just happened." Tazz askes as Danny is in shock. Danny gets up and puts 1 finger up singling for one more ghost vortex. Vlad gets up on his knees and begs to Danny,

"Come on, I didn't mean any of that stuff. Can't we still be friends." Vlad said.

Danny performs the DX chop in front of Clad and nails Vlad in the head with the sledgehammer busting him wide open. Danny then sets up Vlad for a ghost vortex but Danny does a throat taunt and puts Vlad into a tombstone piledriver and pins Vlad.

1

2

3

"Here is your winner Danny Phantom." The announcer said.

"Danny did it, Danny has beat Vlad Masters." Tazz said.

"Danny for most of the match was a rag doll to Vlad but Danny came back by grabbing the sledgehammer." Jack said.

"Well Danny Phantom has proved time and time he can do it and tonight he has proved everyone again." JR said.

"Well if you though that was extreme you haven't seen anything yet. The Cage brothers face off against The Ravens and the tag team champions in a TLC match. That is tonight here at Spring Slam." Tazz said.

"But We have a battle royal for the new womans championship." Jack said.

oOo

"Ladies and gentleman our following match is a battle royal for the new woman's championship. In the ring at this time Zoe Payne, Chell, Ami, Misty, May, Asumi, Helen Lorraine, Katara, Jazz Fenton, Paulina, Dawn, Joan, and Jenny.

"Wow those are all stars in the womans divison, we have a combination of CCW and so many others here." Tazz said.

Lita's theme plays as Sam manson walks out and the crowd cheers.

"Well Sam getting a positive reaction here in Tronto." Jack said.

"Well I am excited for this match. Sam may have the most strength going into this match" JR said.

The rockers theme plays as the crowd erupts into a applause and a Korra chant.

"And there opponent, KORRA!" The announcer said as blue pyro goes off as Korra walks to the ring.

"Well folks as much as I have recorded of fiction wrestling Korra by far has to have the most heart in NCW then anyone else and I am talking about NCW as a whole. She has been doubted many times but tonight she could become the womans champion." JR said.

" I though you said Sam was the favorite." Tazz asked.

"Yeah but.." JR says before being cut off.

Zoe grabs a microphone and stares down korra.

"Now Gwen couldn't make it her tonight because of Chell using illiegal moves to try to end Gwen." Zoe says as the crowd boos.

"Now wait a minute there were no rules at Meltdown." Jack said.

"But on her behalf I have a message for you." Zoe said. "Gwen would like to let you know that you are worthless, how on earth did you afford that hotel you pesint. Next time you want to be tough come and face me in the ring instead of clubbing me in the back of the head like the little brat you are." Zoe said. Korra yells at her.

The match begins with everyone going after each other. Jazz begins to take the fight to Sam as she tosses her into the corner. Zoe then elimantes Paulina. Meanwhile Dawn and Misty ty up into the corner. Dawn twists the head of Misty and whips Misty over the tope ropes to the floor. Ami and asumi begin to hammer away at each other Ami performs a back body drop but runs right into a kick from Zoe. Zoe grabs Ami and performs a vertical suplex. Korra and Sam begin to ram each other with there shoulders but suddenly Korra performs the spinning heel kick and Sam falls out of the ring. Jazz grabs Korra and drives her head into the turnbuckle. Chell and Jenny go at it. Jenny performs a back breaker hurting Chell. Jenny elbows Chell and tosses her into the ropes and out of the ring. May grabs Ami and the two began to fight. Misty whips Ami over the top rope and out of the ring. Helen and Joan fight in one of the corners till Helen trys to push Joan off the turnbuckle but Joan kicks Helen in the head and performs a axehammer. Joan performs the gamer kick and Helen falls out of the ring. Dawn suddenly takes advantage of Jennys turned back and begisn to land punches on her. Jenny trys to fight out but Joan hits the gamer kick on Jenny and Dawn pushes Jenny over the top rope and out of the ring. Meanwhile Zoe and Katara begin to fight near the ropes. Zoe scoops up katara and drops her over the top rope. Korra and Ami begin to land punches. Ami looks to perform a drop kick but Korra pushes Ami over the top rope. Asumi picks up the legs of Korra but Korra grabs the ropes, balances herself on the apron and eliminates asumi. Korra performs a crossbody on Jazz and begins to fight with Jazz. Meanwhile Joan and Dawn both go at it but Dawn gets the advantage and suplexes both Joan and herself over the top rope. Korra whips Jazz over the top rope eliminating Jazz. May trys to perform a heel kick on Zoe but Zoe picks up Misty on her shoulders and drops her out of the ring. Zoe turns around and realizes she is alone in the ring with korra.

"Now this is what Korra has been waiting for. To get her hands on Zoe Gwens firend one on one. I think she wants to send a message to Gwen." Jack said.

Zoe trys to run from Korra but Korra grabs her and performs a vertical suplex. Korra climbs up the top rope and performs the diving elbow drop. Korra looks to perform spinning heel kick but Zoe ducks and nails Korra in the right arm with something..

"Wait now come on?" Tazz said.

"Was that, that was barbed wire!" Jack said.

Korra begins to bleed badly from the arm. Zoe pulls up Korra and stomps on her abdomen. She whips her into the turnbuckle. Zoe climbs over turnbuckle and onto the steel steps. She pulls up the apron and grabs the closet object in her reach. It is a steel chair, Singapore cane and a table. Well pulls the side of the table onto the steel teps and then tosses it and the objects into the ring.

"Now this is a battle royal is this legal?" Jack asked.

Zoe nails Korra in the back with the Singapore cane and performs a spinebuster onto the steel chair. Zoe. Then picks up the barb wire and try's to wrap it around Korras leg but Korra puts Zoe into Hells Gate.

"HELLS GATE KORRA GOT THE HELLS GATE LOCKED IN." JR shouted.

Korra realeses the hold when Zoe is nearly unconicious. Korra gets up and her gash is now big on her right arm. But she dosen't think about that and pulls off her boot and pulls out a nail and a match.

"Well Korra came prepared for this." Tazz said. Korra sets up the table, lights the match, and lights the table on fire which smolders first, then begins to burn.

Korra picks up the steel chair and nails Zoe in the back with it five times. Zoe try's to crawl away but Korra grabs her by the head. Korra picks up the barb wire. She pulls it into the side of the head of Zoe splitting her open.

"This has go to far folks." JR said as Korra pulls up Zoe. Korra try's to perform a DDT on the steel chair but Zoe counters with the OUCH EFFECT. Zoe looks to see blood stains on her hands and then picks up Korra and performs the DDT on the chair and leaveing a gash above her right eye. Zoe picks up Korra and try's to powerbomb her into the burning table but korra punches Zoe with the barbed wire she had in her hand and Zoe falls down. Korra gets up[ like Shawn Micheals] gets intot he corner and gets the crowd chanting.

Burn Zoe Burn, Burn Zoe Burn.

Korraq performs the spinning heel kick and Zoe fall into the flames leaving burn marks on her shoulders and sinching her hair.

"GOOD GOD ALMITY. THAT KILLED HER." JR screams.

Korra lifts up Zoe and tosses her onto the announcers table.

"Now what is Korra going to do?" Jack asked.

Korra grabs a steel chair and climbs up the turnbuckle. She then performs a diving leg drop onto Zoe but the table dosen't give.

"Well now what?" Tazz asked. Korra gets up and pulls up Zoe. Korra nails a punch but Zoe also punches Korra. Zoe try's to hit a round house kick but korra ducks and performs the spinning heel kick and Zoe finally falls off the table and the bell rings.

"What?" JR said as the crowd erupted. Korra turns around as the ref hands her the NCW womans title.

"Here is your winner and New NCW woman's champion, Korra." The announcer said.

"Korra, Korra is champion, she has gold." Jack said.

"Korra wins Korra wins!" Jr said.

Korra stands tall but egxhustated abouve Zoe holding the title.

"Well if you think that's the best we can do your wrong The nCW world tag team championships are on the line next in a TLC match." JR said.

oOo

O  
R  
L  
A  
N  
D  
O  
The biggest event under the palm trees

WrestleWars 19

August 4th 201

oOo

Hardcore havoc

Danny and Ben battle it out in the I quit match, suddenly Naruto comes out from the backstage with Omnimix and Naruto cashes in his Contract equals title contract. Naruto performs the F-5 to Ben and pins him.

1

2

3

"Here is your winner and new NCW champion Naruto." The announcer says as the crowd boos.

…

Naruto is flanked by Omnimix witht the custom Omnitrix belt.

"You better get use to this look people because eit is never ever going to go away…" naruto says till Ben comes out.

"Naruto you have something I own around your shoulder and that is my custom belt. I know I am not the champion but it is my property." Ben says.

"Ben this title belongs to Omnimix and since I am the champion I deserve it." Naruto says and then nails Ben with it to the face.

…

Naruto is in a match when suddenly Ben appears on the titantron.  
"Naruto I stole this title since that custom one is better you think." Ben says. He is on a bridge in downtown Johnstown,Pa with the NCW heavywheight championship.

"Well it hates me to do this but I don't care about you so have fun finding this." Ben says asn tosses the belt into the conemaugh river.

…

Zuko pins Brock

1

2

3

"Here is your winner and the Road to Glory winner ZUKO!" the announ…

Zuko pins Brock

1

2

3

"Here is your winner and the Road to Glory winner ZUKO!" the announcer says.

"well Zuko gets to choose what championship he wants to challenge for at Spring Slam." Joey says.

…

Zuko walk sdown the ring on Prime with Naruto.

"Decision Decisions." Naruto says.

"Think about it Amon will kill mako and it would be easy to win the US heavywheight championship." Zuko says.

…

"Zuko can't handle being incharge of Omnimix. He is to weak." Naruto says to Omnimix.

…

Zuko helps Drew out of the ring and backstage

…

"He better make the right choice and stick with me because without me he will become a bloody mess." Naruto syas to Omnimix.

…

"Naruto I know what I was going to do for a long time." Zuko says. He lands an punch to Naruto, picks him up and performs a powerbomb through the table and signs the contract. Zuko walks up the ramp. Ben comes out, mouths off to ben, and signs the contract.  
"What is that legal?" Jack asks.

….

"The decision stands, it's etched in ink, Ben will be involved at SpringSlam." Mick says.

[Man in the Box plays]

Ben takes down Naruto.

Zuko nails a punch to Naruto.

Ben and Zuko mouth off to each other.

Naruto performs the F-5 to Ben.

Ben and Zuko land punches to each other.

Ben sparys Zuko and Naruto with green ooze.

"I WILL NEVER LOOSE THIS BELT!" Naruto shouts.

Zuko and Ben both hoist the NCW custom heavwywheight title above them as Naruto looks on in desperation.

oOo

We come back to the arena as the camera zooms out from the crowd to the ring announcer.

"The following contest is a Triple Threat match and there are No Disqualifications." The announcer says.

The lights go out to black. The arena becomes a light orange.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

3

2

1

The lights turn blue as blue pyro goes off and Chris Jerichos them plays. Naruto appears on the stage with his usual cocky look with the custom NCW title belt over his shoulders. He is wearing his usual organge trunks but he is wearing something unsusual. He is wearing a Boston Bruins jersey which makes the crowd boo even louder.

"Introducing first from the Ninja worls NARUTO!" The announcer says a s the crowd boos very loud.

"Well Naruto getting under the skin of the fans in tronto. He is very cocky and belives he can beat anyone. He says he will never loose that title but tonight it is 2 agianst 1." JR says.

"Narurto has never defended the title in his carrer. He is a two time hardcore champion, Internet champion, and tag tema champion but never the NCW heavywhight champion." Tazz says.

"Well we will soon fined out if Naruto is worthy to be champion. I don't belive he deserves it after his act here earlier tonight when he knocked out Sokka." Jack says.

The arena is casted into a green color. Randy prton's theme plays as Ben comes running out wearing a Tronto Maple Leaf jersey. The crowd erupts into Maple Leaf chants as Ben rolls into the ring. Naruto runs out and Ben gives chase. Ben grabs Naruto by the jersey and begins to pound away.

"Ben has been waiting for months to get his hands on Naruto. He replaced him as leader in omnimix after his loss at Wrestlewars 18 and every since has wanted to get Naruto." Tazz says.

"But Zuko hasn't been introduce yet and the match has already begun." JR said.

"but remember it is triple threat rules no Disqualifications in this match." Jack reminds JR.

I walk alone plays as the arena becomes a shade of red. A spot light breaks through the red and shines down on Zuko who is running down the ramp.

Zuko goes over to where Ben is still pounding away at Naruto and begins stomping on Naruto. He pushes Ben out of the way so he can hit naruto more. Ben then pushes Zuko. Zuko falls down and Ben lands a curb stomp on Naruto. Zuko gets back up, scoops up Ben and rams him into the post. Zuko rolls Ben into the ring and then himself. The ref finally rings the bell. Naruto is sturing but not getting to his feet.

Zuko scoops up Ben and body slams him to the canvas. Zuko runs, bounces off the ropes and performs a leg drop on Ben. Zuko picks up Ben and sets him up for a powerbomb but Ben punches Zuko. Ben lands another punch and Zuko falls down. Ben gets up and bends Zuko's leg back and forth. Ben the keeps a grip on Zuko's legs and performs a leg drop on it. Ben then drags Zuko into the center of the ring and the stomps on Zuko's abdomen. Naruto rolls into the ring with brass knuckles on his one hand.

"Wait where did he get those The ring dosen't have those in stock." Jack says.

" It's unfortanutley No DQ and…." JR trails off.

Naruto nails Ben with a huge right. Ben fall unconscious and begins to bleed from his nose.

"Good lord Ben's nose had to been crushed by those brass knuckles." JR says.

Naruto smirks a bit when he sees Ben's jersey is slightly stained with blood making the crowd boo. Naruto rolls up his sleves on his jersey and lays back on Ben and pins him.

1

2

2.50 and Zuko breaks the count. Naruto stomps on Zuko who had dived onto Naruto to break the count and his laying on the canvas. Naruto puts his foot on Zuko's shoulder and pulls back on his arm.

"Naruto could pull Zuko's muscles off the bone." Tazz says.

Naruto releases the hold. Zuko quickle grabs his arm. Naruto rolls out of the ring. He grabs Zuko's arm

...

….

And pulls Zukos arm into the post and whips the arm against the post ten times. Naruto goes over to the time keepers table and grabs a steel chair.

"Oh come on Naruto what are you proving if you do this?" Jack asks.

Naruto turns the chair to the right

"Don't do this don't break his arm." JR said.

…

Naruto nails Zuko's arm with the chair slaming it into the post.  
"God go oh might his arm pinned between that steel." JR shouted.

Naruto try's to do it again but out of no where Ben spears Naruto but gets hits in the back before spearing him.

"Thank god for Ben spearing Naruto but Ben got the blunt of the blow." Tazz says as the camera shows Ben's back is very red and welts appear on his back.

All three men lay in heaps. Zuko's arm is beat red and a small cut as formed that is bleeding a little. Ben reaches is hand up and pulls himself up by the announcers table. He pulls up Naruto and rolls him into the ring. Ben who looks a bit dazed picks up the steel steps. Ben rolls into the ring with the steel steps. He bangs them against the canvas yelling for Naruto to get up. But Zuko who is now pulling himself up by the ropes catches Bens attention. Ben runs up to Zuko and try's to sandwich with the steps but Zuko hits a drop kick and ben fall down to the canvas. Zuko jumps up to the turnbuckle and performs a diving leg drop off the turnbuckle but Naruto hits a heel kick out of nowhere and Zuko falls down onto Ben. Naruto gets up and grabs the steel steps.

"Get up you traitor GET UP!" Naruto yells as Zuko slowly gets up. Ben also rolls toward the corner. Zuko turns around

…

And is met with steel. Zuko bleeds badlys on the right side of his head. Naruto pins Zuko.

1

2

2.65 and ZUko kicks out. Naruto looks frustarated and can't belive Zuko kicked out. Naruto slowly gets up but dosen't realize Ben is up. Ben grabs Naruto and performs a swinging neckbreaker on him. Ben then jumps to his feet and rallies the crowd behind him. Ben pulls up Naruto's legs and locks him into the Omnilock.

"Omnilock, Ben's got it, Naruto's title regin maybe going to the the light." JR says. Naruto try's to pull himself forward but Ben pulls back further on Naruto's legs. Zuko slowly gets up and realizes Naruto is close to submitting. He runs up and kicks Ben in the back. Zuko stomps on Ben. He then picks up Ben and performs snake eyes on Ben. Naruto slowly gets up to his feet. Naruto gets behind Zuko, picks him up onto his shoulders and performs the F-5 on Zuko.

"That's it Zuko's do." Jack says.

1

2

2.99 and somehow Zuko has enough strength to kick out.

"What, What did you see?" JR Said.  
"Nobody could kick out from that, How….how did he?" Tazz says. Naruto's shock face turns to anger. He gets up, grabs the steel chair and try's to nail Zuko with it but Ben undercut s Naruto and Naruto nails himself. Ben slowly gets up and grapples Naruto. He pulls him over the steel steps and performs a ddt busting Naruto open.

"Naruto has been opened up, how much more blood will be spilled?" Jack said.

Ben goes over to a still downed Zuko. But Zuko has enough time to get energy and Zuko trips Ben. Zuko gets up and performs a elbow drop on Ben. Zuko pulls up ben and whips him into the corner. Zuko then sandwhichs Ben against the turnbuckle. Naruto gets up and limps over and punches Zuko. Naruto picks up both Zuko and Ben and puts them onto his shoulders.

"Oh my God, this is to much." Jack said.

"How is he doing this." Tazz asks.

Naruto performs the F-5 to both men. Zuko falls face first against the steel steps and Ben falls right down onto the canvas. Naruto pins ben.

1

2

3. The match ends with Naruto rolling toward the ropes.

"Here is your winner and still NCW heavyweight champion Naruto." The announcer says as they crowd boos even louder.

"Well if this can't stop Naruto what will?" JR says. Naruto rolls out of the ring and orders to be handed his title belt. He grabs it out of the time keepers hand and rolls back into the ring. He climbs up the still steps that are stained with Zukos blood and hosits the title. He the sits on the steps.

"You two will never get your hands on this title." Naruto says to Ben and Zuko. Naruto then rolls out of the ring and walks up the ramp.

The match card for Mako vs. Amon appears.

"Well it has been building and building and now it will explode." Jack said.

"For nearly three months Amon has tourted the fire ferrets and tonight can Mako end the nightmare or will Amon equalize Mako we will find out next." JR said.


	32. Spring Slam part 2 Mako vs Amon

"Ladies and gentleman in this next bout there are no count outs, no disqualifications, no pinfalls and no submissions because the falling contest, set for one fall is a stretcher match for the US heavywheight championship." The announcer says as the crowd cheers.

The arenas lights go out except for the stage. Mankinds theme begins to play as Amon walks put pushing a stretcher into the arena.

"Introducing first the challenger from the northern water tribe, Amon" The announcer says as the crowd boos.

"Well folks the past few months have been dominated by Amon. He has injured Bolin, attacked Mako and Korra and tonight looks to put Mako on the shelf." Jack says.

"Well this is going to be physical to the point were never men will be able to stand." Tazz says.

"Well I believe Amon will have his plan backfired when he faces a mentally distraught Mako." JR says.

This Fire burns begins to play as white and red lights flash in the arena while the crowd goes into a huge pop. Mako slowly walks out to the stage as Mako gives a cold stare to Amon.

"And his opponent, he is the NCW US heavyweight champion, MAKO!" The announcer says.

"Well Mako stares into the eyes of the man who took out his brother, the man who has put Mako into hell, the man who wants to put Mako on the shelves." JR. says.

Mako takes a few steps down the aisle. Mako then runs into the ring but Amon begins throwing punches at Mako as the bell rings.

Mako rams Amon into the corner and begins to repeadiatley rams Amon into the turnbuckle. Amon then continues to punch the back of Mako. Mako stops ramming Amon and Amon begins to hammer away at the head of Mako. Amon twists the arm of Mako andwhips Mako into the turnbuckle. Mako turns around and kicks Amon in the face. Mako jumps up onto the top turnbuckle and trys to perform a diving axehammer on Amon but Amon picks Mako up in mid air and performs a front powerslam. Amon grabs the head of Mako and puts him into a headlock. After about ten seconds Amon realeses the hold and rolls out of the ring. Amon goes over and grabs one of the already step up stretchers around the ring. He pushes it right against the apron and picks up the backboard on the stretcher and rolls intot he ring with it. He try's to nail Mako in the back with it but Mako ducks. He slides under Amon and grabs Amons head and performs a inverted DDT. Mako rolls Amon onto the stretcher. Mako looks down at Amon.

"Screw him up Screw him up!" The crowd chants.

"Wait now Mako what the heck are you dong?" Jack asks.

Mako runs back to the ropes, bounces off the ropes, runs toward Amon, and performs a jumping summersault onto Amon and the legs of the stretcher folds.

"Amon is sandwhiched between Mako and that stretcher and that fall of the stretcher. And Mako got to be hurting." Tazz says. Amon and mako both begin to stir. Mako gets up first. He picks up Amon and tosses him face first into the post with a loud crack of his mask. Mako pulls up the apron and pulls out a steel chair. He lifts it up and try's to nail Amon with it but Amon low blows him.

"How dirty was that." JR says.

Amon gets up with the steel chair. He nails Mako with it. He then continues to use the chair till the chair is totally deformed and Makos nose begins to bleed.

"The face of Mako was crushed when it met steel." Tazz says. Amon then slowly turns to the announcers table.

"What dose this sadistic man have on his mind now?" JR asks.

Amon scoops up Mako and sets him up for a powerbomb.

"Oh no way." Jack says.

"Don't Amon.." Tazz says till Amon powerbombs Mako through the table. You can tell JR is saying his Good God Almighty but the commentating conections have been cut off. Mako lays in a heaps covered with Monitors. Amon pulls one of the Monitors off of Mako and then slams it onto Mako cutting Makos upper abdomen. Amon walks away and pushes a stretcher over to Mako. He rolls Mako onto the stretcher and begisn to push the stretcher away from ringside and up the aisle.

"Well folks sorry about that we are having problems since Amon powerbombed Mako into our wiring." Jack says.

"Well to win this match you have to push the stretcher over that line up there on the stage with your opponent on the stretcher to win the match if your opponets on the stretcher." Tazz says.

The camera shows the line and then sooms back as Amon nears the line. Suddenly Mako comes to life and begins nailing blows to Amon. Mako rolls off the stretcher and onto the floor. Amon stomps on Mako but then Mako grabs the legs of Amon and pulls Amon down and locks him into the figure four.

"Figure four, Figure four lock but Makos got to remember he can't win the match this way." JR says.

Mako realses the hold.

"Well Mako knows that and is wearing down Amon." Tazz says.

Mako pulls Amon away from the ramp. He then performs a swinging neckbreaker on the floor.

Mako gets up and grabs a steel plate from the crowd.

"Now who brings that to a arena?" Jack asks.

"who cares but I think we are going to see Amon's skull break." Tazz says. Mako nails Amon with it and the top right corner of Amon's mask breaks away revealing one of his eyes. Mako pulls up Amon and try's to whip him but Amon gets enough strength to push and spear Mako into one of the jagged LED panels on the floor. Mako screams in pain as it is shown he has been cut in the back with the panel. Amon gets up and rips up another part of those panels and ripes the wires off. Amon nails Mako in the head with the panel and drops it. Mako begins to bleed badly from the head as Amon looks down at the wires. Amon picks up the wire, wraps it around the neck of Mako and chokes him.

"Oh god this is to far, come on stop this Amon." JR pleads. Mako face turns a bit pale and Mako fades. Amon finally releases the grip. Amon pulls Mako half way to his feet and looks at the LED screen level to the ground.

"Oh no no no, Amon." Tazz says.

Amon sets Mako against the screen…

"Amon do you relize what that is." Jack says. Amon gets into a running position….

"Oh god no!" JR says.

Amon runs toward Mako…

and spears him throught the screen and into a lot of electric wire boxes and they spark. Sparks begin to fly high above the stage up to the top of the arena as half of the screen turns off.

"OH MY GOD! BOTH MEN HAVE BEEN ELECTRICUTED!" JR says as the camera shows both men down. Eveyone is motionless as the crowd begins chanting

"That was awesome."

Amon begins to show some life and he very slowly gets to his feet. His ring coat burned from the explosion. He drags a lifeless Mako out of the rumble and back to the stretcher. He puts Mako on the stretcher and pushes him just inches to the line when suddenly Mako punches Amon. He slides off the stretcher, puts Amon on the stretcher and pushes the stretcher over the line. Amon then gets off but Mako falls down and is motionless.

"Here is your winner and still US heavywheight champion Mako!" The announcer said.

"Somehow, Mako dug down deep inside to win, to end the nightmare." Tazz says.

Amon looks at the downed Mako. He grabs Mako and begins nailing away at Mako.

"Come on this is over." Jack says.

Amon performs the equailizer on the steel ramp. He then looks like he isn't finisher and performs a equalizer again on the stretcher.

"Makos neck may have broken right there." JR said. Amon then begins to hammer away at Mako till refs finally pull him away. EMTS and trainers rush out and aid a unconscious Mako.

"Mako may be dead." Jack says as they put Mako into a neckbrace and onto a backboard and Mako is still lifeless.

"Well folks from the Toronto good night." Jr says as the show comes to a end.

**Well Sprignslam is over. Please review or tweet on the fiction wrestling multiverse twitter abou Springslam. PM,Fav, goodbye.**

If you want more NCW go to the NCW you want more NCW go to the NCW forum.


	33. NCW Prime 6 8 13

The Raw 2003-2006 theme starts as the NCW theme plays.

The camera pans through the arena concourse, into the crowd, and down the steps toward the ring.

"In front of almost 6,000 fans in Ottawa we welcome you live ton NCW prime. I'm Joey Styles alongside Bret the hitman Hart. It is the aftermath of spring slam and spring slam was one of NCWs greatest PPVs in a long time." Joey says.

"And tonight Naruto is coming out here to "party" and show off the new NCW belt." Joey says.

"Let's go to our announcer." Bret said.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." The announcer said.

Bret Harts first WCW theme plays as Ash walks out onto the stage and down the ramp.

"Introducing first from pallet Town, Ash Ketchum!" The announcer says as the crowd begins to chant Ashes name.

"Well at Spring Slam Sonic dominated the match but he forgot Ash was still in the match and Ash rolled Sonic out of the ring to win $15,000." Joey says.

Sabu's theme Hunka Blues begins to play throughout the arena as the crowd begins to cheer. The camera moves up the ramp to Aang who is standing on the stage.

"And his opponent from the air nomads, AANG!" The announcer says over the roaring crowd.

"Well Aang has been struggling to get back to the top. He lost at Springslam in the number 1 contender match for the hardcore championship which Katniss won but if he can beat a red hot Ash he could get back up there." Bret says.

The two wrestlers connect fists before the bell rings showing respect of each other.

The match begins with the two locking up. Ash gets the advantage and puts Aang into a head lock taking him down to the canvas. Ash pulls Aang up, whips him into the ropes and trys to cltoshlinehim but Aang slides under Ash. Aang runs up to Ash and performs a arm drag. Aang applies pressure to Ash's arm by pushing his fist down on the elbow joint. Ash rolls wround to get out of the hold. Ash gets up and performs a chop to Aang releasing the hold. Aang performs a drop kick and goes back to a arm bar on Ash. Aang releases the hold, bounces off the ropes, and trys to kick Ash in the back but Ash is up to his feet and performs a back body drop. Ash whips Aang up from the canvas and Aang falls face first into the turnbuckle.

"The post is ringing from Aang crashing into the turnbuckle." Joey says.

Ash charges at Aang and elbows him in the corner. Ash grabs Aangs arm and puts him into a side headlock on the canvas.

"Ash wearing down Aang with the headlocks and arm bars. Weaking Aang." Bret points out.

Aang however gets some strength and jumps up. He begins to land punches to Ash and Ash releases the head lock. Aang performs a clothsline knocking down Aang. Aang runs to the ropes and springborads off them onto Ash and pins him.

1

2

2.40 and Ash kicks out. Aang stomps on Ash and performs a elbow drop. Aang climsb up the turnbuckle and looks to performs a diving leg drop.

Fandangos theme plays as Squidward comes walking out onto the stage.

"Wait now what the heck is this guy doing out here?" Joey asked moaning.

"I had to listen to him on Voltage and I am not going to listen to him again." Bret said.

Ash by now Is up to his feet and shakes the ropes and Aang falls onto the ropes and land s on the canvas. Squidward laughs loudly deeing this. Ash takes a glance at Squidward. Ash then climbs up the turnbuckle and performs the lightning bolt onto Aang. Ash pins Aang while still looking at Squidward.

1

2

3

"here is your winner Ash ketchum." The announcer says.

"Well Ash won the match but Aang had it till Squidward came out and distracted Aang. What is Squidwards problem?" Joey asked.

Ash walsk up the ramp till stopping and stares at Squidward.

Squiadward smirks and then walks down to the ring. Squidward rolls into the ring and kicks Aang aside. Squidward pulls up Aangs legs and locks him into a Finale(figure four lock.) Aang screams in pain till passing out from the pain. Squidward releases the hold, asks for a microphone…

"Aang you are the past and I am the FUTURE! SQQUUIDDWAAARDD!" Squidward drops the microphone on Aang and leaves the ring.

"Well Squidward showing more distrespect to Aang." Bret said.

The camera shows both Bret and Joey sitting at the announcers table.

oOo

The camera zooms down onto the ring as Amon is in it.

"Welll at springslam Amon and Mako battled it out in a stretcher match, Wathc this here." Bret said as a replayed played.

"Amon speared Mako into the stage and down to the electrical boxes that powered the stage and the boxes exploded." Bret said.

"But somehow Mako put Amon on the stretcher and won the match but that wasn't it. Amon wen t to town on mako after match leaving him a batter mess." Joey said.

"At Springslam although Mako won the title I was the one who walked away. Mako layed there on the ground bleeding everywhere. What I learned today was Mako will be out of action for more then a month. To long to keep him champion. That is why I am out here. In a view moments Mick Foley will walk down that ramp to this ring and announce who is champion…"Amon said.

Mick Foleys TNA theme plays as Mick Foley comes out.

"Well out GM is out here this will be the first of two time he will be out here tonight. But Amon is right I hate to say. Mako can't be champion injured." Bret said.

"WHAT ABOUT ROB VAN DAM HE WAS ECWs TEVELISON CHAMPION FOR 22 MONTHS AND HE WAS INJURED!" Joey exclaims.

"Well Amon I am guessing you want to know who will be champion don't you." Mick said as Amon smirked a bit thinking it will be him.

"You had Mako beaten I will say that so probably you want this title right?" Mick asked has a showed the US heavywehight title.

"Well Amon I don't just say who is champion. You want it well you will have to beat somebody else who wants it." Micks said.

"now come on Mick I deserve that title." Amon said getting angery.

"Yeah if you beat someone for it. Till then this title is vacant." Mick said. "If you want this title you will have to fight someone at American Tribute." Mick said.

"Who I will take anyone." Amon said.

Walk by Kilgore plays as the crowd goes into a huge pop.

"Wait that can't be." Joey said.

Bolin walks out onto the ramp and stares at Amon.

"Three months ago Bolins leg was fractured by Amon and it looks like the former US heavywheight champion is going to get his revenge." Bret said.

Amon rolls out of the ring.

"These two are staring each other down. I think this is going to get out of hand." Joey said.

Bolin smirks a bit. He then runs up to Amon and takes him down. He begins landing punches to Amon'fs head.

"The anger built up in Bolin is finally being left out!" Bret said.

Amon rolls on top of Bolin and he lands his own punches. Amon gets up and whips Bolin into the barricade. Amon trys to ram Bolin into the bbarricade up Bolin kicks Amon in the gut. Bolin shoves Amon face first into the steel post chipping parts of Amons mask away. Bolin climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a elbow drop down to Amon. Bolin gets up, rolls into the ring, grabs the microphone from Mick and says, "I'm am your opponent for the US heavyweight championship.' Bolin says.

Walk plays as Bolin raises his hands up and the crowd begins chanting Bolin!.

oOo

[Backstage]

Korra is sitting backstage with a heavily bandage right arm. She is sitting in her locker room watching Prime. She looks at someone to her left. The camera moves from Korra to Joan as the crowd explodes into a roaring applause.

"Joan we are in NCW not NGW I don't think anyone from NGW is going to attack me." Korra said.

"Boss put min charge to make sure you don't fight till that arm heals. We got a tag team title shot and you have got a womans title shot I n NGW. Also you are the NCW womans champion. That makes you fiction wrestlings top prize right now." Joan says. Then Zoe comes walking in.

"Well look what we have here, the womans champion shelfed do to a injury I caused and Roadkill finished the job." Zoe says.

"Zoe just leave her alone." Joan says.

"Whatever, its strange your in charge of Korra when you are not even at 100% yourself. Maybe you two should go back to the Hospitial were you came from and…." Zoe trailed off till shut up by Joan and Korra performing the Gamer kick and spinning heel kick simultaneously.

"Well should we send her to the hospital?" korra asked!

The show comes back from commercial break as the camera shows the Ottawa Civic Center.

"Well ncw is on there Canada tour and tonight we are in Ottawa Canada." Joey says.

[Transition to inside of the arena]

"Well we are going to get ready for womans action her between Jazz fenton and a new addition to NCCWs roster yep its official Chell has joined NCW. And in her corner is her manager and backstage interviewer Wheatley." Bret says.

The match begisn with the two locking up. Chell puts the head of Jazz into a head lock and runs with her to the ropes. Chell trys to toss Jazz out of the ring but Jazz grabs the top rope and pushes Chell back. Chell rolls back up and when Jazz turns around Chell grabs the head of Jazz and performs a bulldog on the canvas. Chell grabs the head of Jazz and puts her into a headlock. Not hard enough for a submission but enough to wear Jazz down. Jazz gets up two one knee and bashes the head of Chell against her knee. Jazz gets up, bounces off the ropes, and performs a running clothsline to a nearly up Chell.

"Speed vs. power here right now." Joey says as Jazz goes for another running clothsline but Chell ducks and performs a swinging neckbreaker. Chell pins Jazz.

1

2

2.32 and Jazz kicks out. Chell goes back to the headlock for 20 seconds. Chell gets up with Jazz and whips her into the turnbuckle. Cheel runs up to Jazz trying to ram a elbow into Jazz spine but Jazz jumps up onto the turnbuckle and Chell goes into the turnbuckle. Jazz pulls Chell up onto the top turnbuckle and try's to performs a suplex chell but Chell blocks it twice and Chell counters by a vertical suplex off the top turnbuckle down to the canvas. Chell slowly gets up and pins Jazz.

1

2

2.67 and Jazz kicks out. Chell grabs Jazz by the head and tosses her into the post.

"That's going to hurt tommarow." Bret says.

Jazz rolls out of the ring and Chell walks over to the post. Jazz suddenly grabs Chell legs and puts her into a unique figure four. Chell trys trys to release the hold with her hands but Jazz pulls back. Wheatley trys to inorage CHell to fit out of it. Chell pulls herself back into the ring and now is causing Jazz to have pain from the lock.

"This is like a tug of war. Jazz has the figure four on Chell but Chell is pulling herself back. Who will give first?"Jey asked.

Jazz finally realeses the hold and Chell pulls herself to the opisite post and pulls herself up. Jazz pulls herself up by the barricade. Chell takes about ten seconds till she is up to her feet. She runs towards the ropes and missle like dives on Jazz intot he barricade which falls back.

"OH MY GOD! Into the crowd." Joey says

Both woman lay still. After 40 seconds till Jazz begins to stir as well as Chell. Jazz gets up first and performs a irish whip back to the ring and into the side of the apron. Jazz runs up and rams Chell into the apron. Jazz rolls into the ring and puts Chell into a half Boston crab. Chell moves her hands around trying to pull herself to the ropes. Chell gets the strength to roll Jazz over and gets the hold release. Chell gets up slowly, runs and bounced off the ropes, and performs a dropkick. Chell locks Jazz up into Silent but Deadly.

"She got it, She got Silent but Deadly on Jazz, those headlocks are about to pay off." Bret says as Jazz begins kicking her feet trying to roll over. Jazz does and pins Chell.

1

2.05 and Chell rolls Jazz back over still with Silent but Deadly locked in. Jazz pushes Chells hand away to break the hold and does pressing Chell down to the canvas. Jazz runs to the turnbuckle and performs a moonsault down onto CHell and pins her.

1

2.57 and Chell kicks out. Jazz try's to perform a DDT but Chell counters with a piledriver and pins her.

1

2

3.

"What a match." Joey says as Chell gets hear hand raise.

"Here is your winner Chell!" The announcer said. Chell walks down the steel teps to Wheatley and the two begin to walk back up the ramp.

"Chell and Jazz gave it there all. That might be our best womans match this year." Bret says.

[Backstage]

Zach is sitting on a bench watching the show while Drew walsk back in forth.

"Drew could you take a chill for once. You have been like this all day." Zach said.

Drew continues to walk abck and forth. Zach stands up and stops Drew.

"Whats up?" Zach asked.

"Whats up… you know whats up. You just had to say I had a crush on korra didn't you on Rewind. You and Streak(my OC who is in CXWE) are really starting to get on my nevers. Then Streak called me after Korra left wanting to know if we made out. Who asks that?" Drew says.

"Drew your panicing. Just focus on your match with Dash tonigh alright." Zach said.

"Fine." Drew said.

[meanwhile]

Aang is stomping through the halls.

"Where is he." He mumbles. He sees a locked room door which says Squidward.

Aang kicks the door in and walks into a fancy locker room but nobody is there.

"See squidawfulness left." Aang said. He smirks, pulls out some spray paint and begins spary painting all of Squidwards items. He then sees his clarinet, grabs a steel chair, and begins to hammer it to bits.

"You think I'm out of style, finished… Well how about this." Aang says till smashing a glass case with the chair. Inside the case is Squidwards Dance trophy and he smashes it to bits. Aang looks at the destruction and then leaves.

oOo

The camera zooms in on the ring announcer as Edge and Christians theme plays.

"NCW Prime continues with this contest set for one fall. Making his way down the aisle from Amity Parki Winsconsin Dash BAXTOR!" The announcer said.

"Well a few weeks ago On Voltage the Ravens interfered with a tag team match between The Cage brothers and the tag team champions which ended in a brawl. So tonight Drew will face Dash. And we learned at Extreme Main event on Fox sports network there will be a Triangle Ladder match for the NCW tag team championships." Joey said.

The miz's theme plays as Drew comes walking out from behind the curtain and into the Arena as the crowd cheers.

"And his opponent from Chicago Illinois he is the hardcore champion, Drew CAGE!" The announcer said.

"Well this youngster has blown onto the seen here in NCW just take a look at this." Bret said.

(screen does static transition to the NCW draft.)

Drew locks Tarrlock into the Cage lock in between a ladder.

(static transition)

"We would like to remind everyone what NCW rules are in matches. No count outs." Joey said.

The match begins with Drew trying to ram Dash into the corner but Dash begins to land punches to the back of Drew. Dash kicks Drew in the gut and lands a uppercut. Dash grabs Drew and performs a bridge suplex trying to pin Drew but Drew kicks out. Dash peforms a suplex. Dash then pulls back on the arm of Drew applying as much pressure he can to the arm. Drew swings a punch at dash and Dash looses his grip. Drew gets up and performs a drop kick and pins Dash.

.70 and Dash kicks. Drew drags Dash to the corner. And kicks Dash in the neck and pushes him into the turnbuckle. Drew the pulss up Dash and performs a arm drag. Drew then puts Dash into a arm bar. Dash pokes the eye of Drew and Drew releases the hold.

"Now that was uncalled for." Bret said.

Dash gets up, heabutts Drew and whips him over the ropes down to the floor. Dash missle dives at Drew but Drew picks him up in mid air and drops him into the crowd.

Drew pulls himself up by the barricade and notices Dash down in the crowd. Drew climbs up the turnbuckle….

And performs a moonsault off the turnbuckle into the crowd and onto Dash.

"Oh My GOD!" Joey exclaims. Drew gets up as the crowd begins chanting

"That was F***ing awesome." The crowd cheers as Drew gets up.

Drew gets up and grabs Dash. He whips him into the barricade and Drew rams him pushing the barricade forward. Drew then clothslines Dash over the barricade. Drew isn't done yet and pulls Dash up….

And performs a twist of fate on the ground. Dash falls and takes the barricade down with him. Drew then begins to bash Dashs head off the downed barricade causing his head to turn beat red and slightling bleed. Dash stops Drew though and clothslines him. Dash begins landing fists to the head of Drew. Dash then pulls up Drew and performs a DDT on the concrete floor and Drew begins to bleed. Dash then grabs Drew by the ehad and tight and tosses him over the downed barricade and into the apron. Dash runs toward Drew and rams him against the apron. Dash get ontop of the apron, then the turnbuckle…

…

And performs a leg drop onto Drew.

"Drew's neck could have snapped." Bret said as Dash pulls Drew by the legs back into the ring. Dash grabs the one leg of Drew and trys to put Drew into Drews own Cage lock.

"What he isn't going to do this." Joey said. Dash locks Drew into the Cage lock.

"Dash, Dash has the cage lock on Drew. Drews own finisher locked on him." Joey says. Drew in pain puts his shoulders down.

1

2

2.55 and Drew puts his shoulders up.

"Drew in so much pain almost got counted." Bret said. But Drew grabs Dash leg and reverses it and now Drew has it locked in.

"Drew now got it locked in." Joey says.

Suddenly kquan come in with a Singapore cane and nails the ehad of Drew and nails the ref.

"Oh come one. What gives." Bret said.

Kquan and Dash begin to stomp on Drew. They both pick him up and perform a 3D.

Zach comes running out and performs a stunner to Dash. Kquan grabs Zach and performs a DDT on Drew.

"Oh come one." Joey said.

Gumball and Darwin come out from the crowd.

"Look Look it is the tag team champions Gumball and Darwin." Joey says. :and they got a ladder."

Gumball and Darwin nail the Ravens in the head with the ladder. Gumball and Darwin begin to punch the Ravens.

Dash gets up and performs and performs a running clothsline to Darwin taking him out of the ring. Zach gets up and performs the Cage KO to Dash. Dash rolls out of the ring were Dawrin begins to hammer away at Dash.

"It's a bar fight, a hockey fight here in Ottawa!" Bret says.

Gumball whips kquan out of the ring. Drew jumps up and performs a Cage KO to gumball.

"There go the ravens and the tag team champions." Joey says.

Zach and Drew set up the ladder in the ring.

"wait what do the got in mind?" Bret says.

Zach rolls out of the ring and puts Kquan and Gumball onto the announcers table.

"No, No." Bret says.

Drew climbs up the ladder. Zach rolls into the ring and climbs up as well.

…

"Don't cost your career." Joey says.

Drew and Zach look at the crowd.

"Kill them, Kill them!" The crowd cheers.

… Zach and Drew perform a moonsault off the ladder,

…

And down onto Kquan and Gumball.

"Oh My God!" Joey screams as nobody is moving.

"NCW, NCW, NCW!" The crowd chants.

(Commercial break)

"Well we welcome you back to Prime we just saw the Cage brothers perform a double moonsault off a ladder and down to the announcers table were Gumball and Kquan laid and they went through the table. Hope there are all OK." Bret said.

Chris Jerichos theme plays as Naruto walks out in a suit with his Custom NCW title belt.  
The ring has black carpeting over the canvas with a festive banners on the ropes saying: Naruto NCWs true champion.

"Well last week at Springslam Naruto was in a Triple Threat match with Zuko and Ben for the NCW title but Naruto somehow won and left champion. Check out the interview I had with him Backstage after Spring slam on the NCW forum." Joey says.

"Well, Well, Well. Last week before Spring Slam nobody said I could do it bur look at me now I am still your NCW heavyweight champion." Naruto says as the crowd boos.

"Shut up!" Naruto says as the crowd begins chanting Senators.

"You see I don't get it why do people chant names of people who fail. Like how people chant Ben and Zukos name… Or the Senators name." Naruto says.

"Face facts Ben and Zuko, nobody can win against me only loose like your stupid Hockey team. They lost in the second round to the Penguins. Oh speaking of them I was wearing a Bruins jersey at Springslam and guess what I won and the Bruins are." Naruto says as a few chant penguins suck but the most boo. Suddenly someone from the crowd throws Toliet Paper into the ring.

"Hey is someone full of crap?" Naruto asked as the crowd booed.

"Well I don't need this belt anymore, like how the Senators lost, ben lost and this was Bens belt. I don't want to touch this thing anymore." Naruto said. He tossed it out of the ring.

"No this title is what will go across my waist now." Naruto said pulling the cover off of a table to reveal a new version of the regular championship belt.( Ben tossed the original one into a river.) and a custom belt with Japenese letters spelling Naruto across the side in orange letters with NCW on the top. The strap is black.. He puts both belts around his shoulders.  
"I look perfect with these two belts don't I?" naruto asked as he laughed. The crowd booed.

Suddenly down from the rafters comes someone with southern water tribe warrior face paint.

"Sokka, Sokka, Sokka is here!" Joey says.

"What the heck is going on?" Bret asked.

"The crowd erupted as Sokka lands right behind Naruto who dosen't notice. Naruto turns around and is face to face with Sokka. Sokka performs a icebreaker to Naruto. Naruto falls out of the ring.

"Sokka is back. And he has kicked the man who nearly ended his career has got his lights kicked out." Joey says.

"Folks we got to go, we will see you on Voltage." Bret says.

Sokka stares at a downed Naruto as the show goes off air.

**Hey guys. That's it for this Prime. Please do not be offended by the Ottawa stuff that just for the show.**


	34. NCW prime 6 16 13

The camera fades from black as it pans around the Fort William Garden Arena.

The crowd chants," NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!"

Joey Styles stands in the middle of the ring.

"Hello everyone I'm Joey Styles here at the William Garden Arena in Thunder Bay and welcome to NCW Prime!" Joey says. "And now please welcome the owner and operator of NCW DXPHANTOM!"

This is Extreme by the slashstones plays as DXP comes out.

"DXP! DXP! DXP!" The crowd cheers as DXP comes across the ramp and into the ring as Joey Styles takes a seat at the announcers table.

"Now I was going to make this short originally and just say hi to everyone and go back stage.." DXP says. "But I have some things to other promotions."  
The crowd cheers at this.

"For anyone who hasn't watched NCW yet and this is there first remember this, NCW isn't fancy wrestling, this isn't crappy writing, and what I am saying is not a writing Promo. If you want all of that go to those big name promotions. And people know who I am talking about and if you don't well then just enjoy NCW. This isn't a PG event. This is NCW!" DXP said as he pointed to the NCW banner.

"That's F'N right, That's F'N right!" The crowd chants

oOo

This is Extreme by the slashtones plays as words come up.

**Tonight in the Fort William Garden Arena.**

**NCW brings to the world real wrestling.**

**Its time for Prime!**

**oOo**

The camera pans around the arena as the crowd chants NCW.

Zach Cage stands in the ring.

"This contest is scheduled for one fall in the ring at this time from Chicago Illinois, Zach CAGE!" The announcer said.

Slay Me plays as Streak comes out into arena.

"Streak returning actually to the NCW ring after a two year absents but him and Zach have had there isuues as of late. wich leads to Zach wanting to face Streak." Joey says. "Well folks I am joined at ringside by Bret Hart again tonight at the commentating booth for Prime and…" Suddenly a thud is heared as the camera switches to the announcer table which is up in the crowd. A NCW curtain on the left and a Prime curtain on the right as a man in a black suit that is finally dressed with a red tissue in a pocke and is putting on a head set is sitting down.

"Who the hell are you?" Bret asked as the amn sat down.

"Hello folks I am Paul Johnson here from the network to make sure NCW goes to plan." Paul said.

"Oh no not again." Joey said rubbing his head.

"Let's just turn to the math it is already started." Bret said as the camera changed to show the match has already started. Streak performs a knee buster to Zach as Zach stumbles back into the ropes. Streak kicks Zach in the leg as Zach falls out of the ring. Streak walks back, bounces off the ropes, and dives through the ropes, onto Zach, and into the steel barricade.

Streak gets up and performs a inverted atomic drop. Streak then try's to perform a vertical suplex but Zach counters it and performs a Ricochet. Zach jumps up onto the barricade and performs a moonsault but realizes he has to little room so instead performs a elbow drop and nails Streak who is just getting up to his feet in the shoulder. Zach rolls Streak into the ring. Zach climbs up the turnbuckle and trys to perform a diving clothsline but Streak catches Zach and puts Zach into a sleeper hold.

"Streak, Streak wanting to put Zach to sleep." Joey says.

"What a lousy comment Joey." Paul said.

"Oh yeah then you say something." Bret said

"Nah commentating is both of your things not mine." Paul said.

Zach grabs Streaks arm and locks him into a arm bar. Streak releases the sleeper and trys to get his arm out of the arm bar. Zach gets up to his feet,pulls Streak up, and whips Streak into the corner.

"We re going to take a commercial break and we will be back to the match." Joey said.

"That's a new thing isn't it getting a commercial.." Paul began to go off at Joey as the show went to a commercial break.

(Commercial Break)

"Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome back to Prime." Bret said.

Streak has a arm bar locked in on Zach. Zach rolls on top of Streak and trys to pin Streak

1

2

2.34 and Streak kicks out. Streak releases the arm bar. He rolls to his feet and begins to punch Zach. Zach rolls out of the way getting away front he chops. Streak climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a moonsault down onto Zach. Zach falls onto the barricade.

Streak gets up and trys to whip Zach into the apron but Zach performs a inverted atomic drop. Zach then slaps the face of Streak. Streak tries to punch Zach but Zach punches Streak and whips Streak into the post. Zach wastes no time and rolls Streak into the ring. Zach climbs up the turnbuckle and trys to perform a leg drop but Streak rolls out of the way. Streak pulls up Zach and performs the Cutting Edge(inverted DDT) and pins Zach.

1

2

3

"Here is your winner Streak!" The announcer said.

"Streak pulls off the win. What a match." Bret said.

"UGH! Come on!" Paul said. " Zach had it won."

(commercial break)

Walk by Kilgore plays as the crowd cheers. Bolin walks onto the ramp.

"The following contest is set for one fall. Making his way to the ring. From republic City, BOLIN!" The announcer said.

"Well Bolin returned to…" Joey began

"BOLIN RETURNED TO NCW FOR NO REASON. He thinks he can beat Amon in his dreams." Paul said cutting off Joey.

"So your a Amon fan?" Bret asked.

Diesel's theme plays as Kevin comes across the ramp.

"And his opponent from New York City. Kevin Levin." The announcer says.

"Look at this monster. He is going to dominate Bolin in this match." Paul said.

The match begins with Bolin trying to lock up with Kevin but Kevin just punches Bolin in the head. Kevin then whips Bolin into the ropes. He trys to boot Bolin off the apron but performs diving crossbody onto diving crossbody onto kevin. Bolin rolls Kevin into a bow & arrow.

"Painful submission locked in." Bret says.

Kevin forces a roll over. Bolin releases the hold but pins Kevin.

1

1.78 and Kevin bridges. Bolin punches Kevin in the back. He grabs Kevin by the head and tosses him face first into the turnbuckle. Bolin trys to perform a spinning heel kick but Kevin duck. Kevin trys to trip Bolin and Bolin jumps. Bolin slides under Kevin and trys to roll him up but Kevin grabs Bolin by the neck. Picks him up and slams him to the canvas. Kevin picks him back up and performs a black hole slam and pins him.

1

2

2.33 and Bolin kicks out. Kevin pulls Bolin up and whips him into the turnbuckle. Kevin trys to perform a splash to Bolin but Bolin jumps up onto the turnbuckle. Bolin jumps behind Kevin and punches his spin ten times. Bolin then whips Kevin into the opposite corner. Bolin trys to shoulder Kevin but Kevin steps out of the way and Bolin charges into the turnbuckle and falls back. Kevin picks Bolin up by the neck and tosses him over the tope rope and onto the ramp.

"See I knew Bolin was going to get hurt. Kevin is manhandling Bolin." Paul said. Kevin steps over the tope rope and walks over to Bolin. Bolin is partially over the ramp and Kevin notices it. He performs a leg drop on Bolin.

"Leg drop on the ramp. Bolin's neck is getting crushed against the ramp." Joey said. Kevin the picks up Bolin and trys to slam him off the ramp but Bolin gets the strength to push Kevin and himself off the ramp, into the barricade, and into the crowd knocking down some fans.

"NC dub! NC dub!" The crowd chants.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey screams.

"There dead, There dead." Paul says.

"Oh S***!" Bret says.

A cameraman rushes to the seen showing the downed barricade and downed wrestlers and fans.

EMTS come out with a stretcher as the show goes to a commercial break.

"Turn this off." Paul said.

(commercial break)  
"Folks we welcome you back to Prime, um Bolin and Kevin were fighting on the ramp till Bolin pushes Kevin and himself off the ramp and into the crowd. This was not planned folks. We has fans injured and we did not plan this." Joey says.

"The network isn't going to like this." Paul said,

"Wait hold on I am told to change to a camera backstage." Bret said.

(static transition)

A stretcher and a EMT are down. Kevin is slowly walking to the ring.

"What the hell is going on?" Joey asked.

Suddenly Bolin appears in the crowd but is caught by the collar by Amon.

"Oh no." Bret said.

"Amon, Amon got Bolin!" Paul asked.

Amon dragged Bolin through the crowd. Suddenly Kevin Levin appears in the crowd. He pushes Amon out of the way.

"This isn't your match.." Kevin said till Amon pushed him down the stairs in the crowd.

"Oh great Kevin is out of it." Paul said. AMon walked over to the commentating table and ordered for Joey to hand him his mic.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Please stayed seated. Has you all know I am the leader of the revelation and I am here right now to show all of you what happens if you get in my way." AMon said.

"What?" Bret said.

Amon picks up Bolin

…

And powerbombs Bolin into the Prime curtain and down to rows of chairs.

(static transition)

[Backstage]

Zoe is walking through the hallway.

"where is she, Where is she." Zoe says.

Zoe bumps into Ashley.

"Oh look its Drew's sister." Zoe said.

"Zoe will You just leave NCW. Go back to CCW. Where you belong." Ashley said.

Zoe pushes Ashley out of the way and continues walking. Zoe runs into Drew.

"Great now Korra's boyfriend.." Zoe began till begin cut off by Drew

"Look I don't know what you trying to prove with Korra but your doing a pathetic job at it." Drew said.

"Shut up Drew!" Zoe said. " I am going to the ring do tell your girlfriend that I am waiting." Zoe walked away.

(static transition)

"Are we are we back on?" Bret said.

"Well I know when I go back to HQ what to change on Prime." Paul said.

"When do you shut up?" Joey asked.

The camera moves up the ramp as Zoe comes out. The crowd boos as she pushes the cameraman out of the way,

"What is her issue?" Joey asked.

"Give me a mic now!" Zoe yelled.

The Time keeper hands Zoe a mic.

" Now I got a lot of things to get off of my back. First is getting eliminated by Korra in the battle royal. She has gone off ever since about eliminating me. Just me. The she thinks she is better then me? She can only win by using a weapon." Zoe said.

"Well your were the one that brought barb wire into the match." Joey said.

"Korra you want to be the best. Come out her right now!" Zoe said.

The rockers theme plays as Korra comes out with the Womans championship belt and a Singapore cane.

"Well here is the Womans champion." Bret said.

"Who comes out with a Singapore cane, is she crippled?" Paul asked.

"Hey Korra what happened did Roadkill break your leg now?' Zoe laughed.

"Look here little girl. You have no business here in NCW. You are trying to suck yourself into every single thing that can give you the spotlight." Korra said.

"Spotlight. A spotlight never will shine on you. You are in this stupid little promotion with that title which means nothing." Zoe said.

"Then is you think this title is pointless why did you compete in the Battle Royal for this title?" korra asked.

"To prove I could beat you and.." Zoe said.

"And you brought barb wire into the match, and I won." Korra said.

"All I see is a piece of trash you are carrying. I can beat you though. I know I can and I will. You and me American Tribute for the title." Zoe said.

"I accept." Korra said. Zoe tried to attack Korra but Korra canes Zoe in the head and stops her dead in her tracks.

"Oh and to make things clear our match will be a barb wire massacre." Korra said. Then she dropped the microphone on Zoe and left.

"Well we just got a huge match for American Tribute." Joey said.  
"Already tonight we have had two matches and both have gone to no contest, First Zach left his match, then Bolin threw himself and Kevin off the ramp and into the crowd. What else do we got for tonight.." Bret said.

"How does anyone enjoy this?" Paul pulls out a note pad and begins writing things down.

Sabu's theme plays as Aang comes out.

"The following contest is a barb wire rope match scheduled for one fall introducing first from the air nomads Aang!" The announcer said.

"This guy bleeds hardcore, a former three time hardcore champion here in NCW. Aang is facing tonight the current hardcore champion Drew Cage." Joey said,

"Who care's. Who wants to see this. Who wants to see two men toss each other into barb wire and bleed?" Paul asked.

I came to play begins to play as the lights flash. Drew Cage appears at the end of the ramp holding up the hardcore title. He holds a steel chair in his other hand.

"And his opponent from Chicago Illinois, the NCW hardcore champion, Drew Cage!" the announcer said.

"Well Drew came prepared for this match." Bret said.

"This match is going to be ugly." Joey said.

Drew Cage rolls into the ring and begins to punch Aang. Aang punches Drew back and tries to whip Drew across the ring but Drew puts the steel chair infront of him so he dosen't go into the barb wire. Drew turns around and performs a samoan drop onto Aang. Drew then performs a leg drop to Aang. Drew locks him into a arm bar but Aang gets up and whips Drew into the corner missing the barb wire. Aang runs at Drew trying to perform a high knee but Drew picks up Aang and tosses him intot he barb wire ropes.

"Oh Jeez. The barb wire digs into Aang's skin." Bret said.

Drew then charges at Aang and clothslines Aang over the barb wire and onto the floor. Drew rolls out of the ring and trys to perform a DDT but Aang blocks it and pushes Drew face first into the barb wire. Drew trys to pull himself away but the barb wire is stuck to his face. Aang climbs up onto the barricade and performs a diving kick to Drew which pushes him farther into the barb wire. Aang then rips Drew off of the barb wire and into the ring.

"Look at Drew's face. His skin was ripped off and his left side is bleeding." Joey said.

Aang grabs a barb wire board and a barb wire wrapped chair and rolls it into the gets into the ring and gets ready to hit Drew with the barb wire chair. Drew gets up and grabs the chair. He pushes Aang back and performs a kick to the chair. Aang falls back and the chair smashes his face. Drew then lifts Aang up and drapes him over the barb wire ropes.

" Oh god, How can Aang take this pain?" Bret asked.

Drew picks up the barb wire chair and trys to splash onto Aang but Aang jumps out of the way and Drew goes into the barb wire. Aang scoops up Drew and pins him.

1

2

2.55 and Drew kicks out. Aang performs a drop kick to Drew and locks him into the camel clutch. Drew pulls himself to the barb wire and pushes Aang off and Aang goes face first into the barb wire. Drew grabs Aangs legs, pulls him into the ring, and performs a elbow drop. Drew pulls up Aang and performs the Cage KO and pins Aang.

1

2

2.88 and Aang kicks out. Aang bridges up and jumps up. He performs a backstabber to Drew. Aang pulls the barb wire board over to Drew and picks Drew up and trys to kick him into the board but Drew grabs Aang and performs a vertical back breaker to Aanga nd Aang falls into the barb wire board. Drew pulls Aang over to Drew and Drew pins him

1

2

3

"here is your winner Drew Cage!"  
"Thank God that's over." Bret said

"Oh do people watch this. That wasn't wrestling." Paul said

"Look Paul we have our own wrestling so if you don't like it leave." Joey said.

(commercial break)

The Game by motorhead plays. The lights go off except for a green spotlight on the stage. Danny Phantom walks into the spotlight spitting water as he walks down the ring.

"Well on CXWE Danny interrupted Mason Stone. He literally knocked out Mason and then the Hardcore Foundation came down to the ring and the NCW alumni jumped the barricade. Suddenly NCW took out the HF. And on Twitter Danny said he has declared war against the HF." Joey said.

Danny stands in the ring as the crowd chants Danny's name.

"Now if anyone hasn't seen CXWE you missed the biggest a** whopping of the Hardcore Foundation. Mason, you think we are weak, you think we are lowlifes. Did you see what me and NCW did to you and your little group. Oh wait that's right you were unconscious. Well news flash Mason you have held that title of yours for only a few weeks. I am a four time NCW heavyweight champion. A 12 time world champion and you think I am weak. You know next week on CXWE DXP as to choose two guys and one woman from our locker room to face you guys…" Danny was cut off.

"Shut up! Danny." Someone says.

"Wait. Who is that?" Bret asked. The camera switches to the crowd were. Mason Stone is standing in the crowd looking at Danny.

" You have to understand the HF has taking way more harder beatings. NCW can't even hurt us." Mason said.

"What?" The crowd asks.

"Listen to yourselfs. You think youa re all worthy to be fans of wrestling? You only like NCW because you can be NCW. Just like that stupid Halfa in the ring you can rip yourself open with barb wire, cane yourself, and jump off of a balcony. That's all you have to do to be NCW. I wouldn't dare sign a contract with NCW. This company isn't even wrestling." Mason said.

"What?" The crowd asked.

Danny looks disgusted at Mason. Suddenly Daniel, Carla, Brent Harrison, Marcus King and Sara appear beside Mason.

"Mason has brought some of his friends here to NCW." Joey says.

"Oh you think you are going to jump me?" Danny asked. He puts his mic down and gets ready for a fight.

This is Extreme by the Slashstones as DXP, Korra, Drew Cage, and Ashley Cage come out.

"Ok look it's DXP. What you going to do fire us. You can't we are not under contract." Mason said.

"No but I can do a lot of things. You remember how Red said I can choose 4 people to face you and your group. I have four people that I chosen." DXP says. He gets in between the ropes and looks at the hardcore Foundation.

"You are going to face Drew Cage, Ashley Cage, Korra and.." Mason cuts off DXP.

" Oh so I am goignt o face your so called Hardcore champion who is afraid to talk to his girlfriend. Speaking of his girlfriend Korra is completely out of whacked. Listen here if you go all Avatar on me your not going to do a single thing to me, and then Ashley Cage who has a crush on the guy I face at Summer Bash. And who, Who else?" Mason asked. Suddenly somebody jumps him.

" It's Hiccup!" Bret exclaimed.

"Oh great the Dragon dweeb is here. Mason just end hiccup." Paul said.

The HF jumps Hiccup but the NCW alumni jumps over the barricade and into the crowd and begins to attack the HF.

"All Hell has broken loose here." Joey said.

The NCW locker room pours out into the arena and intot he crowd.

"The cavalry has arrived." Bret said.

Hiccup whips Mason over to the commentating table. Mason though kicks Hiccup and tosses him into the table. The table falls down a row of seats. Hiccup performs a swinging neckbreaker on the floor and tosses Mason into the NCW banner and down all the rows of steps.

"NC dub! NC dub!" The crowd chants as Korra canes Daniel with the Singapore cane. Marcus and Drew begin to exchange punches. Suddenly security try's to break up the brawl but the security gets destroyed by the HF.

"This is a bar fight here in Thunder Bay." Bret said.

Danny picks up Brent and throws him into the crowd.

"What will happen next week on prime?" Joey asked as the show went off air.

**Open everyone liked it. Don't forget to visit the NCW forum and please review this.**


	35. NCW Prime 6 22 13

The camera fades from black as it pans around Cambria County War Memorial

"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd chants. The camera zooms down onto Joey Styles who is standing in the ring.

"Hello everyone and welcome to NCW Prime!" Joey said.

"I'm Joey Styles and tonight I will be joined at the commentating table with Streak!" Joey said.

Slay Me plays as the crowd begins cheering for Streak.

Streak comes out into the arena with his white, black and red face paint shaking the crowds hands.

(static transition)

[ this is extreme plays]

Tonight NCW returns home

At the Cambria County War Memorial

As the fire gets hotter.

For American Tribute

The camera zooms across the crowd and up the ramp.

Lance Storm's ECW theme plays

"This contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring. Making his debut in NCW. HICCUP!" The announcer said. Hiccup walked out onto the ramp. He began to shake some of the fans hands as he walked across the ramp.

"Welcome everyone to Prime. Tonight we get the full story of what is Sokka's future after returning to NCW two weeks ago." Streak said.

Come Alive by Dale Oliver plays.

"And coming to the ring. Also making his debut in NCW. Roadkill." The announcer said

"Well this guy he….he is just sick." Joey said

"He started it all by attacking Korra and Joan. Now it has spread through fiction wrestling. I don't know if Hiccup can stop Roadkill." Streak said.

The match begins with Hiccup trying to lock up with Roadkill but Roadkill overpowers Hiccup and pushes him to the canvas. Roadkill picks up Hiccup and suplexes him. Roadkill then pulls him up and performs a swinging neckbreaker on Hiccup. Roadkill then whips Hiccup into the ropes and hits a big boot on Hiccup and Hiccup falls out of the ring. Roadkill steps over the ropes and stands on the apron. Roadkill performs a diving clothsline on Hiccup.

"Roadkill is just manhandling Hiccup." Joey said as Roadkill hit Hiccup with a head butt.

Roadkill tosses Hiccup into the steel steps and rolls him back into the ring. Roadkill steps into the ring and pins Hiccup

1

2

2.77 and Hiccup kicks out. Roadkill pulls Hiccup up and trys to suplex him again but Hiccup blocks it. Hiccup performs a bridge suplex and trys to pin Roadkill

.99 and Roadkill breaks the bridge. Hiccup gets up and whips Roadkill into corner. Hiccup performs a high knee to Roadkill in the corner

"Hiccup is fighting for his life." Streak said.

Hiccup punches Roadkill twice till Roadkill grabs Hiccup and chokeslams him. Roadkill pulls up Hiccup and performs Devil's Thorn on Hiccup and pins Hiccup

1

2

3

"Here is your winner Roadkill!" The announcer says.

" Roadkill just ripped through Hiccup here. What was that three, four minutes?" Joey asked.

Roadkill rips off a turnbuckle covering

"What does Roadkill have in planned?" Streak asked.

Roadkill picked up Hiccup and performed snake eyes on the exposed turnbuckle.

"Oh god! Right on the exposed turnbuckle." Joey said. Roadkill then rolled out of the ring and grabs a garbage can. He rolls it into the ring and performs Devil's Thorn to Hiccup on the garbage can

"This guy is messed up in the head." Streak says. Roadkill looked out in the crowd to were Streak and Joey was and performed the cut throat taunt. Roadkill kicked Hiccup aside and left the ring.

"Well Roadkill made his make in NCW." Streak said.

(static transition)

A white limo drives up to a incline plane

"What the…" Joey asked.

Camera switches to the inside where Squidward is in the back enjoying some wine.

"Driver when we get down to J-town you can go get yourself so gas for the limo." Squidward says is a cocky voice.

The Limo drives onto the incline. The driver steps out and puts the tire blocks under the lime.

Meanwhile inside Squidward takes another sip of his wine. The incline shakes a bit and begins to move on the track down the hillside. Squidward relaxes.

Suddenly someone rips open the door and pulls Squidward out. The camera switches outside and Aang is seen tossing Squidward into the wall.

"What the? Where did he come from?" Streak asked as Aang begins to land punches to Squidward. Aang tosses Squidward over the car and into the other wall

"You think I am not worthy of wrestling. Then fight me at American Tribute." Aang says.

"No you filthy pest." Squidward says till Aang pushes Squidward intot he car window.

"This has gone too far." Joey says.

"Really. You want me to toss you off of this incline?" Aang asked as he kicked Squidward into the car.

"Fine…..I will face you." Squidward says.

(static transition)

"Wow. Htat incline is not far froom the arena I guess Squidward was coming to the arena when Aang attacked him." Streak says

"Well this rivalry had been going on for a month and Aang wanted to have a match." Joey says.

"But to attack him like that?" Streak says

"Well we have to go to a commercial break but when we come back we will have the top rope of terror match for the new X-Pro championship." Joey said.

(commercial break)

Bombshell by Power man 5000 plays. Ace Hunter walks out as the crowd boos. He has short black hair and is medium built. He is also wearing his dark green cargo pants.

"The following is the Top rope of terror match and is for the new X-Pro championship. Introducing first Ace Hunter!" The announcer says as the crowd boos.

"This is a new division in NCW with a weight limit of 235 lbs. It is for the high flyers, the extreme wrestlers and tonight we crown the first champion of the X-Pro division." Joey said.

"Man this is going to be a great match." Streak said as he began to eat popcorn.

"Where did you get that popcorn?" Joey asked.

"When we were on commercial and I went to a food stand. Wants some?" Streak asked.

"Um sure." Joey said as he ate some popcorn from the huge bag on the announcers table

Blackhole by Dale Oliver plays. Suddenly from the top of the stage Deadly Violence(DV) jumps from the top of stage to the ramp. Light red pyro goes off when he lands and the masked man begins walking to the ring. He wheres a suit that covers him from head to toe with red ans grey colors. His mask has to slits for his eyes and mouth and the rest looks like a skull.

"And his opponent Deadly Violence!" the announcer says as DV shakes some of the crowds hands.

"DV making a big return to NCW. He left NCW back in 2010 do to personal issues but now had returned. He is a former Hardcore champion and is one of the most extreme athletes in NCW." Joey said

"I had one match back in 2010 with him and man what a match it was." Streak said

Matt Hardy's WWE theme plays as Zach Cage with mixed reactions

"And there opponent Zach Cage!" The announcer says.

"Zach has been very busy as of late, maybe this will give him something more with wrestling." Streak said.

"Well Zach joined NCW back in May so this will be good to see him try to go after his first singles title." Joey said

Jeff Hardy's TNA theme plays as Jay Z walks out on the stage wearing yellow pants and carry's colon spraying it on him as he walks to the ring.

" And making his way to the ring. Jay Z!" The announcer says.

"Well Jay Z is…. um very arrogant." Joey said.

"Not sure how he is going to survive this match." Streak said.

The match begins with Zach and Ace locking up and DV whipping jay Z into the corner. Ace knees Zach in the gut and whips Zach into the turnbuckle. Ace sets up for a high knee in the corner But Zach moves out of the way and Ace goes into the steel post. Zach then whips Ace over the top rope and onto the floor. Zach begins to climb up the truss but DV comes from behind and pulls him down. DV performs a suplex from the top turnbuckle and down to the floor.

Meanwhile outside of the ring Jay walks around the ring and his met by a big boot from Ace. Ace tosses jay into the truss and performs a spinebuster on the floor. Ace rols in the ring and begins to climb uo the truss.

DV sees Ace who is now beginning to pull himself across the wire and grabs Ace by the legs. Ace trys to kick off DV but DV performs a powerbomb on Ace. Jay rolls into the ring and catches DV from behind and performs a back stabber.

Zach is up now and is on the Truss. He jumps off the truss and performs a diving splash and lands into Jay Z. Ace and Zach get up and Ace goes for a suplex but Zach blocks it and performs a round house kick which Ace ducks. Zach then grabs Ace and performs a spinning DDT. DV climbs up the turnbuckle and up the truss to the top. He begins to pull across the wire. Jay Z begins to climb the upper truss and climbs and pulls himself across. DV pushes Jay Z who falls upside down but still hanging from the wire. DV grabs onto the title but also trys to kick Jay Z off of the wire. Suddenly Zach comes, jumps onto DV, and performs a spinning DDT on DV to the floor.

"Oh god! Right on the head. That can cause a concusion." Joey said. Ace grabs Jay Z and pulls him off the wire and performs a vertical suplex on Jay Z. Zach slowly get up and performs a Cage KO on Ace. Zach climbs up one of the trusses but DV is up and climbs the opposite truss. Jay Z pulls up Ace Hunter and tosses him out of the ring. Jay Z bounces off the ropes and performs a missle dive out of the ring and onto Ace.

DV gets to the title and try's to take it down. Zach is on the opposite truss. Jay Z rolls back into the ring and trys to takes DVC off of the rope but Zach jumps off of the truss and performs a spear onto Dv and Jay Z who was trying to perform a back drop falls back and DV goes down to the canvas and lands spine first.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaimed.

"That is 20 feet from the top of that truss and nothing to cushion your fall." Streak said.

Ace rolls into the ring and climbs up the truss. Jay Z who is the first to get up to his feet walks over and grabs Ace not letting him climb. Jay Z then grabs ace and performs a powerbomb. Zach slowly gets to his feet and trys to walk but Jay Z performs a diving clothsline to Zach.

"All four men are down." Joey says. Ace slowly rolls out of the ring. Ace pulls up the apron and grabs a steel chair and rolls into the ring. Ace sets the chair on the ground. Ace grabs Jay Z who is standing and performs a DDT on the steel chair. Zach and DV finally get up and both exchange blows. Ace picks up DV and trys to perform a Russian leg sweeper but DV counters and tosses Ace into the truss busting Ace open. Zach walks over to the truss and begins to climb up the truss. Zach gets up to the top and begins to climb across to the title. He gets to the title but Ace is also almost to the title as well. Ace trys to kick Zach away but Zach puts his feet on the opposite ropes covering the title. Ace begins to kick Zach in the back and Zach looses his grip and is hanging upside down but is over the title. DV is up on the top rope though and performs a drop kick to Zach, Zach flips, and then falls on his back.

"Oh Man Zach might of broke his back." Streak said as Zach screamed in pain. Jay Z finally gets up and rips Ace from the wire and performs a powerbomb to the floor.

DV climbs up the truss again and climbs to the top of the truss. He stands ontop of the truss.

"Wait what is he got in plan?" Joey asked.

DV performs a moonsault onto Ace.

"OH MY GOD A MOON SAULT OVER TWENTY FEET IN THE AIR!" Joey screams. Jay Z grabs Zach and performs a inverted DDT on Zach. Jay Z climbs up the truss. DV climbs up onto the opposite truss as well and the two crawl across the wire. DV grabs the belt but Jay Z does as well. Zach jumps up onto the ropes and performs a diving clothsline on Jay Z but misses DV. DV unhooks the belt and hangs upside down with the title. He jumps off and lands on his feet and then collapses from the pain.

"It's over Deadly Violence wins the new X-pro title." Streak says.

"Here is your winner and new X-Pro champion Deadly Violence!" The announcer says

"What a war." Joey says

"That has to be one of the top 50 matches of this year." Streak says.

"It was High flyin, extreme, high risk as you can get. And we have a new champion." Joey says

"well coming up next we have word Sokka is going to come out here and talk about what he plans to do since his return." Streak says

(commercial break)

The camera turns around in the inside of the arena and moves toward the stage

Chris Jericho's theme plays as Naruto comes out showing off his NCW heavyweight championship. The crowd boos thinking Sokka was coming out.

"Now…..what is this about?" Joey asked.

"Sokka is suppose to be out here what's going on?" Streak asked.

"Leave the ring! Leave the ring!" The crowd chants.

"Hey easy, easy." Naruto says. "I was in the back and I realized Sokka isn't here. But I am not here to talk about here. I want to talk about these promos that have come on Twitter lately. It is confusing to me with these three guys walking through a hall. What the heck they are doing is beyond me. And tonight they are set to return. I have a few words to say. I have been through a lot of stables. Heck I was the leader of the greatest stable ever Omnimix." Naruto says hoisting up the custom Omnimix title.

"Now to these guys if you even think of coming out here to saywhat you are going to do in NCW I need to make something strait, This title is not going anywhere. So don't think one of you are going to challenge for the title. Trust me you will end up like Ben." Naruto said.

"And why every time we have people coming out here doing the things you people want is beyond me. Speaking of you how many times has a team folded in this town?" Naruto said.

"Shut the F up!" The crowd chants.

"I can't get it why this city is on this map and why DXP uses this city has the home of NCW. All of you think you are winners. All of you are losers just like Ben, Just like Danny, Just like Ash…. And just like that golden boy Sokka." Naruto said as the crowd booed.

Sudennly the lights went out.

"What the?" Streak asked.

[ Titantron]

We see a black hallway. Suddenly green lights light up the dark hallway and three guys walk down the hallway. They reach the end of the wall and spay paint on the wall

It's time

[Arena]

DXs theme plays as the crowd erupts into cheers.

"The numbers have counted down and at the end…" Joey trailed off.

Suddenly Sokka walks out of the curtain with Ash and Danny at his side

"CX, CX has reunited!" Streak yelled.

"And Naruto is in disbelieve." Joey said

CX walks across the ramp shaking the fans hands. They then step into the ring. Sokka looks right at Naruto.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sokka asked. " I couldn't help but here our three names called from the back."  
"Sokka I can't believe it, you would go so low to get yourself some bodyguards…." Naruto said till Sokka ripped the microphone out of Narutos hand and tosses it into the crowd.

"Now that Naruto dosen't have a microphone lets talk." Sokka said.

Naruto is yelling something but can't be picked up by Sokka's microphone.

"Oh sorry I can't hear you." Sokka said. "But anyways CX you can leave the ring. I think Naruto gets our message." Danny and Ash leave the ring.

"Ok so let's see, you have been saying you are the one responsible for me almost retiring, um what else, you are never going to loosse gold. Hey let's start with this gold deal. That title there you have has been held by greats but you as a great. I can't get where you are coming from with that but since you want to keep gold forever…" Sokka tailed off. Sokka performed the ice breaker to naruto. Naruto fell back into the corner.

"Well I think I can solve that solution of keeping gold forever." Sokka said. He suddenly pulled out a bottle of gold spray paint and sprayed it all over Naruto.

"Oh Jeez, Sokka is going nuts on Naruto." Streak said.

Naruto began coughing.

"Oh you sick now? I know what can fix that." Sokka said. Hey grabbed a bottle of vitamins from the corner of the ring.

"I know now Vitamins are not good to get that cough away but this will keep you a bit better. Here I will bring them to you." Sokka said and tossed the vitamins all over Naruto. Sokka the kicks Naruto.

"You alright? Lets go get a cane and so you can walk." Sokka said

"Sokka has lost it I think." Joey said. Sokka rolled out of the ring and grabed a cane. He rolled back into the ring and nailed Naruto with the cane.

"Well, looks like you went through a car wreck. Now that you probably are not going to move from that corner I have something I want. At American Tribute you and me for that tile of yours. Here I will hold the mic so you can tell everyone hear." Sokka said.

"…No." Naruto said.

"Oh ok I guess we are going to have to do it the hard way." Sokka said. Sokka rolled out of the ring and grabbed a bat from under the ring. Sokka rolls into the ring. Naruto has gotten to his feet but is off balance.

"So Naruto have you made up your mind?" Sokka asked. Naruto pushed Sokka back. Sokka nails Naruto in the ribs with the bat and begins to hit Naruto on the back.

"Hey Naruto whats your answer…Ah hold on." Sokka said.

Sokka grabbed Naruto and locked him into a boston crab.

"Hey Naruto I am getting tired and waiting for a answer." Sokka said.

"No" Naruto said.

"Hold on I need to tighten my grip." Sokka said pulling back harder.

"Yes." Naruto screamed into the microphone.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"…..Yes…." Naruto said. Sokka released the Boston crab.

"There you have it folks. Sokka vs. Naruto for the NCW heavyweight championship. See yeah next week Naruto." Sokka said. Sokka walked out of the ring and up the ramp as the show went off air.

**What a chapter. I think this was very good. What do you all think. Post a review and tell everyon your thoughts. Next update next week.**


	36. NCW Prime 6 29 13

(Promo)  
Previously on NCW

(Zach spears Deadly Violence off of the wire and down to the canvas)  
The X-Pro division was born

(Deadly Violence stands with the X-Pro championship)

And Rage was shown

(Aang tosses Squidward through a window)

( Roadkill performed Snake eyes to Hiccup on a exposed turnbuckle)  
(Sokka nailed Naruto in the back with a bat)

What will happen as NCW gets closer to American Tribute

(Promo ends)

The camera pans around the Cambria County War Memorial as the crowd chanted NCW. The camera zooms down onto Stephen DeAngelis stands in the ring

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Prime!" Stephen says.

"And our opening contest is set for one fall."

Edge 2003-04 theme begins to play. White smoke pyro moves over the stage and Brad walks out

"Making his way to the ring Brad Carbunckle!" Stephen says

"Well Prime gets kicked off here with this singles match. I am Joey Styles along with….." Joey began to say before being cut off by Paul Johnson

"And I am NCWs best commentator Paul Johnson." Paul says in a very pround voice

"Let's just talk about the match Ok?" Joey asked as brad finished his entrance getting a great response from the crowd.

Ripped by Marty Friedman plays as the crowd cheers lightly. The lights begin to flash blue and black as Ryusuke Naruzaki walks down the ramp.

"And his opponent making his debut in NCW, Ryusuke Naruzaki!" Stephen says.

Ryusuke walks across the ramp to the ring. He jumps once and then gets into a fighting stance. The match begins with Brad locking up with Ryusuke. Brad puts Rysuke intoa head lock and then goes for a bulldog which Ryusuke reverses and performs a suplex and then trys for a second one which Brad reverses and performs a belly to belly suplex. Brad walks back and pulls up Rysuke by his legs and performs a partial catapult which he follows by a spinebuster when Ryusuke is in the air. Brad then lifts Ryusuke up and performs a dropkick. Brad pins Ryusuke

1

2

2.25 and Ryusuke kicks out. Brad gets up and trys to perform a running bulldog but Ryusuke counters and performs a suplex over the ropes.

"Nice suplex by Ryusuke." Jeoy says.

Rysuke then performs a german suplex to Brad on the floor and then whips Brad into the steel barricade. T+Rysuke trys to perform the RN special (High knee to face or back) but Brad reverses and tosses Ryusuke over the barricade and into a row of steel chairs. Somebody tosses there popcorn in the air and the popcorn falls onto Ryusuke. Brad jumps over the barricade and grabs Ryusuke. He then climbs back over the barricade and performs a bulldog on the floor. Brad pulls Ryusuke up and rolls him into the ring. Brad rolls in as well and trys to go for the sharpshooter but Ryusuke grabs the arm of Brad and locks him into a arm bar. Brad gets out of the lock by putting his foot on Ryusuke and pulls himself away. Brad quickly grabs Ryusuke and sets him up for a piledriver but Ryusuke locks his legs around Brad's neck and performs a Hurricanarona. Ryusuke then rolls over onto Brad and pins him

1

2

2.45 and Brad kicks out. Ryusuke sets Brad in the corner and sets him up for the RN speacil but Brad moves out of the way and Ryusuke hits his knee into the post

"Oh God! He's knee might be broken." Paul said getting out of character.

Brad doesn't notice this, picks up Ryusuke, and performs a piledriver cutting Ryusuke deeply and begins to gush blood. Brad then pins Rysusuke.

1

2

3

Brad stands up but sees Ryusuke busted wide open and beginning to loose consciousness. Ryusuke puts his hand over his head to see blood all over his hand. He screams in horror a bit till backing out.

"Somethings not right. Ryusuke is out cold on the canvas." Joey said.

The Ref sees Ryusuke is unconscious. Suddenly Mick Foley runs out

"Well here is the GM. Lets look at this again Ryusuke went for the RN special but missed and he ran knee first into the post. Probably breaking his knee cap then Brad didn't see this then performed a piledriver and cut Ryusuke deep. I think he wasn't prepared for the blood." Joey said.

DXP Suddenly runs out and a few trainers follow him behind him with a stretcher. The show went to a commercial break.

(commercial break)

The camera zooms in on Paul and Joey who are both sitting at the commentating table.

"Folks we went on a commercial break so you didn't see what happened. Um before the break Ryusuke went to perform the RN special but missed and went into the post. Then Brad performed a piledriver busting Ryusuke open and Ryusuke went into shock of seeing his own blood." Joey explains.  
"During n the commercial break he was stretchered back and we have word that he has been taking to the hospital. This wasn't planned and was a accident." Joey said

Bobby Rhodes theme plays as Naruto walks out with the NCW heavyweight championship.

"Well Naruto…" Joey began till being cut off by Paul Johnson.

"What a great new entrance theme. Man our world champion knows how to stay in still." Paul said.

"Cut the music." Naruto orders. The music stops.

"Now last week I was embaressed by Sokka. And that is going to be the only time you see me like that. And him bringing back CX. What is that going to do?" Naruto asked

"CX! CX! CX!" The crowd chants

"Now I have played these games before. These team wars. They mean nothing. Now Sokka, your team will never stop me in beating you Sokka. They will never stop what is coming at American Tribute. They have more important things to deal with. Well not important to me. So Sokka walk down that ramp so I can see your face and emberess you and show you how it feels."

"Well Naruto demanding to see Sokka. I don't even know if Sokka is here." Joey said

The lights go out.

"Black out here in the NCW arena." Paul said

The lights come back on and Sokka stands in the center of the ring staring at Naruto

"Sokka, Sokka is here." Joey said

"Sorry for interrupted but I heard you saying lies about me. Last week I wasn't trying to emberress you just, send a message." Sokka said.

"Look I don't know what has happened to you these past few weeks but are you even mentally cleared to fight anymore?" Naruto asked. "Because at American Tribute I don't want to hurt you mental being. We don't need you to go over the cliff. Now." Naruto said

"Oh don't worry about me. Like I said I ain't crazy, I'm insane." Sokka said as the crowd erupted into cheers.

Suddenly the lights went out

"What the hell is going on?" Joey asked.

Suddenly Naruto screams in pain but nobody knows what is going on since the arena is pitch black.

Suddenly the lights come on and Naruto lies in a heap by the post

"What…what happened to Naruto?" Paul asked

Naruto is bleeding badly from the back of his head.

The lights go out again

"This is getting creepy." Joey said

The lights came back on and Sokka is seen standing in the crowd.

"Man Naruto. It's the same pattern every week now. Toughen up for American Tribute." Sokka said till walking out of the arena

"Well…. Sokka telling the champ what he thinks." Joey said

(Static Transition)  
[Backstage]

We see Zach walking to the ring. Suddenly Streaks walks into him. The two stare at each other

"See you came to the show. How you got hear is beyond me." Zach said

Streak grabbed Zach by the collar and hoisted him up in the air

"Oh I'm so scared." Zach said

Suddenly from behind Drew comes with a chair and nails Streak in the back with a chair

"Stay away from my brother." Drew yelled

Suddenly Hiccup came running in and pushed the Cages back away from Streak

"Will settle this damn thing in the ring Ok." Hiccup said as the Cages walked away

(static transition)

The Hardy Boys theme plays as the crowd is mostly cheering for them but some begin chanting

"Zach sucks, Zach Sucks."

"The following contest is a tag team match to determine the #1 contender for the NCW Tag team championships. Introducing first, from Chicago Illinois, Drew and Zach, the Cage brothers." Stephen says.

"Well the Cage brothers and Streak have been in a small fued over the week. Zach acussed Streak of attacking him. Streak says Zach attacked him." Joey said

"Well I am telling you this. Zach is telling the truth" Paul said

"And why is that?" Joey asked

"Because Zach is more loyal to Drew. He is Drew's brother for Pete sakes." Paul said

Slay Me plays throughout the arena as the crowd goes nuts for Streak and Hiccup

"And there opponets, Hiccup and Streak!" Stephen says as Hiccup and Streak walk across the ramp.

The team steps into the ring.  
"Streak, your going to get your payback." Zach said taunting Streak. Streak trys to run to The Cage brothers but Hiccup holds him back. Hiccup tells Streak that he is going to start the match. Streak with a angered face steps through the ropes.

"Zach telling Streak what he is going to do." Paul said happily

"Why are you happy?" Joey asked

"Because Zach is warning what is going to happen." Paul said

"Ugh" Joey said. "Well this tag team here in the NCW Arena will begin with Hiccup and the Hardcore champion Drew Cage." Joey said

The match begins with a collar/elbow tie up. Drew gets the advantage and pulls back on Hiccups arm. Drew then locks Hiccup for a bridge suplex but Hiccup blocks. Hiccup counters with a spinning DDT and then works on the neck by performing a neckbreaker. Hiccup whips Zach into the ropes and trys to back drop him but Zach grabs Hiccups head and performs a knee buster. Zach then grabs Hiccup and performs a bridge suplex and pins him

1

2

2.21 and Hiccup breaks the bridge hold. Zach gets up and goes for a clothsline but Hiccup ducks and springboards off the ropes and lands on Zach

"Great use of the ropes by Hiccup." Joey said.

Hiccup whips Zach into the corner and tags Streak in. Streak jumps up onto the turnbuckle while Hiccup pulls Zach down onto his knees and Streak performs a diving drop kick onto Zach

"Diving drop kick delivered to Zach by Streak." Joey says.

Streak pins Zach

1

2

2.45 and Zach kicks out. Streak grabs Zach and trys to put him into a bow and arrow but Zach crattles Streak up

1

1.29 and Zach rolls over and out of the ring. Streak grabs Zach by the head and pushes him into the post. Streak jumps onto the apron and performs a backflip onto Zach. Zach however grabs Streak and slams him on the ground

"Huge slam on the ground. Streak went for a backflip and the flexibility of Zach came into play, he twisted his body around and slammed Streak onto the floor." Joey said

"And onto the exposed floor." Paul reminded

"That's right NCW does not use pads on the floor." Joey said.

Zach and Streak are in the ring. Zach lifts Streak up and performs a samoan slam on Streak. Zach then whips Streak into the turnbuckle. Zach steps on Streaks arm and tags Drew in. Drew steps into the ring and the brothers put Streak on the top of the turnbuckle and the two perform a suplex from the top rope and onto the floor.

"Great double suplex from the top." Joey says

Drew pins Streak

1

2

2.71 and Streak kicks out. Drew pulls up Streak and drives him into the turnbuckle and then whips him into the ropes. Drew then performs a back body drop to Streak. Drew climbs up the turnbuckle and gets set for a diving elbow drop.

"Going for the elbow drop if he hits this he can win the match." Joey said

Drew jumped off the turnbuckle. But Streak gets up and grabs Drew in mid-air and performs the cutting edge [inverted DDT] on Drew.

"How in the World?" Joey asked

"I am impressed. This is unbelievable. How is Streak still going?" Paul asked.

Streak pins Drew

1

2

2.78 and Drew kicks out

"Drew won't die." Joey said. Streak slowly gets up, his face paint worn off. Streak whips Drew into the turnbuckle and tags Hiccup in. The two perform and double suplex. Hiccup pulls Drew up and performs a running bulldog. Hiccup pins Drew

1

"It's over." Paul said

2

"Almost there" Joey says

2.88 and Drew kicks out.

"Oh My God." Joey says starting to loose is voice. "How is he doing this. This is unbelievable."

Hiccup trys to perform a suplex but Drew blocks it and performs a suplex of his own. Drew then jumps up and locks Hiccup into the Cage Lock.

"He's doing it! He is still fighting and has the Cage Lock locked on. This is insane." Joey said

Drew pulled Hiccup back from the ropes into the center of the ring. Hiccup try's to reach for the ropes but can't reach it. Hiccup puts his shoulders down

1

2

2.22 and Hiccup puts his shoulders back up.  
"Drew got it locked in. Hiccup in so much pain he almost counted out. What is Hiccup going to do?" Joey asked

Hiccup grabs Drew's foot and twists it around reversing the hold onto Drew. Hiccup then leans over, releases the Cage Lock, and locks Drew into the Andicone Vice.

"How is he doing it?" Paul asked

"Hiccup has got the Andicone Vice on Drew. The title shot is slipping away from the Cage Brothers." Joey sais

Drew finally taps as the crowd erupts.

"It is all over!" Joey said

"Here are your winners, Streak and Hiccup." Stephen says.

Streak jumps into the ring and celebrates with Hiccup on the victory.

[Lance Storms ECW theme plays]

"And as Hiccup and streak celebrate the music of the winner plays." Joey says

Hiccup and Streak jump into the crowd as the crowd surfs the two around the arena chanting…

"Streak and Hiccup!"

The show goes to a commercial break.

(Commercial break)

[Backstage]

The Cage Brothers are walking through the hallway in a frustrated mood. They walk past Katniss Everdeen who is loading two suitcases in a car.

"Oh great the so called Girl on Fire is here." Zach said rolling his eyes. Zach and Drew walk over to Katniss. Katniss shuts the trunk and turns to Zach and Drew.

"What do you two want?" Katniss asked

"Look Katnis at American Tribute…" Drew began to say till being cut off by Zach.

"What my brother is trying to say is at American Tribute he is warning you that he isn't afraid to hurt you." Zach said." And why are you even here. You don't have a match tonight."

"Maybe I came here to get my things from the locker room for the next event. Is that a problem?" Katniss asked.

"Well I just hope that you are not planning to show up next week. There is no need." Zach said.

Katniss got into the car.

"We will see Zach." Katniss says and drives off.

[Arena]

The camera zooms in on the ring where Death the Kid is already standing in the ring.

"The following is a Triple Ladder match for a contract to face Danny Phantom at Heat Strike. In the ring at this time Death the Kid." Stephen said

(Evan Bournes theme plays)

Black*Star walks out as the crowd cheers.

"And his opponents first Black*Star" Stephen says as the crowd cheers.

"Well I would like to point out that all of these guys are CXWE alumni. The PPV demands a NCW wrestler vs. CXWE all star which brings this match into play for the majn event." Joey said.

(Here me now plays)  
The crowd has mixed reaction all though a small area in the crowd are cheering. Mason Stone walks out onto the stage as the crowd boos louder

"And there opponent, Mason Stone!" Stephen says.

"Well this is the guy that is going to win the match. This is the guy who is going to beat Danny at heat strike. This is Mason Stone." Stephen says as the crowd begins chanting

"You are beltless!" The crowd chants

"Well not too long ago at Summer Bash Mason lost his title to Eddy when Eddy cashed in his contract." Joey said

"He stole the title." Paul said.

The match begins with both men landing fists to Mason. Death kicks Mason in the shine and Black hits a drop kick to Mason and Mason falls out of the ring. Death then strikes Black in the head and whips him out of the ring.

"This match already quick." Joey said.

Death rolled out of the ring and grabbed one of the popped ladders and rolls it into the ring. Death notices Mason starting to crawl back into the ring. Death climbs up two steps on the ladder and then performs a driving leg drop onto Mason. Black rolls back into the ring and nails Death into the ladder. Death falls down and Black begins to walk up the ladder and reaches for the contract. Mason jumps up and pulls Black down the ladder. Mason then whips Black into the ropes but Black springboards off the ropes and performs a drop kick to Mason. Death gets up and whips Mason into Black knocking Mason and Black down. Death climbs up the ladder but Mason kicks the bottom of the ladder with his foot and the ladder begins to rock. Death gets off and try's to nail Mason into the ladder but Mason kicks Death in the leg and death falls. Meanwhile Black rolls out of the ring and grabs a steel chair and rolls back into the ring. Black try's to hit mason with the steel chair but Mason ducks and Black hits the ladder with the chair. Mason then performs a Russian leg sweeper and kicks Black out of the ring. Death is on the turnbuckle and he performs a diving drop kick onto Mason. Death then jumps onto the ladder and begins to climb up. He reaches for the contract.

"Death only inches away. Come on Mason get up." Paul said

"Look, Look!" Joey exclaimed.

Black had was on a ladder out of the ring and was on the top. Death notices this and rips away one of the two folders but the folder is empty. Death reaches for the other which has the contract but Black jumps off the ladder and clothslines Death off of his ladder and out of the ring into the barricade

"Holy S***" The crowd chants

"Oh My GOD!" Joey exclaims

"NC Dub, NC Dub!" The crowd chants.

Mason slowly gets up and begins to climb up the ladder

"Mason is climbing." Joey said

Mason reaches the top

"It's over." Paul said. Black rolls into the ring.

"Hold on." Joey said.

Black puts a hand on the ladder just as Mason rips the folder with the contract down. The bell rings as Mason holds up the contract.  
"Here is your winner Mason Stone!" Stephen said.

The crowd has mixed reactions

"Well we have the official match at Heat Strike. Danny Phantom will face Mason Stone." Joey said.

Suddenly Danny appears on the stage as the crowd cheers. Danny just does a sarcastic clap. Mason hoists up the contract again as Danny gives him the DX chop as the show goes off air.

**Ok that does it for this week. American Tribute will be in mid July, Heat Strike the following week. And guys I am going to be gone for this week so next week there won't be a Prime. Sorry. Well Review please. **


	37. NCW Prime 7 9 13 6 month anniversary

The camera fades from black and pans across the Hammerstien Ballroom as the crowd chants NC Dub. The Ballroom is filled with fans.

The camera zooms in onto the stage were Joey Styles is standing in the ring.

"Hello everyone and welcome to NCW Prime!" Joey said as the crowd roared chanting "Welcome back Joey." "I'm Joey Styles and please welcome tonight's guest commentator, the new commissioner of NCW and a man I respect, The Whole F***ing Show, Rob Van Dam!"

[Rob Van Dams TNA theme plays as the crowd sings along]

RVD walks out into the arena as he does his signature taunt and walks across the ramp. Joey leaves the ring. The music ends as RVD stands in the ring

"I love this. I miss all of you crazy ECW fans." RVD said as ECW chants began.

RVD looks like he is going to say something…

[Coming Alive by Dale Oliver plays]

Roadkill slowly walks out into the arena as the crowd has mixed reactions to Roadkill. Roadkill walks across the ramp into the ring and comes face to face with RVD.  
"What do you want…" RVD asked till Roadkill pushed the microphone away from RVDs mouth. Roadkill took the microphone, looked down at it, and ripped the NCW covering off the microphone. Roadkill looked down at the NCW covering then at RVD. Roadkill pointed at the covering and then at himself. Roadkill then pushed RVD back. RVD looked disgusted at Roadkill but left the ring and went to the commentating table.

(Static transition)

[This is Extreme by Henry and the Slashtones plays]

Tonight live from the Hamerstien Ballroom

NCW goes to the limits again

As the summer heat amps up

For American Tribute

(Static transition)

Deadly Violence is finishing up his entrance and is standing on the turnbuckle

"We again welcome you to NCW Prime. I'm joey Styles along side Rob Van Dam." Joey said

"Well I am glad to be here in NCW." RVD said

"What was that with you and Roadkill?" Joey asked

"Not sure. I think he was trying to make a statement." RVD said.

The match begins with Deadly Violence locking up with Roadkill. Roadkill quickly over powers DV and begins to land punches on DV. Roadkill then goes for a inverted atomic drop which he succeds with but then DV kicks Roadkill in the back. DV springboards off the top rope but Roadkill catches him and hits a fireman's carry slam. Roadkill the lifts up DV and performs a vertical suplex. Roadkill then pulls back on DVs arm and then whips him off the canvas and into the turnbuckle.

"Man the power of this Roadkill is amazing." Joey said.

Roadkill then grabs DV and goes for a piledriver but DV locks Roadkills head and performs a Hurricanrona. DV takes a couple seconds to get up. DV springboards off of the top ropes and goes for a diving elbow drop but Roadkill catches DV in mid air and Roadkill pins him.

1

2

2.67 and DV kicks out

Roadkill slams his hands in frustration and goes for a belly to belly duplex but DV counters with a faceplant. DV then trys to lock Roadkill into a clover leave but Roadkill kicks DV in the head. Roadkill jumps up and Roadkill performs a DDT. Roadkill then pins DV

1

2

2.88 and DV kicks out

"DV kicks out a second time." RVD says.

Roadkill slams his fists on the canvas. DV try's to roll away from Roadkill but Roadkill grabs DV and then whips him into the turnbuckle. Roadkill puts DV on the top of the turnbuckle. Roadkill walks up the ropes and performs the angle slam.

"Oh Man. All the way down to the canvas. That's like concrete." Joey says.

Roadkill stands up, inhales deeply, exhales, grabs DV, and perofrms Devils Throne. Roadkill pins DV.

1

2

3

Roadkill stands up as the ref holds Roadkills hand but Roadkill pulls his arm away from the ref.

"Here is your winner Roadkill." Stephen says.

"It's over?" RVD asked surprised.

Roadkill leaned over the ropes and stared at RVD. DV meanwhile trys to crawl away from Roadkill but Roadkill steps on DVs back stills staring at RVD. Roadkill rolls out of the ring, pulls up the apron, and grabs a construction site barricade. Roadkill rolls into the ring, places the barricade down on the canvas, picks up DV and performs a DDT on the barricade.

"What is up with this Roadkill?" RVD asked

"He is crazed that's what." Joey said.

Roadkill the pointed at RVD and did a cut throat taunt. The Roadkill points at the NCW banner and does the cut throat taunt again. Roadkill kicks DV aside and leaves the ring.

"Um….." RVD said not sure what to say.

(static transition)

[backstage]

We see Sarah Lee wrapping her hair into a pony tail suddenly Allison Wilson walk by.

"Oh hey Sarah." Allison said.

"Hey Alli. Hey I hope you do good tonight against that pest Ashley." Sarah said.

"Um…. Ok." Allison said and left.

(commercial break)

[Mickie James TNA theme plays as the crowd erupts into cheers]

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from Chicago, Illinois, Ashley Cage!" Stephen says as Ashley walks across the ramp and into the ring.

"Well NCW Prime continues with this special woman's match-up. Ashley Cage vs. Allison Wilson." RVD Said.

"And folks NCW will be at the world famous impact zone for a special edition of NCW Prime for our first Open Fight Night." Joey said.

[ I like that by Luciana P plays as the crowd has mixed reactions but is mostly positive]

"And her opponent Allison Wilson." Stephen says as Alli walks across the ramp and steps into the ring.

"Alli is a new edition to NCW." Joey said till the camera shows Jess Wilson in the crowd.

"Hey look its Allison's cuz Jess Wilson NGWs own." RVD said.

The camera shifts back to the ring where the match begins. The two lock up with Ashley taking the most control going into a spinning headlock putting Alli down on her back. Alli trys to get up but Ashley puts her back down. Alli reaches out and grabs Ashley's hair. Ashley releases the hold giving Alli the chance to grab Ashley's legs and put Ashley on the ground. Alli then slingshots Ashley into the turnbuckle. Allit hen hits a bulldog. Alli then locks Ashley into a arm bar pulling back. Ashley begins to through punches all of which miss. Alli turns and puts Ahsley on her side. Ashley though pulls Alli down and jumps back up. Ashley then springboards off of the ropes and lands onto Alli. Ashley pins Alli.

1

1.55 and Alli kicks out. Ashley pulls Alli up and whips her over the top rope.

"Missile, Missile!" The crowd chants wanting Ashley to missle dive on Alli.

"Ashley hears the crowd and is following there oders." Joey said.

Ashley bounces off the ropes and missile dives onto Alli.

"Oh….my god!" Joey said.

Ashley slowly gets up and whips Alli into the barricade. Ashley goes for a splash in the corner but Alli hits a drop kick on Ashley. Alli runs Ashley into the post and then rolls her into the ring. Alli rolls in and jumps over the ropes and performs a leg drop onto Ashley. All pins Ashley

1

1.15 and Ashley kicks out

"Ashley kicks out with easy." RVD says.

Alli stands up and goes for a suplex on Ashley but Ashley block and Ashley hits the Cage KO. Ashley then looks at the turnbuckle and jumps onto it.

"Is she going for a Shooting Cage press?" Joey asked.

Ashley jumped off and performed a Shooting Cage Press but at the last second Alli got up and performed a inverted DDT on Ashley.

"NOOOO WAY!" Joey exclaimed shocked how quick it all happened. Alli slowly gets to her feet and springboards off the ropes and pins Ashley.

1

2

2.95 and Ashley kicks out.

"Ashley is still alive. She just got her head crushed with that inverted DDT but still had the sence to kick out." RVD said.

"Ashley got heart!" The crowd chanted.

Alli pulls up Ashley and goes for a Package Piledriver but Ashley rolls under Alli and crattles her up for a pin

1

2

Alli kicks out. Alli jumps up and trys to hit a drop kick but Ashley ducks. Ashley then goes for a Cage KO but Alli counters and performs a Savate Kick and pins Ashley.

1

2

3

The crowd cheers for Alli as the bell rings.

"Here is your winner Allison Wilson!" Stephen says as the crowd cheers.

"What a win, a huge win for Allison!" Joey said in excitement.

Alli jumped onto the turnbuckle and raised her hands. Suddenly Sarah Lee comes out of nowhere and nails Ashley who was going to shake Allison's hand in the head with a pipe.

"What the hell?" RVD said.

Sarah stared down at Ashley.

"Your time is over!" Sarah yelled and kicked Ashley in the ribs. Alli gets down from the turnbuckle and looks at Sarah.

"You have your business and I have mine!" Sarah yelled. Alli looked a bit disgusted at Sarah and left the ring.

Sarah kicked Ashley very hard in the ribs and Ashley coughed.

"You filthy pest." Sarah said.

"I know the Cages andLees have had problems in the past in NCW but…" Joey said.

Sarah nailed Ashley in the ribs very hard with the pipe. Sarah then nails her a second time and Ashley begins to cough up blood. The show instantly goes to a commercial break.

(commercial break)

The show comes on and we are backstage were Drew Cage is putting on his elbow pads. Suddenly a card with one Ace falls out of one of the elbow pads.

"What the?" Drew asked. He picked up the Ace card, shrugged, and walked away.

(static transition)

We come back to the arena were the crowd is buzzy from Sarah's attack on Ashley.

Joey Styles is standing in the ring with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman in the history of NCW there have been Wrestlers that have made what this company is today. From Ash Ketchum." Joey says as the crowd cheers. "To Danny Phantom." The crowd erupts into cheers.

"They have all layed in a part building this company. Tonight I have the honor to announce the first Hall of Famer in NCW." Joey said. " He has been around the fiction wrestling business for 9 years and has paved the road here in NCW for the newcomers. He is called the southern warrior, This is Sokka." Joey said.

[ Man in the box by Alice in Chains plays as Sokka walks out with his face paint on and a hall of fame shirt.]  
"Well congrats to Sokka." RVD said.

Sokka stepped into the ring as the crowd chants Sokka's name loudly. Joey hands Sokka the microphone and Joey leaves the ring.

Sokka looks like he is going to say something till the lights go out.

"What the?" RVD asked.

The lights come back on and Roadkill is standing in the ring.

"What the Hell?" RVD asked. A thud is heard as RVD takes off his head set. Joey gets to the commentating table and puts on his head set.

Roadkill grabs Sokka and begins to punch Sokka. Roadkill then tosses Sokka into the post. Roadkill isn't done and grabsw Sokka and choke slams him.

"What is Roadkill's business out here?" Joey asked.

Roadkill picks Sokka up again and chokeslams him again. Roadkill rolls out of the ring and pulls up the apron and rips off the canvas.

"What the hell is he doing?" Joey asked.

Roadkill then rips away the foam padding to expose the wodden planks on the ring. RVD suddenly jumps the barricade (commentating table is back in crowd) and turns Roadkill around.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" RVD Yelled at Roadkill. Roadkill just grabbed RVD by the throat and choke slammed him on the floor. Sokka who is up now grabs Roadkill and pulls him into the ring and Sokka hits the ice breaker on Roadkill. Roadkill falls out of the ring and the lights go out again.

"What the hell is going on?" Joey asked.

The lights come back on and Roadkill is gone, RVD lays in the corner of the barricade. Sokka is back to his feet but Naruto is standing behind Sokka with a wrench. Naruto nails Sokka in the knee with the wrench and Sokka falls down. Naruto begins to beat Sokka with the wrench till Sokka's head is bleeding.

"This is just sick. Sokka is being abused like a dog." Joey said.

"How do you like it huh?" Naruto asked as the crowd booed.

Sokka slowly gets up and his face is covered in blood. Naruto grabs Sokka and performs a piledriver on the exposed woods.

"Oh My God!" Joey said as Sokka layed unconscious. "Sokka is down, Rob Van Dam is down, the place is a wreck and most of this is thanks to Roadkill. Naruto just cleaned up the scraps of Sokka." Joey said.

Naruto holds up the wrench which is now covered in blood.

(static transition)

We see Paul Johnson walking in a hallway backstage. He comes up to a door which says HQ and Paul sneaks in.

(Outside of the ballroom)

We see six guys that have masks on driving up to the Hammerstien Ballroom in motorcycle. They stop backstage garage and all sit on their motorcycles waiting for something.

(commercial)

The two of the most extreme companies collide live on PPV.

They collide in the world famous Hammerstien Ballroom.

They collide at Heat Strike.

NCW and CXWEs PPV Heat Strike

Live on PPV on July 20th

(commercial ends)

[One of a Kind by Breaking Point plays]

The crowd erupts into a roaring positive response at Korra walks out onto the ramp with her woman's title.

"Well the woman's champion looks to be coming out here to say something." Joey said.

Korra stood in the ring.

"In only a few days me and Zoe Payne will step in this very ring at the Norfolk Scope to fight for this very title." Korra said as the crowd cheered.

Korra laughed a bit.

"It's funny you know, this is the very title that Zoe thinks is worthless but yet she wants to fight me to win it. She thinks she is going to take this title from NCW like that PMS b**** Gwen Tyneson did back in April. Zoe and Gwen also believe that I am a lowlife." Korra said.

The crowd booed.

"Now let's talk about this. I have been said that I hide behind a weapon. A weapon which just so happens to have helped me win this title. And I am sure you Zoe or you Gwen would do the exact same. And I know you two are watching this show right now so both can come up with things to call be on twitter as soon as this very show is over. The fact is that we are going to be in a match were you shouldn't be worried if your opponent uses a weapon. Zoe you think you are going to just waltz into American Tribute, rip me open with barb wire, pin me, and walk away with this title, it's not going to happen. It might be hard for you or Gwen to get this through your head but you are not going to face a dummy you are stepping into the ring with the hardcore heroine who knows how to take pain and use it as a weapon. I am not a pampered brat off the streets like you are Zoe or like you are Gwen. I don't give a thing if I broke a finger nail like you or Gwen care. I don't need special treatment like Zoe and Gwen do. I am just a hardcore person that is going to kick you're a**." Korra said as the crowd erupted.

"And I bet Gwen you are wondering why I keep including you. I know you have ordered the PPV, I know you are going to watch this match to think of everything you can say bad about that I did so when that bell rings and you see my hand raised you are going to see the person that is going to end you at Pride and Glory."

Korra dropped the microphone and left the ring.

(static transition)

[Backstage]

We see RVD walking backstage asking where Roadkill is. RVD turns the corner and suddenly from behind Roadkill nails RVD with a tire iron. RVD trys to fight back but Roadkill rams RVD into a forklift. Roadkill just stares at RVD and says.

"Nobody controls me."

Roadkill walks away leaving RVD on the ground.

(static transition)

[Arena]

"They following X-Pro match up is a NO DQ match!" Stephen says.

[R-Truth's theme plays as the crowd has mixed reactions to the cong.]

Zach Cage walks across the ramp and into the ring.

"Introducing first from Chicago Illinois, Zach Cage!" Stephen says.

"Zach Cage getting mixed reaction from this crowd in the Hammerstien ballroom but that is because people believe Zach is controlling is brother Drew." Joey said. "And speaking of Drew he and Katniss Everdeen collide this Sunday at American Tribute for the hardcore title."

[Broken out in Love by Mark Crozer plays]

A 20 year old wrestler that is thin with long black hair comes out.

"And his opponent, from Florida, making his debut in NCW!, Randall Zeniths." Stephen says.

Randall walks across the ring and into the ring. As soon as Randall gets into the ring Zach takes him down and the bell rings. Zach the pulls Randall up quickly and performs a whip into the corner. Randall turns around and jumps onto and off the turnbuckle and lands onto Zach. Randall rolls Zach up and over and kicks Zach in the abdomen and Zach goes flying back first into the turnbuckle. Randall then pulls Zach into the center of the ring and goes for a spinning DDT which Zach counters and performs a bridge suplex. Zach then rolls over Randall and pins him.

1

2

2.05 and Randall kicks out.

Randall rolls onto op Zach, hooks his feet on the bottom rope, and pulls himself up. Randall then jumps onto the ropes and goes for a moonsault but Zach hits a drop kick and Randall falls out of the ring.

Zach slowly rolls out of the ring and pulls a piece of steel fence. Zach puts the fence in the ring. Zach kicks Randall in the shine and rolls him into the ring. Zach then pulls out a trash can full of weapons and tosses it into the ring which the crowd cheers to.

"The ECW fans are getting ready for what they love." Joey said.

Zach rolls into the ring, grabs Randall and hits a kill switch on Randall. Zach sets up a steel fence in the corner and Zach goes for a DDT on the fence but Randall walks up it and onto the ropes and tryst to kick Zach intot he fence but Zach pulls Randall to the canvas and suplexes him into the steel fence.

"What are huge set of moves." Joey says.

Zach then suplexes Randall again and pins Randall.

1

2

Suddenly Katniss jumps the barricade and comes by the ring.  
"IT'S KATNISS!" Joey says.

2.22 and Randall kicks out. Zach is kicked by Randal and Zach falls into the ropes. Katniss nails Zach in the head with a Singapore cane. Zach falls back and Randall hits The Terror (reverse STO) on Zach and pins him.

1

2

3

"Here is your winner Randall Zeniths!" Stephen says.

"Randall wins no thanks to Katniss." Joey said. "Katniss I think just wanted to get payback for all the smart comments Zach said."

(commercial break)

The show comes back on as the camera zooms back from NCW banner hanging from one of the balconies.

"Our next match up is your main event of the evening." Stephen says.

{I came to play begins to play as the crowd cheers]

Drew Cage walks out into the ballroom with his hardcore title.

"Introducing first from Chicago Illinois, he is the hardcore champion Drew Cage!" Stephen says.

"Well the Drew Cage will defend his hardcore title at American Tribute but tonight will face the NCW Heavyweight Championship Naruto." Joey said.

Drew Cage stepped into the ring.

{Chris Jericho's theme plays}

The crowd boos as the await the arrival of the Champion. But nobody comes out. The music stops.

"Um…" Joey said.

(backstage)

We see Naruto layed out with his title belt a few feet from him.

"What the heck?" Joey asked

(arena)

The lights go out in the arena.

The lights come back on and eight masked man from the Aces of Victory stand on the apron of the ring.

"It's Aces of Victory we saw them outside earlier tonight." Joey said.

Drew try's to leave the ring but the Aces of Victory jump into the ring and all eight begin to land punches to Drew. Drew falls down and then all eight begin to stomp on Drew. Suddenly one has a tire iron and nails Drew in the side with it. And another grabs a hammer and nails Drew win the arm. Drew is then picked up by two members and one lands a huge punch to Drew. The two holding Drew give every member a chance to land a punch and then they powerbomb Drew. They then powerbomb him two more times till the leader holds back the Aces of Victory. A member gets out of the ring and lifts up the canvas that had been torn by Roadkill earlier that night. The leader picks up Drew and performs a piledriver on the exposed boards. Drew lays unconscious in a heap. The Aces of Victory stare down at Drew as the show went of air.

**Well guys the reason I posted it today is because today is the six month anniversary of NCW. I posted the roster which I took off two week ago six months ago which marked the beginning of NCW. So thanks for all of the support and I hope I reach 1 year. Please review.**


	38. American Tribute Part 1

Tonight

NCW pays tribute to America

[Zach trash talks Katniss]

With brutal combat

[Gumball and Darwin stand on top of the turnbuckles with the Tag Team championships]

Blood will be bled

[Zoe whips Korra's arm with barb wire]

The courage will be spilled

[Aang performs a Arabian Skull crusher.]

To honor America

oOo

[Paradise City plays as the opening title comes up]

And Now NCW presents American Tribute

oOo

Red White and Blue pyro goes off. It races up the ramp and to the stage.

The stage has 15 stars are across the stage each with a letter spelling American Tribute. Two American Flags are up at each end of the stage with red and white lights highlighting the back of the stage.

The camera zooms in on the ring.

"Hello everyone and welcome to American Tribute." Joey said.

The camera changes to show Joey Styles and Mick Foley at the commentating table which is by the ring with the time keepers table.

"I'm Joey Styles alongside the hardcore legend Mick Foley." Joey said.

"And me the TV executive of NCW Paul Johnson." Paul said in a grand voice as Mick and Joey just rolled their eyes.

"Well Joey we got a great card tonight so let's go down to ringside." Mick said.

"The following contest is set for one fall." The announcer said.

Fandango's theme plays as Squidward comes dancing out.

"S****y dancing!" the crowd chants.

"Introducing first from the Bikini Bottom, The self-proclaimed cultural champion, Squidaward" The announcer said.

"Squidward has called Aang a crappy wrestler and that is era is over. He doesn't know culture. He has said a lot of things about Aang." Joey said.

"This guys is cocky. He crowned himself cultural champion and he cares a belt that says that. Aang is a real champion. 3 time hardcore champion and a US heavyweight champion. Squidward is going to get his lights kicked out tonight." Mick said.

Sabu's theme plays as the lights dim in the arena. The camera zooms into the crowd as Aang comes walking through the crowd.

"And his opponent, from the Air Nomads. AANG!" The announcer says. Aang jumps over the barricade and into the ring. Squidward begins to stomp on Aang.

"Wheres the bell?" Paul asked.

The bell rangs. Aang got to his feet and began to land lefts and rights to Squidward. Squidward shoves Aang back and does a dance taunt. Aang performs a dropkick and shakes his head no.

"Aang isn't here to dance Squidward. How about hitting a offensive move." Bret said.

Squidward gets back up and takes Aang off of his feet and performs a DDT.

"Good going Squidward." Paul said applauding.

"Squidwartakes down Aang with that DDT." Joey said.

Squidward then locks on a arm bar. Aang turns on his shoulder and gets his arm out of the arm bar. Aang pulls Squidward down. Aang gets up and trys to perform a spinning heel kick but Squidward ducks. Squidward then goes for a clothsline which Aang ducks. Aang slides under squidward and rolls him into a pin.

1

2

2.34 and Squidward rolls ontop of Aang.

1

1.67 and Aang rolls him and squidward out of the ring and onto the floor.

Aang stands up first. He performs a flying four arm onto Squidward. Aang jumps onto the barricade and performs a diving leg drop onto Squidward. Aang then jumps up onto the apron and trys to perform anotherdiving leg rop but Squiward catches him into a hurricanrona and Aang goes face first into the post.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey screamed.

The camera replays showing Aang going face first into the post. His head jolting back by the impact.

"Did you see the way his head got pushed back. I think he might of broke his neck." Joey said.

The camera returns to live action where Squidward rolls Aang into the ring. Aangs face is busted badly down the right side of his face. The blood dtains the canvas. Squidward jumps in and performs a splash on Aang. Squidward goes to the top rope and performs a diving leg drop on Aang. Squidward pins Aang.

1

2

2.99 and Aang kicks out.

"What the? He can't be conscious." Paul says as Aang barley got his shoulder up. Squidward is in shock. Squidward runs to the ropes and trys to perform a running stomp on Aang but Aang rolls out of the ring. Aang slowly gets to his feet and performs a clothsline to Squidward. Squidward gets up. Aang then performs a flying four arm. Squidward gets up again and Aang performs a bulldog to Squidward. Aang jumps up onto the top turnbuckle and performs a Arabian Skull Crusher to Squidward and pins Squidward.

1

2

2.66 and Squidward kicks out

Aang gets up and goes for a drop kick but Squidward grabs Aangs legs and launches Aang into the turnbuckle. Squidward then performs a backstabber to Aang. Squidward then climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a diving leg drop onto Aang. Squidward pins Aang.

1

2

2.99 and Aang kicks out

"How….how is Aang still awake. His ears have to be ringing. His skull has taken the most damage in this match." Mick asked.

Squidward slams his fists on the canvas in frustration. Squidward gets up and locks Aang into a sleeper hold till Aang passes out.

1

2

3

"Oh come on." Joy said.  
"Here is your winner by submission Squidward." The announcer says.

Squidward orders to be handed his belt. He puts it around his waist and Dances over Aang.

"Oh come on stop this. It's disrespectful." Joey said.

"Why? He is celebrating his victory." Paul said.

"Change it." Mick said.

(static transition)

Katniss is backstage getting ready for her match

[Someone knocks at door]

"Come in" Katniss says

[Ashley Cage comes in]

"Hey Ashley." Katniss greets Ashley

"Look I understand this match is… different but I need to tell you the stuff Zach has said isn't true. Drew said it himself he respects you." Ashley said.

"Ashley I know. Drew is a great competator and I know that little weasel Zach is just trying to get me all out of order. I won't kill Drew if that's what your worried about." Katniss says.

The cameraman backs out of the room to show Zach listening behind a wall.

(static transition)

[CCW Meltdown.]

[Korra punches Gwen in the back of the head.]

"Korra the reason why I hate you is because you think you can just go and attack a champion. You haven't earned any titles." Zoe says.

[Springslam]

Zoe pulls out barb wire and whips Korra's arm.

"This is a battle royal." JR says.

"Really Zoe. I eliminated you from a battle royal to win this title" Korra says

[Korra stands on the turnbuckle with the NCW womans title]

"Your weak. Roadkill destroyed you and now you are on the shelf." Zoe said.

[Roadkill nails Korra with a chair]

"You have to understand the reason I am mad at you is because Gwen is my business not yours." Zoe says

[Fight by Jim Johnston plays]

"You want this title, you want to end me?" Korra asks

[Korra punches Zoe]

"A barb wire massacare" Korra says

[Zoe jumps Korra]

[I will fight till there's nothing left]

[Zoe nails Korra's arm with a bottle]

[Till my legs are gone]

[Korra performs a diving leg drop on Zoe]

[You won't forget me]

(static transition)

The camera zooms out from the barb wire rope.

"Ladies and gentleman American Tribute continues with the barb wire massacre. And it is for the NCW womans championship!" The announcer says.

[Pain by Three days Grace plays]

The crowd boos as Zoe walks out with a shopping cart of barbed wire wrapped objects.

"Introducing first the challenger, from Baltimore Maryland. Representing the Rookie Revolution, this is Zoe Payne." The announcer said as the crowd booed.

"Zoe not caring about the NCW crowd and why should she care? She got a CCW woman's title shot. This is a waste of time for her." Paul said

"Do you like the RR or something?" Mick asked.

"Well if you thought the Sadistic Madness match with Chell and Gwen was gory in CCW, this is going to as equal to be gory. You can guarantee blood will be spilled in this match" Joey said

One of a Kind by breaking point plays as the crowd erupts into a roaring cheer. Korra appears on the ramp with the title belt and barb wire wrapped Singapore cane.

"We would like to warn everyone at home that if you are very squimish please do not watch this. This is going to be very ugly." Mick said

Korra rolls into the ring and Zoe begins to hammer punches at Korra. Zoe performs a drop kick to Korra and then a inverted atomic drop. Zoe whips Korra toward the barb wire ropes but Korra reverses with a backbreaker to Zoe. Korra gets up and performs a enzugiri on Zoe. Korra then whips Zoes into the corner and try's to perform a splash to Zoe but Zoe moves out of the way and pushes Korra shoulder first right into the barb wire

"She's caught in the barb wire." Paul said. "Let it be over."  
"This is just the start Paul." Mick said.

Korra pulled herself away. Her right arm cut. Zoe trys to drop kick Korra into the barb wire but Korra performs a hurricanrona to Zoe and pins her.

1

2

Zoe kicks out and Korra goes face first into the barb wire. Zoe gets up and pushes Korra into the barb wire. Korra kicks Zoes legs tripping Zoe. Korra pulls herself away from the barb wire, picks up Zoe, and performs a scoop powerslam. Korra grabs Zoes legs and locks her into a arm bar. Zoe on her shoulder try's to get out but Korra pulls Zoe's arm quickly. Zoe creams in pain.

"I think Zoe's arm might be dislocated." Joey said. Korra releases the hold but Zoe takes advantage and performs a bulldog.

"Nope." Mick said.

Zoe grabs Korra and try's to push her face first into the barb wire ropes but Korra stops herself and whips Zoe into the barb wire.

"Now Zoe is the one that is caught in the barb wire." Joey said.

Korra clothslines Zoe over the barb wire and onto the floor. Korra climbs up the turnbuckle the barb wire not affecting her because of her boots. Korra dives off and performs a spinning DDT to Zoe onto the floor. Korra gets up and drops Zoe onto the barricade and into the crowd. Korra grabs Zoe and performs a DDT on her, Korra then whips Zoe into the steel steps. Korra walks over and trys to grabs one of the barb wire boards but Zoe grabs it as well and pushes Korra into the apron. Zoe rips a section of the barricade toward the ring and sets the barb wire board between the apron and barricade. Zoe rolls Korra into the ring and walks over to the shopping cart with weapons. Zoe grabs a barb wire 2x4 and rolls into the ring.

Korra grabs her barb wire Singapore cane and swings at Zoe. Zoe ducks and swings at Korra.

" The two are trying to chair each other with the barb wire." Joey said.

Korra nails Zoe in the back. Zoe also hits Korra in the injured arm. Zoe performs a round house kick to Korra. Zoe stomps on Korra and laughs.

"You think you can beat me. You are pathetic." Zoe yelled at Korra.

Zoe pulls Korra up and tosses her into the barb wire rope and then whips her across the ring and into the opposite barb wire ropes. Zoe then hits the T.A.N on Korra and stares down at Korra.

"You think you are better then me! You are truly delusional." Zoe said.

Korra suddenly locks Zoe into Hell's Gate

"Hell's Gate! Korra's got Hell's Gate on Zoe." Jeoy exclaimed. Zoe begin banging her fist angianst the canvas.

Zoe after a minute rolls Korra over, picks her up and performs a spinebuster releasing the hold. Korra gets up and Zoe performs a big boot to Korra. Zoe rolls out of the ring and pulls out a table from under the ring. She sets it up by the ring and puts a barb wire board on top of it. She goes over to the shopping cart and grabs a barb wire wrapped steel chair. She rolls into the ring. She pulls up Korra and Korra pushes Zoe into the barb wire. Korra grabs the barb wire wrapped steel chair and tosses it at Zoe. Korra grabs the barb wire wrapped Singapore cane and begins to nail Zoe with it. Zoe though low blows Korra and Korra falls down. Zoe is stuck in the barb wire and has to rip herself from it. Korra gets up and whips Zoe grabs Korra and performs a inverted DDT. Zoe rolls out of the ring but grabs Korra's leg, runs to the post, and nails Korra's leg against the post. Zoe grabs some cutters from under the ring and cuts off a section of the barb wire. She the whips Korra with it. She then pushes the barb wire into Korra's shoulder. Zoe then runs over to the shopping cart and pushes it over to the table. Korra though kicks Zoe in the head And Zoe falls into the barb wire object. Her face a busted open. Korra rolls out of the ring and rams Zoe into the barricade. Korra rolls Zoe back into the ring. Korra rolls in as well if a barbed wire board and props it into the corner. Korra pins Zoe.

1

2

2.98 and Zoe kicks out. Zoe grabs Korra by the arm and locks Korra into a arm bar. Korra pulls up Zoe. Zoe pushes Korra back toward the corner and Korra stops herself from goings into the board. Zoe try's to spear Korra into the board but Korra but Korra moves out of the way and Zoe goes into the barb wire board.

"The Pain Zoe must be feeling." Paul said.

Korra hits a big boot to Zoe and Zoe falls down with the barb wire board still on her. Korra climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a diving leg drop onto the barb wire board which is stuck to Zoe. Korra then puts her leg onto of the board and Zoe to pin Zoe.

1

2

2.99 and Zoe pushes the board. Korra is pushed into the barb wire but Korra gets out of it. Korra turns around and Zoe punches Korra. Korra then pushes Zoe face first into the barb wire and performs a backstabber. Korra try's to roll Zoe up but Zoe getsup and tosses Korra into the barb wire. Zoe then grabs Korra's arm and pushes them into the barb wire. Korra's arms begin to bleed.

"I WON'T GIVE UP TILL YOU END ME!" Zoe shouted looking at Korra. Zoe slaps Korra. Zoe then takes down Korra and locks her into a Payne-Killer.

"Zoe isn't going to quit!" Mick said. Korra somehow finds the strength to get out of the hold. She whips Zoe into the barb wire rope.

"That's all you got!?" Zoe asked trying to get under Korra's skin. Korra gets up and grabs Zoe. Zoe suddenly counters and performs T.A.N on korra and pins her.

1

2

2.99 and Korra kicks out. Zoe is in shock. Zoe picks up Korra and trys to go for the T.A.N again but Korra suddenly runs as fast as she could…

And spears Zoe through the barb wire ropes...

And through the barb wire boards table, taking the barb wire ropes with them.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaimed.

"Holly S***! Holly S***!" The crowd chants.

"There dead!" Paul said.

The replay shows Korra spearing Zoe at a different angle.

"NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd chants.

"There not moving." Mick said.

Korra slowly raises her left leg. She grabs Zoe and pushes Zoe against the apron and rolls Zoe into the ring. Korra gets just enough strength to roll in the ring and pin Zoe

1

2

3

The crowd erupts.

"Ladies and Gentleman here is your winner of barb wire massacre and still your NCW womans champion Korra!" The announcer said.

"Thank god it's over." Paul said.

"That was possible the greatest match we have seen in a long time." Joey said.

Korra rolls out of the ring and falls to her knees. Zoe lays unconscious in the ring. The camera shows the ring which is heavily stained with blood.

Korra slowly pulls herself up by the barricade and rolls over the barricade. She begins to walk through the crowd as everyone gives her a pat on the back for a good performance. She turns around before reaching the end of the arena in the crowd and joins the crowd and begins chanting NCW.  
"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" Korra and the crowd chants.

(static transition)

O  
R  
L  
A  
N  
D  
O

August 11th 2013

The biggest event under the palm trees.

WrestlerWars 19.

(static transition)

The Cage begins to lower down. The cage fits on the ring and has a roof. A hatch is on the top of the cage.

"Well as the X cage lowers from the rafts it is simple. Well sounds simple." Joey said

"Four men will be locked in this cage. What you have to do is take one of the four ladders lashed to the sides, climb up to the top, get to the top, and climb down to the floor." Mick says as the cage gets to the ring.

"The following contest is the first ever X cage match for the NCW X-Pro championship." The announcer said.

Temper Temper by Bullet for My Valentine plays as Kevin Drainer walks out onto the stage. The crowd boos as Kevin looks around and then starts to walk down the ramp

"Introducing first Kevin Drainer!" The announcer says as the crowd boos even louder

"This is going to be Kevin Drainers first shot at the X-Pro title. Can't wait to see what chances he will take in this match." Paul said

Bret Hart's first WCW theme plays as Ash walks out into the arena as the crowd cheered for him

"And his opponent Ash Ketchum!" The announcer says

"Well it's been awhile since we seen Ash in a match here on NCW." Mick said.

Ash steps into the cage

Powerbomb by Powersman 5000 plays as the crowd boos. Ace Hunter walks out and down the ramp

"And there opponent Ace Hunter!" The announcer says as Ace walks into the cage.

Blackhole by Dale Oliver plays as Deadly Violence jumps off from the top of the stage to the ramp. He then walks down the ramp.

"And there opponent he is the X-Pro championship Deadly Violence." The announcer says

Deadly Violence jumps into the cage and the match begins with all four landing punches to each other. Deadly Violence nails Ace into the steel side while Kevin lands a huge chop to Ash in the corner. Ash however quickly counters with a whip that sends Kevin into one of the latched ladders. DV takes Ace and performs a spinning DDT. DV then goes for a quick escape by starting to climb up the side of the cage. Ash rushes over and grabs DV and performs a suplex from the top rope onto the canvas.

"Huge suplex in the early going of this match." Mick says.

Ace gets up and delivers a huge leg sweeper to Kevin. Ace unlatches one of the ladder and puts it on the canvas. Ace grabs Kevin and goes for a swinging neckbreaker but Kevin counters and performs a powerbomb to ace on the ladder.

"Ouch." Paul says.

Ash grabs Ace and performs a vertical suplex. Ash then grabs the ladder and sets it up under the hatch. He begins to climb but DV goes onto the side of the ladder and pushes it and the ladder falls till it hits into the side of the cage. Ash hits the side of the cage and then falls in between the ropes. DV sets the ladder back up but Kevin and Ace get up and both begin to land punches to DV. Kevin doesn't like the double team and performs a inverted DDT on Ace. Kevin then begins to climb up the side of the cage but DV grabs him and performs a somoan drop onto Kevin from the top rope.

"DV does another successful move. That's why he is the X-Pro champ." Joey said

Ash gets up from the ropes and jumps onto the turnbuckle. He then performs coast to coast to a downed Ace who is in the corner. Ash then rips off another ladder and clothslines a standing DV with it. Ash the sets up the ladder and begins climbing. Ash gets to the top and opens the hatch. Ash begins to pull himself out but Kevin gets up and pulls down on Ash. Ash falls but don't before grabbing the top of the cage. Ash then hangs there as Kevin keeps pulling down. Ace climbs up the other ladder and sees Ash.

"Oh wait what is he planning?" Paul asked

Ace jumps off the ladder and grabs onto Ash. He then grabs Ash and performs a powerbomb from the top of the cage to the canvas.

"Oh My God!" Joey exclaims "From 13 feet in the air.

"NC Dub, NC Dub!" The crowd chants

Kevin takes advantage and climbs up the ladder. But DV gives chase and climbs up the side and then the bottom of the ceiling to the hatch. Kevin climbs out of the hatch and then onto the top of the cage.

"All Kevin needs to do is climb down the side of the cage." Mick said. DV then climbs out of the hatch. Kevin try's to kick DV in the head but DV ducks. DV then jumps up onto the top of the cage. He grabs Kevin and performs a swinging neckbreaker.

Meanwhile Ash and Ace begin to exchange punches. Ash gets the advantage and performs a spinning DDT by jumping onto the side of the cage. Ash then jumps up and grabs the side the ladder and begins to climb up it onto the top of the cage. Ash when he gets up pulls up the ladder and then tosses DV down into the cage and locks it.

"Bye Bye DV." Paul says.

Kevin grabs Ash and performs a side effect on the ladder. Kevin then goes to the side of the cage and begins to climb down it. But Ash grabs Kevin's head. Ash gets up and pulls Kevin up to his level and suplexes Kevin onto the ceiling of the cage. Ash then grabs the ladder and begins to climb it.

"Oh no." Mick says.

Ash gets to the top of the ladder. He does a Jeff jardy pose as e veryone begins to cheer.

"What, Oh my god, no don't do it." Paul said "Your going to cost your career."

Ash performs a lighting bolt off the top of the ladder and onto Kevin and part of the ceiling gives way and sags down. Kevin falls into the cage while Ash grabs the fallen ceiling piece which is still hanging.

"Oh My God." Joey exclaims.

Ash crawls up and then begins to climb down the cage.

DV grabs Ash however through the steel wall and holds Ash by his head. DV pulls Ash in and nails Ash in the steel slightly cutting Ash. Then DV loses his grip and Ash falls to the floor and the bell rings.

"Game, set, match." Paul said.

"Here is your winner and new X-Pro champion. Ash Ketchum." The announcer says.

"We got a new champion after all of this." Joey says in excitement.

"Great match. The X-Pro is truly different from anything else." Mick said as Ash Weakley stands with the X-Pro belt.

(static transition)

Next week. Two of the most hardcore companies collide. CXWE and NCW face to face in Heat Strike

Don't miss Danny vs. Mason, Korra vs. Tsubaki, Drew Cage vs. Streak and so much more.

Heat Strike

Live on PPV from the Hammerstein Ballroom.

(Static transition)

"Ladies and Gentleman our next match is an inter-gender hardcore match for the NCW hardcore championship." The announcer says.

Chris Benoit's theme plays. The crowd erupts as Katniss comes walking out and down the ramp.

"Introducing first from District 12, Katniss Everdeen!" The announcer says.

"Well although Drew has great respect for Katniss his brother doesn't." Mick said.

"How can she think she can compete with this title shes a…" Paul began to say before getting cut off by Joey.

"Paul just shut it." Joey said.

I Came to Play begins to play as Drew comes walking out with his Hardcore title. Zach is following behind him and the two begin walking down the ramp.

"And her opponent, from Chicago Illinois, he is the current Hardcore Champion Drew Cage!" The announcer says.

"Well Drew looks to be in good shape for this match. But then his brother is following him." Mick said.

"Yep that Son of a #*%& has been sort of controlling Drew but it kind of has worked since Drew now is focusing his anger in matches." Joey said.

The ref holds up the title and then the bell rings.

Drew and Katniss lock up with Drew twisting Katniss's arm. Drew goes for a whip into the corner but Katniss reverses it with a inverted atomic drop on Drew. Katniss then goes for a twister DDT but Drew stops her and performs a back drop. Drew then locks Katniss arms and pulls her up for a bridge suplex which Drew nails correctly going for a quick pin which Katniss kicks out of it. Drew goes for a head lock putting Katniss on her back as Zach claps.

"More Drew MORE!" Zach screams.

Katniss jumps over Drew and gets onto her feet and sends Drew flying into the ropes.

"Katniss gets out of a headlock and goes for a running knee…" Joey says,

Drew moves out of the way, stands up, and hits a fireman carry's slam over the top rope and to the floor.  
"Great counter by Drew." Mick said

"It was ok." Paul said not very impressed.

"Drew going for the diving elbow drop now…" Joey said as Drew climbed up the turnbuckle and performs a diving elbow drop down onto Katniss. Drew then whips Katniss across the floor and into the barricade. Drew then hits a clothsline on katniss and Katniss falls over the barricade and lands on her back on the floor. Drew jumps onto the apron and climbs up the turnbuckle.

"Get me a weapon!" Drew said to Zach. Zach grinned and tossed a chair to Drew.

"Wait is he going for a leg drop with a steel chair?" Paul asked

"We have seen Drew do this before." Mick said.

Drew jumps off of the turnbuckle and onto Katniss in the crowd.

"Oh my GOD!" Joey exclaimed.

"That was F'N cool!" The crowd chants.

Drew and Katniss take a long time to get to there feet. Zach runs over and hoists Drew up. Drew grabs the steel chair and try's to nail Katniss with it but Katniss ducks and hits a inverted DDT on Drew. Katniss grabs the chair and nails Drew in the right shoulder with it.

"The chair shots are ringing in the Scope." Joey said.

Katniss then hits Drew in the head with the chair. Zach trys to jump in to help his brother but Katniss tosses the chair into Zach's face. Katniss then nails Drew in the shoulder again and Drew's skin is beat red. Katniss then goes for a fourth shot but Drew grabs the side of the chair and headbutts Katniss with it. Drew grabs his shoulder and covers his welts on the shoulder. Drew rips away a section of the barricade. He then grabs Katniss and tosses her face first into the post. Drew pulls the barricade over to the apron. Zach helps him pushes Drew into the ring.

"When it comes to hardcore you use anything. Drew has something in his mind here." Paul said. 'Maybe he is going to toss himself into the barricade."

Drew pulls Katniss into the ring. He goes for a somoan drop which Katniss counters and rolls Drew up

1

2

2.44 and Drew kicks out. Drew jumps up and goings for a siccors kick which Katniss ducks. Katniss then goes for a hurricanronna which Drew counters and sets Katniss up for a pile driver. Drew turns his attention to the barricade and performs a belly to back inverted mat slam on the barricade to Katniss.

"Drew might have just broken Katniss skull." Mick said.

Drew goes for a pin.

1

2

2.89 and Katniss pushes Drew off of her. Katniss slowly sits up. The right side of her face is completely covered in blood.

"Look at that cut. She probably doesn't know where she is." Paul said.

Drew pulls Katniss up and goes for a face plant but Katniss counters with a suplex. Katniss rolls out of the ring and grabs a Singapore cane, a steel chair, and a glove wrapped with shards of glass.

"Someone went the Lowe's." Joey said.

"Whatever Lowe's that would be." Mick said. Katniss puts on the glass covered glove and punches Drew with it. Drew is cut above the left eyebrow. Katniss then punches Drew in the gut and is followed by a the arrow (running clothsline). Katniss pins Drew.

1

2

2.59 and Drew kicks out. Katniss stands up and grabs the Singapore cane and try's to hit Drew with it but Drew grabs the cane and hits Katniss with it. Katniss falls to the ground and Drew locks Katniss into the Cage Lock.

"Katniss's chances of the Hardcore belt are going out." Paul said.

Katniss grabs the steel chair and nails Drew in the head with the chair. The chair skids across the ring, out of the ring, and to Zach. Cah takes a step back.

Katniss gets out of the lock. Katniss begins to punch Drew with the glass covered glove till Drew is pouring blood from his head.

'To Graphic!" Paul yells.

Katniss puts the barricade in the corner. Katniss whips Drew back first into the barricade which causes some scrapes on his back. Katniss goes to ram Drew into the barricade but Drew moves out of the way and Katniss runs into the barricade. Katniss falls back down. Drew looks around for the chair but notices Zach has it. Zach rolls into the ring and hands Drew the chair.

"Oh Zach I think drew could of got it." Mick said.

Drew goes to hit Katniss with the chair…..

…

But then Zach grabs Drew and hits the Cage KO on Drew.

"What the hell?" Joey asked.

Zach just gave a cooled stare at Drew who is unconscious. Katniss looks up at Zach then at Drew. Katniss pins Drew.

1

2

3

The Bell rings as Katniss just looks at Zach in shock.

"Zach just betrayed his own brother." Mick said.

"Here is your winner and new Hardcore Champion Katniss Everdeen!" The announcer says.

Katniss rolls out of the ring and slowly begins to walk up the ramp. Zach just stares down at a unconscious Drew.

(commercial)

They are the people that define gravity

They are the people that go to the limit

They are the people that go to the X-TREME  
X-TREME X-TRAVAGANZA  
The crossover Pay Per View

Coming soon

(static transtiton)

**Well part 1 is done. The next part will feature The triangle TLC match for the tag team championships and Naruto vs. Sokka for the NCW heavyweight championship. Please, PLEASE review this. I really want to know you thoughts on this PPV so far and when I don't get reviews I actually worry about if I did a good or bad job and thanks to Cato for letting me use Zoe Payne for this short rivalry. And thank you Red Rules, JC 619, Cato, Toonwriter, Unknown Nemesis, Dark Dragon 90, MMS, Force Walker, MR. Cartoon and everyone else for all the support you have given me for NCW. Review please.**


	39. American Tribute part 2 Sokka vs Naruto

The Camera pans over the Norfolk Scope as Stephen DeAngelis stands in the ring.

"Ladies and gentleman our next match up is you main event of the evening. It is scheduled for one fall and is for the NCW Heavyweight Championship of the world!" Stephen says.

The crowd goes into a hush as the lights go off in the Scope. Thunder is heard as and the lights flash and a lighting strike his heard.

[Titantron]

Some Icons never quit

Some Icons never die

Some Icons never retire

Some Icons never are sane

Insane

S  
So

Sok

Sokk

Sokka  
We see the image of a man which is Sokka standing infront of a spotlight

Then we hear Sokka's voice

"It's Time, It's Damn Time HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" Sokka says till the lights go completely out.

[Arena]

The Lights are still out. Suddenly a spotlight at the entry way on the stage shines.

Then a spotlight shines up to the rafters as Sokka slides down a rope looking around as the crowd erupts. The lights are still out except for the spotlight behind the stage and the spotlight on Sokka as Sokka reaches the ground the lights go out.

[ Man in the Box by Alice in Chains plays]

The crowd erupts and are 100% cheering for Sokka. The lights come on as Sokka walks to the ring and has a blue warrior coat on and is wearing his wrestling pants that are blue and has black boots on.

"Sokka is back Dammit!" Joey says. "Sorry for that language folks but it has been three months since we have saw him in action. That was back in April at Road to Glory."

"Well it's great to see the Southern Warrior back in action." Mick said.

Sokka stands in the ring with his insane face paint on grinning for the response he is getting from this crowd.

[Chris Jericho's theme plays]

A huge set of orange fireworks shoot from the stage up to the rafters as Naruto stands, his back facing to the fans with the NCW belt wrapped around his waist. He turns around and the crowd boos very loudly. Naruto just laughs at the crowd and walks to the ring.

"Well the Heavyweight Champion clearly has lost to fight with the fans on who they like. Clearly this crowd in Norfolk doesn't want a F'N piece of Naruto." Joey says.

Naruto steps into the ring as the crowd boos.

"And now ladies and gentleman for your introductions. First the challenger, from the Southern Water Tribe now residing in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania! He calls himself the Insane Icon and Insane Southern Warrior this is SOKKA!" Stephen says as the crowd erupts. Sokka jumps from side to side getting pumped for the match.

"And now ladies and gentleman…" Stephen says as the crowd boos loudly.

"The champion, he is the NCW Heavyweight Champion of the World Ladies and Gentleman Naruto!" Stephen says. " And your referee of this match up John Finnegan!"

"F*** you Naruto!" The crowd chants as Sokka and Naruto get into each others face. Naruto shoves Sokka back and shouts "Insane piece of-" but Sokka takes down Naruto and begins to land fists. The bell rings singling the beginning of the match. Naruto kicks off Sokka and Naruto rams Sokka back intot he corner.

"Naruto and Sokka hammering away. We knew this was boiling to this point here tonight." Mick said

Sokka pushes Naruto out of the way and goes for a cork screw kick but Naruto ducks and Naruto uses his foot and pushes Sokka down. Naruto locks Sokka into a headlock and almost into a choke. Naruto stands up with Sokka in his hands and hits a inverted DDT.

"Naruto destroying the ring rust on Sokka." Naruto said.

Naruto pulls Sokka up and goes for a suplex but Sokka blocks it and then hits a spinning suplex onto Naruto. Sokka stands up and shakes his head.

"OH YEAH IT'S SHOW TIME!" Sokka yells as the crowd cheers. Sokka pulls Naruto up and he performs a huge chop. Sokka then hits a round house kick knocking Naruto down to one knee. Sokka grabs Naruto and hits a knee buster. Sokka grabs Naruto and tosses him out of the ropes and into the steel carricade.

"Sokka taking out the trash." Paul said.

Sokka uses the rope and jumps ontot hem and jumps onto Naruto and Naruto bends back over the barricade.

"Naruto has just been broken in two over the guard rail!" Joey yelled.

Sokka grabs Naruto and hits a inverted atomic drop followed by whipping Sokka whipping Naruto across the floor and into nearly into the post but Naruto scoops up Sokka and nails in spine first into the post.  
"Naruto is just so strong!" Mick said.  
Naruto then picked up Sokka and goes for the F-5 but Sokka jumps off of Naruto's shoulders and hits a spinning DDT on the floor.

"Holy-" Paul began to say till Sokka rolls Naruto into the ring. Naruto's left side of his head is beginning to bleed. Sokka rolls into the ring and grabs Naruto's arm and locks Naruto into a arm bar. Naruto turns over and grabs Sokka's own arm and pulls Sokka to the ground tossing Sokka toward the turnbuckle. Naruto shakes his head and pulls himself up by the turnbuckle. Naruto suddenly performs a diving legf drop down into the corner onto Sokka.  
"Naruto just introduced Sokka to the turnbuckle." Joey said. " Naruto going to work on Sokka."

Naruto pulls Sokka by his feet out to the ring and then turns around and slingshots him into the turnbuckle face first. Naruto then rolls up Sokka.

1

2

2.29 and Sokka kicks out.

Naruto lands on all fours and trys to kick Sokka in the head but Sokka grabs Naruto's foot and pulls Naruto up.

"Sokka got Naruto set up for a piledriver." Paul pointed out.

Sokka performs a piledriver to Naruto and then goes for a pin.

1

2

2.13 and Naruto kicks out.

Sokka stands ups and kicks Naruto in the back followed by a knee and then Sokka pulling Naruto's arm back and Sokka jagging his knee into Naruto's spine.

"Sokka locking Naruto into a submission." Joey says.

"You still got it!" The crowd chants.

Naruto puts his legs up and nails Sokka in the head. Sokka looses grip of the hold and Naruto rolls away and slowly gets up. His side of his head covered in blood now. Naruto gets up and hits a kick to the head of Sokka. Sokka falls to one knee but turns around and hits a back breaker to Naruto. Sokka looks around and grabs Naruto's legs going for a figure four but Naruto kicks Sokka in the head twice and rolls out of the way falling against the barricade (oh our commentating table is up in the crowd not at ringside). Sokka however jumps over the ropes, onto the apron and performs a moonsault onto Naruto and Sokka's foot clips the barricade.

"Oh My God!" Joey says.

"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd chants. Sokka shows some pain on his face, his face paint above his right eye has worn away. Sokka slowly gets up with his right knee injured a bit.

"I think Sokka injured himself." Paul said followed by a chuckle.

A replay shows Sokka's right foot hitting the barricade.

"And that's the injured leg that jus togt surgery." Mick pointed out.

Sokka grabbed Naruto by the head and rolled him into the ring. Sokka grabs Naruto's leg and then runs to the post nailing the leg to the post.

"Sokka is fixing to make Naruto's leg embetted into the post" Joey said.

Sokka grab both legs and locked NAruto into a unique figure four.

"Figure Four on the psot! Naruto is getting hid legs stretched by Sokka. He might gain a foot before the night is over." Joey said pointing out that Sokka was pulling Naruto's legs back. Sokka released the hold after a minute. Sokka rolled into the ring as well as nursing the injured foot. Sokka pulls Naruto up and whips him intot he corner. Sokka then walks to the opposite corner and then charges at Naruto trying to sandwich Naruto into the corner but Naruto elbows Sokka in the jaw. Sokka steps back and Naruto grabs Sokka and performs a spinning DDT making a small cut on Sokka's head.

"Sokka just got drilled." Mick said.

Naruto stands up and puts Sokka on the ropes. Naruto bounces on the opposite ropes and oges for a drop kick onto Sokka's back.

"Sokka is going to get hanged up onto a cloths line." Joey said but Sokka rolled out of the way and Naruto goes into the ropes. Sokka pushes Naruto back into the center of the ring and then jumped onto the turnbuckle and performs a diving elbow drop on Naruto. Sokka pinned Naruto.

1

2

2.89 and Naruto kicked out. Sokka looked a bit shocked but turned to the ropes. Sokka hobbled to the ropes and then began to stomp his foot.

"Sokka is getting ready for the ice breaker is he hits this it's over." Joey said,

Sokka ran up and went for it and nailed it.

"ICEBREAKER NEW CHAMPION NEW CHAMPION!" Joey yelled.

Sokka hooked Naruto's leg.

1

2

2.99 and Naruto kicks out to the shock of Sokka and the fans.

"What the? What did we just see?" Mick asked.

Sokka slowly rolled off of Naruto. Sokka pulled up Naruto to his knees and went to kick Naruto in the back but Naruto grabbed Sokka's right foot.

Sokka screamed a bit in pain and then Naruto grabbed Sokka's legs and went for the boston crab in the middle of the ring.

"Boston Crab!" Mick exclaimed.

Sokka tried to reach for the ropes but can't get to the ropes. Sokka tries to pull forward but Naruto pulls back. Sokka tights his fists showing it hurts so bad. But Sokka finds the strength to turn around and grabs Naruto's mid section and pulls him own. Naruto losses his balance and does fall back first. Sokka is laid out and is struggling to get to his feet. Naruto who is near the ropes pulls himself up by the ropes. Sokka pushes himself back.

Naruto lands a punch to Sokka and the crowd boos, Then Sokka punches Naruto and the crowd cheers, this continues five tiems till Sokka hits the flying four arm to Naruto. Sokka jumps back up with his face paint worn off mostly and a small cut on his lip. Sokka pulls Naruto up and when Naruto gets up as Sokka who is also up hits the icebreaker. Sokka then jumps up onto the turnbuckle and goes for a moonsault till Naruto catches Sokka in mid-air.

"Sokka got caught! Sokka got caught!" Joey exclaimed. Sokka hanged on for dear live on the top rope but Naruto pulled Sokka away from the ropes and delivered the F-5 to Sokka. Naruto looked down at Sokka and grinned. Naruto then pinned Sokka by hooking the leg.

1

2

3

The bell rings as John Finnegan hands Naruto his belt. Naruto just snatched the belt from John and then stands over of Sokka and holds up the title.

"Here is your winner and still NCW Heavyweight Champion! Naruto!" Stephen says.

"Well, like it or not Naruto is still NCW Heavyweight Champion." Joey Styles.

"So close." Mick said.

"But yet so far!" Paul says in excitement happy for Naruto.

"One mistake." Joey said. "Will haunt Sokka for the rest of his career."

Naruto slowly rolls out of the ring with the belt.

"Well good night folks from the Norfolk Scope." Joey said as the show went off air.

**Well that's a rap for American Tribute. Don't forget to review when you are done reading this. There will be no Prime this week but part 2 of CXWE-NCWs Heat Strike part 2 will be posted on here. Part 1 will be posted on CXWE. Both Saturday July 20****th****. Well if you are on the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse don't forget to talk about it.**


	40. Heat Strike CXWE vs NCW part 2

(Commercial break ends)

The camera zooms out from the Empire State building as to the Hammerstein Ballroom.

"We welcome you back to Heat Strike. We have a great night so far." Joey said as the camera panned around the Hammerstein Ballroom.

"But we got more coming our way we got Mason Stone vs. Danny Phantom." Zack said.

(somewhere in New York City)

Amon is running through traffic as Sokka comes driving through the alleys in a white Ford pick up.

"He's till after him. God how much long can this go on?" Zack said.

Suddenly Sokka turns in front of Amon. Sokka jumps out of the truck and begins to land punches to Amon. Amon rolls on top of Sokka and begins to land punches to Sokka.

"Amon laying blows to Sokka. Sokka is over guys." Paul said.

"Will you for once Paul shut the hell up." Joey said.

Amon pulls up Sokka and tosses him onto a movine cab car and Sokka falls off the windshield.

"Sokka, Sokka just got hit by a car." Jack said.

"Sokka needs to realize where the white lines are on a road." Paul said.

Sokka however gets up and rams Amon into the Truck.

Amon then shoves Sokka into the window which shatters, Amon opens up the door of a cab. Rips out the drive, gets in and drives away. Sokka gets back into the truck and chases after Amon

(Satic transition)

"When will it end?" Zack asked.

The New Age Outlaws theme plays as the crowd sings the lyrics.

"the following contest is a no disqualification tornado tag match. About to make there way down the aisle, Cool Dudes!" the announcer says.

"Well we continue this supershow with a huge tag team match. The best of the best." Joey said

"Do you hear yourself talk Joey?" Jack asked as The cool dudes rolled into the ring.

The rockers theme plays as Mako and Bolin come down the aisle

"And making there way to the ring, Mako and Bolin The Fire Ferrets." The announcer says

"You call these guys tag teams?" Paul asked

"I agree with you Paul." Jack said as Zack and Joey rolled there eyes.

The four men begin to exchange punches to each other at the start of the match. Bolin goes after Mordecai and begins to hammer away at him while Rigby whips Bolin over the ropes and onto the floor. Bolin whips Mordecai across the ring and into the other turnbuckle. Bolin lands a splash onto Mordecai and performs a spinebuster to Mordecai

Rigby whips Mako into the barricade. Rigby then drapes Mako over the barricade. Rigby jumps onto the apron, on the ropes, and performs a leg drop onto Mako. He then performs a bulldog to Mako.

Mordecai gains control of Bolin and performs a cork screw DDT onto Bolin. Mordecai then goes for a suplex but Bolin counters with a side effect and pins Mordecai.

1

2

2.35 and Mordecai kicks out.

Rigby and Mako both exchange punches to each other in the corner of the barricade. Rigby goes for snake eyes of the barricade.

"Not on there!" Zack exclaimed.

Mako jumps off of Rigby and clothslines Rigby over the barricade. Mako goes after Rigby grabbing him in the middle of the crowd. Mako performs a chop and then a back drop. Mako then scoops up Rigby and hits a side walk slam.

Bolin and Mordecai begin to both exchange chops and then Mordecai goes for a somoan drop and nails it. Mordecai then grabs Bolin and pins him.

1

2

2.78 and Bolin kicks out.

Mako and Rigby are now fighting in the crowd and starting to walk up the staircase to the balconies. Mako whips Rigby right into the fans. Rigby grabs a bucket of popcorn and dumps it over Mako. Mako then goes for a DDT but Rigby counters and performs a DDT of his own. Rigby whips Mako to the edge of the balcony. Mako however grabs Rigby and performs a suplex back into the fans in the balcony.

Bolin and Mordecai both exchange punches but Bolin gets the advantage Bolin rolls out of the ring and pulls out a broom.

"Bolin is going to do some house cleaning." Zack joked.

Bolin nailed Mordecai in the gut with it and in the back.

"Or some demolition." Joey said.

Bolin then climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a elbow drop. Bolin goes for a pin but notices Mako and Rigby battling in the balcony. Bolin rolled out of the ring and grabbed a table. Bolin jumped into the crowd and ran to the balcony quickly setting up the table. Mako looks down and then grabs Rigby.

"Oh no don't do it." Jack said.

Mako lifted Rigby up.

"This is going to be bad for TV!" Paul yelled.

Mako jumped off the balcony and performed a side effect through the table. The crowd began chanting ECW.

"OH MY GODDDDDD!" Joey exclaimed

"Holy S***!" Zack said.

"Holy S***." The crowd chanted.

Mako and Rigby did not moved. Bolin ran back through the crowd, grabbed a steel chair, and ran into the ring. Mordecai is up and he hits a stunned to Bolin and then places the chair on Bolin. Rigby climbs up the turnbuckle and performs a shooting star press onto Bolin. Rigby hooks Bolins leg and pins him.

1

2

3

"It is all over." Joey said.

"Here are your winners Cool Dudes!" the announcer says as Mordecai gets his hand raise.

"What a fight. Two of the top tag teams went all out for the fans." Zack said.

Jack and Paul just turned their heads from the ring.

"Whatever." Paul said.

[backstage]

We see Tsubaki getting ready for her match.

"Well in just a few moments two of the best females wrestlers will collide live. It is next." Zack said.

(commercial break)

We return as the camera zooms in out the stage which is the old ECW set up.

[Gail Kim's theme plays to loud cheers]

Tsubaki steps into the ballroom as the crowd cheers. She then begins to walk down to the ring.

"Our next match is a NO DQ match and is a champion vs. champion match introducing first the CXWE woman's champion Tsubaki!" The announcer says.

"Well we get ready for a match that features The true top female wrestler at least in NCW anc CXWE. That dumb Gwen Tennyson thinks Korra is such a lowlife but this is going to be Korra's greatest match. Same with Tsubaki." Joey said.

"Well, Tsubaki is ok." Zach said. "Same as Korra there ok not the greast in the two promotions Joey." Zack said.

The crowd chants Tsubaki a few more times tillt he crowd gets quiet.

[ One of a Kind by Breaking Point plays as the crowd erupts super loudly into a roaring cheers]

Korra walks out into the ballroom as the crowd begins chanting…

"Hardcore Heroine!"

"This is the loudest response from a crowd I have ever heard." Jack said.

Korra shakes hands with some of the fans as she makes her way to the ring.

"And her opponent making her way to the ring the Hardcore Herione KORRA!" The announcer says. Korra jumps onto the apron, over the ropes and into the ring.

"Well um… The Hardcore Heroine I think has the fans on her side in this match." Joey said.

The bell rings and the match begins. Tsubkai and Korra both lock and. Korra pulls Tuskabi around and knees her. Tsubaki then whips Korra into the corner. Tsubaki goes for a splash but korra jumps onto the turnbuckle. Korra jumps over Tsubaki and pulls Tsubaki down and performs a monkey flip. Korra jumps up and then hits a leg drop on Tsubaki. Tsubaki rolls toward the ropes and jumps up. Korra goes for a spear but Tsubaki grabs Korra and suplexes Korra over the top rope. Tsubaki runs back to the ropes.

"Looks like she is going to use some moves from Mike Awesome." Joey says.

Tsubaki bounces off the ropes and jumps over the top rope and dives down onto Korra.

"Oh My God!" Joey screams.

"Awesome! Awesome!" The crowd chanted both because it was great and because it was move Mike Awesome used.

Tsubaki slowly gets to her feet and then whips Korra into the steel steps.

"The Steel clashing with Korra." Jack says.

Tsubaki slowly walks over to Korra and pulls Korra up and rolls her into the ring. Tsubaki pulls out a table and walks to the aisle.

"Wait what?" Zack asked.

Tsubaki sets it up in front of the ramp. Tsubaki sets up onto the apron and steps into the ring. Korra however is up and hits a cork screw kick to Tsubaki.

"The lethal weapons that Korra has are her feet." Joey says.

Tsubaki stumbles back into the ropes. Korra jumps up and sees the ring.

"We saw this at American Tribute!" Jack said.

Korra bounced off of the ropes, charged at Tsubaki.

"Out of frying pan and into the fire!" Joey yelled as Korra speared Tsubaki through the ropes and through the table.

"Oh My Lord!" Zack yelled.

"Hardcore Heroine!" The crowd cheered.

Korra slowly gets und grabs Tsubaki and whips her into the pointed edge of the barricade where two pieces of the barricade meet.

"Korra looking to drive Tsubaki through the barricade…" Joey began to say till Korra rams Tsubaki into the barricade edge. Tsubaki bends back and nearly over the barricade. Korra grabs Tsubaki and rolls her into the ring. Korra slowly rolls into the ring and hits a standing moonsault onto Tsubaki. Korra pins Tsubaki.

1

2

2.11 and Tsubkai kicks out.

"Korra after that standing moonsault still needs to do more work on the CXWE Woman's Champ." Zack said.

Korra rollsback to the ropes and pulls herself up. Korra jumps onto the turnbuckle and performs a corkscrew leg drop but Tusbaki grabs Korra and performs a back drop down to the canvas. Tsubaki then stands up, pulls Korra's leg up, and stomps on the underside of the knee.

"Tsubaki taking away Korra's weapon, her legs." Joey said.

Tsubaki grappled Korra by the had and hit a swinging neck breaker. Tsubaki went for a stomp but Korra grabbed Tsubaki's leg, stood up, and flipped Tsubaki done. Korra runs to the turnbuckle and performs a moonsault onto Tsubaki. Korra imeaditaley jumped up and bounced off the ropes and performed rolling thunder to Tsubaki.

"Korra nailed it." Jack said.

"Don't let that lowlife beat you Tsubaki." Zack said.

Korra pulled Tsubaki up by the head and performed a white Russian leg sweeper and pinned Tsubaki

1

2

2.45 and Tsubaki kicks out. Korra gets up and jumps onto the turnbuckle and goes for a cork screw kick but Tsubaki agets up and counters by powerbombing Korra. Tsubaki then begins to punch Korra.

"These two are friends but I think we knew this could get ugly." Joey said.

Tsubaki then whips Korra into the ropes followed by a huge chop which takes Korra off of her feet. Korra slowly gets up but Tsubaki pulls up korra, tosses her through the ropes, and performs a bulldog onto Korra.

"Tsubaki in full attack mood!" Jack said.

Tsubaki pulls up Korra and performs a Second Star (codebreaker) to Korra.

"That's it." Zack said.

1

2

2.98 and Korra kicks out as the crowd cheers.

"What the?" Jack asked

"Korra…Korra just kicked out of the second star!" Joey said in excitement.

Tsubaki rolls back off of Korra and slowly stands up. Tsubaki spring boards off the ropes and goes for a back flip onto Korra and Korra catches Tsubaki bu Tsubaki's foot nails Korra's stitched up wound from American Tribute. Korra falls to one knee but stands up. The wound is now beginning to bleed. Tsubkai shakes her head and gets up. Korra hits a sliding leg drop and Tsubaki falls out of the ring. Korra runs, jumps up onto the ropes, and performs a diving cork screw kick to Tsubaki. Korra grabs Tsubaki and hits a spinning DDT on Tsubaki. Korra goes for the water whip but misses due to the blod that is in her eyes.

"Korra I think is blinded by the blood." Jack said.

"The beating she took at American Tribute and then add this match. Too much." Zack said.

Tsubaki takes the advantage and rams Korra into the steel barricade. Tsubaki then grabs Korra and rolls her into the ring. Tsubaki pulls out a steel chair, a barb wire wrapped Singapore cane, and two more tables. Tsubaki tosses all the weapons into the ring and pushes both tables under the ropes into the ring. KTsubaki stands up, jupms ontot he ropes and goes for a springboard moonsault but Korra counters and now has the babr wire wrapped Singapore cane and nails Tsubaki in the arm and side of the head with it. Tsubaki falls down missing Korra. Korra stands up on the ropes and performs a cork screw leg drop down onto Tsubaki. Korra rolls Tsubaki up and pins Tsubaki.

1

2

2.87 and Tsuabaki kicks out. Korra crawls to the turnbuckle but suddenly Tsubaki grabs Korra's legs and puts her into a boston crab.

"Tsubaki got Korra and this might be the end!" Joey said.

"Tap Korra, Tap!" Zack yelled.

Korra tries to reach for the ropes but Tsubaki applies more pressure on Korra's leg's and back. Korra reaches out and grabs the steel chair and swings nailsing Tsubaki.

"Only way I think Korra could have escaped." Jack said.

Tsubaki grabs Korra and tosses Korra out of the ring. Tsubaki the steps out of the ring and try's to hit a axe hammer to Korra but Korra grabs Tsubakia nd draps her over the barricade. Korra the elbows Tsubaki in the neck. Korra jumps up onto the apron and then onto the turnbuckle. Korra stand sup, looks around, raises her hand and the crowd says Hardcore Heroine, and then performs a cork screw leg drop on Tsubaki.

"Oh My...God!" Joey says.

Korra then grabs Tsubaki and rolls Tsubaki into the ring.

Korra slowly grabs one of the tables that are in the ring and pulls it out of the ring. Korra puts the table's ends on the ring apron and the barricade. Korra jumps onto the table, runs up and over the ropes and performs a diving cork screw leg drop onto Tsubaki. Korra tosses Tsubaki out onto the table. Korra bounces off the ropes and performs rolling thunder, jumps over the ropes and finishes the rolling thunder by land on top of Tsubaki and the table breaks.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaimed.

"That's a dead Table!" The crowd chant followed by Hardcore Herione, NCW, and ECW chants.

Both Korra and Tsubaki lay in a heap on the ground around the splitted table. Suprisingly Tsubaki is the first to show the sign on movement

Korra gets up as well but Tsubaki takes the advantage and rams Korra back into the barricade. Tsubaki lifts Korra up and hits a white Russian leg sweeper to Korra on the barricade. Both woman fall.

"Is tsubaki trying to break the neck of Korra?" Jack asked.

Tsbuaki gets to her feet and pulls Korra up and rolls Korra into the ring. Tsubaki puts Korra in the corner and then Tsubaki grabs the steel chair and jumps up onto the turnbuckle.

"Tsubaki looking to crush Korra's skull…" Zack said. Tsubaki jumped off of the turnbuckle and performs a corner to corner missle-like drop kick with the steel chair nailing Korra.

"All credit to you Joey, Oh My God!" Jack exclaimed

"Holy Sh*t!" Joey said.

"Holy Sh*t!" The crowd chanted.

Tsubaki slowly gets to her feet, her arm and head is bleeding a bit from the Singapore cane shot earlier. Tsubaki rolls Korra into the center of the ring and pins her.

1

"It's over." Zack said.

2

"Got to be it!" Jack said

2.99 and somehow and some way Korra puts her shoulder up but very low.

"Holy… Korra kicked out!" Joey said.

"But she is just so out of it." Zack said.

Korra's shoulder fell as Tsubaki pulled up Korra and had the singaprore cane in hand which was wrapped in barb wire and nailed korra in the arm.

"This is too much and these two are friends!" Jack said.

Tsubaki looks tot he turnbuckle and jumps onto it and performs a diving leg drop onto Korra.

Tsubaki pulls Korra up.

Korra slowly gets up but is on both knees. TRsubaki goes for another cane shot but Korra grabs its. Korra's hands begins to bleed due to the fact that the barb wire had cut through the white tape on her hands but Korra gets up and pushes Tsubaki down. Tsubaki however grabs the cane from Korra and nails Korra in the leg with it.

"Oh God not the legs." Zach said. Korra stumbles down and the barb wire had cut through the boots and pants and blood began to gush out of the cuts. Tsubaki stands up and hits a leg drop on Korra. Tsubaki grabs the steel chair but Korra who is face first on the canvas reaches for it as well. The two battle for the chair but Tsubaki gets the chair. Tsubaki suddenly hits Korra in the leg and Korra falls face flat on the canvas. Tsubaki nails Korra's legs with the chair. Tsubaki then pulls Korra up and places it on Korra's neck.

"Oh God No!" Jack said.

Tsubaki rose the chair above her head.

"You two are friends and she is going to do this for the fans?" Zack asked.

Tsubaki however tosses the chair aside knowing that it was too much. Tsubaki pulls Korra up and drives the barb wire Singapore cane deep into Korra's wound on her leg. Tsubaki tosses the cane out of the ring and goes for the Second Star but Korra pushes Tsubaki out of the way and hits the Water Whip (Spinning heel kick) on Tsubaki and Tsubaki falls down onto the chair. Korra who looks unconscious just falls on top of Tsubaki

1

2

3

""Thank god it is over." Joey said.

"Here is your winner of the match, the Hardcore Heroine Korra!" The announcer says.

Tsubaki slowly rolls away and slowly stands up. She notices Korra is out cold on the canvas and shakes Korra's arm.

"Korra however I think took the brunt of the fight." Zack said.

Tsubak pulls Korra up and wraps Korra's arm around her heack and slowly helps Korra out of the ring.

"Korra is unconscious and Tsubaki, Korra's friend is helping Korra out of the Ballroom." Jack said.

"Hardcore Heroine!" The crowd chants as Tsubaki with Korra walks through the curtian as the show goes to a commercial break.

(commercial break)

[Backstage]

We see Paul Johnson walking in the hallway. Suddenly Joel Gertner comes up as the crowd in the ballroom erupts (Yes he is the new backstage interviewer).

"Well, Well, Well. It is him, the TV executive of CXWE and NCW, paul Johnson. Pual what are you doing back here when you were commentating" Joel said till Paul pushed Joel out of the way, grabbed his microphone and continued walking.

[Arena]

"Our next match is a barb wire massacre match set for one fall." The announcer said.

[Slay me by Dale Oliver plays]

The crowd erupts into cheers as Streak walks out with his Sting like face paint on.

"Introducing the participants first from Toronto Ontario Canada, this is Streak." The announcer says.

"Well Streak and Drew are best friends but a few things have tore that friendship and one weasel." Jack said.

"This TV executive needs to understand that canciling matches doesn't make a promotion beter." Joey said.

[I came to play by Downstait plays]

The crowd erupts as The camera goes up the ramp up to Drew Cage. Drew walks down the ramp shaking some of the fans hands.

"And his opponent from Chicago Illinois, this is Drew Cage!" The announcer says.

Drew steps into the ring and comes face to face with Streak. The bell rings and the match begins.

"And here we go." Zack said.

Streak and Drew both lock up. Drew gets the advantage and flips Streak of him and locks onto his arm applying pressure. Drew then gets up and performs a inverted DDT. He then trys to whip Streak into the barb wire ropes but Streak who has protective gloves on puts his hands onto the barb wire rope. Streak elbows Drew in the jaw and hits a spinning DDT on Drew. Streak sets up for a suplex….

"Stop, Stop, STOP!" someone yelled. Paul runs down the ramp.

"What the hell is he doing?" Joey asked

"I am really getting sick of this guy." Jack said.

"Stop now" Paul said rolling into the ring. " You two stop the match, ref call it off." The ref rings the bell as the crowd boos.

"I said it, I told you all. Tonight was the last night NCW lived. I am sick of People coming in and just attacking me so I am going to fight back" Paul said as the crowd booed.

"So the Network hates when there own personal are attacked so I am here to tell you I am here to tell you this show is now longer yours." Paul said as the crowd booed.

" No More NCW on! It's over! It ends at my hands" Paul said as Streak and Drew had disgusted looks on there faces. Paul steps out of the ring and walks up the ramp.

"Did he just say NCW is done?" Joey asked.

Paul turned around before he was going to go through the curtain and looked at the ring.

"Also I said I was bringing the guys that are going to help me end NCW. Well Streak and Drew they are here to meet you." Paul said.

Suddenly three guys jump the barricade.

"Oh sh*t that's The Lees Christian and Dean." Jack said.

Christian attacks Streak and Dean jump Drew.

Paul crosses his arms and smirks as Drew and Streak are busted open.

"Oh come on." Zack said "This Paul guy has gone to far."

THe Lees leave the ring and walk up the ramp as Streak and Drew lay in a bloody mess.

(commercial break)

"And now ladies and gentleman it is our main event of the evening. It is set for one fall." The announcer said.

[Here me Now plays to mixed reactions]

Mason walks out onto the stage and down to the ring. Fans mostly boo and begin chanting ECW and NCW.

"Introducing first Mason Stone!" The announcer said.

"Mason Stone and the Hardcore Foundation have been on a road to end NCW. They say it is crappy wrestling and hardcore wrestling is stupid. THIS GUY IS F***ED UP BECAUSE THE STABLE HE IS IN AND THAT HE LEADS IS CALLED THE HARDCORE FOUNDATION!" Joey Styles said

"Joey will you ever shut up?" Zack said.  
"I need to shut up. You need to" Joey said.

Mason looks to the balcony where the Hardcore Foundation cheers for Mason. The music ends as Mason stands in the center of the ring.

[ The Game by motorhead plays]

The crowd erupts into cheers as Danny walks out into the ballroom.

"And his opponent Danny Phantom!" The announcer says.

"Danny hasn't been in action since May this summer so this is a sort of return tot he ring for him." Jack said.

"Why is this kid special? What is different? What can he do?" Zack asked

"He can kick your a** Zack" Joey says.

Danny steps into the ring. Mason charges at Danny and begins to exchange punches to Danny as the bell rings. Mason pulls Danny into the center of the ring and begins to punch the living daylights out of Danny. Mason pulls Danny up and performs a bridge suplex and try's to pin Danny but Danny grabs Mason's face and grapples him. Danny slowly gets up and then hits a vertical suplex. Danny grabs Mason's arm an Danny pulls back on it. Danny then pulls Mason up and hits a knee buster to Mason.

"Danny is fighting back the way he does." Jack said.

Danny then tosses Mason out of the ring and into the barricade. A fan suddenly grabs Mason.

"What the?" Zack said.

Suddenly security grabs the fan and Mason trash talks the fan. Suddenly Danny slides out of the ring and elbows Mason in the neck. He then looks to the Hardcore Foundation and flips them and the fans cheer.

"He has no right to do that." Zack yelled.

"What are you going to do then?" Joey asked.

Danny pulls Mason up and hits a swinging neckbreaker on the floor. Danny then rolls Mason into the ring. Danny climbs onto the apron and steps into the ring. danny pulls Mason up and begins to land punches to Mason's face. Danny then goes for a kick to the head but Mason grabs Danny's leg and puts Danny on the canvas back first.

"Mason counters and for now can get a break from those punches." Jack said.

Mason pulls Danny to the corner and slingshots Danny face first into the turnbuckle apron then hits a backbreaker when Danny falls back. Mason looks down at Danny and then pulls up Danny's legs and stomps on Danny. Mason then pulls Danny up and goes for a clothsline but Danny ducks and Danny hits a spinebuster and the crowd erupts. Danny pins Mason.

1

2

2.35 and Mason kicks out.

"Mason won't give up that easily." Zack said.

Danny gets up and pulls Mason up and goes for a powerbomb but Mason pokes Danny in the eye and Danny falls back. Mason slowly gets to his feet and then hits a drop kick on the side of Danny and Danny rolls out of the ring. Mason steps out and knees Danny in the spine. Mason then looks around the crowd and tosses Danny into the steel steps.

"Ugh!" Jack says.

Mason walks over and pulls Danny up, picks him up and set sup for a powerbomb.

"Here we go." Zack said.

Mason turns tot he announcers table.

"ah S..." Joey says till he gets out of the way and Mason powerbombs Danny through the announcers table.

"Oh My God!" Joey says.

Mason the tosses Danny into the post and rolls him into the ring. Mason then rolls into the ring and hits Danny with a german suplex. Mason rolls over and pins Danny.

1

2

2.39 and Danny kicks out.

"Danny won't quit this early" Jack says

Mason pulls Danny's head up.

"Your as weak as NCW!" Mason shouts till Danny slaps Mason in the face.

"What the?" Zack says.

Mason punches Danny in the head and then Danny knees Mason in the gut. Danny stands up and knees Mason in the gut again and then for three more times. Danny then grabs Mason's arms and sets up for a ghost vortex but Mason counters, scoops Danny up, and drops Danny onto the ropes.

"Oh My Lord." Jack said.

"Danny being hanged up like cloths on a clothsline." Joey says.

Mason pulls Danny off the ropes and hits a bulldog. Mason then stands up and goes for a inverted DDT but Danny hooks Mason's head and hts a spinning DDT.

"Danny countered!" Joey says.

"No." Zack said.

Danny gets up and grabs Mason and sets up for a Ghost Vortex. Danny looks around the ballroom and then does the cut throat taunt.

"No Ghost Vortex today." Jack said.

Danny picks Mason up and sets up for a tombstone piledriver and nails the piledriver.

"piledriver! Tomb Stone piledriver!" Joey exclaims.

Danny pins Mason

1

2

3

"Here is your winner Danny Phantom!" The announcer says.

"Danny finally has taken out Mason." Jack said.

Suddenly the Hardcore Foundation jump the barricade and all binging to kick Danny.

"Oh come on." Joey said

Suddenly Sokka comes into the ballroom and tosses Amon into a post.

"Looks like the street fight is still going on." Zack says.

Sokka rolls into the ring and try's to take on the Hardcore Foundation but the Hardcore Foundation takes out Sokka.

"Here comes the 1 contenders for the tag team championships." Jack said.

Streak and Hiccup roll into the ring and begin to clean house but Tyson comes from behind and hit them with clubs.

Then The NCW locker room pours out into the arena.  
"Here comes the cavalry." Jack said.

The NCW locker room begin to land punches to the HF. The fight spills out into the ringside area and into the crowd. Then Rob Van Dam comes running into the ring.

"The Commisonier is coming to help." Joey said.

The HF begin to retreat through the crowd.

"NCW is kicking the Hardcore Foundation out of the Hammerstein Ballroom." Jack said.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Joey says.

The show comes to a end with the NCW locker room standing in the ring.

**Ok, ok I know this wasn't my best work but I did the best I could to finish this today. So please review about this. Prime will be posted next week guys.**


	41. NCW Prime 7 26 13 Longest chapter

[This is Extreme by Harry Slash and the Slashtones plays]

We see the letters NCW Falling slowly and being wrapped by barb wire.

[Extreme]

The NCW logo hits a rock that carves out wrestling followed by the sound of thunder

[Championship]

Rob Van Dam does his signature taunt

Korra spears Zoe through barb wire ropes and into two barb wire boards

[Wrestling]

Danny runs down to the ring

Roadkill chokeslams Rob Van Dam

Joey Styles walks down the ramp

Ash powerbombs Zuko through the top of a cage

Ben nails Danny in the back with a chair

Korra nails Naruto in the back with a barb wire wrapped steel chair

Drew jumps from the turnbuckle into the crowd onto Katniss

Zach clothslines Ace off of the wire in a tight rope of terror match

[This is Extreme!]

The intro ends with Naruto holding the NCW heavyweight championship standing over Sokka

(Static transition)

The camera pans around the Cabarrus Arena where 4,557 have packed into the arena. Stephen stands in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman our opening contest is scheduled for one fall with a twenty five minute time limit in the Road to Glory series. Now in the Road to Glory series you earn Ten points for a submission win, 8 points for a pin-fall win, and 2 points for a time limit tie. Your referee in charge Pee Wee Moore." Stephen says.

The arena falls black.

[Bret Hart's final WCW theme plays]

Zach Cage slowly walks out into the arena getting a mixed reaction wearing a leather coat and wearing a black shirt under that says in white letters Lone Cage.

"Introducing first from Chicago Illinois, "Lone Cage" Zach Cage." Stephen says.

"Well this man has changed into a dark soul. At American Tribute in betrayed his brother." Joey Styles said.

Zach steps into the ring. He looks around the ring and then raises his hands up and puts them together as the lights come on.

The camera changes to the stage [ 2002 TNA stage with a ramp that spans across to the ring]. The lights behind the stage that shine through the white panels flash orange and white.

[Yeah my Durango, number 95]

[Take me to the home kick boots and ultra live]

[See heaven flash a horror show, knock it nice and smooth step back and Watch it flow]

The camera changes and we see Brad Carbunkle on the stage and then walks across the ramp shaking some the fans hands.

"and his opponent Brad Carbunkle." Stephen says.

"Well we welcome you to Prime I'm Joey Styles alongside Bret the Hitman Hart." Joey said.

"Well Brad is coming down to the ring and he is facing a um evil guy, Zach Cage was Drew's brother and at American Tribute he betrayed Drew and cost Drew the Hardcore title." Bret says.

[Yeah the devil, ride a Dinosaur]

[He paint the monster red so the blood won't stain the floor]

[In out real savage show, sorry as a shot came sickness watch it flow]

Brad jumps into the ring as the crowd cheers but Zach's expression is a cold blank face.

The bell rings signaling for the match begins. Brad runs up and locks up with Zach and pushes Zach back a bit but Zach quickly pushes Brad down till Brad's head is touching the canvas. Brad locks onto Zach and flips Zach over himself and onto the canvas back first.

"Brad flips Zach over." Joey says.

Brad stands up and rolls up Zach but Zach rolls over and Brad goes into the ropes. Zach gets up and pulls Brad back into the ring. Zach grabs Brad and performs a monkey flip onto Brad. Zach bounces off the ropes, runs up to Brad, and performs a standing moonsault onto Brad. Zach pins Brad.

1

1.89 and Brad easily kicks out.

Zach jumps up onto the turnbuckle and goes for a moonsault on the turnbuckle but Brad catches Zach.

"Brad caught Zach….." Bret said.

Brad then hooks Zach's head and hits a DDT. Brad shakes his head and then goes for a kick to Zach's chest but Zach ducks , stands up, and scoops Brad up. Zach tosses Brad into the air and then kicks Brad in the head.

"Zach hits a hard kick to Brad. Brad got his lights burned out of that kick." Joey said.

Zach stands up. He pulls Brad up and whips Brad into the ropes. Zach then bounces off the ropes, rolls across the canvas, jumps up and kicks Brad in the head and Brad falls over the ropes and onto the floor. Zach jumps over the ropes and performs a cross body onto Brad.

"Zach just flattened Brad." Joey said.

Zach pulls himself up by the apron as Brad try's to crawl to the barricade. Zach looks down at Brad with a cold stare, picks Brad up and drapes Brad over the railing. Zach then steps up onto the apron and performs a leg drop onto Brad.

"Leg drop on Brad's neck." Bret said

Zach stands up and pulls Brad nearly off the barricade and then performs a swinging neckbreaker to Brad on the floor. Zach grabs Brad and tosses Brad into the ring. Zach steps onto the apron and into the ring. Zach grabs Brad but Brad rams Zach into the corner. Brad elbows Zach and then performs a belly to belly suplex from the corner to the center of the ring. Brad the rolls Zach up and pins Zach.

"Brad going to package Zach up." Joey said.

1

2

2.01 and Zach rolls on top of Brad and then pulls Brad's legs forward and pins Brad.

1

2

2.56 and Brad kicks out. Zach grapples Brad's head, jumps over Brad, pulls Brad up and drops Brad on his front side. Zach bounces off the ropes and elbows Brad in the back. Zach then steps onto Brad's back and then stomps on it.

"Zach is going to work on the back of Brad who has had surgery done to it." Bret said.

Zach scoops Brad up and hits a backbreaker on Brad. Zach then whips Brad into the turnbuckle. Zach runs up to Brad and hits a high knee to Brad. Zach pulls Brad back and hits a double knee facebreaker. Zach pulls Brad up and hits a running neckbreaker. Zach then stands up, jumps off the ropes and performs a moonsault onto Brad but Brad manages to put his knees up.

"Brad just nailed his knees deep into Zach." Joey said.

Brad crawls away from Zach to the ropes where Brad is able to pull himself up. Brad jumps onto the second rope and hits a elbow drop onto Zach. Brad pulls Zach up and tosses him into the corner where Zach goes shoulder first into the post. Brad jumps over the apron and pulls Zach out o f the ring but leaves Zach feet hooked onto the ropes. Brad steps onto the steel barricade and performs a spinning leg drop onto Zach's neck and then Zach falls off of the rope and hits the ground head first.

"Oh My God!" Joey said.

"You broke his neck!" The crowd chants.

Brad stands up slowly. Brad then tosses Zach up and over the steel barricade

"Crowd here in Concord are going to get a packaged deliver." Joey said. Brad ran up to the barricade, jumped over the barricade, and dives head first down onto Zach.

"Up and over and into the crowd." Bret said.

Brad stood up and tossed Zach farther back into the crowd. Zach however grabs a beer can that is on the ground and nails Brad in the head. Zach then takes down Brad. Zach then whips Bard into the wall that is below the tier of seats in the arena. Zach then rams Brad into the wall. Zach grabs Brad and then he walks through the crowd to the steel barricade. Zach scoops Brad up and tosses him over the barricade and into the ring. Zach grabs a steel chair, sets it up in front of the barricade, runs, jumps onto the chair, performs a summer sault and lands onto Brad. Zach then rolls Brad into the ring. Zach jumps onto the ropes and performs a crossbody onto Brad. Zach sits back up, grabs Brad and performs the Cage KO.

"Cage KO. Brad's lights just got kicked out." Joey says.

Zach pins Brad.

1

2

3

The bell rings and Zach slowly stands up.

"Here is your winner Zach Cage." Stephen said. Pee Wee Moore goes to hoist Zach's hand up but Zach pushes Pee Wee down.

"What the?" Bret asked.

Zach grabs Pee Wee Moore and hits the Cage KO one Moore.

"Pee Wee is out of it."  
"Pee Wee is dead." Joey said. "This is a dark Zach that we haven't seen."  
Zach walks across the ramp.

(static transition)

[backstage]

We see the four Houses as it seems like Joel Gertner is going to conduct a interview.

"Well, Well, Well it is the…" Joel began till Jack House punched Joel. Joel fell down and Jack kicked Joel away.

"Do you know who the f*** we are?" Chris asked.

"We are the greatest family in fiction wrestling the Houses and part of the Rookie Revolution." Velvet House said in a serious tone.

"We in the Rookie Revolution hear that NCW hasn't been touched by the RR. It is free from our control. Well tonight that all changes when Chris House here takes the X-Pro title from that soon to be retiree Ash Ketchum. And while he is at it he will kick that screwed up Bandicoot Crash out of fiction wrestling." Jack said.

"NCW tonight will learn the power of the Rookie revolution and of the Houses." Lillian said.

Chris stared at the camera as we go to a commercial break.

(commercial break)  
[backstage]

We see Sokka walking in the back.

"Where's Naruto?" Sokka mumbled to himself. Sokka sees the men's locker room door. Sokka walks in.

"Anyone seen Naruto?" Sokka asked. But then Naruto suddenly jumped Sokka from behind and began to land punches on Sokka.  
"I don't want to see your kind in the promotion I made." Naruto yelled. Naruto grabbed Sokka and tossed him out of the locker room.

"Take your filthy stuff to!" Naruto yelled tossing Sokka is wrestling attire at him and then shut the door. Sokka slowly got up. He looked at the door and then turned. He walked past the cameraman.

(static transition)  
We see Korra who is limping in the hallway. She has athletic wrap around her right calf and a ice pack strapped to it. Drew walks up to Korra.

"Korra you shouldn't be here. You should be at the hotel resting remember Araya's advice?" Drew said.

"Drew all I want is to see who my opponent will be at WrestleWars 19. I am going to be at the commentating table with Joey and Bret so I will be fine." Korra said and then walked off.

(static transition)

We see Velvet House on a couch talking to the other Houses. Paul Johnson with Dean and Christian Lee walk in.

"Ah I see you all showed up." Paul said.

"Get the f*** away from us Paul." Velvet said.

"Easy, Easy just wondering that since I am forming a resistance against NCW if you would…." Paul said till Jack stood up and got into Paul's face,

"Get the hell out Paul. We have our own objectives. Go bother Ben and his cousins." Jack yelled till pushing Paul out of the room and shutting the door. The cameraman caprutes Paul and the Lees leaving and then turns to the window in the room. Chris looks up and walks to the door. The cameraman turns to the door where Chris comes out and knocks out the cameraman.

(static transition)

We come back to the arena where One of a Kind by Breaking point finishes playing.  
"Well we come back to Prime me and Bret are being joined here at the commentating table by the NCW woman's champion Korra." Joey said.

"So Korra you said you are out here to see who will be your opponet." Bret said.

"Yep first hand." Korra said.

"Ladies and gentleman our next match is the Three Way Dance to determine the number 1 contender for the NCW woman's championship. Your referee in charge Mike Kehner." Stephen says.

[I Like that]

[My body rocks my rhythm]

[You beat my drum hard]

[I might just kick it, kick it]

[You wanna lick it, lick it]

[ I like that by Luciana plays to mixed reactions]

The crowd is not sure on if they should cheer or boo the woman walking to the stage.

Allison Wilson stands on the stage looking around the arena, smirks, and then walks across the ramp.

"Introducing the participants first this is Allison Wilson" Stephen says

"Allison Wilson part of the famous Wilson family here in fictional wrestling looking to rise to stardom like her more famous cousin Jessica Wilson." Joey says.

[I like that]

[I like the Gucci-Gucci]

[I love the dollar bill]

[I love your pocket rocket]

Allison steps through the ropes and steps onto the second rope in the corner and looks around the crowd in Concord a bit disgusted.

[Hardcore Country!]

[Hey, hey can't you see]

[I'm a rocking southern girl running wild and free]

[Hey yall walking you through the door]

[High class style country to the core]

The crowd gives a huge pop as Ashley Cage walks out onto the stage wearing a green and black checkered bandana looking around the crowd. Ashley then walks across the ramp shaking some of the fans hands and then stepping into the ring.

"Ashley Cage a returning star, she had her shoulder broken nearly three years ago by Sarah Lee in CXWE." Bret said.

"Woah, Woah, Woah get backstage now!" Joey yells.

(static transition)

We see Sarah Lee out cold on the ground as the cameraman rushes to the seen. Suddenly the cameraman is tripped up and falls on is back. We then hear DXPs voice yelling at someone to get the hell to the ring.

(static transition)

"What the hell?" Korra asked.

"What the hell is going on back there?" Joey asked.

We suddenly see the cameraman running up to someone who is walking to the stage. The cameraman try's to catch a glimpse of her but she goes through the black curtain.

The camera switches to the stage as we see Velvet House coming down a ramp from one of the two entry ways and then across the main ramp.

"That's, That's Velvet House!" Bret exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Korra asked again.

Velvet rolled into the ring and took down Allison Wilson. The bell ranged that signaled for the match to begin. Ashley grabbed Velvet off of Allison and punched Velvet in the face. Velvet looked disgusted and then takes down Ashley Cage and begins to punch Ashley.

Allison grabs Velvet and tosses her over the top rope to the fans delight.

Allison turns and kicks Ashley in the mid section and hits a piledriver onto Ashley. Allison then hits Ashley in the head with an elbow. Allison then pulls Ashley up and hits a german suplex.

Allison rolls out of the ring and pulls Ashley toward the apron and Ashley gets nailed in the jaw with the bottom rope.

"This Allison is a animal." Bret said.

Allison pulled up the apron and grabs a wrench. Allison whacks Ashley in the neck with it and Ashley falls to the ground.  
Suddenly from behind Velvet has a iron rod and nails Allison in the back with the end. Allison falls down and the Velvet begins to nail Allison with the side of the iron rod and then tosses it aside. Velvet scoops up Allison and powerbombs here on the ground.

"Powerbomb by Velvet." Joey said.

Velvet takes Allison around the ring and rams her into the barricade. Allison however hooks Velvet's head and bashes Velvet's head against the steel barricade. Allison turns around and grabs a steel chair a fan is holding out and tosses the chair at Velvet's face. Allison then rams Velvet against the ramp and rolls her onto the ramp. Allison jumps onto the apron and then the turnbuckle and performs a cross body onto Allison.

"Velvet got sandwich." Joey said.

Meanwhile Ashley is back to her feet and tosses a ladder into the ring. Ashley the ends on the second rope and runs back to the ropes.  
"Wait, Wait, Wait!" Bret said.

Allison gets to her feet grappling Velvet.

Ashley runs onto the ladder and jumps off of the ladders end and downs a summer sault in the air and lands onto Allison and both Allison and Ashley fall back, roll up and over, and land near the stage.

"Summer sault off of that ladder and takes out both woman!" Joey exclaims.

Ashley slowly gets up and grabs Allison by the head and hits a Russian leg sweeper on one of the two ramps that head to the back (Two small ramps come down from the left and right side and then form the main ramp.). Velvet lays flat on the ramp and a small bruise has appeared under her eye. She rolls over and gets to one knee. Velvet sees Ashley just standing up and the Velvet runs across the ramp to the stage, and spears Ashley through the fabric white panel.

"Oh My God!" Joey exclaims,

"They just…" Bret said.

The cameraman runs up to the hole in the fabric where we see Ashley and Velvet laid out on the floor about three and half feet down on a black case and a pile of wires. Allison slowly gets up and shakes her head. She sees Ashley and Velvet down on the ground and grabs Ashley. Allison tosses Ashley off the ramp and into the crowd. Allison looks around as the crowd begins chanting ,"Jump! Jump!"

Allison walks to t opposite edge of the ramp, runs and performs a standing moonsault down onto Ashley in the crowd.

"Allison just went flying into the crowd." Joey said.

Two fans are down and chairs are pushed aside everywhere. Allison slowly gets up and trys to grab Ashley but Ashley kicks Allison in the head. Suddenly Velvet has a wire and is leaning over the ramp. She wraps the wires by Allison's neck and hoists Allison up.

"Velvet's, Velvet's hanging Allison. Is this legal to show on T.V?" Bret asked.

Allison waves her arms and legs around till Velvet pulls Allison over the ramp and hits a side walk slam on the ramp. Velvet rolls Allison into the ring. Velvet steps down from the ramp and pulls out a rag and rolls into the ring. Allison begins to stir and then Velvet puts the rag over Allison's face.

"What the?" Bret said.

"She is suffocating Allison Wilson!" Joey said.

Allison falls to the canvas and Velvet disposes of the rag. Velvet pulls Allison up and smirks. Velvet hits a Skyliner on Allison and pins Allison.

1

2

3

"Allison Wilson has been eliminated." Stephen says.  
"And now we go to a one on one match." Bret said.

Ashley rolls up onto the ramp and slowly gets up. However Velvet sees this and jumps onto the ropes and performs a missile like dive onto Ashley. Velvet then tosses Ashley onto the ring. Velvet laughs as Ashley tries to get to the ropes. Velvet kicks Ashley's hands off the ropes and jumps back into the ring. Velvet puts up the ladder in the corner and yells something. Velvet grabs Ashley and tosses Ashley face first into the ladder and Ashley begins to bleed from the head.

"Ashley Cage has been busted open." Bret says.

Ashley turns around and Velvet goes to perform skyliner on Ashley but Ashley ducks and hits the Cage KO.  
"Counter by Ashley into a Cage KO." Joey says.

Ashley slowly hooks Velvet's leg and pins Velvet.

1

2

2.89 and Velvet gets out. Ashley grabs Velvet up and goes for a whip but Velvet counters and puts Ashley into a Triangle choke.

"Triangle Choke. Triangle Choke, Velvet has it locked in." Joey says. Ashley screams of pain fade as the effects of the hold begin and Ashley slowly taps. The bell rings and Velvet stands up.

"Here is your winner Velvet House!" Stephen says as the crowd boos. Velvet looks around the crowd and begins to laugh as she sees Ashley and Allison knocked out.

"This girl is nuts." Joey said.

"She Suffocating one and choked out another. Can Korra survive Velvet?" Bret asked.

Velvet calls for a microphone and walks around the ring.

"You know all I here from Gwen Tennyson on Twitter is her ranting her mouth at people. On and off I hear how Korra is a lowlife and is pathetic. You know I hate Gwen and I think she is delusional and Gwen if you got a problem I will fight you backstage. But that's not the point." Velvet shouted as the crowd chanted "Screw the RR!"

"So I get told by Chris that the Houses have signed to NCW. I figured I will see how pathetic this Korra is. And for the first time I am going to agree with Gwen. Korra you are a pathetic lowlife!" Velvet yells as Korra has a disgusted face.

"Shut the f*** up!" The crowd chants

Korra stands up from the commentating table.

"You think you are a great star. Look at what I just did to not one but two wrestlers. You could never do this and you never have. Korra all I see in you is a little lowlife girl that is going to get her neck snapped by me at WrestleWars 19 why because you run your mouth and can't back it up." Velvet says.

Korra is furious at this and grabs the steel chair she was sitting on and jumps into the ring. Velvet runs out of the ring and up the ramp as Velvet runs back stage. Korra follows leaving the arena

(static transistion)

(commercial break)

We are backstage as Velvet runs through the hall smirking as Korra gives chase swinging a steel chair. Suddenly Velvet gets flattened by Sarah Lee who gets knocked down. Sarah grabs Velvet and tosses her into a table and begins to punch Velvet. Korra reaches the area and sees Sarah taking out Velvet. Korra turns around but suddenly Gwen Tennyson jumps Korra and hits her with a bat knocking Korra to the ground. Gwen stands over Korra. Gwen grabs the chair Korra had and unfolds it over Korra. Gwen sits down on the chair and leans over the chair's back.  
"You think one too many things. Just like that Velvet House. I do things Korra, Things that hurt people. I am back here in NCW so no more CCW holding me back. Watch your f***ing back because I the Alpha B**** can crush your skull with a snap of a finger. Nobody matches me and you…. You are just a speck of dust on me that I will brush off with easy." Gwen said. Suddenly Lillian nails Gwen in the neck with a elbow. She runs up to Sarah and tosses Sarah off of Velvet and then perfroms a neckbreaker on the ground. Velvet gets up and sees Gwen.

"GWEN KORRA IS MINE TO DESTROY!" Velvet yelled and Speared Gwen off of her chair. Velvet stomps on Korra's neck and then leaves.

(Static transition)

We return to the arena as the camera turns onto the stage.

[Huka Blues plays in the arena]

The crowd cheers as they know who the music is playing for.

Aang makes his way down the small left ramp and walks across the main ramp as the lights behind the fabric flash blue and white.

"Our next contest is scheduled for one fall in the X-Pro Division, introducing first, this is Aang!" Stephen says.

"Aang is known in NCW for not caring about his health in a match and does the craziest things. But tonight he faces the craziest person in fiction wrestling. Roadkill." Joey says.

[He's coming]

[He's coming]

[He' coming]

[He's coming]

[He's coming]

[He' coming]

[He's Coming! ALIVEEEEEEEE!]

[Come Alive by Dale Oliver plays]

[The lights behind the panels flash red and white as Roadkill walks to the ring across the ramp. The crowd has mixed reaction as the masked man who seems impossible to beat steps through the ropes.

"And his opponent, this is Road…" Stephen says till Aang begins to hammer away at Roadkill. The bell rings and Stephen gets out of there as quick as he can.

"Aang not wasting time on Roadkill and is going ot do something that his past opponets haven't, attack first." Bret said.

Roadkill falls by the ropes as Aang knees Roadkill in the gut. Aang grabs Roadkill and hits a swining neckbreaker. Aang gets up and gets ready for a leg drop but Roadkill grabs Aang's legs and tosses him into the turnbuckle.

"Aang just got cork screwed into the turnbuckle." Joey said.

Roadkill jumps into the air and hits a drop kick on Aang in the corner. Roadkill then looks around and then straight at Aang, grabs Aang by the neck and with one arm hit's an inverted DDT.

"Inverted DDT by Roadkill." Joey says.

Roadkill sits up and rolls onto Aang and pins Aang.

1

2

2.20 and Aang kicks out. Roadkill stands back up and hits a neckbreaker. The force of the neckbreaker causes Aang to roll out of the ring. Roadkill grabs the ropes and jumps out of the ring and goes for a crossbody on Aang but Aang hits a drop kick on Roadkill and Roadkill is sent flying face first into the commentating table.

"Roadkill's neck just got a crash test on how to bend." Joey said.

"Aang is still having live in this match." Bret said.

Aang stands up, runs up to Roadkill and hits a backbreaker. Aang picks Roadkill up and hits a spinning suplex on the floor. Aang rolls Roadkill into the ring. Aang turns to the crowd and grabs a chair a fan was holding.

"Wait what?" Bret said.

Aang unfolded the chair in front of the apron. Aang runs back to the barricade, jumps onto the chair, jumps into the ring, hooks Roadkills head, and performs a spinning DDT.

"Huge Spinning DDT, Roadkill crash lands head first." Joey says.

Aang stands up and picks Roadkill up and hits a cork screw clothsline.

"What the? These X-Pro wrestlers can use there creativity to the extreme in the X-Pro division. Is that a regular wrestling move?" Bret asked.

Aang hooks Roadkill's leg and pins Roadkill.

1

2

2.23 and Roadkill kicks out.

"2 count says referee Jim Molineaux." Joey says.

Aang grabs Roadkill by the arm and sets him up for a Russian leg sweeper but Roadkill reverses and faceplants Aang. Roadkill slowly gets up follow back onto the ropes. Roadkill flips over the ropes and onto the apron and then performs a moonsault from the ropes and then grabs Aang's head and turns it into a RKO.

"Moon RKO!" Joey says not sure how to call it.

Roadkill then looks at Aang and Roadkill puts his arms out and drops them down in anger. We can hear Roadkill breathing heavily in anger and Roadkill pulls Aang up and hits a Trip to Hell (Angels's wing) on Aang. Roadkill however just stands back up. He nails the turnbuckle with his fist and then pulls Aang up and performs Devil's Thorn (Pedigree) on Aang.

"What the hell is Roadkill. He is doing all of this fancy moves and now he has turn all hellish and is slamming turnbuckles, doing brutal moves, he is psycho!" Joey says.

Roadkill pins Aang.

1

2

3

"It is over finally." Bret said.

"Here is your winner….." Stephen begins to say till Roadkill turns his attention to Stephen. Roadkill grabs Stephen and performs Trip to Hell on Stephen.

"What the hell?" Bret said.

"Roadkill just attacked Stephen DeAngelis." Joey says.

Suddenly the crowd begins to cheer and the fans turn to one direction as Rob Van Dam jumps the barricade.

"That's the commissioner of NCW!" Bret yells.

Rob Van Dam jumps onto the turnbuckle.

"He said Roadkill would learn paybacks a b****" Joey says.

Rob Van Dam performs a cork screw kick down onto Roadkill flattening Roadkill out. Rob then bounces off the ropes and performs rolling thunder on Roadkill.

"RVD! RVD! RVD!" The crowd chants.

Rob then jumps onto the turnbuckle.

"Rob is going to get froggy…" Joey says.

Rob Van Dam jumps off the turnbuckle and performs the five star frog splash onto Roadkill.

[RVD's TNA theme plays]

Rob steps out of the ring and walks up the ring backwards as he looks at Roadkill who is flattened in the ring. Rob pulls out a microphone.

"Hey Roadkill how about this. You want to run through me like you have with everyone else? Let's fight at WrestleWars. I'll await your decision next week." Rob said and then left the arena.

(Static transition)

We see Chris House in his wrestling attire.

"Ok Chris show those a-hole fans that NCW isn't safe from the RR anymore." Velvet said.

"You got this in the bag. That f***ing Bandicoot and that Pokemon trainer are going are not going to stop you." Jack said.

Chris leaves the room as the Houses cheer.

(static transition)

We see Gwen Tennyson talking to Ben Tennyson.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Ben asked.

"Taking care of business. Till the Houses got involved." Gwen said. "That Korra is going to learn how good it was for her for me leaving NCW in the first place. TI the goddess of wrestling am going…" Gwen began to say till suddenly Korra nails Gwen in the back of the head with the woman's title knocking Gwen out cold.

"You b****!" Ben said.

Korra grabs Ben and tosses him into the wall.

"I am not going to deal with your crap here Gwen. I have bigger people to worry about A.K.A Velvet H…" Korra said till suddenly Velvet came in and rammed Korra into a pile of crates. Velvet begins to punch Korra till Gwen slowly gets up, grabs Velvet, and tosses her into a trash can.

"Korra a huge piece of crap Velvet!" Gwen yelled till Korra hit the Water Whip on Gwen and Gwen falls into the trash can that Velvet is in. Korra jumps into the trash can and begins to punch Gwen. Velvet pushes Korra and Gwen out and then hits Gwen with a skyliner but Korra hits the Water Whip on Velvet. Korra looks down at the Velvet and Gwen, grabs the rash can, and dumps garbage all over Velvet and Gwen. Korra kicked Gwen in the side and Velvet. Suddenly Lillian House grabs Korra and performs a german suplex on Korra. Lillian grabs Korra's leg and hits it with her elbow once. Lillian goes over and helps Velvet up.

"Idiots." Velvet said.

(static transition)  
Sokka is standing in the middle of the ring looking around.

"Well at American Tribute I fought what was the greatest match in my career." Sokka said.

"Well it obvious that I made one mistake. And now since um if I can't beat Naruto and going to take that crap from here, I'm done." Sokka looked down

[Ha Ha Ha]  
[This earth is not your place]

[The pale skin is on your face]

[If you step inside with me]

[You will see a king]

[He ain't Dead]

[He ain't the Rock]

[In My World]

[My World by Dale Oliver plays]

Naruto walks out in a suit with the NCW Heavyweight championship. He looks around laughing and clapping slowly.

"And I see our champion is going to make this all about him." Bret said.

"This jerk we have in fictional wrestling Naruto. All he wants is to be in every spot light moment and he is a f***ing a**hole." Joey says.

"Joey." Bret says.

"He only cares about eliminating all of Sokka if it is the last thing he does. He can march out of this arena and I would be…" Joey said.  
"Joey!" Bret yelled.

Naruto smirks at Sokka as he stands face to face with him.

"Sokka I felt that it would be right for me to come out here. I can't stay back there when I feel I should be at your side as you retire." Naruto says.

"Four months ago you side you were going to retire and what happened. You tried to go out on top. And then after I….. knocked you out you come back and begin to attack me and say you want to take this title from me. And then American Tribute came where I beat you. And where I….. finished you off." Naruto said looking up smirking. "I…Naruto ended Sokka. I the NCW heavyweight champion after all of Sokka's mind games came out on top and provide Sokka can never become the best. So I felt like since I ended this so called historic career I should welcome you…welcome to the retirement home." Naruto said.

Sokka looked up at Naruto.

"Naruto….Naruto." Sokka says.  
"What? You need advice?" Naruto

"No…..but you opened my eyes." Sokka.

Sokka pulled out a tube of face paint and looked at Naruto. He opened the bottle which has gray face paint. Sokka puts a dab on and then slowly smears it on his face. He then quickly rubs it around his eyes pop open.

"Naruto…you opened my eyes!" Sokka says.

"You showed me what I am going to do. But first here is not what I am going to do. I am not going to. I am not going back to doing the same good guy bad guy thing. I am not doing your scratch my back I scratch yours, No more routine. Next week there is a number 1 contender match where I face Danny Phantom. HAHAHAHAHAHA! And I am going to pin Phantom dude and then….I am going to put on my boots." SOkka said in a deep voice as the crowd cheers.

"I am going to put on…my tights!" Sokka said.

"I am going to put on my face paint and then I am going to ride down in style to Orlando Florida and at WrestleWars 19… I am going to rip that tile off of your waist." Sokka said.

Naruto's eyes open widely in anger as Sokka laughs.

Naruto shoves Sokka.

"No your not you Southern Water….." Naruto began to say till Sokka takes down Naruto. Sokka looks at Naruto and in a high pitch voice says.

"Follow the yellow brick road... follow the yellow brick road TO WRESTLEWARS 19." Sokka said.

"Oh yeah it's Time it's Damn time…no…no Ta Ta for now no wait….yes Time it's Damn time! No…no Ta Ta for now see you at WrestleWars 19." Sokka said and tosses the microphone at Naruto.

"Next week! Danny Phantom vs. Sokka! Number 1 contender spot at WrestleWars!" Bret says.

"Sokka is just getting started. The Insane southern warrior got plans for Naruto." Joey says.

(static transition)

We see Ash Ketchum walking in the hallway. Suddenly he buds into Danny Phantom.  
"Well look what we have here. The so called Very Best Ash Ketchum." Danny said.  
"Look….Danny if this is about the streak I don't need to listen to what you have to say about it. I heard you rant about it all over twitter how you are the best. 10-0 great streak but me 14-0." Ash said.

"Yeah but doesn't mean yours is the greatest." Danny said.

Ash shoved Danny back

"Listen you are a great wrestler but you'll never be as a great as me." Ash said and walked away.

(commercial break)

We come back to Prime as the camera is centered on Stephen DeAngelis in the ring.

"Our next match is the main event of the evening, it is set for one fall in the X-Pro division for the X-Pro Championship! And your referee in charge John Finnegan." Stephen says.

The crowd goes into a hush for a moment and then begin to chant. "Crash, Crash, Crash"

[I got a sharp stick, I keep in my pocket]

[I speak volumes, never utter a word]

[When you strike a match, a fire will happen]

[But the line between smoke and the flames gets blurred]

[No more words by EndeverafteR plays]

The crowd erupts into a roaring ovation as Crash Bandicoot steps out into the ring. He is wearing is blue jeans which are torn and black boots. He has two arm bands on with are black. He runs across the ramp shaking some of the fans hands.

"introducing first from the Wumpa Islands, Crash Bandicoot!" Stephen says.

"Crash Bandicoot, famed for his long time in UCA, he was handpicked by DXP to lead the way in the X-Pro division." Joey said.

Crash stands up on the turnbuckle looking around at the sea of 5,000 fans.

[You have awaken a sleeping giant beware]

[Your god can't save you…]

[From a people that have walked the moon]

[You'll be gone soon]

[And….the world will go on without you.]

[Sleeping giant by 10fold plays.]

The crowd begins to change their reaction and boo at the music. Some PCUW fans know what is coming while others have heard what the man coming to the arena is part of.

Chris House appears and walks down the ramp to the main ramp. He looks around, lips sealed as the crowd boos.

"We hate your kind!" the crowd chants.

"GO BACK TO LEMON BROOK!" Other chant.

Chris House, wearing black pants with Elevator to Hell on it, gives a cocky smirk and then walks across the ramp to the ring.

"And his opponents first he is a member of the Rookie Revolution, Christopher House!" Stephen says.

"SCREW THE RR!" The crowd chants.

"The hostile NCW crowd here in Concord relentless." Bret said.

"The NCW wants no part of the Houses or the stupid, dumb a** Rookie Revolution. Yes I said it RR if your hearing we all in NCW hate your guts." Joey says.

Chris looks at Crash disgusted and we hear him say.

"Go back to that pathetic island of yours."

[Bret Hart's first WCW theme plays]

The crowd erupts into cheers. They all know who is coming down the ring and are 100% behind him.

Ash Ketchum comes out into the arena with the X-pro championship. He looks around the arena and then hoists up the X-Pro championship to the delight of the fans. He puts it over his shoulder and then walks to the ring shaking all the fans hands that are in the front row by the ramp. He then steps down from the ramp and shakes all the fans hands at ringside tills stepping into the ring.

"And there opponent, he is the X-Pro champion, Ladies and Gentleman Ash Ketchum!" Stephen says and steps out of the ring.

"Ash Ketchum, the legend in fiction wrestling. He is the current X-Pro champion and with WrestleWars coming around…." Bret says.  
"Ash is defending the championship two weeks after winning it in that X Cage match." Joey said.

Ash and Crash getting ready for the match while Chris just smirks thinking that this match will be easy to win not knowing the power of the two others that are in the ring. John Finnegan calls for the bell to be rung.

Crash and Ash both charge at Chris and begin to hammer away at Chris. Ash and Crash pick up Chris and perform a double suplex. Then they kick Chris out of the ring.

Crash and Ash both look at each other, both facing each other many times before know what the other can do.

Ash goes for a drop kick on Crash but Crash ducks and then Crash slams Ash hard to the ground. Crash jumps and hits a standing moonsault onto Ash. Crash then pulls Ash up and hits a neckbreaker. Crash jumps onto the ropes, flips over, and hits a elbow drop onto Ash.

"flip elbow drop by Crash." Joey said.

"The wrestlers in the X-Pro division are so innovative." Bret says.

Crash jumps up onto the turnbuckle and hits a cork screw leg drop. Crash pins Ash.

1

2

2.09 and Chris rolls into the ring and grabs Crash and pulls his leg and off of Ash. Chris stands up and whips Crash into the corner and begins to deliver chops to Crash in the corner. Chris then performs a monkey flip on Crash but Crash stand right back up and kicks Chris in the back. Crash whips Chris into the corner and then Crash runs up and performs a monkey flip. Ash gets up and pins Chris.

1

2

2.01 and Chris kicks out. Crash grabs Ash and geos for a suplex but Ash counters and hits a snapmare on Crash. Ash the scoops Chris up and goes for cattle a piledriver but kicks Chris in the head. Crash slowly steps onto the turnbuckle and performs a summer sault and then into a drop kick to the back of Ash and Ash falls and plants Chris in the canvas.

"Oh My God!" Joey exclaims.

Crash slowly stands up and jumps up onto the opposite turnbuckle and performs Crash Landing (Swanton bomb) onto Ash. Crash rolls Ash up off of Chris and pins Ash.

1

2

2.33 and Ash rolls back to break the pin. Ash jumps up and performs a enzugiri on Crash. Chris slowly gets up and grabs Ash and rams Ash into the turnbuckle. Ash then jumps onto the turnbuckle and performs a leg drop on Chris. Chris falls back and Crash hits Wumpa Twist (Twist of Fate) on Chris

"Wumpa Twist to Chris." Joey says.

Crash pins Chris.

1

2

2.45 and Ash jumps from the turnbuckle and performs a lightning bolt (shooting star press) on Crash and Chris.  
"It's Non-Stop action." Bret says.

"On both of them, lighting bolt." Joey says.

Ash stands up and grabs Chris and performs a superkick and Chris falls out of the ring. Ash turns around and Crash performs a hurricanerona on Ash, rolls Ash up and pins him.

1

2

2.77 and Ash rolls on top of Crash.

1

2

2.68 and Crash rolls Ash into the turnbuckle. Ash jumps up onto the turnbuckle and performs a five star frog splash on Crash. Ash pins Crash.

1

2

2.88 and Crash pushes Ash up and kicks out.

Ash stands up and goes for a super kick and crash ducks and performs Aftershock (side effect) on Ash. Crash runs to the ropes and springboards off of the ropes and performs a moonsault but Ash hooks Crash's head and hits a hurricanrona.

"HURNICANRONA!" Joey exclaims.

Ash grabs Crash's head, runs onto the turnbuckle and goes for a spinning DDT but Crash counters by hitting a back body drop. Ash gets right back up and hits a superkick. Ash pins Crash

1

2

2.88 and Crash kicks out. Ash slowly stands up. Chris rolls into the ring, grabs Ash and performs a inveted DDT on Ash. Chris then begins to punch Ash. Crash grabs Chris and trys to perform a faceplant but Chris counters and performs a back breaker on Crash. Chris jumps up onto the turnbuckle and performs a diving kick and hits Ash whow s getting back up. Chris then stands up, grabs Crash and performs a black hole slam ontop of Chris. Chris then pins Crash.

1

2

2.89 and Crash kicks out.

Chris is frustrated, pulls up Ash and goes for a vertical suplex but Ash blocks it. Chris then kicks Ash in the face and Ash falls onto John Finnegan. John nails the turnbuckle hard and falls intot he corner. Chris takes down Ash and begins to hammer away at Ash. A small cut appears on Ash's head. Ash pushes Chris off of himself and then sees the blood. Ash grabs Chris and goes to hit a piledriver.

Suddenly from the crowd Danny Phantom jumps the barricade.

"What the hell!" Joey says in shock.

Danny jumps into the ring and grabs Ash. He then performs a ghost vortex on Ash as half of the crowd cheers.

"Danny….. we saw him in the back and Ash said Danny will never be a great as he was and now…..what?" Bret says. Danny jumps back into the crowd and leaves the arena. Ash lays motionless on the canvas. Crash gets up and picks Ash up for a suplex and nails it. Crash try's to pin Ash but Chris grabs Crash and hits a back stabber. Chris pulls Crash up and goes for a suplex but Crash blocks it. Chris goes for it again but Crash counters and hits a inverted DDT on Chris. Crash pulls Chris up.

"Crash is going to win this." Bret says.

Crash sets up for a After Shock but suddenly Lillian House rolls into the ring and nails Crash with a chair. Crash falls down as suddenly Jack House and Velvet House run down the ramp. Lillian helps Chris up as Jack takes the chair and try's to hit Crash in the ribs with the chair but Crash spears Jack.

"Where the hell did the others come from?" Bret asked.

"Ugh! Why did the Houses have to ruin this great match?" Joey asked.

Velvet kicks Ash out of the ring and Chris pulls Crash of Jack. Crash is out cold and Jack takes off his shirt to reveal a iron plate tied to his chest.

"What the?" Bret says.

Jack nails Crash in the head with the iron plate. Velvet leans over the ropes and orders Joey Styles to give her a microphone.

"Hell no I am not listening to you!" Joey yells. Velvet steps out of the ring and slaps Joey Styles in the face and rips off Joey's head set and rolls into the ring with it.

Suddenly referee Jim Molineax runs to the ring and rolls into the ring.

Chris picks up Crash and performs a Hellevator and pins Chris.

1

2

3

The crowd boos as somebody even throws a roll of toilet paper at the Houses.

"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" The crowd chants.

Stephen hesitates to announce the winner. Jack Houses steps out of the ring and yells at Stephen.

"SAY CHRIS'S NAME RIGHT F***ING NOW!" Jack yells. Stephen hesitates again and then Jack punches Stephen in the head and takes the microphone. Jack tosses Velvet the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman here is your winner and NEW X-Pro Champion Christopher House." Velvet says.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!" The crowd chants.

"No you fans shut up. You people think that the RR is a joke! Somehow this company has stayed away ffrom the RR….till now." Velvet said. "We are here and we are going to conquer NCW…. In a Revolution. The Rookie Revolution. I as a General in the RR Is going to make sure NCW never…..ah why am I talking to you morons." Velvet said and dropped the microphone.

The Houses stand tall above Crash Bandicoot with their Rookie Revolution arm bands showing. They look around the crowd knowing they had just spark there regain in NCW. The show fades to black from here.

**And that's a wrap. 7,000 plus words in this chapter. Broke my record for most words and I think this was the best Prime Ever. Can't wait to see all of your guys thoughts in the reviews. Thanks for reading and if you could please review and favorite this if you like it.**

**Road to Glory series**

**Zach Cage- 5 **

**Brad Carbunkle- 0 **

**Danny Phantom- o**

**Ben Tennyson-0**

**Eddie Wyatt- 0**

**Crash Bandicoot- 0**

**Jack House- 0**

**Chris House-0**

**Aang- 0**

**Roadkill-0**

**Drew Cage- 0**

**Mako-0**


	42. NCW Prime 8 3 13

(Static transition)

The camera fades from black and zooms in onto the ring that is in the center of the NCW Arena. The crowd of 4,500 stand tall and chant NCW with pride as Joey looks around the arena, holding the microphone out picking of the crowd chants.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the NCW Arena in Johnstown Pennsylvania!" Joey says. "I'm Joey Styles."  
Joey looks at the crowd with delight as they begin chanting his name.

"And tonight live from the NCW Arena on Prime we bring to you the most extreme wrestling in fictional wrestling…."  
[Evolution is a mystery]

[Full of changes none sees no one sees]

The crowd begins to chant go back to Lemon Brook and boo at the top of their lungs.

[Clocks make a fool of history]

[Line in the Sand by Motorhead plays]

The Houses walk out from the two small ramps that come from behind the white panels and stand on the stage. The crowd's negative reaction to them grows louder when Chris House holds up his X-Pro championship. The Houses then begin to walk across the ramp to the ring

(static transition)

[This is extreme by Harry and the Slashtones plays]

We see the NCW logo falling as each letter gets wrapped in barb wire.

[Extreme]

The logo hits a slab of rock and in blue letters carves out Prime.

[Championship]

RVD doing his signature taunt

[Wrestling]

Rob Van Dam does his signature taunt

Korra spears Zoe through barb wire ropes and into two barb wire boards

Crash Bandicoot performs a spinning DDT

Danny runs down to the ring

Roadkill chokeslams Rob Van Dam

Joey Styles walks down the ramp

Ash powerbombs Zuko through the top of a cage

Ben nails Danny in the back with a chair

Korra nails Naruto in the back with a barb wire wrapped steel chair

Drew jumps from the turnbuckle into the crowd onto Katniss

Zach clothslines Ace off of the wire in a tight rope of terror match

Jack punches Stephen DeAngelis

Allison jumps off of the ramp and performs a summer sault onto Ashley Cage

[This is Extreme!]

The intro ends with Naruto holding the NCW heavyweight championship standing over Sokka

(static transition)

"Get the F*** out!" The crowd chants as the Houses stand in the ring in front of Joey Styles.

"Ah shut up fans you are all s***!" Velvet yells.

"When do you learn to shut up?" Joey asks.

Velvet laughs.

"Look Styles we really don't give a damn about what you say. It doesn't effect-us. We don't care what these a** holes think of us."  
Chris takes the microphone from Velvet.

"Last week if you like it or not Joey or if anyone likes it or not I am your X-Pro champion. And Jack here will win the Road to Glory series to become the NCW heavyweight champion, Velvet is going to put Korra our of her misery to become the NCW woman's champion, and since this company don't care out genders and how wrong it is for a woman to hold a hardcore title, Lillian will take that piece of trash off of Katniss and we will f***ing leave this business and hand these belts to the RR and then NCW will be just a dead promotion." Chris said.

Joey looks disgusted.

"I am sure Joey you praise this company because it is a crappy promotion like ECW. Actually it's the same scum bag fans…and the same annoying commentator…you." Jack says.

"You know what I think….I think all of you are bull s***!" Joey says as the crowd cheers.

Jack has a disgusted look on his face and then pushes Joey into the ropes.

"I think the same about you…Point Dexter." Jack said and kicked Joey in the gut.

"F*** YOU DICK HEAD!" The crowd chanted.

"Shut the hell up will you all. You people are the lowest form of scum in fiction wrestling." Jack said. Velvet grabbed the microphone.

"And the best part is there isn't a thing you can all do about it." Velvet asked and began to laugh.

Suddenly a fan tosses a chair into the ring. Joey grabs his headset from the commentating table and pulls himself up.

"Oh crap this happened in ECW, TNA, and CZW…" Joey said.

Suddenly the fans pick up their chairs and begin to toss them in the ring at the House's. The House's take cover but Chris gets nailed in the head with a chair.

"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd chants as the fans from the upper seats begin to toss there soda cups, toilet paper rolls, and whatever they have at the ring.

Velvet try's to run for it but gets hit in the back with a glass bottle that cracks over her head and the shards cut her.

"SCREW YOU HOUSES! SCREW YOU HOUSES!" the crowd chants as more chairs fall onto the ring pilling on top of Chris. Jack and Lillian run for dear life. They jump off the ramp but a fan grabs Jack and begins to choke him.

"WE WANT HOUSES BLOOD!" The crowd chants as the chairs stop being tossed. Security guards rush in and order the fans to stop.

Lillian runs for dear life as Jack try's to fight his way out of the crowd.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaims. "The fans at the NCW Arena have taken action against the Houses. HOW DO YOU LIKE IT HOUSES?" Joey asks.

(static transition)

We see a dark room where a candle is lit. Someone puts the candle on a table to reveal Eddie Wyatt.

We can here Eddie breathing.

"Pain!" Eddie says in a very horsed voice

"Destruction!" Eddie says actually getting spit on the camera lenses.

"I move to the rhythm of Pain and Destruction! I am Eddie Wyatt." Eddie says.

"Tonight I unleash hell on NCW. In my quest to be at the top." Eddie says and begins to laugh. He then blows out the candle on the table and the room is pitch black.

(static transition)

We see the battered Houses walking in the back.

"UGH! What the hell is wrong with the fans. They should be put in max prison!" Velvet yells. "Joey was about to get it. Why do they like that Point Dexter!"  
"Don't worry Velvet…" Jack began to say.

"MY PLANS NEVER FAIL!" Velvet yells.

The House walk past the Tennyson's and Kevin Levin who are all talking.

"Hey Velvet say that the fans figured out who is the piece of trash around here." Gwen says smirking.  
"UGH! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SELFISH B****!" Velvet yells.

"You…." Gwen says and try's to run at Velvet but Ben and Ken hold Gwen back. Velvet is also being held back by Chris and Jack.

"Why don't you get the hell out of here Tennyson's" Chris suggested.

"Says the guy that can't beat someone without his Crappy family to back him up." Ben says.

Chris and Ben get face to face till Kevin and Lillian pull the two back.

DXP runs in and pushes the two aside.

"You know what you two family's want to kill each other so bad I got a great damn idea. Chris vs. Ben next week." DXP said. He lowered down and looked right at Velvet and Gwen.

"You two can kill each other tonight in a No DQ match." DXP said and then walked away.

(static transition)  
We see the ring which is stained with soda and the Security guards are escorting a couple of fans out of the arena.

"Ladies and Gentleman out opening match is a Road to Glory series match and is scheduled for one fall and your referee in charge Jim Molineaux." Stephen says.

[Hard Rock Hallelujah]

[Hard Rock Hallelujah]

[Hard Rock Hallelujah]

[Hard Rock Hallelujah]

Eddie Wyatt, who's shaggy hair is black and is mildly build, stands at the end of the ramp as one light shines on him as the rest of the arena is dark. He slowly walks to the ring walking right past the fans hands and toward the ramp.

"Eddie Wyatt a newcomer here in NCW. He is um….different." Joey said.

Eddie steps in between the ropes and then stands at the end of the ring. He steps to a knee and then the lights go out completely. The come back on and Eddie stands arms spread out looking up.

[Sandman WWE theme plays]

The crowd erupts into cheers as the camera goes back and forth across the crowd. We see Craig Anderson appear on top of the guard rail on top one of the entry ways into the arena. He has a black and gray bandana on, a toothpick in his teeth, and has a beer can in his hand. He opens it up, drinks some beer, and tosses the half filled can into the crowd. Craig steps down from the railing and walks down the steps.

"A Craig Anderson, a former three time NCW Heavyweight champion, a NCW original. He is a blue collar wrestler." Joey said.

"And his opponent Craig Anderson!" Stephen says.

Craig jumps over the steel barricade and jumps onto the apron. He opens another beer can up.

Suddenly Eddie grabs Craig by the hair and tosses Craig into the ring. The bell rings as Eddie begins to hammer away at Craig.

"Eddie wasting no time." Joey says.

Eddie stands up with Craig Anderson and hits a neck breaker on him. Eddie then performs a fisherman suplex on Craig. Eddie the hooks Craig's leg and hits a vertical suplex sending Craig out of the ring. Eddie jumps onto the ropes and try's to go for a crossbody but Craig grabs Eddie and slams him on the ground as the crowd partially cheers.

"Do some real moves!" The crowd chants.

Craig pulls up Eddie Wyatt and hits a leg sweep has the crowd cheers.

"The crowd wanted more wrestling moves and Craig is changing his actions to more wrestling actions then brawling actions." Joey says.

Craig scoops him up and then charges at the post nailing Eddie's spine into the post. Craig tosses eddie in the ring. Craig rolls into the ring, grabs Eddie and hits a swinging neckbreaker. Craig pins Eddie.

1

2

2.10 and Eddie kicks out.

" Two count says referee Jim Molineaux." Joey says.

Craig pulls up Eddie and goes for a leg sweeper but Eddie counters, jumps over Craig and hits a Spike DDT.

"Spike DDT by Eddie Wyatt." Joey says.

Wyatt still has Craig locked and performs a snapmare. Craig goes flying into the ropes. Eddie grabs Craig and try's to hit a DDT from the second ropes but Craig rams Eddie pushing Eddie back. Craig grabs the top rope, jumps over it, and lands onto Eddie pressing him to the canvas.

"Craig countered with a crossbody." Joey says.

Craig stands up onto one knee and the gets to his feet. Craig pulls Eddie up and then hits a face plant. Craig pins Eddie.

1

2

2.27 and Eddie kicks out. Craig stands up and looks down at Eddie. Craig lifts his hand up above his head as the crowd cheers. Craig grabs Eddie and goes to set up for a piledriver but Eddie pulled Craig down and hits a DDT.

"Eddie counters, DDT!" Joey says.

Eddie sits up and wipes his face and we see that a small cut has opened up on his head. Eddie's eyes open and his face turns to a evil smile. Eddie rolls over, grabs Craig, and hits a Northern Lights suplex.

"Eddie nails the northern light suplex!" Joey says.

Eddie grabs Craig and then hits a Song of Time Slowing (Black Hole slam) on Craig. Eddie then picks Craig up by the throat and chokeslams him into the corner and Craig's head nails the turnbuckle.

"Craig's head my have been cracked by the turnbuckle. Eddies force has crushed Craig's skull." Joey says.

Eddie slowly stares at Craig who is unconscious in the corner. Eddie looks up and puts his arm's out. He then looks back down at Craig, grabs him, and locks Craig into Song of Death (Lightning Delta Lock). Craig fumbles around a bit but realizes it is no use and taps out.

"Craig is listening to the Song of Death to his demise. Eddie Wyatt in his debut gains 10 points and is in the lead in the Road to Glory…" Joey begins to say but Eddie who asked for and has a microphone in his hand looks at the crowd.

"I….Listen….to….the…..Rhythm of Destruction. Craig….Anderson….a…..outcast….got bit by the thangs of Destruction." Eddie says walking around the ring not looking at the crowd. Eddie stops in the middle of the ring and he looks up, blows his hair out of his eyes and says…

"I…will…follow….the….Rhythm….to…the…top of NCW." Eddie says inhaling deeply. Eddie drops the microphone, lowers his hands and the lights dim. Eddie steps through the ropes and walks back up the ramp.

"Eddie Wyatt….is following the Rhythm of Destruction to the top." Joey says.

(static transition)

We see Ash Ketchum standing in front of the NCW logo.

"Last week on Prime the Halfa Danny Phantom came from the crowd and attacked me knocking me out cold and costing me the X-Pro championship. Danny what I told you in the back last week was simple. You'll never be the best. You'll never be the best by you just jumping people when they tick you off. You'll never be the best by proclaiming you have the greatest streak. You'll never be the best period. I am the Very Best in this business. I am not saying I don't respect you because you are possible one of the greatest in ring performs in fiction wrestling. But with your ego as of late it has tainted your image. But if you want to do things the dirty way I will." Ash said.  
(static transition)  
The camera turns across the NCW Arena and then toward the stage.

[Rob Van Dam]

[The whole F'N show]

[Rob Van Dam]

[The Whole F'N Show]

{Van Daminator]

{Van Daminator]

{Van Crushulator]

[Van Assianator]

Rob Van Dam, the commissioner of NCW appears on the stage in a Whole NCW show T-Shirt and walks to the ring shaking some of the fans hands.

"Here comes the Whole F'N Show Rob Van Dam, The Commisioner of NCW. He and Roadkill have had their troubles these past few weeks and Rob last week challenged Roadkill to a match at WrestleWars 19. Will Roadkill answer we find out right now." Joey says.

RVD chants ring in the arena as Rob stands in the ring twirling a microphone in his hand.

"Look I have been around a lot of guys in my career but um….Roadkill is the biggest pile of crap out of them all. Whoever he is we know he has to be someone that hates Charlie Araya because Araya used the gimmick first in UWE. And then you have Roadkill just breathing deeply and saying I am going to cleanse fictional wrestling of impurity. Sorry bud but we already got one Amon in that locker room. So whoever your trying to fool that you are unstoppable and whatever s*** comes out of your mouth your not going to do it to me. SO get out here and I want a f***ing answer." Rob said.

The camera moves up the ramp as we see Roadkill come out form behind the panel and then walks across the ramp.

"Roadkill, he says he is going to take out of the impurity in fiction wrestling, is here to answer Rob Van Dam's challenge. His Rob thinking straight what he is getting himself into?" Joey asked.

Roadkill steps into the ring as the Roadkill gets a some-what positive response but is mixed with some mellow boos.

Ro looks at Roadkill. Roadkill looks at Rob. Roadkill walks over to Rob and grabs the microphone away from him. Roadkill then tears off the NCW logo on it and tosses it at Rob.

"Roadkill showing the lack of respect he has for Rob Van Dam and NCW. He doesn't care about NCW." Joey says

Roadkill looks at the crowd and stares. He then turns back to Rob.

"Will you speak! Will you speak!" The crowd chanted.

Roadkill looks at Rob and does the cut throat taunt. Roadkill in a disfigured voice says….

"…yes"  
The crowd cheers which is followed by the thud of Roadkill dropping the microphone. Roadkill and Rob walk to the middle of the ring. Roadkill pushes Rob back as the crowd boos.

"RVD! RVD! RVD! RVD!" The crowd chants.

Rob pushed Roadkill back and does is signature taunt as the crowd says…

"Rob…..Van…DAM!"

Roadkill and Rob look at each other.

" The fuse is burning between these two…." Joey says.

And in a split second both Roadkill and Rob begin to hammer away at each other.

"RVD and Roadkill are hammering spikes at the heads. The battle is on." Joey says.

Roadkill rolls out of the ring and onto the floor. Rob jumps off the tope rope and dives onto Roadkill. Rob tosses Roadkill over the barricade and jumps into the crowd. Roadkill tough kicks Roadkill in the end and begins to punch Rob over and over. Roadkill picks Rob up by his hair and tosses him into a row of chairs as fans fall to the gorund.

"The NCW extremist are becoming casulities! OH MY GOD!" Joey says.

"NC DUB! DC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd chants. Roadkill hits a suplex on Rob onto a chair. Roadkill picks the chair up and nails Rob in the shoulder. Rob rolls out of the way as Roadkill miss Rob with the second chair shot. Rob grabs Roadkill by the head and flips him over back. Rob stands up and spears Roadkill clear back into the boards that are used for hockey. Rob clothslines Roadkill over the board and then jumps over it.

"We got to go to commercial but we will be back and update eyou on this brawl." Joey said

(static transition)

(commercial break)

(static transition)

We return to the show as we see Joey Styles at the commentating booth which is at a platform party deck thing at the edge of the arena. The NCW logo is on a curtain to his left and the Prime logo is to his right.

"Well when we went to the commercial break Roadkill and Rob Van Dam went into a brawl. Our camera crew tried to follow him but Roadkill knocked out the cameraman and destroyed the camera. But we are going to get back into shape here as Velvet House faces the Alpha B**** Gwen Tennyson" Joey says.

[Knockout by Dale Oliver plays]

The crowd's reaction to the music becomes the loudest boos in fiction wrestling. Some people begin to through trash at the ramp.

Velvet House stands with her RR band on her arm and stands arm as the crowd boos. She spits into the camera and takes a few steps forward.

"You can suck Vel! You can suck Vel!" The crowd chants as some trash lands on Velvet's shoulders which she brushes off in anger. Velvet walks to the ring a security follows keeping the fans hands out of his way to prevent another fight.

"The security here is escorting Velvet House. These fans tonight nailed Velvet in the back of the head with a glass bottle and god who knows how many chairs. But this b**** deserves it! She has no respect for me, or anyone. She is a moron and she doesn't deserve that title shot. She makes me sick and I am not going to be CCWs Cris Collinsworth and praise a RR member so there." Joey says.

Velvet stands in the ring as she kicks up her left leg and then her right warming up for the match.

[Pop, pop, pop, pop, pop, pop]

The crowd has mixed reactions mostly boos as a song they haven't heard in a long time in NCW plays. The fans however hating Velvet more choose to give a 20% positive respone.

[I hate to say but they play this song is every dance club]

[But it's me so I'll show love]

[But it's me so show me love]

Gwen Tennyson, the self-proclaimed Alpha b*** and the First and Only steps out into the arena looking around with her cocky smile. The lights turn orange when she steps out showing the cuts still on her from the Sadistic Madness match in CCW. Gwen makes her way across the ramp.

"Gwen Tennyson, the so called goddess of professional wrestling is back in NCW. Eliminating Emmy from fictional wrestling history, taking Chell to hell in Sadistic Madness, stealing the NCW woman's title from NCW. She in my opinion is annoying as someone scrapping their nails on a chalkboard." Joey says.

Gwen steps into the ring and looks at Velvet House. Velvet shows off her RR band as the crowd boos and someone tosses soda cup at her making Velvet tighten her fists.

"Ladies and Gentleman NCW Prime continues with this No Disqualification match set for one fall in the NCW woman's division. The referee in charge when the bell rings Pee Wee Moore." Stephen says.

"Introducing first fighting out of Lemon Brook, she is a general in the Rookie Revolution and is the number 1 contender for the NCW woman's championship, this is Velvet House!" Stpehewn says as the crowd boos.

"And her opponent this evening, from Bellwood Illinois, she is the only woman's champion officially in CCW and is a former NCW woman's champion, she is the Alpha B***, this is Gwen Tennyson!" Stephen says and steps out of the ring.

"Gwen Tennyson and Velvet House starts now…" Joey says.

Gwen and Velvet lock up with Gwen taking the advantage by grappling Velvet, rolling her up and over, and tosses her into the ropes. Velvet jumps on the ropes and flips over Gwen and lands behind Gwen. Velvet hits a knee face buster knocking Gwen back. Velvet stands back up and goes for a kick to take out Gwen's leg's but Gwen jumps up and the lands back down on Velvet. Gwen grabs Velvet by the neck and man handles her and drops her out of the ring. Gwen jumps onto the turnbuckle and hits a summersault down onto Velvet.

"Summersault by the Alpha b****." Joey says. Gwen stand back up and drapes Velvet over the barricade. Security guards hold back the crowd around Velvet. Gwen use sht etop rope to perform a moonsault onto Velvet and then falls into the crowd.

"Gwen beat Vel! Gwen beat Vel!" The crowd chants.

Gwen whips her hair back and grabs Velvet. Gwen hits a hip toss back into a row of chairs.  
"Hip toss by Gwen!" Joey says. Gwen stands up and goes to spear Velvet but Velvet grabs Gwen and hits a black hole slam. The crowd boos as she orders the crowd back by saying..

"Get away you wastes." Velvet says.

The crowd boos.

"Vel Vel F Up!" The crowd chanted.

Velvet stands up, grabs Gwen and hits a Russian leg sweeper. Velvet rolls Gwen over and rams her back into the boards (used for hockey)

"Velvet rams Gwen into the boards. There right below my announce position." Joey says.

Velvet tosses Gwen over the board and onto the party deck area in front of the announcer's table. Velvet stands up and grapples Gwen up and goes for a set up for a powerbomb but Gwen hooks Velvet, turns her upside down, and sets up for a piledriver.

"Piledriver. Gwen is looking to drive Velvet into the concrete." Joey says and then Gwen hits the piledriver on the concrete. Gwen slowly stands up and slowly walks back to the party area where people have snack food and are sitting at tables. Gwen grabs a fork from one of the fans and yells..

"Thanks for giving this up for your goddess."

Gwen walks back over to Velvet who is bleeding from a gash about inch long and a inch and a half whide. Blood begins to slowly trickle down Velvets face. Gwen holds up the fork

"Gwen going to cut up the flesh of Velvet…" Joey said in a horsey voice leaning back.

Gwen began to hammer away at Velvet's end and began to rip the skin off with the skin as the camera gets a close up shot

"Oh god! Velvet' is getting scalped by the way of a fork!" Joey exclaims.

"Rip her flesh off!" The crowd chanted.

Gwen holds the fork back up and then lashes Velvet one more time till tossing the blood covered fork into the crowd.

"WE GOT HOUSES BLOOD!" The crowd chanted. Gwen then bashed Velvet's head off of the announce table. Gwen put Velvet on the announce table after clearing off the monitors. Gwen goes for a elbow drop but Velvet stops Gwen's elbow and twists it back. Velvet locks Gwen into a STF.  
"STF! STF! GWEN HAD THE ADVANTAGE BUT THE RR WHINNER GOT THE STF LOCKED ONTO G….." Joey said but Velvet flips Gwen over her and right into Joey Styles and back into the Prime logo curtain. Velvet's head is covered in squared small cuts on her head from the shape of the fork. The blood spews out on the table as she slowly rolls off the table. Velvet gets to one knee and shakes her head trying to get back to full conscious. She gets up and looks at Gwen who is getting up as well. Velvet ran up to Gwen and hit a sliding leg drop. Velvet picks Gwen back up and tosses her off of the party deck and down about five feet. Velvet looks at Gwen who's head is red beaten. Velvet takes a few steps back to the announcer's table.  
"Velvet is….what is she got planned." Joey asked.

Velvet runs up to the edge of the party deck, jumps off of it, and dives toward Gwen, hooks Gwen's head, and performs a hurricane-rona.

"HURRICAN-RONA!" Joey exclaims as the crowd is pleased by it but quickly boos.

Velvet slowly stands up, grabs Gwen by the head and pulls her along down an aisle way on the crowd and heads back to the barricade. Velvet gets to the barricade and bashes Gwen's head off of the barricade and then elbows her in the head. Velvet tosses Gwen over the barricade and then whips off the blood that is on her head. Velvet stands up onto the barricade and goes for a knee drop onto Gwen but Gwen turns around and kicks Velvet in the head very hard and Velvet goes flying into the steel steps and then into the barricade behind it.

"VELVET CRASH LANDED INTO STEEL!" Joey exclaimed.

"Velvet got rocked! Velvet got rocked!" The crowd chanted.

Gwen slowly gets up and shakes her head. Velvet's head is spewing blood onto the floor as she is dazed. Gwen stumbles over to her and goes for a back stabber but Velvet counters, rolls over Gwen, and catapults her into the barricade.

"Gwen gets slingshot into the steel." Joey said.

Velvet slowly gets to her feet showing a evil smile on her face. Gwen falls back off of the barricade where we see her lip is bleeding from the impact of the barricade. Velvet grabs Gwen and slaps on a full nelson hold, walks over to the apron, and slams Gwen's head off of the apron. Velvet then releases the hold and rolls Gwen into the ring. Velvet's blood begins to splatter on the canvas and then the apron as she pulls it up. Velvet grabs something that can't be seen on camera and a bottle of something. She tosses these objects into the ring and then tosses in a chair. Velvet rolls into the ring still wobbling from the lack of blood and then punches Gwen in the head. Velvet begins to hammer away at Gwen's head above her left eye. A close up shot reveals that the object in Velvet's hand is a nail.

"Velvet is pushing a nail into Gwen's head! YOU GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING!" Joey says.

Gwen puts her arms up finally to block the nail but Velvet continues jabbing Gwen's arms with the nail causing her arms to bleed badly. Velvet then locks her arms around Gwen…

"Waist lock by Velvet." Joey says.

Velvet lifts Gwen up and hits a belly to back suplex onto the canvas. Gwen lands uncomfortably on her neck as Velvet rolls Gwen up.

1

2

2.79 and Gwen kicks out. Velvet try's to nail Gwen in the face again with the nail but Gwen moves her head out of the way and locks Velvet into arm bar.

"ARM BAR!" Joey exclaims.

Velvet who has lost so much blood screams in pain but quickly begins to fade from the pain. She try's to nail Gwen with a punch but Gwen moves back. Velvet's eyes begin to close as it looks like Velvet with submit till...

….

She squarts dish liquid into Gwen's eyes.

"Is that? That's dish liquid!" Joey said in shock.

Gwen releases the hold quickly and try's to rub the liquid out of her eyes. Velvet rolls across the ring back to the chair. Velvet slowly sits up with the chair. Velvet kicks the chair intot he middle of the ring. Velvet grabs Gwen by the head, places her over the chair and performs a skyliner on Gwen. Velvet pins Gwen.

1

2

2.89 and Gwne kicks out to the shock of the fans and Velvet house.

"Gwen Tennyson kicks out. Velvet House is in disbelieve." Joey says.

Velvet, mouth open wide in shock. Velvet's expression quickly turns to anger. Velvet gets up, grabs the steel chair, hoists it above Gwen…

…

And nails Gwen in the back of the head with the chair. Gwen falls to the canvas face first as we can see the blood from her head slowly streams onto the canvas. Velvet then nails Gwen in the back and walks to the ropes.

"THAT'S TO LIGHT! THAT'S TO LIGHT!" The crowd chants. Velvet in anger at the fans saying her chair shots are weak tosses the chair into the crowd.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!?" Velvet yells at the crowd.

The crowd tosses the chair back into the ring as Velvet gets even more frustrated. Gwen is just raising her head up when Velvet grabs Gwen and hits a DDT. Velvet pins Gwen.

1

2

2.99 and Gwen kicks out. Velvet rolls back and is in shock. She gets up but very slowly as she looks at the destruction on Gwen. Gwen slowly gets up and turns around at Velvet.

"Gwen Tennyson will not surrender." Joey says.

Velvet charges at Gwen and goes for a spear but Gwen hold sher position, pushes Velvet back, and performs the magic back breaker.

"Magic backbreaker by Gwen!" Joey says.

The crowd for once cheers for Gwen. Gwen slowly stands up and whips off the blood of her head and flings it at Velvet. Gwen picks Velvet up and goes for a suplex but Velvet blocks it and rams Gwen into the corner. Velvet begins to punch Gwen and then kicks her. Velvet then rams Gwen again. But gwen pulls out something…

…

It is the sisscors she used at CCW Meltdown.

"Holy s*** it's those scissors. The scissors she used to beat Chell at Sadistic Madness. Velvet is screwed! I thought I would never be this happy for something Gwen is about to do but she is going to cut Velvet apart!" Joey said.

Velvet doesn't see the scissors and goes to punche Gwen again but Gwen…

…

and jabs Velvet in the side of the head with the scissors. Velvet in pain grabs her head. We cans ee her hand being covered in her life liquid. Gwen the nails her in the arm and pries the scissors open opening a huge gash in Velvet's arm. Gwen pulls the scissors out and puts them on the canvas.

(Cato if you are reading this, this is a tribute to CCW)

"First Chell and now Velvet." Joey says.

Gwen picks Velvet up and performs Hocus Pocus on Velvet who is clearly now unconscious. Gwen pins Velvet.

1

2

3

Gwen gets up on her knees and smiles. The ring is covered in blood, the chair las in the corner and the scissors lay under the turnbuckle. Pee Wee Moore raises up Gwen's arm. Gwen pulls her arm down and covers the wounds from the nail. Gwen slowly rolls out of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentle your winner of the match, The Alpha b**** Gwen Tennyson!" Stephen says.

Gwen walks across the ramp as Velvet is out of it in the ring.

"Blood was spilled, That's for sure. This might have been the most bloodiest match in NCW and this wasn't even a huge match." Joey said.

Velvet is seen sturing a bit but she has lost so much strength in the match she only raises her leg.

(static transition)

LV- -

- 426

LV-426

Marines were K.I.A

Fiction wrestling will be K.I.A

Gwen will be K.I.A

(static transition)

We see Crash Bandicoot and his sister Coco Bandicoot standing infront of the NCW logo.

"Last week as we all know the Houses stole the X-Pro title. My brother hand it nearly in his grasp but the Houses had other plans. Screw my brother out of the title. And to follow that they had to embarrass him on live television by recreating a famous moment in WCW. These Houses make me sick, I hate their guts, my brother hates their guts, the NCW locker room hates their guts, Joey Styles hates their guts, and the fans hate their guts. So tonight my brother Crash will fight Jack House and get payback. And when it's all over you Houses better listen up to me because I have a challenge for you." Coco said.

The camera zoomed in on Crash's face and Crash has a look of revenge on his face.

(static transition)

We see a small car pulling up outside of the arena. The car parks and Sokka steps out of the car. Sokka closes the door of the car and walks onto the side walk. Suddenly out of nowhere the NCW heavyweight champion himself, Naruto, dives onto Sokka and begins to punch Sokka in the head. Naruto then drops Sokka on his head on the sidewalks and then tosses him onto his car.

"You idiot! I am f***ing tired of these "games" let's see how you like it." Naruto said.

Naruto jumped onto the hood of the car and bashed Sokka's head against the windshield. Naruto pulled Sokka up and perfors a F-5 and Sokka goes through the windshield of his car. Naruto stepped down from the hood and walks away leaving Sokka a battered wreck

(commercial break)

We return to the NCW arena as the crowd is still buzzing on the previous match.

"Well folks I have gotten word from the owner of NCW DXP that due to the attack on Sokka the match between Danny Phantom and him will be moved to next week on Prime." Joey said.

[Hey]

The crowd booed loudly as the go back to Lemon Brook chants begin. The hostile atmosphere hits a high in the arena.

[Hey]

[Hey, Nothing you can say]

[Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me]

Jack House, the powerhouse of the Houses steps out into the arena. He looks around the arena and gives a thumbs down to the fans. He then heads to the ring across the ramp.

Suddenly from behind Crash Bandicoot runs across the ramp and hits a axe hammer to the head of Jack.  
"Crash! Crash isn't caring about his entrance. He wants to get payback early!" Joey said.

Coco Bandicoot rushes down the ramp as she is managing Crash. She jumps off the ramp and then heads to ringside.

Referee Jim Finnegan calls for the bell to be rung signaling the beginning of the match.

Crash hammers away at Jack's head punching him over and over Crash turns Jack around and tosses him into the ring. Crash takes a few steps back and then runs across the ramp, jumps over the ropes, and performs a split leg moonsault onto jack. Crash gets up and begins to punch Jack over and over. Jcak rolls on top of Crash and blocks the punches. Jack jumps up and we can see a small cut has already cut open above his eye. Crash gets up but is met by Jack's big boot. Jack lifts Crash up and tosses him down onto the floor. Jack steps over the ropes and goes for a diving axe hammer but Crash hits a superkick on Jack.

"A superkick by Crash. Jack's jaw has been cracked." Joey says. Crash jumped onto the barricade and performed a diving clothsline back down onto Jack. Crash grabbed Jack and through him into the post.  
"Let's go Crash! Let's go Crash!" The crowd chanted.

Crash walked around the post and then mule kicks Jack. Crash rolls Jack into the ring. Jack hangs onto the rope and pulls himself up. Crash jumps back onto the apron but Jack rams Crash. Crash hangs onto the ropes as well and jumps over the top rope and Jack and rolls him up.

1

2

2.05 and Jack rolls back.

1

1.78 and Crash kicks out.

Crash jumps back up and grabs Jack. He lifts up Jack for a suplex but jack counters, hooks Crash's head and hits a spinning neckbreaker.

"Neckbreaker counter by Jack."Joey says.

Jack rolls over once and then gets to his knee. Jack then gets to his feet. Jack pulls Crash up and hits a snapmare. This is followed by Jack locking in a loose headlock. Chris stands up with the headlock still locked on ands hits a german suplex.

"German suplex by Jack." Joey said.

Jack rolls over onto Chris and pins him.

1

2

2.29 and Chris kicks out.

"Jim says two." Joey says.

Jack stands up. He grabs Crash by the head, turns Crash around and goes for a kill switch but Crash reverses hit and hits a flying four arm. Crash stands up and sees that Jack has backed into the corner. Crash runs up to Jack and hits a round house kick followed by a monkey flip. Crash then jumps up onto the turnbuckle and performs Crash and Burn (Whispers in the Wind) on Jack. Crash stands back up.

"Jack crashed and burned!" The crowd chanted.

Crash picks up Jack and hits a inverted faceplant on the canvas. Crash pulls up Jack and hits another monkey flip and jack lands on his back. Crash followed by this jumps onto the turnbuckle and goes for Crash Landing on Jack but Jack stands up and catches Crash in mid-air…

"Crash got caught!" Joey exclaims…

Jack turns Crash around in a split second and goes for a powerbomb but when Crash hits the canvas he locks his legs around Jack and performs a hurricanrona to Jack and he goes flying into the ropes. Both men are laid out.

"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd chants.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaims.

Although Jack got the brunt of it he is leaning in between the ropes so he pulls himself up. Crash jumps straight back up. He shakes his head and gets ready for Jack's attack. Jack jumps off of the ropes and performs a moonsault onto Crash but Crash was ready for it and hits a superkick to it. Crash lifts up Jack and performs an arm drag. Crash elbows Jack's arm and then lifts him up and hits an Aftershock to Jack. The crowd cheers.

"Crash hits the aftershock to Jack." Joey says.

Coco slams her fists on the canvas cheering her brother on. Crash feeds off of the crowd, picks Jack up, and performs a Wumpa Twist.

Suddenly Lilian House comes running out of the crowd and punches Coco in the back of the head. She then begins to slam Coco's head off of the steel steps.

"Come on. Lillian House although she and her family will be disqualified if they interfered are taking full advantage of it and are instead attacking Coco. How low can the Houses get. You know what. Screw this." Joey said and slammed his headset down.

Crash is about to perform Crash landing and is on the turnbuckle but notices Lillian attacking Coco. Crash jumps off the turnbuckle and rushes to the ropes and yells at Lillian. Lillian jumps onto the ramp when…

…

Jack turns around Crash and performs Jacked up (two powerbombs and a jackknife powerbomb). Jack pins Crash.

1

2

3

The bell rings as Chris House jumps into the ring and Team Black out take begin to kick Crash. They then pick up Crash and perform a 3-D.

Lilian at the same time performs a kill switch to Coco. Lillian jumps into the ring as Blackout and Lillian pose (like the Prime Time Players)

Suddenly Ben Tennyson, Ken Tennyson, and Gwen Tennyson jumps into the ring and begin to hammer away at the Houses.

"Tennyson's! Tennyson's! Tennyson's!" the crowd chanted only because they want to see the Houses get what they deserve. Blackout and Ken and Ben both exchange punches as Lillian and Gwen are rolling around hammering each-others head. Coco jumps into the ring and lands a huge punch to Lillian and kicks her out of the ring.

"Don't take the spotlight from your goddess!" Gwen yelled not happy that Coco took out Lillian.

"Screw you!" Coco says.

Gwen slaps Coco in the face and then left

The other Tennyson's push Blackout out of the ring and up the ramp as the Tennyson's jump out of the ring and left the arena.

Coco yells for a microphone and Stephen DeAngelis hands her one.

"You Houses. I am sick of these tactics of yours. Chris you want to be the best here how about a rematch with Crash at WrestleWars inside a steel cage." Coco said helping Crash up.

The Houses look at each other. Jack and Lillian are motioning for Chris not to accept but Chris pulls out a microphone with the RR logo on it.

"You know what, hey, I will be willing to put the belt on the line." Crash said. He dropped the microphone. Crash leaned over the ropes and looks at Chris with a determined look as the show comes to a end.

**And that concludes another episode of prime. Thanks guys for reading NCW. It is finally meeting success. Please leave a review for this chapter to tell me your thoughts on the chapter.**


	43. NCW Prime 8 10 13

_And now NCW, the hottest promotion in fiction wrestling gets ready for another extreme show! Special thanks to all you NCW Extremists on support NCW for 7 months! And I do not own anything except for my own OCs._

(static transition)

We are backstage as we see Joey Styles and the rest of the locker room buzzing around.

"We're sorry folks we can't start this show, The Houses are in the ring, they won't let us out there All hell has broken loose!" Joey says.

(Static transition)  
We go to the NCW Arena as the crowd is in a frenzy booing the Houses.

Chris House, Jack House, and Velvet House are sitting in chairs in the ring with their arms folded. Lillian House however is standing and walking around the ring with a microphone in her hand that has the RR logo on it.

"Now for those who unfortunately saw the treatment that we were given last week you all are probably cheering for those damn Tennyson's." Lillian said as the crowd began to flip off Lillian.

"Let me tell you something and I am speaking on the behalf of my family, those Tennyson's are not going to stop us. They are just a detour we will get past with easy. We are the true greatest in the universe. We are the true gods and goddess of fictional wrestling; we are the best family on fiction wrestling." Lillian said followed by a laugh. Velvet stood up, her arm is heavily wrapped in gauze and she has scrap on her head.

"Vel Vel Lost, Vel Vel Lost!" The crowd chanted.

"Hey who cares? I don't give a s*** of what you drunk heads think. I don't give a crap about what Gwen thinks, I don't give a crap what Point Dexter thinks, I don't give a crap about what that piece of trash Coco Bandicoot thinks, Hell I don't care what anyone thinks." Velvet said.

"And from last week, last week's despicable lack of respect to us, us getting beaten up by the Tennyson's, you idiots tossing thousands of chairs at us. You want to ruin everything. Well we will ruin something of yours. The debut of NCW Prime on Me TV." Velvet said. "But no we are not ruining it although you people think we are." Velvet laughed as the crowd booed.

"Shut up! Shut up!" The crowd chanted.

"And nobody is going to f***in stop us. And right now I want that scum bag owner of this company DXP to come out here right now." Velvet said.

"The Houses are demanding the owner of NCW DXP to come out here. What for?" Joey asked who has finally got to the commentating table position.

The crowd cheers as DXP comes out into the arena with his slick black coat on, his NCW hat, and a head set around his neck.

"This is war! NCW and the Houses are at War!" Joey said.

(Static transition)  
[This is Extreme by Harry and the Slashtones plays]

N

[We see Aang hold up his staff]

_Extreme_

C

[Rob Van dam does his signature taunt]

_Championship_

W

[We see Bolin perform a swanton bomb off of a ladder, onto Mako, through a table]

_Wrestling!_

[Velvet spears Allison Wilson through the stage set up]

[Deadly Violence performs a diving leg drop, onto Jay Z, to the floor]

[Drew Cage locks in the Cage lock on Tarrlock in-between a ladder]

[Gwen nails Velvet in the head with a fork]

[Naruto performs a F-5 on Sokka]

[Danny hits Ben in the back with a steel chair]

[Zach Cage nails Drew Cage in the head with a steel chair shocking the crowd]

_This is Extreme!  
_[Korra spears Zoe Payne through barb wire ropes and into two barb wire boards that are on top of a table.]

(Static transition)

"DXP! DXP! DXP! DXP! DXP!" The crowd chants.

The House's look at DXP as he crosses his arms.

"Well I am glad you came DXP to see the revolution of your company." Velvet said and laughed.

"Suck it RR suck it!" The crowd chanted.

"Hey DXP maybe since you're like these pathetic steel mill scrap." Velvet said and pointed at the crowd in the NCW Arena.

"You can get them to bow at our greatness." Velvet said.

"You are worthless." The crowd chanted.

DXP yelled at Velvet and the Houses and said…

"I don't take orders from you!"

"You will DXP. You will because we control this company. You will do what we say and you're going to like it. You're going to like it DXP." Velvet said followed by laughing at DXP. DXP refused and turned his back on the Houses.

"Oh no that's not how it works." Velvet said.

Chris walked up behind DXP and nailed DXP in the back of the head with his belt. Chris began to hammer away at DXP and the kicked him out of the ring.

"These guys have no respect for the boss of this company. This is the lowest they have gotten and they like it." Joey said.

"And last week on Prime. Everyone saw me get my a** kicked by the goddess of b****ing Gwen Tennyson. Now let's settle this Gwenny. Get out here and face a fact that yeah you won but that doesn't make you the goddess here. I am. Get out here and bow to me! Or I will go back there, kill you family and then kill you." Velvet said.

"Velvet House forcing the goddess to come out here….This is stupid. What is she going to prove?" Joey asked.

"Come on out Gwen or are you just chicken?" Velvet asked.

[Van-Daminator by Jim Johnston plays]

The fans in the Arena cheer at the music knowing it's not Gwen Tennyson coming out but the Hardcore Heroine herself Korra.

"No, No No, I don't want the injured water whelp." Velvet yelled.

Korra steps out from the curtain. A small fabric brace is on her right leg and Korra as a Singapore cane in one hand.

"The woman's champion is here. She is tired of the Houses crap and she is here to put a stop to this." Joey said.

Korra walks across the ramp and steps into the ring. The music ends as the crowd chants…

"Hardcore Heroine! Hardcore Heroine!"  
"What do you want. Came to give up the championship now to prevent me from breaking you." Velvet asked laughing.  
Korra didn't respond but instead looked at Velvet angrily Velvet's laughter began to go away as she saw Korra wasn't reacting verbally.

"Oh you are going to give me the silent….." Velvet began to run off but Korra knocked the microphone out of her hand.  
"Korra's not listening to Velvet any-more." Joey said.

Velvet yelled at the Houses to jump Korra but Korra pointed the signapore cane at the Houses.

"Screw this!" Lillian yelled and ran up to Korra but Korra nailed Lillian in the shoulder with the cane. Jack and Chris ran up to Korra and Korra hit both with a water whip. Lillian rolls out of the ring and bails from ringside. Velvet disgusted at this yells at Jack and Chris to get back up but they just roll out of the ring as Korra kicked Chris out. And Jakc rolled out and the two high tailed it up the ramp. This leaves Velvet alone in the ring with the Hardcore Heroine herself. Korra tossed the cane into the middle of the ring.

"Is Korra challenging Velvet?" Joey asked.

Velvet looked at Korra confused.

"You're so stupid." Velvet said and leaned down to grab the cane…

…

But Korra kicked Velvet in the head. Korra picked back up the cane and pushed it down on the back of the Velvet's neck. Korra leaned on the cane, grabbed the microphone and looked at the crowd, twirling the microphone in her hand.

"Yeah Velvet you really are the greatest like you proclaim you are. You say you're so powerful but yet her I am holding you down with a Singapore cane. You can't even get up." Korra said and laughed.

"Get off of me you twit!" Velvet yelled squirming around. Korra put her foot on Velvet's head as Velvet yelled in pain.

"This is priceless." Joey said.

"Oh stop screaming I ain't even applying pressure." Korra said as the crowd laughed.

"So like I was saying I listened last week to that crap from your mouth and all week on twitter. You know what's so strange you haven't done anything that is so great. What have you done? Oh and that doesn't include you being a "general" in the RR. That title means nothing to me. So I hear how you are going to beat me at WrestleWars in a few weeks but yet again we come back to you filling your head with fibs about you self. Hmm you are going to run me over at WrestleWars well it looks like right now I ran you over. But if I end you now it would be pointless when we already have a match scheduled so I am going to wait till WrestleWars till then…" Korra said and caned Velvet in the shoulder. Korra then stepped through the ropes and out of the ring. She walked back up the ramp.

"Korra clearly showing why she is dominate in NCW." Joey said.

(static transition)

We see Randall Zeniths and Ryusuke Naruzaki standing infront of the NCW logo.

"You know we hear all of this great stuff in NCW going on. NCW moving forward. But it has let us behind." Randall said. "We are pushed off by everyone in NCW. We are a stain everyone wants to get rid of. We are outcasts."  
"Yes…outcast. Last month I Ryusuke injured my knee and I was screaming in pain. And you fans being so cold hearted laughed at me. I was seriously injured and bleeding from a head. DO you people like blood? Well me and Randall are outcasts and we are tired of being buried by you fans and this company. Me and Randall found a common thing we have and we as Outcasts will use that common thing and use it to fuel us." Ryusuke said.

"Fuel us….to become the top dogs." Randall said and laughed evilly.

(static transition)

We return to the Arena as Stephen DeAngelis stands in the ring.

"NCW Prime's debut episode on Me TV kicks off with this singles match in the Road to Glory series." Stephen says as the crowd cheers.

[Nothing Breeds more contempt for this world]

[Than memories now formed]

[Every moment a new seed]

[Is grown to no reason the troubles unfold]

[Snap you Finger Snap your neck by Prong plays]

The crowd has mixed reaction but overall they are cheering for the newest Tennyson to join NCW. Ken Tennyson steps out into the arena, as camera angled shoot of him follows as he walks the ring [theirs is just a flat pathway from the entry way to the ring. No ramp] steps into the ring.

"Well our first match of the night will be Zach Cage vs. the newest Tennyson in NCW Ken Tennyson, the older brother of Gwen Tennyson." Joey says.

Another angled camera shoot is seen of Ken before the music ends.

[Bret Hart's last WCW theme plays (This theme is used in his match against Chris Benoit on Owen Hart tribute night)]

The crowd falls silent as a white spotlight shines onto on to the ramp. Zach Cage steps out onto the ramp and into the spotlight with a hood on over his head. He moves his head from left to right very slowly and then begins to creep to the ring. Zach steps in between the ropes as the lights come on so suddenly as he flips off his hood and puts his hands together above his head and his gloves have the Lone Cage symbol on them. The music ends as Zach takes off his leather jacket.

"Introducing first, from Bellwood Illinois, Ken Tennyson!" Stephen says.

"And his opponent from Chicago Illinois, Zach Cage!" Stephen pulled the wire of the microphone up and stepped out of the ring.

"The battle of Illinois I guess you can call this one." Joey said.

Ken went for a collar, elbow tie up but Zach ducks, grabs Ken's arm and performs a arm drag. Zach hits a elbow to Ken' arm and then a kick. Zach grabs Ken's arm and bends it back over his knee. Zach then grapples Ken's head and locks him into a chin lock. Zach stands up and hits a back breaker to Ken. Ken falls forward but grabs the ropes and pulls himself up. Zach turns around and Ken hits a big boot to Zach.

"Big boot by Ken." Joey says.

Ken continues to run, bounces off the ropes and performs a knee drop on Zach. Ken grabs Zach's leg and puts his foot under the knee And pulls Zach's legs back. Ken aplies this hold for about ten seconds and then releases it. Ken stands up and hits another knee drop. Ken then pulls Zach up and tosses Zach out of the ring but Zach jumps onto the barricade. Ken jumps over the ropes and goes for a dive onto Zach but Zach hits a round house kick to Ken and Ken falls jaw first into the barricade.

"Oh My God, Ken's neck was jerked like a throttle." Joey says.

"He broke his neck, he broke his neck!" The crowd chanted.

Zach jumps off of the barricade and performs a spiral trap (sommersault followed by a senton bomb) on Ken. Zach rolls off of Ken and slowly sits up. Zach jumps onto the apron and then performs a diving knee drop onto Ken. Zach kips up, grabs Ken and rolls him into the ring. Zach jumps onto the apron and then onto to the turnbuckle. Zach goes for a diving cross body onto Ken but Ken hits a kick to Zach's head and Zach crashes into the canvas.

"Ken counter with a kick to the head." Joey says.

Ken rolls on top of Zach and pins him.  
"Ken looking to finish it." Joey said.

1

2

2.11 and Zach kicks out.

"Two count says referee Pee Wee Moore." Joey says

Ken rolls back and kips up. He grabs Zach and sets him up for a vertical suplex but Zach blocks it halfway but Ken performs a reverse DDT.

"Reverse DDT by Ken." Joey says.

Ken pulls Zach up and whips Zach into the corner. Ken runs up to Zach in the corner but Zach elbows Ken in the head. Zach jump around Ken and hits him with a german suplex. Zach rolls up Ken.

1

2

2.78 and Ken kicks out. Zach is pushed back into the corner as Ken kips up and goes for a high knee but Zach steps out of the way and Ken hits the turnbuckle with his knee and goes over the post and lands back first on the steps.

"Oh My God!" Joey exclaims.

"YOU F***ED UP!" The crowd chanted.

"We got to go to a commercial break but when we come back we continue with this Road to Glory match." Joey said.

(commercial break)  
(static transition)  
"We welcome you back to NCW Prime on MeTV. When we went to the commercial break Ken Tennyson had landed back first on the steel steps and we return to action Zach is adding salt to the wound as all of his attacks have focused on the back." Joey said.

We see as Zach has his knee pushed against Ken's spine. Zach rolls onto his back and locks in a bow and arrow.

"Bow and Arrow locked in if Ken taps Zach will take a ten point lead into the Road to Glory series!" Joey said.

Ken is clearly in pain as he flings his arms around trying to nail Zach with a punch. Ken shifts all of his weight to his right and rolls to the side and some of the pressure goes away. But Zach turns his submission into a calf slicer.

"Zach wants to chalk ten to the leader board in the Road to Glory series" Joey said.  
Suddenly the crowd cheers as Drew Cage jumps over the barricade with a steel chair and Zach doesn't notice him and tosses Ken into Pee Wee Moore and Ken and Moorse goin into the corner.

"That's Drew Cage the former Hardcore champion!" Joey exclaimed.

Drew rolls into the ring and nails Zach in the back of the head and then runs up the ramp.

"Payback to Zach. That's what Zach did to Drew at American Tribute!" Joey said.

Zach dazed knocks into Ken who turns around and hits Ten fold [Bridging Cradle suplex] to Zach. Ken pins Zach.

s1

2

3

"Ken stole the victory from Zach. Ken took 100% advantage to the battered Zach and has 5 points in the Road to Glory series. I hate when this stuff happens but Zach deserved it." Joey said.

(static transition)  
We see the woman's locker room as most have a T-shirt on chilling. Suddenly the self-proclaimed goddess of professional wrestling stormed in.

"UGH THIS PLACE IS A RUST BUCKET!" Gwen yelled kicking a trash can.  
"LOOK ALL OF YOU SUBJECTS LISTEN UP! I HAVE BEEN HEARING THIS CRAP ABOUT SOME WOMAN COMING HERE TO "KILL ME IN ACTION"! DO ANY OF YOU KNOW WHO OR WHERE SHE IS?" Gwen asked. The locker room shrugged.

"ALL OF YOU ARE AS DUMB AS A DOOR NAIL BUT IF YOU SEE HER TELL HER THAT I AM WAITING TO PUT HER OUT OF HER MISSURE!" Gwen yelled in anger and left.  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW!" We hear her shout, "THIS IS NOW THE ALPHA B****ES LOCKER ROOM SO OUT!"  
(static transition)  
We return to the arena.

"Talk about PMS." Joey said.

Coco Bandicoot stands in the ring with her wrestling attire on ready for the triple threat match.

["Wildcat" by Jim Johnston plays]

The crowd boos as everyone in the arena holds up small signs that all say "Houses Suck". Lillian House steps out into the arena and gets met with the hostile crowd in the NCW Arena.

"GO BACK TO LEMON BROOK!" The crowd chants.

Lillian walks out into the arena giving the thumbs down to the fans as she walks to the ring. She acts like she is kicking dirt off of her boots and steps into the ring.

"The fans here at the NCW Arena saying Lillian House sucks and I agree with them. She and the Houses are just pathetic insults to fiction wrestling." Joey said.

[Pop, pop]

[Mmm- Pop, pop, pop]

[Mmm-Pop, I hate to say it but they play this damn song in every dance club]

Gwen Tennyson, the usually cocky grin on her face makes her way to the ring looks disgusted at the fans in the NCW Arena. We can even hear her shout once…

"You filthy S. get away from me."

"PMS B****!" The crowd chants which makes Gwen very angry as she jumps up onto the apron and steps between the ropes into the ring. The music cuts as the crowd is booing and chants are mixed between.

"Gwen is a A.H" and "Screw you House!"

"Ladies and gentleman NCW Prime continues with this Triple Threat match scheduled for one fall your referee in charge of this match Jim Molinueax, introducing first from the Wumpa Islands in Australia this is Coco Bandicoot." Stephen DeAngelis said as the crowd cheered.

"And the other participants in this match first….."  
The crowd began to boo and trash began to fly into the ring.

"From Lemon Brook, representing the Rookie Revolution…..Lillian House." Stephen said a bit not happy to say the House name.

"And there opponent from Bellwood Illinois, the Alpha B**** Gwen Tennyson." Stephen said and stepped out of the ring. Jim calls for the bell to be rung and all three female athletes look at each other. Suddenly Gwen and Coco run up to Lillian and begin to kick and knee Lillian. This is quickly followed by a double monkey flip which sends Lillian flying in between the ropes and out of the ring, delighting the fans. Coco and Gwen both then lock up in a collar elbow tie up and then Gwen gets the advantage hitting a back breaker to Coco. Gwen sheaths in rage and then hits a side effect to Coco. Gwen pulls Coco up and whips her into the ropes ready to body drop her Coco kicks Gwen in the head and this is followed by a swinging neck breaker.

"Swinging neck breaker to Gwen!" Joey said.

Coco gets to her feet, springboards off the ropes and back onto Gwen but Gwen is up to one knee and hits a scoop power slam to Coco and pins her.

1

2

2.10 And Coco kicks out.

Suddenly Lillian with a spike in her hand rolls back into the ring and goes to jab Gwen but Gwen ducks and Lillian hits Coco instead who was just on one knee but falls back over.

"The spike missed Gwen but was drilled into Coco's head." Joey says.

Gwen turns around, grabs Lillian and hits a half nelson choke suplex to Lillian which Gwen pins Lillian in this position.

1

2

2.23 and Coco nails Gwen in the head with that spike.  
"COCO DRILLED THAT SPIKE INTO THE BACK OF THE HEAD OF GWEN! THE COUNTS BROKEN! BLOOD IS GOING TO BE SPILLED!" Joey exclaims.

Gwen grabs the back of her head and we can see it has been buster open and she is bleeding from the head. She slowly turns around and stands up but Coco hits a leg drop and Gwen falls back. Lillian gets to her feet and locks up with Coco and sends her into the corner. Lillian kicks each of Coco's legs and then by the head tosses her over the top rope and to the floor. Lillian climbs up to the top of the turnbuckle and gets ready for a moonsault but Gwen grabs Lillian, steps up to the top turnbuckle…

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" Joey exclaims.

Gwen puts Lillian into a position for a Olympic slam…

"Gwen's looking for a Olympic slam…" Joey says. Gwen then falls back and performs the Olympic Slam from the top turnbuckle to the floor and Coco hits a drop kick to the back of Lillian and Lillian and Gwen hit the floor crushing Coco's legs.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaims.

"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd chants.

Coco who is close to the ring apron pulls her legs out from under Lillian and pulls herself up. Gwen is very slow as she rolls off of Lillian. Lillian lays flat on the ground from being pancaked by the Olympic slam and the dropkick. Coco runs up to Gwen and goes for a drop kick but Gwen grabs Coco's legs and tosses her shoulder first into the barricade pushing the barricade back. Gwen jumps onto the apron and goes for a moonsault onto Coco. Coco and the barricade crumble from the moonsault. Gwen bounces off of the ground and into the crowd. Gwen shake her head and we can see that cut from earlier is very badly bleeding. Gwen slowly gets back up and grabs Coco. She hits a European upper cut to Coco and then tosses her into the ring. Gwen steps up onto the apron and rolls into the ring. Coco slowly gets up us Gwen waits. Coco turns around and Gwen charges at Coco and hits a superkick to Coco knocking her down.

"Superkick perfectly performed by Gwen." Joey said.

Gwen pins Coco.

1

2

2.78 and Coco kicks out. Gwen slowly stands up as Lillian rolls into the ring and his a axe hammar to the bloody back side of Gwen's head knocking Gwen down. Lillian then lifts up Coco and hits a fire man's carry slam and Coco lands onto Gwen.

"The fireman's carry slam. Lillian unfortantly might win this." Joey said.

"YOU SUCK! YOU SUCK!" The crowd chanted trying to distract Lillian. Lillian looked at the fans and blew them off. But it is just enough for Coco to get up and hit the Wumpa Twist to Lillian has the crowd cheered.

"Wumpa Twist to Lillian!" Joey exclaimed.

Coco pins Lillian.

1t

2

2.82 and Lillian kicks out. Coco stands up and Gwen who is also up performs Alakazam to Coco.

"ALAKAZAM!" Joey exclaims.

Gwen then looks at Lillian, pulls her up, and performs Hocus Pocus to Lillian. Gwen pins Lillian.

1

2

2.98 and Coco grabs Gwen, rolls her up and pins her.

1

2

3  
"WHAT THE!?" Joey asked in shock. Coco slowly rolls out of the ring as Gwen is up to her feet first and is in anger. She thrashes the ropes in anger believing it was a fluke win as Coco looks at Gwen and laughs at Gwen's little outburst of anger. Coco then walks back to the locker room. Gwen looks at Lillian House who is still not up from the Hocus Pocus. Gwen picks up Lillian to a surprising cheer from the fans and hits Hocus Pocus again and Lillian stumbles out of the ring. Gwen grabs a microphone and walks around in anger.  
"THAT WAS A FLUKE WIN! I HAD LILLIAN PINNED AND THAT SQUIARL JUSR PICKED UP THE SCRAPS OF ME!" Gwen yelled. "I AM A WRESTLING GODDESS! THIS IS An OUTRAGE! WHO BACK THERE WILL BE SUCH A LOYAL SUBJECT TO ME AND I CAN USE THEM AS A STRESS BALL!?" Gwen asked stomping around the ring.

"She is crying like a 5 year old. Someone shut her the hell up." Joey said.

Suddenly the Arena falls black as the crowd cheers. Suddenly a project projects something on a wall in the arena.

Did you guess who I am?  
Did you Gwen?  
Do you know who is going to end you at WreslteWars?  
(static)

LV- 624

LV- 246

LV-462

LV-426

(static)  
All Colonial marines K.I.A

(static)  
Gwen will be K.I.A

(Static)  
K.I.A by

(static)  
E**** ******  
*L*** ******  
**L** ******  
***E* ******  
****N ******

***** R*****  
***** *I****  
***** **P***  
***** ***L**  
***** ****E*  
***** *****Y  
ELLEN RIPLEY  
(static)

We return to the arena as the lights come on leaving a bluish light in the arena. Gwen looks around a bit nervous but ready for a fight.

["13" by Jim Johnston plays]

As the crowd erupts into cheers Gwen yells.  
"No, No, No not her, she better not come down to this ring.." Gwen yelled but the crowd explodes as Ellen Ripley herself steps out into the arena wearing a stained shirt from Aliens and brown jeans. She looks around the arena once and then begins walking to the ring.  
"ELLEN RIPLEY IS HERE IS FICTONAL WRESTLING! AND HER FIRST TARGET IS THE ALPHA B**** GWEN TENNYSON! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Joey asked.

Ripley walks up the ring steps and then steps into the ring. Gwen takes a few steps back but holds a fighting stance. The music ends as Ripley walks into the middle of the ring. Gwen walks up to Ripley.

"Look not sure you get who I am but you follow my rules and I say you leave now got it." Gwen said. Ripley didn't respond.  
"Are you deaf?" Gwen asked and slapped Ripley in the face. Ripley turns back at Gwen and punches Gwen in the side of the head. We see a part of a tooth fly out of Gwen's mouth as she hits the canvas hard. Ripley pulls Gwen up, lifts her up and hits the flamethrower ( QD 3). Ripley gets to her feet and looks down at Gwen who is in pain. The front of her head is bleeding badly from the flamethrower. Ripley kicks Gwen slightly and then leaves the ring.

(static transition)

(commercial break)

(static transition)

We are backstage as we see Crash Bandicoot walking through the arena looking around. Crash bumps into Korra.  
"Oh hey Crash…." Korra began to say. She was leaning on her Singapore cane when Crash intruptted Korra.

"KORRA HAVE YOU SEEN SIS?" Crash asked looking a bit concern.

"Um…haven't seen Coco…not since the start of the show. I will go check the woman's locker room I guess." Korra said. Suddenly we hear a faint scream of Coco.

"COCO?" Crash yelled in fear. He ran down the hall and when he turned the corner got met by the big boot of Chris House.

"Huh who knew your sister screaming made you speak." Chris said. We cans see as Team Whiteout has Coco in their grasp as they push her along in the hallway.

"Maybe you will see Coco again…maybe." Chris said and walked away. Korra round the corner.

"Ugh those morons." Korra yelled

(static transition)

"OH come on these idiots can't stop ruining the Bandicoots live." Joey said.

[Survive if I let you plays]

The crowd has mixed reaction but 70% are cheering. The camera moves up to the stage where Ben Tennyson steps out into the Arena, green lights shining down, having his head covered in a hood. He walks to the ring.

"Well as we get back in order I guess this match is going to take place. We saw Chris in the back….I guess Whiteout and Jack will handle the situation." Joey said.

Ben slowly walks up the ring steps and into the ring. He pulls the hood off and stands tall. The music ends as Ben pulls a rope down doing last minute stretches.

Suddenly from out of nowhere Chris jumps the barricade (but not before someone in the crowd punches him -_-) and nails Ben in the back of the head with the X-Pro championship as the crowd boos.  
"Oh come on. Can't you be in a match without doing something to get an edge?" Joey said in annoyance.  
Chris begins to hammer away at Ben. Ben tries to fight back but Chris kicks Ben badly in the gut. This is followed by a suplex. Chris begins to punch Ben over and over. Referee Mike Kehner runs down to the ring.  
"Mike Kehner is here, maybe we can get some order stored in this match." Joey said.

Chris hits a inverted DDT as Mike Kehner rolls into the ring. Chris pins Ben.

"Oh come on." Joey said.

1

2

2.78 and Ben kicked out. The crowd cheered and chanted  
"YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM!" The crowd chanted. Chris stands up and pushes Mike Kehner back.  
"Oh now he is going to put his hands on the ref?" Joey said in anger.

Mike pushed Chris back. Chris knocks the ref down and Mike Kehner calls for the bell.

"Chris is just doing this to try to make a point." Joey said. "AND IT'S A BAD WAY!"  
Chris picks Ben back up and continues the beat down. Security swarms out of the locker room into the ring breaking up the fight. Chris knocks out some guys and runs out of the arena leaving Ben a crippled mess.

(static transition)

We see backstage as Sokka is getting a soda from the back.

"One last soda before my match." Sokka mumbled as he leaned down to grab the soda from the vending machine. Suddenly we see Naruto come walking from around the corner.

"Hey Sokka you worth a dollar?" Naruto asked.

"What do you want?" Sokka asked as he took a sip of the soda.

"Oh nothing figured I would see you before Danny disfigured you." Naruto said. "Remember these words "Sokka got caught" They should be familiar because that's what Joey will be saying tonight when Danny counters you and ends you. No more title shot for you." Naruto said and showed the NCW Heavyweight belt. Sokka's mood changed.

"You see this?" Naruto asked putting the belt close to Sokka's face and then pulling it back.

"Take a good look because this is a close as you will get to this title." Naruto said and laughed. Sokka tried to punch Naruto but Naruto ducked and tossed Sokka into the vending machine. Naruto left leaving Sokka a mess as he stumbled out of the machine.

(static transition)

We return to the arena as we get ready for the main event of the evening.

[Time to play the Game]

[Time to PLAY THE GAME!]

[Hahahahahaha]

[The Game by Motorhead plays]

The crowd gives a mixed response to the music. About 40% are booing. Danny steps out into the arena not even looking at the crowd and starts heading to the ring.  
"Danny Phantom's action's two weeks ago divided fans around the world when Danny attacked Ash Ketchum after Ash told Danny in the back he would never be the very best." Joey said. Danny rolled into the ring and waited for Sokka to come out.

[Man in the Box by Alice in Chains plays]

The crowd cheers as the music plays. About thirty seconds past till Sokka comes walking out, his back scrapped form being tossed into the vending machine and he is very sore but he is walking to the ring. Sokka jumps onto the apron and rolls into the ring. We can see Sokka doesn't have his face paint on which shocks the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman, live form Johnstown Pennsylvania it is our main event of the evening, it is scheduled for one fall and the winner will face Naruto at WrestleWars for the NCW Heavyweight Championship." Stephen says.

"Introducing first to my left….from Amity Park Winsconsion, Danny Phantom!"

The crowd mostly cheers as Danny's name is announced.

"And his opponent to my right…." Stephen began to say as the crowd exploded.

"From the Southern Water Tribe, He is the Insane Southern Warrior! Sokka! And your referee in-charge John Finnegan." Stpehen said and he stepped out of the ring.

"Obvious Sokka isn't wearing his face paint, he didn't have enough time because of that attack from Naruto backstage a few minutes ago." Joey said.

John called for the bell to be rung and the match begins with both Sokka and Danny running up to each other and Sokka goes for a collar elbow tie up but Danny pulls Sokka back and gets out of the tie up punching Sokka. Sokka responded with a punch of his own. Danny kicks Sokka in the lower abdomen and then hits a knee face buster on Sokka knocking Sokka back. Danny hits a big boot to Sokka knocking Sokka down. Danny grabs Sokka's legs and stomps on Sokka. Danny then follows by catapulting Sokka into the turnbuckle.

"Catapult by Danny!" Joey says.

Danny goes for a stinger splash in the corner but Sokka jumps over the ropes and Danny goes into the turnbuckle. Sokka jumps back and nails Danny with a sideways leg drop.( I am making a new wrestling move everyone XD) Sokka stands back up, grabs Danny and tosses Danny across the ring into the ropes. Sokka goes for a clothsline but Danny counters with a elbow. Danny then hits a lariat takedown.

"Lariat Takedown by Danny." Joey says.

Danny rolls onto Sokka and pins him.

1

2

2.16 and Sokka kicks out. Danny locks Sokka into a headlock, stands up and hits a half nelson suplex. Danny releases his grip and then hits a knee drop onto Sokka. Danny quickly stands up, grappling Sokka, and flings Sokka onto his neck.

"Sokka got dropped onto his neck." Joey says,

Danny goes for another knee drop but Sokka kicks Danny in the back of the head. Danny falls face first on the canvas. Sokka is already battered from Danny's first attack but Sokka starts to crawl to the bottom turnbuckle in the upper right corner. Danny also get's to his feet and he runs up quickly to Sokka and try's to hit a Bronco buster but Sokka moves out of the way. Sokka pulls himself up by the ropes and kicks Danny hard in the back of the head. Danny begins to fall but Sokka locks his arm's around Danny's waist and hip tosses him across the ring.

"Hip toss into the corner." Joey says.

Danny slowly gets to his feet but Sokka hits a flying four arm smash on Danny. Sokka the kips up, showing tiredness on his face. Sokka jumps onto the turnbuckle, looks around at the crowd and hits a moonsault onto Danny. Sokka pins Danny.

1

2

2.29 and Danny gets his shoulder up.

" Danny gets the shoulder up, John Finnegan stops the count at two." Joey says.

Sokka gets off of Danny, pulls Danny up, and hits a arm drag on him. Sokka pulls Danny back up and hit s a second arm drag. Sokka pulls Danny up again and this time whips him hard into the turnbuckle. Sokka walks around wobbly in the ring feeding off of the crowd. Sokka then runs to the opposite turnbuckle. Slams the turnbuckle with his hand, runs across the ring, and hits the stinger splash to Danny in toe corner.

"The stinger splash! Sokka's insane personality finally showing in the match." Joey says.

Sokka gives is insane grin to the crowd as Sokka grapples Danny and goes for a inverted DDT but Danny jumps over the shoulder of Sokka, twisting it, and hits a inverted DDT of his own.

"Twisting Sokka's arm, Danny counters." Joey says.

Danny gets back up. He runs up to the ropes, bounces off of them, and hits a knee drop to Sokka. Danny then continues by pulling Sokka up and clothslining him. Danny then pins Sokka.

1

2

2.79 and Sokka kicks out. Sokka grabs Danny and rolls him up.

1

2

2.57 and Danny rolls on top of Sokka.

1

2

2.89 and Sokka kicks Danny into the corner. Sokka however, having lost so much strength can't capitalize. Danny fights throw the pain and gets to his feet. Danny pulls Sokka up and goes for a Ghost Vortex...

... But suddenly Ash rolls into the ring accidently knocking John Finnegan down, and punches Danny in the back of the head.

"ASH KETCHUM! ASH KETCHUM IS HERE AND HE IS GETTING PAYBACK FOR WHAT DANNY DID!" Joey yells. Ash jumps onto the turnbuckle and hits the lighting bolt( shooting star press) onto Danny. Suddenly Naruto rolls into the ring and nails Ash with the title belt.

"AND NARUTO IS IN THERE HE DOES'T WANT SOKKA TO GET ANOTHER TITLE SHOT!" Joey exclaims.

Danny slowly gets to his feet but Sokka also is and he hits the ice breaker to Danny.  
"THE ICE BREAKER!" Joey screams from all the excitement.

John however is still out but Sokka lifts up John's hand and in a in-genius idea counts the pinfall.

1

2

3  
THe bell rings as Sokka gets to his knees.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NUMBER 1 CONTENDER FOR THE NCW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP, SOKKA!" Stephen says. THe crowd cheers and is so happy for Sokka. But this moment is short lived when Naruto grabs Sokka and begins to punch him.

"OH COME ON THIS JERK CAN'T TAKE A BREAK!" Joey yells now frustrated at Naruto's actions.

Naruto in frustration begins to punch Sokka over and over, we can see Naruto's fists are getting covered in blood. Meanwhile Ash is outside of the ring punching Danny. Danny try's to take control but Ash hits a superkick to Danny.

"All hell as broken loose!" Joey says.

(static transition)  
We go outside of the NCW Arena as we see Ben Tennsyon, Crash Bandicoot, Korra, and Gwen Tennyson fighting the Houses.

"The Houses and some of the NCW Roster are going at it. THe NCW Arena has become a battle ground." Joey says.

Velvet and Korra both begin to exchange punches to each other and Korra hit a water whip but Velvet ducked.

At the same time Ben grabbed a trash can and nailed Jack in the head with it.  
Crash and Chris both were giving each other heavy blows as Crash hits Aftershock on Chris.  
Gwen meanwhile, her face wrapped in a bandage from being attacked by Ripley early, was tied up with Lillian as she it a upper cut on Lillian.

The NCW roster looked to be winning the battle but suddenly someone came running in and whipped Ben Tennyson with a belt. We see the person turn its head and it is Vaas.

"What the hell...that's Vaas from the UWE RR branch...what the?" Joey exclaimed.

Vaas grabbed Ben and tossed him onto a table and hit a swinging neckbreaker causing the table to collapse. Ken Tennyson runs in but Vaas grabs Ken and chokeslams him onto Ben.

(static transition)  
We return to the inside of the arena as referees Pee Wee Moore and Jim Molineaux are trying to break up the Sokka/Naruto brawl but Naruto knocks out Jim and tackles Sokka down.  
"This is insane!" Joey exclaimed.

Security finally makes it to the arena as they begin to split up the brawls. Danny has been cut open above his left eye as and blood is on Ash's fists. Security pulls back Danny and Ash as Danny rams toward Ash breaking through the security officers and ramming Ash into the barricade.  
(static transition)  
We go back to the brawl in the lobby of the NCW Arena.

"WHAT, WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" Joey asked.

We see Starforce from the UCA RR branch has become part of the brawl. We suddenly see Drew Cage, Streak, and Hiccup try to take Starforce down but get pushed down with easy and he begin to hammer away at the three.

Korra and Velvet are locked in as suddenly Lillian grabs Korra by the hair and with Velvet, hit a 3D on the her. Velvet grabs a high heel shoe and nails Korra in the head with it three times. Velvet laughs as she kicks Korra again. Suddenly the Hardcore Champion Katniss Everdeen jumps onto Lillian and hit s a cork screw DDT. But Velvet gabs Katniss and tosses her into a elevator door.

Crash and Chris continue to brawl as Jack hits a axe hammer to Crash. Crash falls onto Chris and Chris suplexes him through the glass door.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaims.

Jack leaves the building to go get something.

Starforce and Vaas take out the rest of the NCW wrestlers that are trying to run in and help Korra, Ken, Ben, Gwen, Crash, Katniss, and a few other NCW wrestlers.

Jack comes back into the lobby and tosses Coco who is tied up and badly hurt beside the unconscious Crash. Crash has several cuts and scraps the have bleed.

"There just like family." Jack said and he laughed.

Gwen Tennyson throws a punch at Lillian but Lillian steps back and then hits a wining neckbreaker to Gwen.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?" Lillian yelled

And to the relief of the NCW wrestlers sirens are heard in the distance.

"SOMEONE HAS CALLED THE POLICE!" Joey exclaims.  
We see a few police cars pull up outside of the arena as the Houses tell Starforce and Vaas to get out of the arena.

"We can handle these guys." Velvet says.

"We got to go everyone. The NCW locker room has been disabled. You can bet there will be debts to pay at WrestleWars." Joey said.

We see police officers rush into the lobby as the show comes to a end.

_And that concludes this episode of Prime. Special thanks to WWE-PG-HATER and ForceWalker for allowing me Vaas and Starforce from there fictional wrestling promotions, to use them in this episode of Prime. Please review when you are finished reading this. And if you like it so much hit the favorite button. :P Anyways hope you guys liked it._


	44. NCW Prime 8 17 13

_Well as the weeks go by, NCWs popularity grows. And we continue with another episode of Prime. _

[Sabu's WWE/ECW theme plays]

The camera fades from black as we see Aang come out from the curtain that says NCW and walks down the short aisle which comes out from under the balcony and in a slanted way leads to the ringside. About 1,000 people are on their feet.

"Ladies and Gentleman we welcome you to NCW Prime on MeTV. We are live from the famous Aztec Theater, Former Elks Lodge 878 live in Queens New York. I'm Joey Styles and right now we waste no time for promos or intros and we get right to the action as Aang takes on Drew Cage. Road to Glory points on the line." Joey says.

Aang jumps to his knees on the apron and pulls himself up and steps into the ring.

["self high five" (DDPs WCW theme) plays]  
The camera moves quickly up the aisle to the NCW logo curtian where Drew Cage steps out with a silk like ring attire vest that is blue and silver. The crowd cheers as Drew Cage shakes some of the fans hands and walks to the ring.

"Drew Cage….sporting a new look, last week he attacked his brother Zach the same way Zach did to Drew at American Tribute a month ago." Joey Styles explained recapping the fans on what happened last week.

Drew runs up onto the apron and looks to the crowd pointing to the fans in the upper balcony. Drew then stepped in between the ropes and walked to the corner doing a few practice punch throws.

"Ladies and Gentleman our first match on NCW Prime here in Queens New York tonight is scheduled for one fall with a twenty minute time limit in the Road to Glory series. Introducing first to my left…" Stephen DeAngelis began to say as the crowd cheered for Aang.

"From the air nomads…he is the death defying wrester, this is Aang!"  
"AANG! AANG! AANG! AANG!" The crowd chanted. The chants are loud in the small theater. Aang smiles at the ovation and raises his hand for a second.

"And to my right…..from Chicago Illinois, he is a former NCW Hardcore champion, this is Drew Cage!" Stephen says to another roaring ovation this time to Drew.

"and your referee in charge for this match John Finnegan." Stephen DeAngelis says before pulling up the wire for the microphone and steps out of the ring.

The match begins with Drew and Aang walking into the center of the ring and begin to walk in a circle in the center of the ring both staring down each other. Aang goes for a collar elbow tie up but Drew steps back and Aang lands on the canvas. He gets right back up but Drew grabs Aang and hits a belly to back suplex. Aang stands up and blocks Drew's attempt at another belly to back suplex and quickly grabs Drew's arm and puts it into a arm bar and falls back hitting a Armbar takedown.

"The armbar takedown takes Drew into the canvas." Joey says.

Aang stands up still with the arm bar locked in and twists Drew's arm into a sort of submission. Aang applies pressure to the elbow and then pulls the arm quickly back.

"Aang snaps the arm back." Joey says.

Aang pulls Drew up and whips him into the upper right turnbuckle. Aang runs up into the corner, jumps onto the second rope, hooks his arm around Drew's head and hits a spinning DDT down onto the canvas as the crowd cheers.  
"Spinning DDT by Aang sending Drew spiraling Drew form turnbuckle to canvas." Joey said.

Aang rolls out Drew and pins him looking for a quick win.

1

2

2.28 and Drew kicks out. Aang rolls off of Drew, stands up and in a falling position hits a elbow drop onto Drew. Aang then hooks his arm around Drew's neck and goes for a half nelson suplex but Drew under hooks Aang's arm and flips him up and over in a suplex sending Aang onto his back.

"No neck first landing for Drew as Drew counters." Joey says.

Drew I worn out form the moves Aang performed on him and Drew is shaking his head. Drew gets up to his feet turn to his crowd and notices someone familiar..

…

In the balcony standing looking down at Drew with a cooled emotionless stare is Drew's cold hearted brother Zach Cage who has a hooded sweat shirt on with the hood over his head.

"What the? Zach is here although I don't think this is for a Cage family reunion." Joey says.

Drew jumps onto the turnbuckle looking at his brother confused on why he is here but then hits a moonsault onto Aang who was up to one knee. Drew kips up. Drew pulls up Aang, runs to the ropes, and hits a one handed bulldog. Drew jumps back up, jumps onto the tope rope, turns around, jumps off the top rope, and lands a leg drop on Aang and pins Aang.

1

2

2.29 and Aang kicks out.

"Two count says senior referee John Finnegan." Joey says.

Drew grabs Aang and grapples him. Drew tosses Aang into the lower left corner, back up, goes for a big splash in the corner but Aang ducks. And Drew nails his shoulder against the turnbuckle.  
"YOU MISSED YOUR TARGET!" The crowd chanted.

"Aang gets out of the way of Drew and Drew crashes into the turnbuckle shoulder first." Joey said.

Aang grabs Drew by the waist and hits a belly to back suplex.

"The belly to back suplex by Aang lands nicely." Joey says.

The crowd stomps there feet when Drew hits the canvas and then chants once

"Drew crashed and burned!"  
Aang grabs Drew, roll shim over and has him locked into a crossface wanting to get ten points.  
"The crossface…nobody in the series has won by submission yet. Aang could take the lead if Drew taps." Joey says.

Drew throws his hand out and try's to pull apart Aang's hands put Aang pulls back further as Drew pulls his hand back and grabs his hair in pain. Aang jerks back on the crossface. Drew starts to swing to his side and then rolls Aang onto his back. Drew then pulls Aang's head down onto the canvas and Aang loses his grip on the hold. Drew flips Aang onto his back and pins Aang.

1

2

2.68 and Aang grabs Drew and rolls onto Drew

"Aang rolls to the top!" Joey says.

1

2

2.78 and Drew kicks out pushing Aang over the top rope and onto the floor. Drew who has lost so much endurance from the crossface can't capitalize and Aang jumps onto the barricade.

"Aang…..um I don't know where he is going to go." Joey said.

Aang got in a jumping stance…

…

And jumps off the barricade, over the top rope and hits a Arabian skull crusher onto Drew.

"ARABIAN SKULL CRUSHER! Good night Drew!" Joey says.

Aang hooked Drew's leg and pins him.

1

2

2.99 and Drew to the shock of Aang and the crowd kicks out.  
"WHAT THE!?" Joey asked in shocked.

"DREW! DREW DREW!" The crowd chants. The crowd gets to their feet and is in shock and cheer for Drew's kick out. But Zach still stands tall not doing anything.

Aang in exhaustion falls onto his side and begins to breathe deeply. We can see the shock on his face. Drew raises his hand and then very slowly puts his foot up. Drew though with so much strength lost lowers his foot back down. Aang gets to one knee inhaling and exhaling deeply. Aang stumbles to his feet.

"Aang has done everything and Drew won't quit." Joey says.  
Aang stumbles over to Drew, falls to his knees and goes to lock Drew into the camel clutch…..

…

But Drew grabs Aang by the head, tosses him down to the canvas, and locks him into the Cage lock.

"Cage Lock…One of the most effective submissions in NCW and in fiction wrestling…..Aang is locked in!" Joey exclaims.

Aang tries to reach for the ropes but just can't. He goes to elbow Drew in the head but Drew bends away from Aang's reach. Aang rolls onto his stomach but Drew rolls him back over. Aang not wanting to let 10 points leave his grasp tries to fight through the pain but Drew pulls hard on Aang's leg and Aang taps. John Finnegan calls for the bell as the crowd cheers.

"Ladies and Gentleman your winner, Drew Cage!" Stephen DeAngelis says.

John Finnegan leans down and raises Drew's hand. Drew struggles a bit to get up. He finally sits up, his face beat red. He pulls himself up. Aang gets up to his knee and wobbles around on his leg. The two look at each other in the center of the ring and shake hands.

"And the respect these two have for each other being shown." Joey says.

Aang steps out fo the ring and head for the back as Drew grabs a microphone. Drew steps up onto the second rope and looks up at the balcony at his brother.

"You know you just stand there and act all tough which is Bull s***!" Drew said as the crowd cheered.

Zach's expression changes to a disgusted looked.

"You are just a whinner. You complain and act like you had a awful live and it was because of me. Fact is Zach you need to get a life and find something else to do other then be depressed. It isn't my fault it is your fault that you spew this crap just to here yourself talk." Drew said.  
Zach pulled his hood back as he looked angerliy at Drew.

"If you want to do something about it get you're a** in this ring right now!" Drew said tossing the microphone out of the ring.

"The challenge has been dropped. We learned earlier this week Drew will face Zach at WrestleWars. Drew wants Zach now. And who could blame him. Zach, Drew's own brother turned his back on Drew…." Joey began to say till we see Zach start to walk around the perimeter of the balcony and turns. He walks into a doorway and walks down the stairs. He reappears under the balcony in the crowd.

"GET IN THE RING!" The crowd chanted.

Drew motions for Zach to get in the ring. Zach looks at Drew, turns his back and slowly walks back through the crowd out of the venue.

"YOU ARE CHICKEN!" The crowd chanted.  
"Zach Cage not wanting to fight…..I hate to say this but…what a coward. You want to be so tough Zach….step into that ring and fight your brother." Joey said.  
The camera switches to Joey at the announcers table which is under the balcony and the NCW logo is behind him.

"I'm on camera now….." Joey says.

We can assume Joey pauses as the crew of NCW are telling him something through his headset  
"Yeah I know I am on camera you idiots. I'm a professional commentator I know what I am doing. Ok we got Prime going on right now…." Joey said in frustration. "Anyways last week at the NCW Arena the Houses and fellow RR members from other promotions attacked NCWs locker room. I hate these guys, they should have been fired for what they did. They want to be so, in their words "impactful" they can go to CCW, Go to Animated, go to UCA, Go to UWE and do this s*** because we in NCW are fine without you. Well tonight Ken Tennyson and Ben Tennyson face Team Blackout. So maybe NCW will finally get revenge on the Houses." Joey said in an angry tone.

(static transition)  
We see Chris House and Jack House taping there fists up and Chris begins to smirk.

"Oh these Tennysons are going to learn tonight why we are the best." Chris said.

"Remember last week Coco trying to comfort her unconscious brother." Jack said followed by a devilish laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't see you sum bag is here." Chris said to the cameraman. "I am sure you want to know why we did what we did last week well here is something." Chris punched the cameraman out and then stomped on the camera.

(commercial break)

(static transition)

[Van Daminator by Jim Johnston plays]

"Own the NCW shirt!" We here DXP shout.

We see a image of the NCW logo with black background and we then see the words Hardcore reborn.

(static transition)

Live on Pay-Per View

WrestleWars

From the Amway Centeer

8/24/13

(static transition)  
We return to Prime as we see Stephen DeAngelis standing in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman our next match is scheduled for one fall with a 20 minute time…" Stephen began to say.

"Wait a minute." Joey says.

We see Naruto coming out from the curtain and into the theater looking around slowly smirking. He is wearing a robe that says "Best world champion" on the back. The crowd boos as Naruto walks up the steel steps and steps into the ring. He grabs the microphone from Stephen DeAngelis and the looks at the fans.

"LEAVE THE RING! LEAVE THE RING!" The crowd chants.

"You know I am not going to listen to you fans. I don't need to because I am the Heavyweight champion." Naruto said holding up the NCW Heavyweight championship belt.

"You know I have one the top prize in every company I have been in. Every company I have rose to the top. I have knocked off the best in fiction wrestling. But I have always done it for you idiots. I had to follow what you wanted which held me back. But now I don't give a s*** what you think. I am….there are other people critics that will agree that overall I am the best wrestler in this business. Better then Ash Ketchum, better then Danny Phantom, Better then Ben Tennyson, and 100% better than Sokka." Naruto said.

The crowd booed.

"Keep booing me….I'll feed of it at WrestleWars and end Sokka. This title will stay with me after WrestleWars. It will never leave me. I am a world champion. Sokka will never know what it is to be a world champion. He has never held a world title and I will make sure he never does." Naruto held up the NCW Heavyweight championship. He jumped over the top rope and landed feet first on the floor. He then jumped into the crowd and left.

"Whatever that was about." Joey said.

[Re-]

[-spect]

[Walk]

[What did you say]

[Walk by Kilgore plays]

Bolin comes out from behind the curtain. The crowd cheers as Bolin walks to the ring.

"Well Naruto…um…that shoot made no sense but anyways we got Bolin squaring off against new comer Steven Williams." Joey says.

Bolin is in ring. A fierce stance he is in waiting for Steven Williams to make his way to the ring.

[B.W.O theme plays]

"What the hell is that?" Joey asked.

The camera zooms up the aisle as Steven Williams, a young man with long brown, a short T-shirt and a arm band that says Retribution. The front of his black shirt says in white letters Rookie Retribution. Suddenly Mike Wilson, a smaller man then Steven with sun glasses on and has a Omnitrix drawn onto his wrist in black sharpies. And then Tim Tee steps out. He has a black hat on and a short black shirt on. As he snickers Steven Walks to the ring shaking some of the fans hands till Mike Wilson and Tim Tee wall right but beside Steven blocking the fans from Steven but then laugh and shake so of the fans hands.

"These people are…um…..Rookie Retribution?" Joey asked confused.

The Rookie Retribution step into the ring as Tim Tee begins to strut around the ring. Steven has a microphone in his hand.

"What's up Queens?" Steven asked as the crowd cheered in response.

"Now me and my buds have four simple words we would like to say. WE RULE FICTION WRESTLING!" Stephen said.  
"Rookie Retribution!" The crowd chants.

"The crowd here in Queens like the Rookie Retribution." Joey said.

"Now I am going to babble on and on how I will have my group rule fiction wrestling." Steven said as the crowd laugh. "And tonight I start by somehow beating Bolin."  
With this Tim Tee took the microphone and looked at the crowd.  
"Now I am the fifteenith showstopper….." Tim begfan to say.

"Tim Tee obviously making fun of Timmy Turner, a member of the Rookie Revolution." Joey concluded.

"And I will babble on and on and on like my fellow members do about how I am the best and blah blah blah blah….." Tim babbled on till Mike superkicked Tim out cold as the crowd laughed.

"Um…maybe that will settle him." Mike said into the microphone and kicked Tim out of the ring. Mike steps out as well and aids Tim.

"Ladies and Gentleman our next match is set for one fall with a twenty minute time limit. Introducing first to my right….from Republic…This is…..Bolin!" Stephen says. We see Bolin give three practice punches in his corner.

"And his opponent from….Philidelphia Pennsylvania….. representing the Rookie Retribution….this is…Steven Williams!" Stephen says.

The crowd cheers and begin chanting Rookie Retribution. Steven Williams lays arms on the ropes and is resting his back on the turnbuckle. He is fully relaxed as he gives wave to the crowd.

"And your referee in charge of the match Pee Wee Moore." Stephen said as he grabbed the wire of the microphone and stepped out of the ring.

Pee Wee calls for bell and the match starts.

Bolin gets into a low position, his arms out getting ready for Steven to lock up. Steven however does something different and gives Bolin a sucker punch. Steven begins to hammer Bolin and pushes him back into the corner.

"Steven starting this match full throttle." Joey says.

Steven locks Bolin into a headlock pushing Bolin against the turnbuckle. Steven the whips Bolin across the ring into the lower left corner. But Bolin grabs the ropes and jumps up onto the top turnbuckle…

…

And performs a diving leg drop onto a incoming Steven.

"Drop kick from the top turnbuckle." Joey says.

Bolin jumps up and runs to the upper right turnbuckle, jumps onto it, and goes for a moonsault…

…

But Steven gets to his feet and hits a back suplex.

"Back suplex. Steven countered." Joey says.

Steven rolls onto Bolin for the cover.

1

…

2

…

2.19 and Bolin kicks out.

"Kick out by Bolin." Joey says.

Steven sits up quickly. He then gets to his feet and grapples Bolin up. Steven whips Bolin into the rope. Steven charges at Bolin…..

….

And clothslines him over the top rope to the floor.

"Steven clothslines Bolin to the unprotected floor." Joey says.

Steven grabs the top rope, jumps over it and lands a crossbody onto Bolin.

"Crossbody to the floor." Joey adds.

Steven slowly stands up, wobbling back a bit. He stomps on Bolin. Steven pulls Bolin up Bolin. Gravity wants to bring down Bolin but Stephen puts Bolin on his shoulders…..

….

And hits a fireman's carry slam to Bolin on the floor.

"FIREMAN'S CARRY SLAM!" Joey exclaims.

The crowd cheers as Steven stands back up. Bolin is stirring on the ground but Steven pulls him up and try's to ram him into the barricade but Bolin counters with a back body drop. Bolin locks on a side headlock.

"Bolin got the side headlock applied…" Joey states.

Bolin charges at the barricade and nails Steven with a brainbuster on the steel.  
"BRAINBUSTER ON THE STEEL!" Joey exclaims.

Bolin then rams Steven into the barricade. Bolin follows this up by clothslining Steven over the top rope and Steven lands on his neck.

"Clothsline into Queens New York!" Joey says.

Bolin looking to cause more destruction jumps onto the apron and the apron and then climbs up to the turnbuckle.

"Jump off! Jump off!" The crowd chants.

Bolin looks around at the crowd and feeds off of the ovation has he stands onto the turnbuckle, gets a jumping start…

….

And performs a angled swanton bomb...

…

"Nobody is safe in NCW!" Joey exclaims.

…

…into the crowd landing on Steven's upper body and then rolls into a row of chair as fans jump back as if fire crackers were tosses at their feet.

"Oh My God!" Joey remarks.

"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd chants applauding the self-sacrifice by Bolin to put on a show in NCW.

Bolin lifts up his shoulder and then kips up but he falls back. The fans in the crowd grab Bolin and help him up as he stumbles forward and pulls Steven up. Bolin hits a chop to Steven and then rams him into the barricade. Bolin goes to clotheline Steven again over the barricade but Steven kicks Bolin in the face knocking Bolin back. Steven grabs his his shoulder in pain sliding down the side of the barricade to the floor clearly showing damage was down to the shoulder when Bolin performed the high angled swanton bomb. Steven grabs the barricade with one hand and pulls himself back up. He grabs Bolin who was on his hands and knees, by the head and punches Bolin in the back of the hand rattling Bolin.

"A Brain rattling punch to the back of the head." Joey says.

Steven grabs Bolin by the head and tosses him over the barricade. Steven jumps up onto the barricade, waiting for Bolin to get up. Bolin stumbles to his feet…

…

And Steven performs a diving knee onto Bolin. The Rookie Retribution cheers on Steven as Tim Tee runs around in a circle clapping.

"The Rookie Retribution approving of the knee drop." Joey said.

Steven gets up slowly, pulling himself up by the post. Steven grabs Bolin and rolls him into the ring. Steven steps up onto the apron and then into the ring. Steven runs across the ring, bounces off the ropes, and then hit's a elbow drop onto Bolin. Steven hooks the leg and pins Steven.

1

2

2.79 and Bolin kicks out.

"Kick out by Bolin." Joey states.

Steven sits up and looks frustrated a bit. He gets to his feet and looks at the Rookie Retribution.  
"STEVEN EXPRESS! STEVEN EXPRESS!" The Rookie Retribution chanted.

Steven smirks, runs to the ropes, wait's for Bolin to get to his knees, and then goes for a Steven Express (Spinning DDT)…

…

But Bolin locks Steven into a waist lock and performs a belly to back suplex pinning Steven.

1

2

3

"Bolin wins off of roll up!" Joey says in shock.

Steven sits up shocked that he lost. Bolin is laying flat on the canvas, his face beat red, a small cut on the back of his head has formed from Steven's punches. Referee Pee Wee Moore raises Bolin's hand, aiding Bolin to his feet in the progress.

"Here is you winner Bolin!" Stephen says.

Bolin hobbles around, stepping through the ropes and walking back to the curtain. But although Bolin won the battle, Steven won the war. Steven a bit frustrated steps out of the ring and begins to leave with the Rookie Retribution.

(static transition)

We see Sokka in the back with his signature boomerang.

"Oh I am just getting started. I am just getting started Naruto!" Sokka said. He has his insane southern warrior face paint on grinning for no reason.

"The crap you spew is going to…"

Sokka grabbed a plastic water bottle…

….

And karate chopped it to bits laughing every chop

"crush it." Sokka said has he laughed out of control.

(static transition)

(commercial break)

(static transition)

We return to the Elks Lodge as the crowd is looking around getting amped for the next match.

"Our next match up is scheduled for one fall with a thirty minute time limit. Your referee in charge Mike Kehner." Stephen DeAngelis said.

[Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the time.]

[And turning all against the one is an art that's hard to teach]

[Your gonna go far, kid by The Offspring plays]

The crowd is mixed. Some yeahs and some neahs as Joan Rivera comes out of the curtain into the Elks Lodge. The red haired Gamer makes her way down the aisle to the ring and walks around the ringside area shaking some of the fans hands till jumping into the ring. Joan looks at the crowd and the cracks her knuckles looking at the curtain. Ready for anything her opponent brings.

["13" by Jim Johnston plays]

The crowd erupts into a roaring ovation. It seems the balcony is shaking. All exploding for the newest woman wrestler in fictional wrestling to come out.

Ellen Ripley steps out from the curtain with her usual stained gray shirt and gray shorts. Ripley is wearing black boots, a generic ring attire but she isn't going for anything fancy. She is wearing fingerless gloves which are great for striking. Ripley makes her way to the ring, walking to the side of the ring. Ripley jumps up onto the apron and steps in between the ropes into the ring.

"Ladies and Gentleman introducing first to my left from El Paso, Texas, she is the Gamer Champ, this is Joan Rivera." Stephen says as Joan raises her hand as the crowd is mixed but Joan doesn't pay attention.

"And her opponent to my right…..Ellen Ripley!" Stephen says and her steps out of the ring. The crowd cheers and chants..

"Ripley! Ripley! Ripley!"  
"Ripley getting a…" Joey began to say but is cut off. We change camera shots to the commentating table where we see Gwen Tennyson pushing her hair back and reaching for a headset which she puts on.

"UM….I guess I am being joined at the commentating table by Gwen Tennyson." Joey said confused.

"Oh so great to be here." Gwen said.

"Glad your liking Queens…" Joey began to say.

"No, No. I hate this dump. Why DXP decides to host a wrestling event in this scum bag place in front of only 900 people is beyond me. That's why I'm not wrestling tonight. And the locker room isn't even a locker room, just a lowlife place. Nothing but wanna-bees back there. They should be all bowing to me. Not ignoring me. That's why I am glad to be here at the commentating table, it's still not great but good enough for your wrestling goddess." Gwen commentated laughing.  
"Whatever. We kick things off in this match…" Joey began.  
We return to the ring as Ripley is tied up with Joan in the corner, kneeing Joan in the gut a couple of times till whipping Joan halfway into the middle of the ring but Joan counters, lifts Ripley off of her feet and goes for a belly to back suplex but Ripley elbows Joan in the head and hits a belly to back suplex of her own.

"Belly to back suplex by Ripley." Joey says.  
"Gamer chump got finished right there." Gwen said followed by a laugh.

Ripley stands up and pulls Joan up, tossing her face first into the turnbuckle. Ripley runs up and nails Joan in her back. Ripley jumps over to top rope, grabs Joan's arm….

…

And jumps off of the apron, slamming Joan's arm off the top rope.

"Ripley wrenching the arm of Joan." Joey says.

Ripley grabs Joan by the head, lifts her upside down over the tope rope and hits a vertical suplex onto the floor.

"Vertical suplex…" Joey began..

"Terrible. I good do better. Not better. I could do it perfect." Gwen stated.

Ripley got to her knee, grabbed Joan's head, and went for a full nelson lock but Joan grabbed Ripley's hair and Ripley tried to pull Joan's hands back but Joan tosses Ripley over her and Ripley lands back first onto the barricade.

"Right into the steel!" Joey exclaims.

Joan gets up slowly. She shakes her head, brushing off the pain from the attack. Joan runs up to the barricade and elbows Ripley right in the jaw. Ripley's neck cocked back by the elbow blow. Joan grabbed Ripley's arm and whipped Ripley right into the post face first. The rattle of her skull meeting the steel post rings through the place.

"Hard Irish whip, Ripley's skulled got smashed." Joey said.

Joan then picks up Ripley and tosses her shoulder first into the post. Joan doesn't loose her grip on Ripley and Joan tosses Ripley into the ring. Joan, a little worn down, climbs onto the ropes and then hopes onto the turnbuckle. She stands up, a bit wobbly, but she leaps into the air going for a Gamer leap (Diving DDT) as she see Ripley is up to her knees…

…

But Ripley catches Joan, flips her around….

…

But Joan hooks Ripley's head and seems that she is going to nail the DDT…

…

But Ripley lifts Joan up and hits a vertebreaker. The crowd explodes to the move.

"Twisting and turning…..ends in the vertebreaker by Ripley." Joey exclaims.

"THAT'S MY MOVE! SHE IS COPYING HER GODESS! ME!." Gwen yelled in anger.

"Gwen…she used because she had Joan in that…" Joey begins.

"SHUT UP POINT DEXTER! SHE IS INSULTING ME!" Gwen yelled.

Ripley rolled onto Joan and pins her.

1

2

2.70 and Joan kicks out.

"Joan kicks out! Mike Kehner counted two!" Joey exclaims. His shock is the same as the crowd's but not Ripley's. Ripley slowly gets up and goes to lift Joan up but Joan pulls down, blocking the lift. Joan pushes Ripley back and hits a knee buster to Ripley. Joan hits a hard right to Ripley and then a high knee. Ripley puts her elbows up, trying to block the shots but Joan hit s a upper cut which is followed by a side head kick knocking Ripley down. We can see the left side of Ripley's head has been cut as a stream of blood is dripping down the side of her head.  
"Joan fighting back. Side kick knocks Ripley down." Joey says.

Joan grabs Ripley's legs, turns her around…

…

And catapults her into the turnbuckle head first.

"Meh…." Gwen says not impressed by the catapult.

As Ripley follows Joan grabs the top turnbuckle and pulls herself up. Joan is in the corner. A look of victory is on her face. Ripley rolls to her side, slowly sitting up. Ripley gets to her kness and then to her feet. She turns around…..

….

Joan runs up and goes to perform the Gamer Kick (superkick)…

… But Ripley ducks, grabs Joan…

"NO NO NO!" Gwen yells in anger.

…

And hits the flamethrower (QD3) on Joan. Ripley pins Joan.

1

2

3

"Ripley on a amazing counter…..she wins it." Joey said. Shocked at the quick counter.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! MIKE DON'T GIVE RIPLEY HER FIRST W DON'T RING THAT BELL!" Gwen yelled.

The bell rang as Mike Kehner raises Ripley's hand.

"F*** YOU!" Gwen yells.  
"What the hell are you…?" Joey asked.

We change camera shots as we see Gwen standing up with a camera monitor and she tosses it to the ground. It smashes to bits. Ripley looks over at Gwen. Gwen is in a fit of anger. She looks angerly at Ripley. Ripley looks over and laughs at the meltdown Gwen is having.

"Are you afraid of her or something?" Joey asked.

"A-Afraid, No I-I am not." Gwen said stuttering a bit at first and she looks a bit scared but hides it all. Ripley whips off the blood from her head and flings it away to the floor.

(static transition)

We are backstage as we see Coco Bandicoot walking up a set of steps outside of the Elks Lodge. The Camera crew and Joel Gertner wanting a interview rush up to her.

"Miss Bandicoot is Crash here tonight, is he going to get revenge for what the Houses did last week?" Joel asked.  
"Look I don't have time to talk got it. I don't need to tell you guys anything other then When things get personal with Crash. He will become sadistic and you won't be able to recognize Chris House after WrestleWars…" Coco said in a angered tone pushing the microphone away at Joel, knocking the cameraman back a bit.

(static transition)

We are out in a convince store somewhere in Queens New York as Naruto is paying a cashier for a bottle of Diet Pepsi.

"Thanks." Naruto said leaving the store. He stepped out side and his face turn to a surprised shock.

"What in the?" Naruto asked.

We see his 2002 Dodge Intrepid is spray painted with blue and gray. It has stuff like "Naruto can suck it" and "Screw Naruto.". Naruto looked around the car and became angered when he saw the Water Tribe symbol spray painted on the windshield.  
"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SOKKA!" Naruto yelled and kicked the tire of the car.

(static transition)  
"Um…..apparently Sokka has…." Joey said snickering a bit. "Vandalized Naruto's car."  
(static transition)  
(commercial break)  
We return to Prime as we are in admist of the main event tag team No DQ match between The Houses and The Tennysons. Chris has Ken locked up in the corner. Chris punches Ken hard in the abdomen and then hits a suplex into the ring.  
"We return to Prime. We just kicked off our Tag Match." Joey says.

Outside of the ring Jack and Ben and brawling. Exchanging punches to each other.

Inside the ring Chris has Ken back up and Chris hits a chop to Ken. This is followed by a drop kick. Ken and Chris get to their feet and Chris goes for a clothsline but Ken ducks and Ken hits a stunner to Chris. Ken turns around and pins Chris.

1

1.98 and Chris gets his shoulders up. Ken stands up and hits a double foot stomp onto Chris. Ken grabs Chris's head, pulls him up, and performs a inverted DDT.

Outside the ring Ben nails Jack's head against the barricade. A fan hands Ben a chair which Ben accepts, Ben tosses the chair to Ken and Ken nails Chris in the head with the chair.

"Ken hits Chris with a Queens chair." Joey says.

Ken puts the chair on Chris's head and hits an elbow drop. The sound of the impact can be heard through the Lodge. The crowd cheered and chanted

"Chris met steel! Chris met steel!"

Ken stands up. He lifts the chair above his head…

…

But Jack who we see has taken Ben down grabs the chair, jumps onto the apron and nails ken in the back of the head. Ken falls forward and Chris hits a back breaker to Ken. Jack pulls up the apron and grabs a chain.

"Jack got a chain in his head…" Joey says.

Jack rolls into the ring. Chris pulls Ken up, holding his arms back. Jack wraps the chain around his hand..

…

And gives a sucker punch to Ken. Jack then hits two quicker punches and Chris drops Ken. Chris pins Ken with a very cokcy manner.

1

2

2.58 and Ben, who has a screw driver head rolls in and nails Chris hard in the shoulder. Chris grabs his arm shoulder and rolls off of Ken. Jack goes to punch Ben with the chain but Ben ducks and hits a swinging neck breaker. Ben grabs the chain from Jack, wraps it around Jack's neck.

"Ben's going to choke Jack…" Joey begins to say.

Ben pulls tightly on the chain choking Jack.

"HE'S DOING IT!" Joey exclaims.

"CHOKE HIM OUT! CHOKE HIM OUT!" The crowd chanted.

Ben stood up with Jack…

…

But Chris low blows Ben. The crowd boos.

"HOUSES SUCK! HOUSES SUCK!" The crowd chanted.

Ken however is up to his feet and he scoops up Chris and hits a cradle pilderiver.

"CRADLE PILE DRIVER!" Joey exclaims.

We can see Ken's forehead is ripped open and blood gushes from the cut.  
Jack passes out from the choke. Ben turns around. He picks up Chris. Ken helps Ben and the two…

…

Perform a double white Russian leg sweeper.

"A duo White Russian leg sweeper." Joey says.

Suddenly Velvet House comes running down the aisle and runs into the ring,

"Oh not her." Joey said.  
"GET OUT OF QUEENS!" The crowd chanted seeing Velvet.

Velvet grabs Ben and hits a Skyliner to Ben as the crowd boos. Ken turns around Velvet and looks at her angerliy. Velvet shoves Ken back and Chris rolls up Ken.

1

2

2.68 and Ken kicks out.

"Velvet House needs to get out of the ring now." Joey said.

"We are having a match." He then muffled in a annoyed ton.  
Chris stands up and hits a carbon blue print to Ken. Chris and Velvet help the weak Jack up as the crowd booed. Then step out of the ring and help Jack over the barricade. The crowd boos.

"YOU BACKED OUT!" The crowd chanted.

"So the Houses going to be cowards and not fight?" Joey asked.

The fans blocked there way of escape but Chris and Velvet push the fans out of the way, punching one out in the process. The Houses head to the exit under the balcony but the crowd suddenly erupts.

Crash Bandicoot is standing at the edge of the balcony above.

"CRASH BANDICOOT IS HERE!" Joey exclaims.  
"CRASH KILL HOUSES! CRASH KILLS HOUSES!" The crowd chanted. Chris looked at Crash in anger but Crash just gives a cooled stare. Crash gets into a jumping position…

…

And performs Crash and Burn (Whisper in the Wind) from the balcony down onto the Houses knocking them down.  
"NC DUB! NC DUB! NC DUB!" The crowd chanted.

"OH MY GOD!" Joey exclaims.

The crowd helps Crash up to his feet and Crash tosses Chris and Jack to some standing fans that body surf them to the ring. The Houses try to fight back but the fans toss the Houses into the ringside area. Ben and Ken are up to their feet and both of them grab a House. Ken hits 10 fold (Perfect-plex) on the floor as Ben rolls Chris into the ring. Ben pulls up the apron and grabs a table which he rolls into the ring. Jim Molineaux, the referee, steps back as the table is pushed into the ring. Ben rolls into the ring himself. He sets up the table and grabs Chris. He tries to slam Chris's head against the table but Chris pokes Ben in the eye. Chris sees the chain on the ground and grabs it. He then swings it at Ben's head lashing Ben's head and then his neck. Chris grabs the screw driver head and then stabs Ben's left leg.

"Chris is dissecting Ben's leg." Joey said.

Chris tried to pull the screw driver head down his leg but Crash is now in the ring and is standing on the top turnbuckle…

"CRASH IS IN THE RING!" Joey says in excitement…

…

And Crash performs Orange Twister (A corks screw leg drop) onto Chris knocking him down. Crash steps out of the ring. Ben pulls out the screw driver head, and pins Chris.

1

2

3  
"It is all over." Joey says.

"The winners of the match. Ben Tennyson and Ken Tennyson." Stephen says.

Suddenly Jack House and Velvet House roll into the ring, and the two begin to hammer away at Crash and Ben.

"Not again. Not another brawl." Joey said.

Suddenly Coco Bandicoot rolls away and hammers away at Velvet and Ken, a bloody mess, hits an axe hammer to Jack.  
Lillian House suddenly rolls into the ring and pulls Coco's hair, taking her down.  
"HOUSES SUCK!" The crowd chanted.

Jack knocks Ken aside and hits a big boot to Ben.

The crowd explodes as Korra comes out of the crowd.

"KORRA, IT'S THE HARDCORE HEROINE!" Joey says in a loud tone. Korra rolls into the ring with her Singapore cane. She nails Chris and Jack in the head with it.

"Hello" Joey says. And then hits Lillian hard, lashing Lillian on her back. Velvet turns around and Korra begins to nail Velvet with the cane. Korra lashes Velvet on the head, the side of her rib cage, her leg and her arm. All begin to bleed. Korra takes advantage of the arm and pulls out a piece of barb wire and begins to rip Velvet's arm open, and then her head. Velvet lays unconscious as blood pours from her. Coco, who we can see Lillian had cut on her check is in the corner. Crash aids his sister as Jack slowly helps Velvet out of the ring. Jack then pulls Chris out of the ring and Lillian who is barley up is about to leave the ring…

…

But Korra nails Lillian in the back cutting her open. Coco then tosses Lillian out of the ring and Jack pulls Lillian back up. The Houses with the unconscious Velvet leave the ring as Korra stands on the top of the turnbuckle. The Tennysons are leaning over the ropes at the Houses and The Bandicoots are both in the corner.  
The show comes to an end with The Houses going behind the curtain.

_And so ends another EXTREME episode of Prime. Yeah the Main event was um…not great but I was hurrying to get it done. Well review it. And if you like NCW a lot hit that favorite button. _

**Drew Cage def. Aang 17:51**

**Bolin def. Steven Williams 15:59**

**Ellen Ripley def. Joan Rivera 16:38**

**Ben Tennyson & Ken Tennyson vs. Team Blackout 19: 39**

_WrestleWars card_

_Extreme Alliance (Hiccup & Streak( vs. Lance Ofioa and Nathan Stone_

_Ben Tennyson vs. Jack House_

_Ellen Ripley vs. Gwen Tennyson_

_Crash Bandicoot vs. Chris House (c)- Steel Cage for X-Pro championship_

_Zach Cage vs. Drew Cage_

_Rob Van Dam vs. Roadkill_

_Velvet House vs. Korra (c)- NCW Woman's championship_

_Ash Kecthum vs. Danny Phantom- 14-0 vs. 10-0_

_Sokka vs. Naruto (c)- NCW Heavyweight championship_


End file.
